Another God-Dang React Fic! (Hiatus: Inspiration has Disconnected)
by ManOfTheWall
Summary: What happens when you take a world doomed to fall at the hands of darkness, and give it's guardians a chance to right the wrongs? You'd probably get a better story than this. We're now here to let RWBY and friends watch several universes starting the blonde noodle himself, again, for like the fiffteenth-hundred time. Set so V3 wouldn't happen until 2nd year. Jaune-centric and Harem
1. List of Stuff I'm Doing or Not

**Okay so let me be upfront, I'm sorry that updates don't come out quickly but lately I really haven't had a lot of motivation on writing because I recently got a job and started and exercise regiment that has taken time away from writing. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week I hope but who the fuck knows.**

**Plus recently I've been having less motivation to write because many of the ideas I do have the list on just doesn't really feel like it makes me happy to write about them.**

**So, I'm sorry to say with a heavy heart that I will begin to go through my list and start picking out ideas that I just don't feel to excited to write about, for two reasons:**

**One, this is my fic and I'd rather write stuff that makes me motivated to write something, rather than just try to please everyone that comes by new or old.**

**Two, seriously I have 300+ requests and trying to do all of that at the rate I'm going at would take me at least 10 years or more**

**So, down below I will share the list of requests I have accumulated over the months of this fic and begin shuffling through it to start taking out ideas that just don't sing to me, and I'm sorry if your idea has been moved. That includes adding ideas I may have rejected or rejecting ideas I have accepted**

**Anything with ! means I'm contemplating to remove it. Note this does not include requests placed since the last AN and you guys still have the chance to put in requests, still recall that I'm going to be super picky and strict, and if it doesn't follow my rules it's ****immediately**** out.**

Requests:

Brick story mission, Jaune as Kreig

MK11 Fatalities on Jaune

Tournament of power, 110

Tournament of power, 114 + 115

Tournament of power, 128, 129, 130

No game No Life, 5 and 6

Kamen Rider Blade

Dishonored Trailer

FF7 Crisis Core

FFX Ending

Mob Psycho 100 s2 ep 5

Into The Spiderverse, Final Act

**Prototype Opening, Alex Mercer !**

Lelouch Final Episode

Sonmus Trailer

Kuuga Final Fight

Rider Time: Ryuki

**Batman V Superman ! (Never actually watched the movie and I'm not sure I like it anyways)**

Dark Knight part 2

Kamen Rider: Hesei Generation V Dr. Pac-Man

Evil Within, Beacon Mental Hospital

**Bruce Almighty, Monkey out of ass !**

Flint Lockwood, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs

**Kuma destroying Thriller Bark !**

Independence Day or Resurgence, Pilot

Dead Space

Bleach fighting Hollows

Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures

Soul from Soul Eater (Not first episode)

Shadows of the damned (TASTE MY BIG BONER)

Original Chapter: Master of weapons from weapons across multiple universes

Donkey in Shrek

Lord Beerus, blows up a planet because he no like food

**South Park Movie (?) !**

The Batman (Ragdoll)

Angry Birds (The Movie)

**Shinichi from Parasyte (first bathroom) !**

Chopper with his Rumble Ball

Brook first meeting

Zoro vs Kaku

Luffy V Lucci / Moria's Giant form

**Kaku as his giraffe form !**

Kakashi to copy

Rock Lee vs Gaara

Sora first gets keyblade

Organization 13 member to react to weapons

Naruto trying to get Jiraya (Qrow) to train him

**Deadpool Video Game !**

Youtube for Horror Games (markiplier)

Ben from original Ben 10

BNHA, don't know yet probably obi course

Portal Phone TV

Dino Crisis (?)

My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute (Permission)

Jaune making fun of the news

SVTFOE

Endgame, Iron Man Sacrifice

Rorschach, his past

Zi-o, episode 22

Halo Legends: The Package

Seven Deadly Sins First Episode

Gundam, either seed seed Destiny or build fighters

John Wick, Nightclub

Transformers More than Meets the Eye Comic

Halo Wars 2: Atriox encounter or the Banished Carrier

Final Halo 3 Mission

Halo Headhunter

Clone Wars Season 5 Finale

Ekko Cinematic

Jinx Cinematic

Aurelion Sol / Unshackled Cinematic

Modern Warfare 3 Black Tuesday

Bloodhound Trailer

Dark Negi, Negima

Shirou Vs Archer episode 7, 8, 9 and mindscape.  
Gryphon, davidomega59, The Exiled Darkness, HitlerFriedChicken, ExiledDarkness

Monster Hunter

**Psych(I have no idea what this series is) !**

Lawbringer from For Honor

How to train your dragon, Vs Red Death

Shirou Vs Angelica blueknight0712

First Episode of Samurai Jack

Tiny Tina's Dragon Keep

Noble Six

RE 7 Chainsaw Fight

Spontaneous Bootay

No Game No Life Zero

Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, Jack The Ripper Scene

Sabaton - Bismarck

How to Survive a Harem Anime - Public Service Anime

KH 2, Roxas vs Sora + Additional cutscene from Final Mix

KH 3 Epilogue

**SAO Ordinal Scale Final Boss ! (I don't like SAO...)**

John Wick, house shootout

John Wick 2 suit up

Rainbow 6 Siege, Operator Videos

Puella Magi, Homura vs Mami

BNHA Wolfram Fight (The Movie)

Gaim, Kachidoki Arms

Batman Beyond

Shelter Music Video

Kilian Experience: Fallout New Vegas Recap

Bioshock 2 Trailer

Kamen Rider OOO

Kamen Rider Build

Cross - Z

Zwei Chapter as Iggy from JoJo

**Matrix: Human Machine War ! (Not too sure about this one, depends on mood)**

Gurren Laggan: Giga Drill Breaker

FF7 Crisis Core: Final Stand

**Joseph Vs Kars ! (didn't someone do this too?)**

**Joseph Vs Staizo ! (I can't explain it, just feels too weird to write normal JOJO for RWBY)**

Persona Encounter: Broken Doll Jaune (Original Idea from Longfang dark)

Fate/prototype as Arthur

12th Doctor's War Speech

Jaune with Buggy's powers (Was actually thinking about gutting this, but reading the review it actually sounds like a funny idea)

What if your Hunter Talked?

FF7 Advent Children, Cloud vs Sephiroth to end

World of Light Trailer

FMA B, Ep 3 and 4

Icebone Trailer MHW

TF2, Team Neighbor: Grill, Cable Calamity, Pool Fools, or Bush Beaters

SSBB Vs. Taboo (somehow)

WoW Cataclysm Cinematic (Not Jaune-centric)

Mass Effect 2, Last Mission

Samurai Jack, Season 3 Episode 1

Halo Legends: Prototype

Far Cry 5, Arresting Joseph Opening Scene (Villain)

Punisher, Hammer Scene or Russians Fight

Gilgamesh vs Iskander Fate/Zero

**Metro Last Light, Battle of D6 good ending ! (I don't know much about it either way)**

COD MW2, Battle of Washington

Deadshot Scene from Suicide Squad

Godzilla Airport Roar to Fight

Shirou vs Gilgamesh

MajorLink re-enactment of Twilight Princess's Final Fight

**Guts vs Grunbeld !**

Spec Ops the Line Konrad Speech

FF14 Shadowbringers Trailer

COD WAW, Vendetta

Darkest Dungeon, Stress to Virtuous

Star Trek Remake, Nero Attack

Gai Vs Madara

Gladiator, I am Maximum Tenth Meridius

Shikumaru vs Temari

Naruto and Sasuke vs Madara

**COD WAW, Seige of Peleliu !**

**Star Wars Episode 6, Luke vs Darth Vader !**

Vandread Season 1 Episode 13, explosion to transform.

First part of UP, childhood to wife death

Halo: Be Human

501st Our Duty, Jaune Clones

Warframe: The Sacrifice,

Black Clover: Asta vs Vetto

**Animatrix: Second Resistance, Human Machine War !**

Arthur Morgan Good Ending RDR2

Zero Requiem, Code Geass

Tales from the Borderlands, Rhys vs Handsome Jack

The Last Samurai, Rebels vs Imperial

Brook, Death is never an Apology

Anchorman 1 or 2 Big Fight Scenes

Persona 5, Vs Yaldabaoth

MGS3, Snake vs The Boss

Boruto the Movie, Naruto and Sasuke vs Momoshiki

Spaceballs, Ludicrous speed and / or Mr. Video

One Piece, Enies Lobby on top of the Draw Bridge

The Hobbit, Bilbo meeting Smaug

John Wick 2, Underground / Train station / Museum fight

Halo Wars 2 E3 trailer

**Naurto, As Minato during Nine Tails Attack ! (Didn't someone already do this?)**

Jotaro Vs Dio, Antfish TAS version

Kuuga, Burning Church, Mad Man, Amazing Mighty Kick, Vs Daguba

Persona 4, Yu vs Izanami

**Metro Exodus Final Mission ! (Also don't know much about this)**

Doctor Who, 11th Doctor Change Speech / 12th Where I Fall speech

John Wick, Reservation for 12 / Suiting Up

Backstreet Gokudolls First Episode

Star Wars the Clone Wars, Battle of Umbara 7-9

Halo Legends, Odd One Out

Gary the Stormtrooper from Robot Chicken 1 - 8

Samurai Jack S4 Ep 1, Vs Ninja, or Princess and Bounty Hunters

FF15 Ending

Sanji and Pudding wedding until memory Removal

Lancer vs Archer

**MG5 Quarantine Scene !**

Gears of War 2 Speech

Crysis 3 Last Mission

**Metal Gear: Ground Zeroes !**

Uncharted 3, Escape from French Castle - Alchemist Lab to end

Rising of The Shield Hero: PreAir episode

One Punch Man: Saitama vs Boros

Seven Deadly Sins: Escanor vs Meliodas

Ben 10: First Episode

Mob Psycho 100: Mob vs Suzuki

Fate/Zero: Berserker vs Gilgamesh dogfight

Pacific Rim: Gipsy Danger vs Leatherback and Otachi

Naruto: Naruto vs Kaguya

Dragon Ball Z: Goku vs Frieza

Dragon Ball Super: Goku vs Jiren

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Giorno mudas Ciocolata !**

**Attack on Titan: Levi vs Beast Titan !**

My Hero Academia: Izuku vs Todoroki

Full Metal Alchemist: Edward vs Greed

Angels Of Death:Rachel vs Zack

Soul Eater: Maka vs Kishin

The Gamer: Jihan vs The Company

God of Highschool: Mori vs the Gods

Unordinary: John vs Arlo

Tower of God: First Chapter

Noblesse: OVA

**Death Note: First Episode !**

**Code Geass: Lelouch gets his Geass !**

Assassination Classroom: Nagisa's rematch with Takaoka

The Devil is a Part-Timer!: Yuki and Mao vs Lucifer

Ultraman The Next

-The Next vs The One final battle

Ultraman Nexus

-Ultraman Noa vs Dark Zagi

Hack Gu Trilogy

Jaune as Haseo vs Ozpin as Ovan

Hack Gu vol 4 Last Recode

-Jaune(Haseo)and Ozpin(Ovan) vs Moralta

**-Jaune as Ichigo vs Byakuya !**

Jaune as Whitebeard during battle at marineford

GodHand ps2

JackA$$

Hamilton - Stay Alive

Record of Ragnorok - Adam vs Zeus

Arifureta Shokugyou Sekai Saikyou

OPM - Garou vs Heroes, Ep 10 and 11

Persona 3 Last Boss (Game not Movie)

**Gods of Egypt - Jaune as Horus !**

BF1 The Runner

I don't wanna lose her

Never had a Friend Like Me

**Shrek 2, Ginger Bread Man to end !**

HTTYD Test Flight

Quel'Thalas Destruction and Sunwell

Under the Red Hood Ending

Cake Trilogy

Ainz vs Shalltear

RDR2 Valentine Bank Robbery

Zoro vs Mihawk

BNHA Entrance Exam

Rosario Vampire, Kurumu fight as Tsukune (Manga)

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith: Final Fight !**

Eren first Titan transformation, Mikasa POV

**COD BLOPS 2, Origins as Tank Dempesy !**

**Papyrus, Ep 20 !**

Revolver Ocelot (See MidKnightMoonGlow99 Jun 9th)

Ereshkigal Romance

Dark Souls

Amaama to Inazuma

Emperor TTS, Ep 26 20:30 to 25:12

Luffy vs Katakuri

Naomi Scott - Speechless, Aladdin

Teacher in Mitsudomoe

Final Getsuga Tenshou

**FF15 Adryn !**

War Thunder, Wait for Me

Maes Hughes Death

Re: Zero Ep 21, as Wilhelm

**Hazbin Hotel, Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow (Genderbend) !**

**Giorno vs Diavolvo !**

Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

**Doctor Dolittle treating animal patients (Grimm) !**

**Genderbend as Wonder Woman attacking German Line !**

Ultraman Taiga, Ep 1

Quicksilver, Saves Everyone and fights Apocalypse

**Berthold and Reiner Reveal, but as Eren !**

Hidan and Kakuzu vs Azuma and Team 10, as Hidan

The Doctor, Scale Model of War

Black Butler, Book of the Atlantic as Ciel

**Fatal Fury Movie, Sacrifice to end(?) !**

**Zero vs Omega from Mega Man Zero 3 !**

**Yu Gi Oh GX, Ep 22 as Jaden !**

FNAF 2 Security Guard, except Yandere RWBY animatronics (Lewd)

BNHA Ep 12

Living Daylights, Spy Car Chase

RE5, Final Wesker Fight

Doom 2016, Cyberdemon fight

Indiana Jones, Last Crusade Motorcycle Chase / Rescuing Father

Prologue for a Darksiders (Ask)

AOT, Erwin Death

Bloodborne, Either Gherman fight or Eileen Questline

**Konosuba Ep 1 ! (Can't imagine putting Jaune in Kazuma's exact shoes.)**

Sengoku Basara, Masamune Date vs Nobunaga / Hideyoshi

Imperius vs Tyreal (Jaune)

Emperor TTS, Ep 16 and 17 (Two-Part)

Uncharted 2, Train (Title: Fuck This Train, Fuck this Train in Particular)

Slime Reincarnation, Ep 1 or 4

**As Darth Vader in the duel, Empire Strikes Back !**

Goodfellas (That's a really short scene though)

Beacon Civil War (Gonna need to ask the author first)

FATE by TheParryGod (Gonna have to keep the chapters for the other ones seperate probably)

Jeff Foxworthy Stand-Up

Asura vs Augus

Juggernaut Drive

Marvel Spider-Man Final Boss (First 20 is already in The Worlds of Arc)

Heroic Age Ep 1 (I actually really like this series)

.HackG. U Last Recode Final Boss

Guardians of the Galaxy 2 First Fight

Mock the Emblem

Kekkai Sensen Ending Song (MARMALADE AND SUGAR SONGS, PEANUTS AND A BITTER STEP)

Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament (Gonna use the one where Incineroar dominates)

Kuuga vs Daguva

One of those mentioned JonTron videos, ONLY ONE

JW3 Knife Store

Ainz vs Shalltear

ITEHATTSD Ep 16 - 17, and *Ep 26 pt 1

Sabaton - Fields of Verdun

What Every WOW Raid in Legion is Like

Scott Sterling

Kaguya-sama, Love is War

Hat Kid vs The Snatcher (I really have to go back and finish Seal the Deal)

Community - "Modern Warfare"

BOTW (But it's more going to be a complimation of certain scenes with Jaune giving his opinions, but no one listens)

Ainz vs Clementine + Nabe vs Khajit

Darksiders 1 Intro Fight (specification of scene)

Ace vs Black Beard

KDA Pop-Stars (Music video won't have Jaune, doesn't mean I can't make a bit of a story with it)

Omake:

Ren and Jaune in Despacito, then I wear Speedos


	2. Wake Up Tenno

**Hello hello there fellow readers! It is I, random writer from the internet here to bring you "Another God-Dang React Fic?!" Despite its name, this is NOT shitpost, but rather just a name to say that we're doing this again. Now to makes some things clear, this is in an alternate timeline where Cinder's plans for the Vytal Festival are for RWBY's second year in Beacon, and Jaune's friends know about his transcripts at this point. This is Jaune-centric, because he is my noodle boi, and this will inevitably be a Jaune Harem. Yes yes, get your groaning out the way I just like the dumb comedy antics a harem ensues and the amount of love they give off equally helps.**

**Now I will be accepting requests either through the reviews or PM's, just bear in mind I already have some ideas in mind for the next few chapters and after that I'll get to y'alls ideas.**

**Also note that I'm using Fate characters for Jaune's sisters because I'm unoriginal and can't think up of other people.**

**I do not own RWBY nor any media portrayed in this fic,**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**Media this Chapter: Warframe is owned by Digital Extremes**

Normal text is speech and descriptions.

**Bold is story / scene-telling, location, and at times shouting.**

Underline is just author input out of nowhere.

_Italics are sound effects are actions that don't involve speaking._

**_Bolded Italics means a spell is being cast if uttered out loud._**

**4/26/2019: Made some quick edits because they were going to bother me until I uploaded the next chapter (ETA maybe two weeks or so), and a quick note that I'd like requests to specify which scene or episode if you want it like that, because vague answers or just the titles will just let me choose and I don't want to ****disappoint**** anyone. You don't _HAVE_ to do it this way, but if you want a specific something, do note it down instead of just leaving it to interpretation, please and thank you all for reading this.**

**The multiverse.**

**A concept that goes beyond normal human thinking with the idea that any probability is an actuality in a different universe. Answering questions like: what happens if this war ended differently, this person was elected as leader, or if a certain blonde knight was brought up in a different light…**

Inside of a "room" with no distinguishable roof or walls, there was a large screen overviewing a world, as well as two people watching it with chairs and a small table with two cups of tea.

On the left side was a male, he has short black hair combed back with a portion of the middle front being white and a slight stubble of a beard and mustache shown across his face. His tan skin and dark brown eyes while wearing a orange spring jacket with gray accents that had a gray shirt underneath, jeans, and regular gray sneakers. Another thing to note would be his brown leather fingerless gloves that seemed to hide something on the back sides of both his hands.

On the right was a female, she has long snow white hair with a princess braid on top. With her pale white skin, she adorned a dark purple dress that looked like it belonged to royalty that had black accents on the inside. Her ever present smile that followed her eyes that were closed to the point of being mistaken for shut completed this fair maidens features as a juxtaposition to the man on her right's more normal if not rugged features.

"I guess it's our time to create a story." The man said.

"You would be correct in that assumption my dear." The woman replied.

The man now stands up and stretches, bringing his arms over his head in a strained attempt to stretch his back. "I guess we should get going then, we aren't going to build a brighter future for these guys just by sipping some tea." The man said as he brought out his right hand, opening a cerulean blue portal made of flames.

"Nor can we prevent their destruction by simply sitting here as well." The woman replied, bringing out her left hand to open a dark violet portal made of shadows in front of her.

"I'll meet you back here to explain all this crap we're doing!" The man yelled as he jumped into his portal. The woman sighs as he brings a hand to her chin, "He sure does love to jump straight into danger, and as his loving wife I shall make sure that he doesn't blow something up." She says to psyche herself up and jumps into her portal.

**(Beacon Training Room, Vale District, Remnant Universe 9061-AC)**

**(Time: Second Year of Beacon, 1 Month before Vytal Festival and Cinder's Plans)**

Beacon, the illustrious school for upcoming huntsmen and huntresses, many who have entered these halls have come out as elite and powerful defenders of humanity against the growing grimm hordes.

One such student was currently in a training room designated TR-01, a blonde knight wearing more armor than the average huntsman, with a blade and shield passed down from legends, and papers forged so that he could train to defend those helpless to defend themselves. This was Jaune Arc.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH," Jaune shouted as he brought down Crocea Mors onto another training robot, the ground littered with roughly 5 - 10 of the robots. A major improvement from his first year where he could hardly handle a single one of them without going down to 40% of his aura.

As of now, the leader of the prominent Team JNPR was in his second year with the rest of his team and sister team RWBY. The Vytal Festival from his first year went without a hitch, and come the end of his first year Jaune had made many amends with himself and those around him.

He told his friends of his forged transcripts to beacon, fully prepared to be shunned and beaten out of Beacon by those he lied to. Instead, his friends took him with open arms, some even going so far as to say he had balls of steel to attempt such a procedure. After all, with their sister team comprised of an ex-terrorist and someone who should've been thrown into jail before the semester even started, it was easy to understand some peoples' less-than legal ways of entering the school.

This prompted him to make up with his family whom he left to chase after his dreams after none of them believes in him. This DID entail a barrage of bone-crushing hugs, noogies, and slaps upside the head for making the worrying about his well being from the moment he left. Even an apology came from his own father, who then trained him over the course of the summer break to ensure that his son would walk back to Beacon with the strength and pride of the Arc bloodline.

But not all scars heal too easily. "If it was Yang or Nora they would've smashed them all to pieces by now." Jaune thought as he took labored breaths to calm his heart rate. Glancing to the visual screen detailing his stats he saw that he was already at 35% aura after finishing the last drone, "if it was anyone of them they could've made it out with 90%..."

These dark thoughts kept swimming in his head, sure he may have received training from his father and partner, but in the ended they just didn't match up to the standards of his fellow classmates. Jaune fell to his knees, looking at the ground as tears fell from his eyes and his hands balled into fists, "is this all that I'm capable of? Is this all I'm worth?" he whispered to himself.

A voice from behind him spoke, "I think I can help with that." Jaune's head slowly lifted up from the ground to look behind at the voice that spoke, only to see the insides of a burlap sack closing in on his position.

Seeing as how his limbs didn't seem to respond to his thoughts, just as the sack enclosed him, Jaune did the only thing necessary in this situation…

"**aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**," scream like a little girl.

**(Beacon Hallway, 5 minutes earlier)**

The remaining members of team (J)NPR walked down the hall heading towards the training room where their leader had entered several minutes beforehand to get started on their training.

"I hope he's alright." Pyrrha said as she fretted over her leader and not-so-secret-except-to-said crush.

On their left was team RWBY, all of which had agreed to help with training if not get some of their own on this lazy Saturday.

"Calm down P-Money, I'm pretty sure Vom-Jaune is alright, he did get that training from his dad after all." Yang said, over the summer she greatly improved her relations with blonde knight, going so far as to call them BFFs, "Blondies Fighting Forever."

"There is no doubt that Arc has gotten some skill under his wing now, but it won't be enough compared to the rest of the class," spoke the snow-haired heiress of the SDC, Weiss Schnee, who was able to at least get her relationship to "At Least Tolerable" in the words of Pyrrha.

"Weiss, stop being so mean!" The little red reaper, Ruby Rose, spoke out as her best friend was talking mean things about her other best friend again! Especially since the rose held some secret feelings for the knight that could never escape her mind. It was true that Ruby fell in love with Jaune through their first year, and was able to keep it hidden as childish clinging to her best friend that was also a guy. But she couldn't bring herself to confess, what if he doesn't love her back, what if the world explodes, and confessing would surely hurt Pyrrha who was pining for Jaune as well.

"Yeah, fearless leader has enough power under his two belts to kick all your butts!" The ever energetic, Nora Valkyrie, exclaimed with great volume.

"But that doesn't mean he's invincible, while he can at least take down Cardin and several other low-ranking students, he isn't strong enough to keep up with us yet." Blake retorted as her critical, if not harsh, truths were spoken about her friend whom she bonded with over literature. (not her smut, IT'S NOT SMUT)

"That just means we have to work harder to help him out, he is our friends after all." Ren noted as he continued his pace to his leader's / non-blood brother's location.

That's when they heard it.

"**aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!" A scream echoed throughout the halls.

"Was that a girl?" Yang questioned getting a familiar sense of deja vu.

"That wasn't a girl, that's Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, as she rushed down the hall, the rest of her friends went wide-eyed and began running after her fearing the worst of the situation.

"Hey!" Pyrrha looked to her left to see Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina running beside her, "you chasing after the sound of that girl to Nikos?" Coco questioned.

"No! That's Jaune who screamed!" Pyrrha quickly told them as she sped off, with both Coco and Velvet being surprised at this bit of information just as Ruby dashed off using her semblance.

"Damn, Arc's got a hell of a range with that pitch." "Not now Coco!"

Pyrrha neared the door, in time to see Professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port and Ozpin all standing at the door with Oobleck trying to open it.

"Do you have it open yet ol' chap?" The veteran huntsman inquired.

"No, for some reason the door just won't open, it's as if some kind of barrier is preventing us from entering." Replied the hyper-active professor.

"Professors!" All four turned to see Pyrrha Nikos coming to a stop after running, with Ruby coming to her side after using her semblance. "You have to help Jaune, he's in there!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Not to worry Miss Nikos," answered the enigmatic headmaster, "we were just about to use our 'key' to open the door, Port if you would please."

Professor Port than grinned like a madman and moved Oobleck to the side as he entered a running stance, "if you're by the door Mr. Arc I would suggest moving!" Port yelled as he then rushed at the door before breaking it down with a shoulder check!

Glynda quickly entered the room with Ozpin flanking her, "Mr. Arc are you all...right?"

As Oobleck, teams RWBY and JNPR and CV(FY) entered the room, they were introduced to a peculiar sight of a tan man with a white beard in red and white clothes that seemed to warm for spring lugging a brown burlap sack behind his back staring at them with wide eyes.

Several minutes of silence, barring the rustling in the bag, passed before the man in red opened his mouth.

"Uhhhh… Hohoho everyone! I'm terribly sorry to be so early this year for Christmas, but I just had to pick some things up before I head back to the North Pole, so goodbye!" The man said, only to freeze in place as a purple aura covered his body to face him towards Ms. Goodwitch.

"Now I don't know who you think you are, but that is a student you have in that sack of yours and we will be taking him back AND having a nice long conversation on where to look you up for breaking and entering, and attempted kidnapping of another student." Goodwitch growled at the mysterious man, only to hear him sigh in response.

"Always have to do things the hard way huh?" The man said as he opened his eyes, with his right eye once being a dark brown, now a bright cerulean blue as it flared like fire. Before anyone could react, a shockwave pushed everyone back several inches and dispelled the aura surrounding the man before he opened his hand to the side and opened a portal.

"Well it's been fun looking like an idiot to you lot, but I have to go now, BYE!" The man said as he jumped into the portal.

"JAUNE!" Shouted his friends as they all chased the man through the portal with the professors following behind to ensure their safety.

**(Beacon Dorms)**

"You felt that Em?" Mercury asked his mental master thief of a partner.

"Yeah, must have come from the training rooms, we better go tell Cinder." Emerald responded.

'After all, Cinder wouldn't want any unwanted visitors when our plans fall in place during the Vytal Festival,' Emerald thought to herself as she walked down the halls with Mercury, only to stop dead in their tracks when they see and unfamiliar woman in a violet dress. They were about to question her, when she suddenly lookedd at their direction and spoke.

"Excuse me," the woman asked, "would you happen to be Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." She finished with a tilt of her head.

Both "students" were hesitant to answer, a strange lady from out of nowhere, unknown to Beacon staff and students, suddenly appearing at their door asking who they were was all too dangerous and suspicious.

"Y-Yes, yes we are... and who would you be?" Emerald asked, trying her best to keep her good girl attitude up to not raise suspicions.

"Oh good, that makes my job easier." The woman replied, dashing forward and appearing behind the duo before knocking them both unconscious with swift chops to the neck. The lady then looked behind her to see the dorm room door opening as Cinder Fall walked out into the hallway.

"Emerald, Mercury what was th-HGGCK!" Cinder started before she was swiftly knocked unconscious from a blow to the stomach from the mysterious trespasser. Who then looked into the room to see a wide-eyed Neo who quickly got into a battle stance, the woman merely chuckled slightly to herself and walked into the room. Several minutes of struggling later, the lady appeared outside of the room with Neo in a burlap sack that exposed her head but had a piece of duct tape across her mouth, not that she could even speak in the first place.

The woman then tossed the four into an awaiting violet portal, "Now then, who else do we have to grab?" She said to herself as she walked through the portal...

**(?, Few seconds after jumping through the portal)**

The man, now having lost his fake Santa beard, jumped out of the portal and landed on his feet,

"NUMBER ONE!" he shouted to no one in particular with his hand pointed to the sky.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Pyrrha roared at the man as she rushed to him to take back Jaune, only for the man to dodged to the left as she dove and quickly recovered from her fall.

"Didn't think you would actually follow me, let alone all of you." The man said as he re-directed his gaze from Pyrrha to the rest of Team JNPR, RWBY, CV(FY), and the Professors, "glad that just makes my part a whoooole lot easier." He stated with a slight smirk on his lips.

"What'll be easier is me pounding your head into the ground and taking back our friend!" Yang threatened as she deployed her Ember Cecilia, along with the rest of the gang barring the professors readying their weapons as well.

"Hmmmm, interesting development we have here, but I have one word to tell you all," the man stated.

"Would that word be 'Surrender'?" Ms. Goodwitch questioned as she pointed her wand.

The man chuckled softly, "No, (inhales slightly and exhales) it's **_Disarm_**." The moment the man uttered the word, everyone seemingly dropped their weapons as if they were being controlled by an unknown source.

"H-how?!" "The fu-" "My baby!" "Interesting…" "What devilry is this!"

"Now, **_Chains_**." The phenomenon happened again with the exact word, as chains flew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around every person that came from Remnant!

"Oh Oum!" "What's going on!" "Help me!" "I-I can't move!"

"Pyrrha, your semblance!" Ren shouted to his teammate who was in the exact bind as the rest of the group.

"I-I can't! My semblance is working, but just not on these chains!" Pyrrha stated, making all of the group go wide eyed in shock from the revelation.

"That's because these chains aren't magnetic Miss Nikos," said the man, "now that you're all not-so-comfy, how about you all **_Rest_**." The man said, and soon every personnel from the Remnant group felt a wave of exhaustion come over them. One by One they fell to slumber, they all fought against the feeling but was soon overcome by the feeling. Ruby, the last person awake in the few seconds kept her heavy eyes focused on the burlap sack.

"J-Jaune…" she weakly said as slumber washed over her, with her last sight being the man picking up the burlap sack once more and walking away…

**(?, Several moments later)**

"Hnnng" Ruby groaned as she slowly woke up from the forced slumber put on her, "w-where am I?" she said.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a lavish theater room, gold and platinum adorned the walls in design, while the chair she sat in was velvet and soft, enough so to act as a second bed. On the front, the curtains were closed in a typical dark red color with gold edge on the bottom. She also noticed that while the group she was with were in the audience, she also saw some familiar and unfamiliar faces with in the audience.

Clearly, she saw Coco and Velvet, somehow with their teammates Yatsuhashi and Fox, along with Emerald with her team known as CEMN, while Sun and Neptune were closer to the middle whereas Emerald and her team were further away. Not to mention she saw Penny and recognized not only General Ironwood, but also Weiss's sister along with some old lady with cool looking glasses and a young boy. There was also Jaune's parents with, who she assumed to be, Jaune's older sister Saphron with her wife Terra and son Adrian. She also noticed that Uncle Qrow and her dad were right behind her, not to mention some black haired Yang(?) and an empty seat to the right of her father but just behind her…

"Okay okay, no need to panic Ruby, just gotta find some way out of these chains and we can go back to Operation: Saving Fearless Jaune ( by Nora Valkyrie)." Ruby said to herself as she struggled in her binds for several minutes before slumping her head down in exhaustion and disappointment. The chains were just too tough, and wrapped in a way that didn't hug her like some grandma hug, but not loose enough to break free from!

Ruby then heard some footsteps upstage, and looked up to see a guy walking to the middle of the stage, now it wouldn't mean much for some random jacket-wearing guy to walk up, but she recognized this guy as the one that kidnapped Jaune! Ruby growled in her seat as the man stood in the middle of the stage looking through the crowd, briefly stopping as he locked eyes with Ruby to which he responded to her growling with a smile and a wave of his hand as if to say hello. The man did one last sweep through the crowd, and nodded to himself as he was satisfied with something and checked his watch, "right on time." Ruby heard him say.

The man then raised both his arms slightly in a familiar stance, and in one motion clapped them together. But this was not an ordinary clap, it had so much force that it created a brief gust of wind and it's loud noise echoed through the theater! Causing many in the audience to awaken from their slumber abruptly and in pain in several cases, either from the noise itself or simply hitting something from jerking awake too hard.

"Owowowowow." "Ah the back of my head." "Hisssssss" "This is worse than my hangovers" "Rebooting…" _Snorrre_.

The audience had made a large amount of murmurs and groans, some still reeling from the shock of waking up, others recovering quickly and either admiring the surroundings, or locking eyes with the man on stage trying to burn a hole in his head with their glare.

"Yoohoo, up here!" The man said drawing the attention of all the audience members, "good! Now I just need to do a little roll call to know if we have most if not everyone here accounted for, so just make some kind of noise or glare at me if you're here." He stated raising some eyebrows from the audience.

"Ahem Ruby Rose?" "Um…."

"Weiss Schnee?" "Hmph"

"Blake Belladonna?" "_sigh_ here…"

"Yang Xiao-Long" "What do you want?!"

"Pyrrha Nikos? "WHERE'S JAUNE?!"

"Nora Valkyrie?" _Snoooooooore_ "Of course…"

"Lie Ren?" _Silently observing the man_

"Coco Adel?" "That jacket does not fit well with you honey."

"Fox Alistar?" _Silent but gives an affirmative nod._

"Velvet Scarlatina?" "Y-Yes!"

"Yatsuhashi Daichi?" _Bows as far as he can from the chains._

Sun Wukong?" "Sup."

"Neptune Vasilias?" "Where are we?"

"Cinder Fall?" "Yes?"

""Emerald Sustrai?" _glaring at the man_.

"Mercury Black?" "Let me out asshole."

"Neopolitan... right she can't speak." _silently pouts_.

"Penny Polendina?" "Salutations!"

"Roman Torchwick?" "Hello there." Roman replied, getting some head turns as he was supposed to be in jail!

"General Ironwood?" "What is he doing out of his cell?!"

"Winter Schnee?" "Letting Roman Torchwick free, are you crazy?!"

"Headmaster Ozpin?" "Greetings."

"Glynda Goodwitch?" _Glaring at the man that could freeze hell over._

"Peter Port?" "I say, just what are these chains made of? They are stronger than even me!"

"Bart Oobleck?" "TheymustbemadefromsomekindofraremetalnotfoundinValeIhypothesize…"

"Taiyang Xiao-Long?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTERS?!"

"Qrow Branwen?" "Hey buddy, nice SM club you got here, but you better let me out before you regret it."

"Raven Branwen?" Several heads turn to see the bandit queen amongst them, including a heartbroken father, and an abandoned daughter.

"What do you want with me?"

"Ghira Belladonna?" "Blake is that you?"

"Kali Belladonna?" "Blake dear it's so good to see you again after all this time, just not in the most ideal situations…"

"Sienna Kahn?" "You must be powerful for a human to capture this many people."

"Ilia Amitola?" "Why'd you betray us Blake?!"

"Maria Calavera?" "_snoooooore_, snort huh what?"

"Oscar Pine?" "H-hello."

"Albert Arc?" "Where are the rest of my daughters?"

"Julia Arc?" "Where is my baby boy?!"

"Saphron Cotta-Arc?" "Okay seriously, where's Jaune?"

"Terra Cotta-Arc?" "At least he only chained me to the waist to let me hold Adrian…"

"Adrian Cotta-Arc?" _gurgly baby noises_

"Okay good, everyone is here and accounted for!" The man said marking one last thing on his clipboard and facing the audience with a bright smile, "well… almost everyone."

"Well woop-de-do, you know all of our names, now can we get some inkling as to why we're here?" Qrow muttered as he reeled from his hangover from the rude awakening

"Rude questions aside allow me to introduce myself," the man stated as he bowed, "I am Kisho Naritoshi and I welcome you TO IFRANDIL, THE REALM BETWEEN REALMS!"

**(Location Identified: Ifrandil, Multiverse Theater)**

"Ifrandil?" "Realm between realms?" "There's no way such this is all real."

"DOES THAT MEAN THERE'S A SLOTH REALM?!"

Kisho simply laughed at the reactions from the groups, "I can assure you that this is all very much real, and yes Miss Valkyrie there is a sloth realm." He responded, receiving several skeptical looks from the audience and one high-pitched squeal from a sloth-loving powerhouse.

"You may all be wondering why I've brought you here specifically from out of nowhere correct?" Kisho asked, garnering several nods from the audience, "well it's very simple, I'm here to change fate, or destiny to others." Kisho stated, eyeing Ozpin's group while Pyrrha flinched slightly under the gaze, "as well as show you all a little taste of the multiverse."

Weiss then asked, "the multiverse?" prompting Kisho to sigh in his hands.

"(_I have to explain this bullshit_) OKAY, so who knows about multiverse theory?" Kisho asked as Dr. Oobleck raised his hands, "of course you would know about it, but I'm going to explain it regardless."

"The multiverse theory basically states that, for each reality there will be several others similar to the first but with slight differences. For example, this is one universe, in another I never interacted with you lot causing this," Kisho said as he pointed to a picture of post-V3 Beacon in all it's destroyed 'glory' "to happen."

The very image of their school and home in ruins and overrun by grimm brought a wave of despair over the group.

"Dear Oum…" "All those students…" "It has to be a dream…"

"Thankfully with my help, I will prevent such a travesty from happening and give most, if not all of you the happy ending you all deserve." Kisho stated as the picture of the ruined Beacon was swiftly replaced by a shiny regular beacon with a smiling sun and a rainbow forming overhead.

The picture itself had several audience members deadpan at the man onstage for his blunt and childish conclusion to the new future he would give them.

"I assume that this 'help' of yours would not come without a price Mr. Naritoshi?" Ozpin questioned, while others were skeptical, Ozpin could feel the power radiating off of this man. If he could get him to ally with their side of the war, there would be less casualties had in the long run.

"Well my price is very simple, Jaune Arc." "**WHAT!**"

"That is not a price we're willing to pay." "GIVE US BACK OUR FEARLESS LEADER!" "When I get out of these chains I'm gonna-" "Touch a hair on his head and your insides WILL BE OUTSIDE" "JAUNE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Of course, out of context would cause all the members in the audience to immediately panic over the well-being of the blonde knight, "**SHUT UP ALREADY!**" Kisho shouted and everyone quickly quieted down.

"Sigh what I meant is that I will have several members of my group train Mr. Arc for the coming storm, and ensure the safety of your world as a result." Kisho answered which got several sighs of relief from the audience.

Weiss merely raised an eyebrow, "And why train Arc out of everyone? If it was power wouldn't it be smarter to train someone like Pyrrha or Ruby who has more experience?" She stated, not trying to be rude to Jaune, but surely there were better alternatives.

"Well it would be a smarter decision," Kisho replied, "But I'm not bound to those two, let alone any of you." Raising more eyebrows, "sigh I am bound by duty to help a Jaune Arc of a universe should I be assigned to help his purpose." Kisho stated as he removed the glove to his left hand, showcasing three crystals embedded at the back.

A forest green crystal on the left that spoke of shattered dreams and renewed courage after years of suffering.

A bright pink crystal that had specks of violet on the right, one who almost lost hope from the discouragement of others to only be mentioned as nothing.

And a light gold crystal just below his middle knuckle, one who no one believed in, creating his own legend despite the dangers of his entry and the profession itself.

Kisho picked up his glove from off the ground to put it back on as the crowd was gawking at the declaration, to have such devotion and strive to protect someone to the point of embedding oneself with crystals as a sign of his purpose spoke more words than anything else.

"Now are there anymore questions," several hands go up, "before you ask, I stopped the time in your world so while you may spend up to several weeks here not a second has passed in Remnant, I will eventually tell you lot who to look out for in terms of dangers incoming, yes I will interfere if I need to, food and drinks will be served if you think of them, and no there are no sloths within the general vicinity." A large majority of the hands went down, except for Ruby's.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" Kisho inquired.

"What do you mean by give us a taste of the multiverse?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, I'm going to show you several universes in the form of movies / videos for your viewing pleasure, all starring Jaune Arc himself." Kisho answered

"YOU HEAR THAT RENNY, FEARLESS LEADER'S A MOVIE STAR!" Nora screamed with stars in her eyes.

"Yes yes, that may be the case Ms. Valkyrie, just be forewarned that for every universe that Jaune is a shining beacon of hope, there are ones where he's the one who leads the end of humanity, and others where the hero doesn't get the happy ending they deserve." Kisho stated, sending a chill down the spines of the younger audience, and getting a solemn nod from the older generation.

"And before I forget," Kisho snapped his fingers and a black door appeared beside him, adorned with hooded reapers and chains, "there's someone for here to join us."

As Kisho said that the door opened, and Summer Rose walked out of the door and walked towards the audience to team STRQ's seats.

"No way…" "S-she's alive." "Summer…"

Ruby went wide eyed, "M-mom?" She asked shakily as if she was going to disappear the moment she touched her.

Summer smiled softly, and grasped Ruby's hand and held it to her face, "I'm sorry for leaving you all this time my little rose." Summer said as a single tear fell to Ruby's hand.

The dam broke as Ruby quickly brought her mother to a tight hug, followed by Yang's bear hug, Taiyang lifting the group of his loved ones in a massive squeeze, and Qrow reluctantly joining in, at the very least eager to meet his team leader again. Raven eyed the scene but merely looked away and eyed the strange man onstage, with his power he could increase the firepower for her tribe, she just needed to find the right moment to convince him…

"Well now that everyone's here, let me get the first universe started." Kisho told them as he walked into a newly created portal, exiting to the left.

Before anyone could say anything, another portal opened on the right side, and out hopped a woman with white hair in a purple dress.

"Hello," she said, "I am Ikuko Ishii, co-host to this event and wife to Kisho Naritoshi, pleased to meet you." The woman finished with a gracious bow.

"Hey hey, you're that woman who grabbed me from the bar I was at!" Qrow accused the woman.

"Yes well, it wasn't exactly difficult to kidnap you in the first place." Ikuko stated.

(_Flashback_)

Qrow was asleep after having drank through 20 rounds of his usual night at the crow bar with a mug on his head like a miniature hat. Ikuko was simply standing in front of the table he was sitting at.

"Well this was easier than expected." She said as she hauled him over her left shoulder and walked back through the portal she made.

(_Present_)

Qrow blushed a bit and coughed into his fist, trying his best to ignore the deadpan stares from Ozpin's group, let alone his own team and nieces.

"Now if no one else wants to have their embarrassing moment of capture said out loud, I'm here to lay down the rules for the theatre." Ikuko said as she showed the screen of rules to follow:

1) No Fighting Inside The Theater At Any Time.

2) Don't Make a Mess of The Theater.

3) Have Fun!

The audience stared at the rules for a few seconds before looking back down to Ikuko, "That's it?" asked Coco.

"Essentially, now if there are no further questions," Ikuko snapped her fingers and the chains binding the audience simply evaporated into light purple specks that flew upward into nothing.

"Please enjoy your stay at our lovely Realm." Ikuko bowed once more and exited to a portal on her right, just as Kisho entered the stage from another portal to the left.

"Alright, so I have a universe picked out, and it's going to be a bit weird seeing as how it's in space and several million years give or take from your current time. So… yeah let's watch this." Kisho told them ignoring the wide eyed stares he got as a response and jumped off the stage to turn on the screen and stood at the side of the theater.

**(Now Presenting: Warframe Trailers; Open Beta, The Call, Alad V)**

**The screen was black as a low hum droned in the background, until the screen opened up to show four figures seated around a holographic star map.**

"WOW, those guys look so cool!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes they are Nora, but I wonder why they're simply sitting in front of a map?" Ren questioned.

"Hey Yats, you okay?" Velvet asked her large teammate.

"I'm fine Velvet, it's just I can tell those four are not merely huntsman, but _warriors_ of a high caliber and honor." Yatsuhashi stated.

**The camera panned to a man in a gray one piece suit, a Warframe. His helmet, what looks to be a horn on the top, was placed next to him, showing off his messy blonde hair and blue eyes that spoke of honor. This was Jaune Arc, ****and his Warframe was ****Excalibur.**

"**That's Jaune?!**" His friends and family screamed at the look of the knight.

"What's a Warframe?" Saphron asked, not too sure how to respond to her brother in such a dull look gray.

Kisho looked up and said, "For the time being, just think of them as these sort of suits that enhance your abilities by a large amount."

This got everyone in the audience to perk up at the enhancement part and started to question by how much their skills and semblances would increase by, even though they're about to see several demonstrations.

**The screen showed Jaune running with a hiltless sword drawn, quickly deflecting two bullets before cutting down what looked like a humanoid grimm, known as the Grineer, in a fluid motion.**

Those who knew Jaune gawked at the apparent skill of this universe's variation, while they were told about the differences in what they were watching, they didn't expect him to be so skilled from the get go.

"Okay, that was cool." Yang said from the sight of her fellow blonde looking like a badass.

"Well your brother certainly has been improving." Terra told her wife as their son Adrian started clapping his hands excitedly at his uncle being a hero.

"Humanoid grimm..." Ozpin thought, "was she really going so far as to create a humanoid army of grimm to fight against us in this universe?"

"Emerald, take notes on how these Grimm are made, my mistress will want to know about this information." Cinder commanded her teammate.

"O-Of course Cinder!" Emerald responded.

**The screen panned towards the right, revealing a woman in a dark blue Warframe with sleek shoulder guards and a mask that swirled like a vortex. What was most notable was her emerald eyes and red hair tied back to a ponytail. This was Pyrrha Nikos, ****and her Warframe was ****Mag.**

"Hey Pyrrha! That's you!" Nora screamed at her teammate's ear. Pyrrha recovered from getting her ear blasted out and smiled softly, knowing that she and Jaune were most likely partners in this universe as well.

**The scene showed Pyrrha jumping form a wall run, performing a combat roll before using her enhanced magnetic powers to pull a Grineer soldier in thick yet clunky metal armor off a platform.**

"Good work as always Ms. Nikos." Ironwood commended the girl, as her prowess in combat was a strong reason that she would become the next Fall Maiden.

**The next figure that came into frame sat cross legged with his hands on his knees. His Warframe was a dark grayish green with several parts of the it seemingly separated, showing a black armor underneath. This was Lie Ren, ****and his Warframe was**** Loki.**

"Heh, he looks like a hammerhead shark." Maria snorted.

"Well at least you're not excluded from the group." Blake said earning a small smile from Ren, who was happy to be with his friends / family again in this universe.

"Where am I, I see fearless leader, Pyrrha, and Renny, WHERE AM I?!" Nora shouted, JNPR was her family, and she did _not_ want to be excluded from this leg breaking video!

**Ren was crouched low, and a wave of his hand made him seemingly invisible. He then thrust a dagger into the throat of one Grineer before spinning around and stabbing another in a swift combo.**

"Quick and clean kills, impressive for a human." Sienna stated.

"All the more reason to keep an eye on them." Ilia told her leader, glaring at team RWBYNPR, specifically at a certain cat faunus.

"Come on, show me ME!" Nora said, shaking her hands together like she was rolling dice.

**The last figure was in bulky but strong tan armor, the design seemingly created large pectorals that showed strength. The woman had a sleek mask designed like a knight's and she was shaking in anticipation. This was Nora Valkyrie, ****and her Warframe was ****Rhino.**

"LOOK RENNY, IT'S ME IT'S REALLY ME!" Nora shouted in excitement as she shook her partner, who kept a calm face as this was a norm with Nora.

"Sheesh kid, we get it it's your time to shine." Qrow said, wincing at Nora's sheer volume.

"Please behave Miss Valkyrie and stop shaking your partner please." Goodwitch reprimanded the girl who promptly sat down and apologize to her partner.

**The scene showed Nora jumping off a platform with an axe, before bringing it above her head and slamming it on the ground as she landed. Not only causing a shockwave that threw back several Grineer, but also fracturing the ground beneath her from her immense strength.**

"AW YEAH, GO ME BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora cheered herself on, while her friends had a mixture of giggles and amused eye rolls.

"She's very energetic isn't she?" Summer asked the professors.

"_sigh_ You have no idea." Goodwitch said as she rubbed her forehead remembering how much cost in damages that Beacon has had to pay off from Nora alone.

**The scene opened up to several of the humanoid Grineer coming out from a hallway with one on the side beckoning more to come through, outside the door we see JNPR in the midst of a massive firefight. Jaune slid backwards as he slashed at Grineer in half, while Nora punched a Grineer off the cliffside with Pyrrha behind her holding off another with her staff. In the far back, Ren is shown to be in a firefight of his own, holding off several Grineer with nothing but his twin pistols.**

"WOOO, TEAM JNPR FOREVER BABY!" Nora exclaimed while Pyrrha and Ren smiled not only at Nora's antics, but the fact that they truly were a team regardless of the universe.

'Maybe I should look into this group and see if I could recruit them...' Raven thought as she bored her eyes into the back of team (J)NPR's heads.

"Well just you wait, team RWBY is going to have our time to shine at some point, then we'll see who the better team is." Ruby said, challenging the thought of best team against her sister team.

**Jaune slashed at a Grineer , disarming it before slicing it for a killing blow. The scene focuses on Pyrrha and Nora, who see a lone Grineer charging at them with an electric baton while Jaune was firing at Grineer with his assault rifle. Pyrrha used her magnetic powers to pull the Grineer forward, landing on its face just as Nora brought down her axe to decapitate it.**

"**_DECAPITATIOOOOOOON" _**Kisho sang out of the blue, prompting several audience members to look at him like he's crazy.

"I don't get it, why did you scream out decapitation in song form?" Penny said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I-I think it's a reference to the genre of music 'Metal' I only heard about it from people who pass by my farm though." Oscar answered

"Oh, thank you for the helpful insight young man." Penny said as she smiled brightly at Oscar, making him blush and turn away from the cute girl he just met.

Ironwood kept an eye on the mysterious boy, no one was going to corrupt his niece in front of him!

**The scene moved down to the lower platform, where Ren was firing at the Grineer around him with his two pistols, before one ran up to him and smacked him with its gun, knocking him down.**

"Ren!" Nora shouted worried for her partner.

"Nora, I'm right here." Ren stated causing Nora to look at him before grabbing him in a hug to worry over on-screen Ren.

**Ren jumped off his back and looked to his right, nodding his head to call someone over, "Nora!" he said gaining her attention as she looked at him. Ren looked forward, and focusing his energy to jump out of thin air. Where Ren once stood, Nora came down on the ground, causing a large shock-wave with her fist, doing a superhero landing in the process.**

"Interesting, it seems these suits not only give increased reflexes, but also enhance the abilities of the user based on what they're wearing." Oobleck noted.

Cinder started plotting to see if she could somehow obtain one of these 'Warframes,' making her plans on taking the remainder of the Fall Maiden's powers all the more easier.

"Eh, kind of close their doc, right idea just not specifically 'suits'." Kisho said making everyone look at him confused before turning back to the screen.

"DID ANYONE SEE WHAT I JUST DID, THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Nora shouted with excitement over the levels of badassery her other had.

**Metal footsteps were heard and Nora looked up to see a heavily armored Grineer walk towards the middle of the platform. The Grineer then slammed it's hammer on the ground, sending a wave of fire towards Nora. Quickly standing up, she activated her suit's defensive ability and covered herself in a metal coating. Although she didn't take any damage, she was still pushed back by the force of the wave. While Jaune and Nora ran past her and towards the grimm, opening fire with their rifles before rolling to the side to avoid being splattered by its hammer.**

"It seems this grimm is far more formidable than the rest." Winter analyzed as the Grineer had significantly harder armor of higher quality.

"Do not worry sister, I have complete faith in the abilities of team JNPR." Weiss said as her sister had a slight smile, proud she made good friends at Beacon.

**The camera followed Jaune as he rolled to the side, not long after Ren leaped from behind a stack of pipes to deliver a flying kick on the armored grimm, knocking it back slightly. Seeing its chance, the Grineer attempted to squash the inferior human, only to see that it only succeeded in killing one of its own, as Ren swapped places with it seconds before.**

"Yeesh, cutting it close there a bit ain'tcha kid?" Qrow said to the ninja of JNPR.

"It was most likely either that, or my other becomes a pancake." Ren replied, causing Nora to think of a stack of pancakes which were immediately delivered to her on a plate by a small robot at her side.

"Huh, they really do give us what we want." Roman said as a robot appeared next to him with a plate with cigars, bourbon and a shot glass with ice. While right next to him, Neo was scarfing down large amounts of ice cream contained in a trifle bowl.

**The armored Grineer pulled its hammer from its allies corpse, only to be forced back by a hard shot from Pyrrha's rifle, she kept firing only to dodge out of the way of a wave of fire the Grineer launched. In retaliation, Pyrrha magnetized the entirety of the armored Grimm, while Nora continued slaughtering Grineer with her axe in the background, forcing it into the air a bit before pushing it towards the ground with so much force, the Grineer was on its knees. Seeing their chance, JNPR regrouped and started unloading their guns onto the armored Grimm, steadily chipping away at its armor while the pipes on its back became loose and started releasing steam from its pipes.**

"I guess that grimm really needed to let out some steam eh?" Taiyang punned, earning a collective groan from everyone, except a laugh and a high five from his daughter.

"Just as bad as I remember them to be." Raven thought to herself as a pang of emotional pain went through her chest that she quickly shrugged off as an illness.

Meanwhile, Nora and Ruby were constantly making punch and kick motions and kung-fu noises throughout the fight.

**The Grineer finally recovered and picked up his hammer, looking at its prey with murder in its eyes. Nora, seeing the Grineer distracted in thought, took the perfect ****opportunity to raise her leg in the air. "NORAAAAAAAA... SMASH!" she said as she slammed her foot into the ground, causing a massive fissure with enough force to keep the Grineer suspended in air! Jaune unsheathed his blade, focusing energy to make the blade glow a shining light gold, before he rushed forward at high speeds slicing the Grineer in two. When his dash ended, Jaune took a couple of steps forward to reveal his team formed in a line. With Pyrrha to his right, Ren and Nora to his left, he sheathed his sword to pose with his team as the screen faded to black.**

"That. Was. AWWWWWWWWESOME!" Nora and Ruby cheered at the top of their lungs as they watched an epic action movie of space ninjas fighting grimm!

"Well you were certainly right about Mr. Arc's potential Kisho." Ozpin told the host as he nodded.

"Well if you thought that was cool, just you wait cause we have two more to go through!" Kisho told the audience as Ruby and Nora settled down to prepare for the next scene.

**The movie opened with a black screen and a low droning hum before the scene opened up to show the empty void of space, with a large planet and its moon in view.**

The sight of the far reaches of space entranced all of the audience, no one has ever seen beyond the shattered moon in the sky, especially since space travel was near impossible with the use of Dust

"It's so beautiful..." Ruby said seeing the stars in the night sky.

"It is isn't it?" Weiss replied to her partner.

**"For generations you've slept," a familiar voice said as a ship flew by and entered the planet's atmosphere, "No purpose. No call to wake you..."**

Many of the students and faculty turned their heads to look at the 'Witch of Beacon' with her eyes wide opened.

"Th-that voice was me?" Glynda asked, facing their host who was leaning on the theater wall.

Kisho nodded his head, "In this universe you're known as 'The Lotus,' the caretaker and overall space momma to new and old Tenno alike, guiding them through their battles throughout the galaxy."

Goodwitch nodded in understanding before turning back to the screen with a small smile, even in other universes she was looking out for the safety of her students. But she didn't know how to feel about being called a "space momma."

**The planet's surface was shown as a militaristic beat started playing, the ship slowing down its descent onto the snow covered entrance inside of a mountain. "But now, seeds have burst from the ruin you left," the voice said once more, "the Grineer are spreading, they hunt the one thing that could destroy them.. you." She said as the ship finally landed on the snowy landscape.**

"Understanding, given how much butt they kicked from the last video." Sun boasted.

"Getting rid of the problem would seem easy, except we're awesome!" Neptune joined his partner, giving each other a high-five.

"But we don't even know if you guys are even Tenno at all!" Mercury said from across the way, causing the two junior detectives to scowl a bit at the Haven transfer student.

**Grineer were gathered on the planet's surface, "You shouldn't be here old man, this is MY prize!" a soldier said as he approached the ship that landed not too long ago. Another figure jumped from the ship, he was a Grineer like the rest of his fellow men, except his face was aged with experience and a strange golden key was socketed on the left pectoral of his armor. This was Captain Vor, with his Janus Key and his troops he has been tasked with finding and eliminating any and all newly awakened Tenno from the system.**

"He must be pretty important if he was this recognizable." Ironwood stated, noting how Vor carried himself, how the captain looked over the landscape as if he was scanning the environment.

"But surely a captain shouldn't mean all that much?" Ilia asked Sienna.

"Actually," Kisho interrupted, "Vor _was_ and admiral, he was only demoted because he didn't follow his masters' orders to the letter."

"And what were those orders, if I may ask young lad?" Port questioned.

"To search and destroy any and all newly awakened Tenno before their powers were unlocked." Kisho stated, causing many in the audience to pale at the mere thought. Being killed only seconds after you woke up from centuries of cryosleep?!

"But how did Vor not follow these orders?" Winter asked.

"Well, instead of destroying Tenno he would instead most likely capture them for research purposes. Thinking that they had some sort of cure to the rapid decay of the Grineer." Kisho answered, causing some of the younger audience to turn green at the implications of 'research,' while the older generation grit their teeth in anger.

**Vor simply walked forward, ignoring the officer in his way his was talking his mouth off. "Are you listening to me? He's mine!" The officer stated, getting in the captain's face before pushing Vor's right shoulder, bad idea. Vor, in response, shoved the officer back and threw a Nervos Mine at the officer, the mine attached itself and sent a continuous surge of electricity throughout his system keeping him in stasis, a very _painful_ stasis.**

"Man, he really didn't like that guy huh?" Yang said.

"He was young, naive to the older and more experienced officer in front of him, it was to be expected." Raven replied, earning a frown from Qrow and Tai.

**"Let's go." Vor commanded his troops as the camera zoomed through the passageway, showcasing several legions of Grineer at the ready. The view finally moved to the Grineer's main destination, an Orokin Gate with the prize inside, a Tenno in its stasis pod. Zooming in on the stasis pod, it showed a familiar Waframe with a helmet decorated with a horn, this was Excalibur... also known as Jaune Arc.**

"Oh no..." Pyrrha whispered in fear, if Vor hunted down newly awakened Tenno for either destruction or capture, that meant Jaune was next.

"Don't worry yourself champ, I'm sure someone will come to the rescue of blonde in shining armor here." Coco said with confidence, Pyrrha let out a grateful smile at the gesture.

**Vor marched through the mountain's passage, shoving two Grineer soldiers standing guard out of the way before entering the gate room. His soldiers marveled at the architecture that once was the powerful Orokin empire, Vor approached the gate and waved his hand to command his troops, "Bring it out." The soldiers made way for two soldiers carrying a large piece of machinery, a Torsion Beam Generator that was capable of 'opening' a Void Portal to allow safe passageway into Orokin derelicts for the Grineer.**

"Fascinating, and do they mention how ancient these artifacts are? I must research them." Oobleck asked with excitement.

Kisho merely shrugged, "Not too sure honestly, roughly around thousand to millions of years apart from the universe's current time I'd assume." He answered, the doctor slumping in disappointment.

**Vor walked behind the Torsion Beam Generator, taking the Janus key from his chest socket and inserting it into the generator. The power from the Janus Key activated the generator and the subsequent Torsion Beam lowered the Void Portal.**

"Just how powerful is that key?" Cinder asked, wanting to get a measure when compared to the power of the maidens'.

"Watch and find out." Kisho simply said.

"What I want to know how much that key is worth." Roman said as Neo made a money signal with her hands.

'Well given the fact that Void Keys are now defunct and replaced with Void relics, I'd assume pretty high in price, _if_ any were to exist that is.' Kisho thought to himself and chuckled at the thought of Roman and Neo digging endless amounts of holes trying to find Void Keys in vain.

Said criminal duo felt the sudden urge to stab their host, but didn't know why.

**As the portal opened, Jaune's cryopod released steam while Jaune groaned and strained to open his eyes. The cryopod opened and Jaune fell out and landed on the ground with a 'THUMP' that echoed the room.**

Several audience members winced at the impact of the fall, even if it wasn't too high falling face first was never a good time.

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt." Neptune said as he rubbed his neck.

**"Ow," came from the newly awakened Jaune, muffled given the fact that he fell face first onto the floor.**

The response varied from people laughing out loud at the drop in tension, to giggling softly to themselves, while some of the more mature in the audience merely rolled their eyes.

**The camera showed the Grineer platoon pouring into the room as Jaune laid there, unable to move. Vor slowly walked to the steps where the cryopod hung above from. "Tenno..." Vor called to Jaune, "You are mine." Jaune's head shook to the side a bit while his eyes scrunched up, "Take him." Vor commanded as two Grineer elites cocked and aimed their rifles, walking up to the fallen Tenno.**

"Nononono, somebody's gotta save him!" Ruby exclaimed, chewing her nails in fear of her best friend being captured.

**When suddenly and arrow impaled itself onto the head of the left Grineer, and a figure appeared out of smoke behind the right one and stabbed its sides with two knives. A third figure landed in front of Vor and pushed him back with a blast of ice, Vor looked up to see three other Tenno had come to interfere.**

"_phew_ Just in time to." Ruby ssaid as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"See? No sweat Rubes, I knew someone would come to Vomit Boy's resuce the entire time." Yang lied, having a mental sigh of relief that someone actually _did_ come to save Jaune.

This mental relief washed over many of the audience who feared the worst for the blonde knight.

"Man, can't believe I lost that." Mercury grumbled as he handed Emerald a 20 Lien card from his wallet.

Never said _everyone_ worried about him.

**On the right was a Warframe with various shades of gray, from its chest to the limbs, what was most notable was her Black hair and golden eyes, this was Blake Belladonna, ****and her Warframe was**** Ash.**

"Wow, kitty is finally showing her claws huh?" Yang joked as Blake glared at her partner's obvious pun.

"W-wow..." Ilia whispered as she gazed at the her crush on screen, thinking about how strong and muscular she looks...

"Amitola," Sienna started, "you're turning red again." She said as Ilia quickly panicked and tried to calm herself down, eventually turning back to her normal tan color.

**Landing from above, a sleek looking Warframe appeared with a turquoise green color and gray accenting the body and coloring it's head. She landed with bow in hand and powers to infiltrate the mind. This was Emerald Sustrai, ****and her Warframe was**** Nyx.**

"I'm in this?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow, why would she save the idiot of JNPR? He was by far the weakest of his team and was uninteresting when compared to any of them.

"I look forward to see yourself in action Emerald." Cinder spoke as Emerald got out of her train of thought and sat up straight to see her other at work, maybe she'll learn a thing or two.

**The last Warframe standing in the middle was wearing a heavy white coat with blue accents, the shoulder pieces were releasing cold air to power her power over the cold elements. This was Weiss Schnee, ****and her Warframe was ****Frost.**

"So that's me huh?" Weiss said as she looked at herself on-screen, the coat looked too big for her and would possibly get in the way of combat. What interested her was her supposed enhancements to her ice.

"YAY! My best friend is saving my other best friend!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged her partner, much to her protests and pushing. Summer giggled at her daughter's interactions while Winter smiled softly at Weiss's friend.

**Vor recovered, "Kill them!" he commanded his soldiers, prompting several Grineer to take positions around the room for cover. Seeing this, Weiss pulled out her Boltor Rifle and opened fire, Emerald notched another arrow to her bow and loosed it to a nearby target, while Blake vanished into smoke. Jaune meanwhile finally pulled himself up to a push-up position with his hands as his systems were recharging his energy. The camera panning out to show a wide-shot of the fire fight.**

"Come on Jaune get up..." Velvet whispered, worrying over the state of her underclassman trying to stand up like a newborn child.

**Vor looked to his left to see Blake crouched down, firing both her Furis submachine guns before she noticed several Grineer taking aim at her.**

"How am I going to take them out from there?" Blake questioned, seeing herself at an obvious disadvantage.

"Whatever it is, I have complete faith in you my dear." Kali said with a smile on her lips and Ghira nodding in affirmation. Blake blushed at the faith her parents had in her, a slight tang of pain appeared remembering how she abandoned them to follow Adam's insanity.

**Reacting quickly, she vanished into smoke just as they fired and started a combo. Appearing behind one, she rolled forward and kicked the Grineer into the air before stabbing his spine. The second one she appeared in front of, disorienting him with a punch and launching him into the air with another before teleporting above him and slamming him down with a cross-slash. The last Grineer she hopped onto the shoulders of from behind and decapitated him with a slice from both knives, she jumped off and landed in a crouch looking for other targets.**

**Jaune pushed himself up to his knees, slamming his fist onto the ground as his systems started to recharge his shields and vitals.**

"It appears there is a self-sustaining life support system and shield generator? Interesting, Penny be sure to document these for when we get back to Atlas, your father will want to see this." Ironwood stated.

"Of course general, father should be excited to receive this for his research!" Penny replied with a bright smile.

'Ah crap, forgot about that huh, better fix that and the other thing before the next showing...' Kisho thought, while Cinder got a chill up her spine, and Penny merely tilted her head in confusion because she thought her scanner picked up danger before strangely going quiet.

**Vor looked to his right to see Emerald fire her bow to one soldier, and quickly notch another arrow to kill another. She then hopped into the middle of a large group of Grineer who aimed at her.**

"Do you have any idea what your other's pans here are Emerald?" Cinder inquired her lackey.

"I'm not too sure mistress, jumping into the line of fire doesn't seem like an advantageous way to make use of my semblance." Emerald answered, confused on why her other would just jump into a pack of guns aimed at her entire body?

"Except if suicides the plan." Mercury quickly snorted to himself, before Emerald kicked him in the shin and turned back to the movie.

**Focusing her powers, Emerald took a lotus position to encase herself in a protective shield as she floated off the ground. The soldiers opened fire, not realizing the bullets were being absorbed by the shield. Emerald then released her shield, throwing back all the damage she would've taken to the surrounding Grineer.**

Emerald was awestruck by the sheer magnitude of power her Warframe had. Maybe she could find some way to get a copy of one and use it to further Cinder's plans.

"Did you see that! Emerald looked so cool like one of those episode of Professor Unusual!" Ruby screeched from across the room, making Emerald wince at her "_friend's_" volume level.

**Jaune was finally able to push himself off his knees to start standing a bit as his energy began to recover for ability use.**

"Well he surely is holding himself well." Raven said.

"Yes, but how long does it take for him to simply stand... please be safe my son..." Julia worried as her husband Albert pulled her to a hug.

'I know you can do this my son, stand and show them what an Arc is made of!' Albert thought, stings of pain collecting in his chest, where was this confidence he had in his son when Jaune asked him to train him? These regrets pooling more, seeing his only son in a life-or-death situation simply because the great Albert Arc didn't believe in the dreams Jaune had.

**Weiss ran up a wall and grabbed, what looked to be, a golden immaculate scythe from her back. She sliced a Grineer to her right, Slicing downwards twice in a row to kill two more, slicing at a downward angle to kill two in one fell swoop, and slashing at one with a rising slash to her left. Weiss then produced a wave of icicles with a wave of her hand, killing several Grineer that appeared at the top of the stairs.**

"That... certainly is an upgrade to my ice..." Weiss said dumbfounded at her ability to create waves of hardened icicles with a mere wave of her hand.

"YAY! WE'RE NOT ONLY BEST FRIENDS, BUT ALSO SCYTHE BUDDIES!" Ruby screamed, standing up from her chain and glomping, no not hugging nor tackling, _glomping_ Weiss in a very secure hold at the excitement over a new fellow scythe friend!

"RUBY, LET GO!" Weiss protested as she pushed against the red reaper with all her might.

"Ruby / Weiss you're going to miss the movie if you don't get back to your seat." Summer and Winter told their daughter / sister, the duo calming down and sitting back down.

**She looked down to see Jaune finally standing up straight, just as Vor eyed and him threw to Nervos Mines at him.**

"NO JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted, seeing as how the last results of those nervos mines coming into contact was still embedded in her memory.

"WEISS, DO SOMETHING!" Nora screamed as she latched onto the heiress and started shaking her rapidly.

"Nora, I'm pretty sure she _is_ trying to do something." Ren told his partner as he pointed to the screen. Nora leaped back to her seat while Weiss sat up, both were shaking like leaves; one because she was worried and excited about what's about to happen, the other starting to consider a psychiatrist appointment after being used like a ragdoll.

**Weiss unsheathed a Skana from behind her, "CATCH YOU DOLT!" she called out to Jaune as he caught the blade mid-aid and slashed both Mines with one slash, Vor stared wide-eyed at the turn of events.**

"Woo! Nice throw Weiss-cream!" Yang said, ending the sentence with a wink to the snow-haired girl.

"_Hmph_, as if I'd leave that dolt to fend for himself." Weiss stated with a flip of her hair.

'That's a load of _barnacles~' _Kisho thought as he rolled his eyes, knowing full well the events of other universes and the frequency that Weiss _had_ abandoned Jaune was a little high.

**Jaune looked dead-set at Vor before gripping the Skana in a reverse grip, the blade flowing with light blue energy. Jaune stabbed the ground, sending bolts of energy to impale the remaining Grineer in the room, Vor shielded himself from the attack and was merely pushed back.**

"Woah..." was the collective spoken word of the entire audience, seeing Jaune perform a technique that hasn't been performed by the likes of anyone else.

"He really is an Arc huh?" Ghira stated with a smile, knowing the fighting prowess of an Arc being either honored or feared depending on where the blade is pointed at.

"He has always been an Arc always and forever, no matter who said so." Julia stated, feeling remorse as she remembered her son constantly suffering over being compared to his sisters by classmates who never believed in his dreams to become a huntsman.

**Fed up with frustration, Vor took the Janus Key from his chest and focused a ray of Void energy in an attempt to kill Jaune, who blocked it with his Skana but was being slowly pushed back as a result.**

'Such power... no wonder such an artifact has been lost to time!' Cinder thought with a growing smile on her lips, being kidnapped to view the Arc may yield more profit for her schemes after all~

She wasn't the only one lost in thought though, anyone who directly knew of the secret war fixated their eyes on the key, some believing they could find the artifact for their own needs, others believed that it should remain lost to time.

The younger generation just thought it looked cool, a key that shot out beams?! Plus a mixture of intense worry for the blonde knight being pushed back by the sheer power.

"Come on Jaune, you can do this." Ruby whispered as she clenched her fist, no way was he gonna back down now, not when their were people out there for him to save!

**Vor focused the beam on Jaune, but was interrupted when an arrow pierced his prosthetic arm. Emerald then used her psychic powers to confuse Vor, making him fall to his knees from the mental assault.**

"Finally, a showcase of what my manipulation can do, but why is a silhouette of me in front of that guy anyways?" Emerald questioned.

"If you must know, which you really don't, Nyx in this case is manipulating Vor's vision to think that anyone in the room is Nyx. Effectively making it so that he would've gone into a fit of rage and confusion and started shooting his allies, if they were still alive." Kisho answered, causing some of those of the more heroic nature to shiver at the implications of being dazed and confused to see everyone as an enemy.

**Blake rand from the side of a platform to dive at Vor, slashing him in the process. Just as Vor recovered from hit, Weiss was charging up her powers from the middle of the room, reducing the temperature below freezing, she focused the power and blasted Vor with enough power to freeze him solid!**

"Guess he's, frozen in shock." Yang punned, earning a collective groan from the other audience members, and a high-five from her dad.

"That was so bad, it almost shattered Vor to pieces from here," Kisho countered, getting a glare from Yang and some giggled from her friends.

"What? Need some ice for that burn? I'd get you some but there's already enough up there." Kisho replied with a smirk pointing at the frozen Grineer Captain, Yang's hair started to flare up while the people around her had a quick chuckle before shutting up when she glared their way.

**Jaune ran from his position, transitioning into a sliding slash that cut the frozen Grineer captain in half. He sheathed his Skana just as the upper half fell to the ground, the four tenno now posed for the camera ready to protect the galaxy from ruination once more, just as they were called to...**

"Called to duty once more to defend the galaxy huh? Sounds like a rough job." Qrow stated as he leaned back and ordered some alcohol for himself.

"They're like superheroes! Defending the innocent from evil and getting sweet loot!" Nora said with a fist raised in the sky.

"Hey, why is the scene not done yet?" Neptune asked, getting the audience to look back at the screen.

**The screen looked back to the decimated cryopod room, several dead Grineer littered throughout. The camera zoomed in on the upper half of Vor, his Janus key glowing brightly as it landed right near his face. The energy from the Orokin artifact surged into him, and the screen cuts just as Vor woke up from his supposed death, his eye glowing with the same energy as the key...**

"**ZOMBIE!**" Screamed Nora, Ruby and Weiss over the captain's sudden reincarnation.

"No way..." Coco said, dumbfounded along with the rest of the young cast.

'So that's how far the power can go... I must find these for my tribe!' Raven thought to herself, unaware that several other groups had the same idea for different intentions.

"All righty then," Kisho yelled, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "We have one more video to watch and we'll take a breather to get the next set-up okay?" He asked, getting nods form the audience.

**The screen opened up to a view above the clouds, floating cities made from machinery and greed, these were the Corpus. Corrupt businessman, engineers, and sellers alike all guided under a horrid religion filled with greed and the advancement of technology. Once such corpus was shadowed in front of a window, alongside his 'pet,' this was Alad V.**

"Ugh, sounds like my father." Weiss grumbled, Winter nodding in agreement to their _sperm donor's_ unethical ways of keeping the SDC afloat.

Kisho shook his hand in a 'meh' motion, "Close, make him pray to the void and greed, raise the 'exploitation of others' level to 9000%, make him half robotic, and give him a science degree and I'd say you'd be ace." Kisho told the Schnee sisters, who paled at the thought of their father becoming more horrid than he already is.

**An Excalibur Warframe, was shown trapped in a mold, just as high powered laser disks cut through the intersection of where the limbs and head met the body. Before the parts were separated and sent downward to be shipped off the the highest bidder.**

"Oh gods..." "Was he..." No, i-it can't be real..."

A wave of despair hung over the audience from Beacon, that _was_ and Excalibur Warframe, and the only one they'd seen had been...

"That's not Jaune." Kisho told them, making the audience turn to him in shock.

"H-how do you know?" Oscar asked.

Kisho shrugged, "In this case Jaune isn't using an Excalibur frame," getting a collective sigh from the 'good guys,' "But I do hope that the frame wasn't in use either way." Kisho said as the audience paled again at the implications, Ruby ordered a bucket and quickly emptied her lunch out faster than a certain knight with moving vehicles.

(Objective Complete: Release Tension from the Room only to Re-introduce it in Quick Succession!)

**The corpus from the window spoke, his voice a mixture of semi robotic and normal speech patterns. "Yes, and of course we've saved the best for last," he started as a familiar Mag Warframe with a red ponytail rose up, struggling against her bindings.**

"PYRRHA" Her friends shouted in fear for the safety of their friend, while said girl had her eyes glued to her other, so alone and afraid...

**"Excellent condition, as you can see." He motioned towards the struggling Pyrrha," Now keep in mind, the core components will be diverted to the Zanuka program, bidding begins at 3 million." The man stated, and smirked as he saw the bidding rise from 3 million to almost 4.7 million platinum at an increased rate, "Good luck gentlemen."**

"Those sick bastards..." Ironwood muttered under his breath, having had experienced similar horrors from his time as a soldier.

"Don't worry, I'll hunt them down if they appear Jimmy." Qrow said, gripping his newly opened bottle of Rum a bit harder, remembering more horrid scenes from his travels and espionage.

**"May our ledgers become ocean, our margins see Centauri, in the name of Profit, I commit thee... to the void." Alad told Pyrrha as a piece of machinery rose up with a laser grid, and passed through the trapped Tenno, completely putting her into stasis, but wide awake for the horrors ahead.**

"S-someone will save me, r-right?" Pyrrha asked, shaking over the notion to be awake for _that_ procedure.

"Don't worry Senora Nikos," Maria suddenly said, "have faith in those around you, they would never leave you behind."

This sentence had all of Pyrrha's friends nod at her with looks of determination, they could never let her down no matter what.

'All the better when it comes crashing down...' Cinder thought, seeing the foolishness of these so-called guardians of the new age.

**The scene changed to a Corpus hallway and panned through to see several crewman patrolling the area. It stopped to two specific crewman, the closest on to the camera was shot in the head by an arrow, as well as his friend further in the background.**

"Guess someone is going to save the champ after all, how much you wanna bet she dies?" Mercury asked, getting some looks of shock and anger from his fellow 'classmates.'

"Fool's bet." Emerald simply said.

**A Warframe with electricity flowing through it charged from the darkness, its speed enhanced by the lightning. They slid on the ground and jumped high in the air before slamming both of their knives into the ground, knocking down nearby crewman. The Warframe started throwing daggers across to kill several crewman and quickly released a bolt of lightning to a crewman to their right. What was notable about this Warframe was not only her speed, but the silver lightning that coursed through her power to match her silver eyes and black hair with red tips. This was Ruby Rose, and her Warframe was Volt.**

"Woohoo! Don't worry Pyrrha, Ruby the Lightning Reaper is here to save the day!" Ruby cheered as she struck a 'heroic' pose, causing her team to giggle at her antics, and Pyrrha giving a nod in thanks to the small reaper.

**As the crewman fell down from the electric shock, a familiar mop of hair lunged forward with a twin headed polearm, the Orthos, and slashed through several crewman and Moa sentries. ****His Warframe in this case was a mix of red and black with a sleek design, intended to heal the wounded, and was known as Trinity.**

"So there's Jaune... why is he in a dress?" Sun asked.

"Gotta admit, boy-knight over there certainly can pull off that dress." Roman stated, not one to deter someone with good fashion sense.

"Well he certain has the legs for it." Neptune commented, earning some glances his way.

Several of the men had a look of pity for the Arc male, being someone's dress-up doll was usually a bad time for guys..._usually (cough Qrow's kilt cough)._

**One crewman opened fire from a distance, so Jaune focused life energy into the crewman and lifted him into the air, effectively creating a well of life to heal allies who are damage, but not kill, the targeted crewman.**

"Well that's nice." Penny said with a smile, a friend helping a friend is always a good thing!

"And effective, if his team were to focus fire on that target, they could not only get rid of a primary target, but recover some lost health in the process." Glynda stated professionally.

**That is until Jaune effectively murdered said crewman with a shot from his Bronco shotgun sidearm, "Tell me 'I need healing' but run into danger I swear to Lotus." he grumbled.**

RWBYPNR winced at the Knight's grumbling, "He's still mad about that huh?" Yang said, earning nods from his team.

"Mad from what?" Saphron asked, what could possibly get her brother mad?

"So, sometime over the summer, we found out that Jaune's semblance is this weird, restore out aura and amplify our semblances at the cost of his own aura." Nora quickly said.

"So... Aura Amplification?" Cinder inquired, thinking how she could get the young Arc to her side to amplify her Maiden powers.

"Yeah! So at some point we tested it out against Grimm, at first he was okay with lending a helping hand. Until he got fed up with us running into danger while calling for his aid, effectively leaving him in situations with low Aura and tons of Grimm." Nora said while she laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

'So that's why he holed himself in his room and started screaming that one time...' Julia Arc thought, thinking back to that day where she was worried that her son was either going crazy, or was going to run out of oxygen.

"Children, please understand the strengths and weaknesses of other's semblances and not use them for your leisure, in this case Mr. Arc is more of a boon to turn the tide of a fight, rather than a quick hospital check-up." Goodwitch reprimanded her students, taking note to teach Jaune about proper Aura Management when they get back.

**Another Warframe passed by with a mixture of brown and pink hair, she ran up a pillar onto a catwalk, firing her submachine guns on side before turning around and releasing a high-powered wave of sound behind her. The Warframe was also sleek in design, with the intent to create as little or as much sound as possible from its power alone. This was Neopolitan, ****and her Warframe was Banshee.**

"WAIT, THAT'S THE CHICK FROM WHEN WE FOUGHT TORCHWICK LAST YEAR!" Yang said at the top of her lungs.

"But why is she Banshee, you do know she's mute right?" Roman asked the host while Neo tilted her head in his direction.

"Eh, irony for comedic effect." Kisho said with a shrug, earning a death glare from the mute assassin.

**An absolute _UNIT_ of a Warframe came into view, punching several crewman and Moa in a quick combo, before she focused her energy. "NORRAAAAAA CHAAAAAAAARGE!" The familiar redhead shouted, as she barreled through several more Moas and Crewmen in the process.**

"Aw Yeah, guess who's back in town. That's Right! THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora screamed in excitement, relishing the destruction her other carved like fine china.

'Maybe I can get that girl to join my tribe as well, destruction of that magnitude could benefit us, maybe even snag her boyfriend as a bonus.' Raven thought as the two members of JNPR sneezed and looked around before staring back at the video.

**"WOOHOO!" She cheered, but then the alarm sounded throughout the facility, "...ah crap."**

"Not my fault this time!" Nora quickly said, fearing taking blame for the situation

**Alad's 'pet' was seen asleep as the alarm echoed through the halls. "Intruders? Destroy them! My robotics." He commanded as several Moa sentries came up from the ground and charged forward, only to get their circuitry fried by a bolt of silver lightning. The doorway showed Jaune, Neo, Ruby, and Nora all waiting for Alad.**

"Surprise mothertrucker!" Ruby said with her best, deep bad-ass voice her 16 year old voice box could muster.

"Some pies, motherfucker!" Kisho said, as the audience looked at him like he grew two heads, sighing in defeat he motioned his hand to for the audience to look back at the screen.

"Mmmm pie..." Nora drooled as a robot waiter came by and served her some Blueberry Pie.

**"Of course the Lotus sent her mute peasants to disrupt my business." Alad states as Pyrrha was rotated to view her friends arriving to the middle of the room. "So please, come closer, let me introduce my latest line of robotics." Alad said Ruby and Neo looked at each other in worry.**

Latest line in robotics?" Penny questioned with a tilt of her head, not liking the way this man said the words.

**"Hybridized with Warframe Components!" Alad declared, as his neck piece expanded around his neck and a visor was placed on his eyes.**

"**WHAT?!**" The audience screamed, while the 'bad guys' perked up in interest for the mad man's latest creation.

"What does he mean by hybridized with their components?" Ozpin asked, not looking forward to the answer.

Kisho rubbed the back of his neck, "Well..." he said showing them a picture of Valkyr, or what's left of her.

The outer layer of the warframe was stripped of it's 'skin' leaving only muscle and tissue behind. Her head had onside exposing a metallic 'skull' with the second part being a metallic mask that was screwed onto her face. She had metal wrist gauntlets attached that had wires dangling off the side. Her neck had some sort of choked, but looking closer they could see that it was a choker for imprisonment. Her entire being screamed of unrelenting rage from the injustice and horrors from the constant torture that was 'The Zanuka Program.'

Many in the audience turned green at a Warframe being reduced to a raging husk of its former self. Many of the students grabbed buckets to vomit, while the professors had looks of remorse for the poor tortured soul.

**"Zanuka, KILL!" Alad commanded as Zanuka 'stretched' from its spot and jumped out of the shadows, landing on all fours and firing a blast of concussive energy. Pushing all the Tenno back as Jaune landed on his back and was quickly pinned by Zanuka with an arm gripping his throat.**

"Get off of him!" Nora shouted at the screen.

"Nora, please calm down." Ren told his partner.

"How can I?! After we saw what they did that other lady?! Who knows what'll happen to him if they get their hands on him?!" Nora shouted with tears in her eyes, wide with fear over her friends.

Ren saw this and took her into a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed softly into his shoulders. Finally calming down after a bit, Nora sat down and looked back at the screen, neither partner realizing their fingers were intertwined the entire time.

**Nora quickly shot Zanuka off Jaune with her Sobek shotgun, forcing the abomination to slide back as Ruby recovered.**

"See? If Jaune can't pick himself up, we'll help him." Ren told Nora, she smiled and gave a nod before looking back at the screen with her normal energetic self again.

**Nora reloaded her shotgun while Ruby gave supporting fire from her Soma assault rifle, but any shots she took were quickly dodged by Zanuka. It then ran up a support pillar and slammed back on the ground to knock down the two Tenno.**

"This beast seems a lot harder to take down, isn't it Bart?" Port asked his fellow professor.

"This 'Zanuka' is amplified with the components of Warframes, my question is how much and how much power does that give it?" Oobleck told Port.

**Ruby stood up and saw Zanuka fire a wave of energy. She quickly spread her arms open to create a frontal barrier of electricity while Nora covered herself in a metallic plating.**

"Oooh, and electric shield, it probablydisentigratesbulletsthatcomeintocontactwithitbutdoesthatmeanitcouldelectrifythebulletsthatIfire..." Ruby muttered, entering her famous 'weapon geek' mode.

**This prove useless, as when the wave hit both of them they were promptly lifted to the air and brought back down, any energy they had sapped from their very bodies. Alad laughed at the futile attempts, just as the laser disks from before starting to form near Pyrrha's neck, thighs, and shoulders.**

"Wait what happened?!" Nora said in shock, "But she was covered in metal and awesomeness and everything?!"

"My guess is that Zanuka fired a wave of energy specifically designed to nullify the powers of Warframes it fights, making it an excellent hunter against the unprepared." Winter answered

Pyrrha was starting to turn pale, seeing the laser disks from the last 'operation' gave her phantom pains around the same areas, 'Just have faith in them...' she thought.

**Jaune took aim with his Lanka sniper rifle, firing twice to force the beast back. Neo quickly slid by and fired and explosive arrow, causing Zanuka to doge again and land in front of Jaune. The robot was about to charge at the blonde warrior, had Jaune not swung his Orthos with all his might, forcing Zanuka back but the weapon merely bouncing off the robots hard metal.**

"It seems near impervious to anything they can throw at it..." Ironwood muttered, thinking of ways to somehow replicate the robot, in more ethical ways, to boost the firepower of Atlas' armies.

'Watts might be able to replicate this...' Cinder thought, though she butt heads often with the scientist, this new project could prove beneficial to their cause.

**Neo extended her Glaive that was hidden underneath her wrist and threw it, as expected Zanuka jumped to avoid the blade. Causing it to impact Alad's neck controller, not only making it fall of his body, but causing Zanuka to lose most of its functions and power as a result.**

"Good work like always Neo." Roman said, giving a small high-five to his partner in crime.

"...Wait, YOU'RE NEO?!" Yang exclaimed, stunning the audience as Neo merely shrugged and turned her hair back to the familiar pink and brown combination.

"But if she's on their team... what does that mean?" Ruby asked, facing Emerald across the room as she saw the her mint-haired "friend" sweating bullets.

"I'll clear this up when the video's done, now pay attention!" Kisho told everyone, come reluctantly turning away to gaze back at the screen.

**"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nora roared with power to enhance the strength of her group, "NORAAAAA SMAAAAAAAAASH!" She screamed as she slammed her foot on the ground, causing a massive indent on the floor and forcing Zanuka to float in the air.**

"WOOOH! I GOTTA LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!" Nora screamed, thinking of how many legs she can break with that massive stomp!

Ren quietly turned his head to Kisho, 'Please don't teach her that!' The ninja mouthed, getting a nod of understanding and approval from his host, letting Ren have a sigh of relief over fear of property damage and _worse._

**Jaune walked forward, "I'll be taking THAT." He stated with a wave of his arm forced all the energy Zanuka stockpiled out of its systems, and surge into Ruby as lightning crackled from her palms and connected to the floor.**

"The ability to not only give energy, but equally take it away.. fascinating" Oobleck noted, scribbling down notes for his research at lightning speeds.

"Perhaps you could train Mr. Arc to manipulate his semblance to do the very same Glynda." Ozpin told his right-hand who nodded and focused her gaze back on the screen.

**"Here we go!" Ruby said in excitement as her power crackled. She jumped in the air and curled herself into a ball.**

"That doesn't make sense, how is friend Ruby able to keep herself levitated off the ground like that?" Penny asked with a tilt of her head.

"Don't ask me, I hardly understand what happens most of the time with her anyways." Weiss replied, earning a pout from her leader.

**"Over-" Ruby started.**

"Over?" Mercury snorted.

**She then extended her limbs out into a star-shape, "-LOAD!" Ruby shouted as a massive pulse of electricity expanded out from her location, effectively destroying any and all electronics in the surrounding area.**

"**BOOOOM!**" Nora and Ruby screamed, timing their shout with the EMP that was released on screen.

**Zanuka began to twitch from the sheer amount of electricity overloading its systems, while Alad V was twitching from being in the same room as the equivalence of a lightning storm hit him all at once. Ruby's attack also overloaded Pyrrha's holding cell, shutting down the laser disks and the stasis as she landed on her feet standing.**

"Guess he needed to change batteries! eh? eh?" Yang punned, this time not even getting a single groan from the audience, let alone a reaction. She slumped back to her chair, "None of you have a good sense of humor."

**Zanuka finally succumbed to the electricity and fell to the ground.**

"Well that's finally dealt with." Sun commented

**Just as Nora leapt onto the fallen beast, punching it four consecutive times, "This. Is. For. Hurting. My FRIENDS!" Nora yelled as she ripped the robot in two with her immense strength.**

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU BIG BUTT HEAD!" Nora cheered alongside her other.

"Our juniors truly are something huh?" Yatsuhashi told Fox, who gave a silent nod with a smirk on his lips.

**"Uh, you savages!" Alad said in anger, his voice becoming more and more robotic as he spoke, "By my own hand, the Void will devour you!" he stated not noticing Pyrrha behind him before it was too late.**

"Guess who~" Coco said slyly.

Pyrrha giggled and joined on the fun, "Hello there!"

**Pyrrha lifted Alad up and threw him out the window, his screams growing fainter as he fell. She looked back to see Neo, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune all standing tall and proud at another mission well done.**

"Oh my gosh, they're so cooool!" Nora jumped out of her seat and started prancing around the room, joined by Ruby, Yang, and a reluctant Ren over her shoulder.

"Well that was fun!" Neptune said as he stretched his back.

"No kidding, kinda disappointed we weren't there, but awesome either way!" Sun high-fived his bro.

"WAIT!" Kisho screamed, drawing everyone's attention. "Before I open these doors I have two 'gifts' to give to two very special people." Kisho stated, beckoning Penny and Cinder to his location.

"First you Ms. Polendina," Kisho told Penny, producing a small orb of blue fire in his left hand before it slowly floated over and entered Penny's chest. Said girl had wisps of fire surround her body before they engulfed her completely!

"PENNY!" Ruby shouted, trying to run to her friend, but there was some form of invisible wall in her way! Her eyes started to tear up, before a bright flash came from Penny, blinding everyone until it died down.

"Uh... what h-happened?" Penny asked the host, before noticing something strange.

"W-what's this warm feeling all over me, where's my scanner, I..I-I..." Penny started, currently panicking over the sudden influx of the senses.

"Simple, I made you human." Kisho told Penny with a hand on her shoulder. Penny looked up to the man, she felt blood in her system, felt the cold air of the theater and felt _alive._

Penny wrapped the host in a hug, "Thank you..." Penny trailed off, her words being overcome by her tears of finally being alive after all this time.

"Wait, so she was a robot this entire time?!" Blake exclaimed, speaking for the general audience who thought the same thing.

"Yes she was, and now for your gift Ms. Fall," Kisho said as he walked to Cinder, who stepped back a few feet. "Oh come on now, I'm not going to hurt you..." Kisho started as he held out his left hand to Cinder, she slowly grasped the hand, eyeing the man suspiciously.

Before he tightened his grip like steel! "But this is more of a refund than a gift!" Kisho stated, as his right hand burst into flames, and plunged it into Cinder's stomach!

"MISTRESS!" Emerald yelled as she and Mercury tried to rush to Cinder's location to no avail.

Kisho then pushed Cinder away, colliding her into her teammates as the rest of the audience watched in horror at what unfolded. But instead of a gaping hole in the girl, there was nothing. Except the new addition of a bright orange ball of energy inside a glass jar on the host's right hand, the ball seemingly dimming out for a second before crackling with energy!

"I'll be giving this back to the rightful owners at some point, but for now please do stretch your legs and walk out into the main hall. There is food and sights to see in this building so make use of your break time while you can!" Kisho finished with a smile as he disappeared into thin air, leaving the room in a shocked and awkward silence.

**So starts a new story, that is like several thousand other ones but it's written by me. This author note on the bottom is basically a summary of what I most likely won't use when it comes to requests.**

**Something that's already been done: Devil May Cry 3 opening or the Meet The series from TF2.**

**Something that's been overdone: Madara's fight against shinobi alliance.**

**Something I just plain don't wanna write because I'm a pansy: Anything from Berserk or Goblin Slayer.**

**Other than those, I will probably write most things given the time and patience. So just send your ideas over Reviews or PMs and I'll let you know if I'll use it for a later chapter.**

**The harem will eventually go to: Pyrrha, Team RWBY, and maybe Coco and Velvet depending on the results of the recent unconfirmed CVFY theory, no more no less.**

**I also encourage harsh but thoughtful critiques on my work, given that this is the first story I'm posting on this site and would love to know how I can improve on literally everything. So yeah, expect updates to be infrequent and I will see you beautiful people on the next chapter.**

**Next Time: "What are you gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?" "Don't tempt me."**

**(Omake: Jaune's Training PT 1)**

**(?)**

"Ooooooh, where am I?" Jaune said as he rubbed his head. Looking around he could see that he was in a forest of some kind, it looked like Forever Falls... but wasn't. The trees were a softer orange red color compared to the crimson leaves of the falls, the bark of the trees were also a light gray in color with blue 'veins' moving up the tree into the branches. Said 'veins' were more like cracks or divots in the tree that shined with cerulean blue energy. The most obvious change between Jaune's current location and the falls... was that the grass was green and had some medium to large sized rocks scattered about, seemingly cut and carved in strange ways. Some were flat on one side with several dots and some sort of line carved in the stone, others were carved to look more humanoid or animal in shape with the same carvings, while some seemed to have a faint glow similar to the trees.

"What is this place?" Jaune wondered as he stood up, noticing that whoever kidnapped him somehow forgot to strip him of his armor and weapons, or rather they intentionally left them on in the sack.

"You are in a place known as the Forest of Ages, Jaune Arc." Jaune whipped his head behind him at the sound of the voice. Staring at him was a girl who looked no older than him with soft blonde hair cut to a bob that was combed evenly on either side. She sported two purple ribbons in her hair, and wore a complete set of knight's armor that had small gaps to show that she wore a blue tunic underneath.

"And if you're about to ask why you're here young one," the girl said as she unsheathed a sword from her back and gripped a shield, "this is to be your training ground."

The sword was similar to Crocea Mors in its novelty and lack of mecha-shift capabilities, but that's where the similarities ended. The handle and hilt were light blue in color while the blade itself was not as wide as Crocea Mors, more so curving at a thing angle similar to a saber (Elven Longsword). Her left hand sported a heater shield that was roughly 4 times thicker than Jaune's and depicted the upper half of a knight standing firm with his shield in front of him and his sword pointed off to the side. But while Jaune was eyeing the mysterious girl's weapons, he wasn't able to react in time as she dashed in front of him, disorienting him with a shield bash before sending him flying with a roundhouse kick!

"GAH!" Jaune screamed as he impacted one of the trees, he clutched his side before looking the girl in the eyes. Her forest green eyes staring at him with conviction and purpose, she then pointed her sword in his direction.

"If you desire strength, then you must fight beyond the boundaries of those around you, and you must always be prepared to fight for those you believe in and those who do the same to you!" She shouted, going into a low stance with her weapons. "I am Charlotte Wilson! Ninth of the Oath Sworn! Knight of the Fleeting Hope! And MOVE FORWARD INTO BATTLE!" The newly named Charlotte screamed as she launched forward at Jaune's location.

The Arc leaped to the side to dodge the charge, as he rolled away he could see that Charlotte's charge complete decimated the tree he had his back to. The girl stood up, dust shadowing her figure creating a shadowy figure of a knight with glowing green eyes looking at him with the intent to kill.

"Meep." Jaune said as the Charlotte charged at him again...


	3. No Secret Ingredient

**Well this is a nice surprise, people actually like what i write! I was kinda worried when i first posted this that only 1 person actually read it, and the next day I wake up and already see 20+ people following this and about 300 or so people actually read this! It makes me happy, no matter how big or small the number, that someone can read my stuff and go, "I like it." So it might seem cheesy and redundant, but thank you to everyone who reads my crap. Now to reviews!**

**King-of-Gods: I'll see what I can do with Tournament of Power, most likely the second / third UI scene with Goku actually having an upper hand on Jiren.  
**

**commandosquirrel: I'm not sure if that's a question or a statement, but yes either way since that is THIS chapter.**

**DoMaRaFaEs (Both reviews since they're one in the same): Yeah the cast seems kinda big for my liking, probably gonna switch it to having a main cast, plus some side audience that will interchange from time-to-time. I'm kinda iffy on those suggestions, mainly because I know diddly squat on what to use, and I can't use that scene from DMC 5 anymore (as of 4/28) since someone just used that scene for one of their fics. **

**Godwar3426: Don't know much of FF so I'll look into it, and sad to say I won't be using the finale to RVB season 13 since that scene has been done to death.**

**YiteWrite: No too sure which part in One Piece you mean, if you're talking about the latest arc I don't know too much about it. If you could specify what scene you want then I can consider it.**

**Guest: Thanks man, appreciate that you look forward to this! Your requests:  
Someone already did the final cutscene to Dante's Inferno so I'll look for a different scene.  
I have a certain scene from Asura's Wrath in mind, but I feel like someone already did it (P.S. Final mission against Chakravartin), so I'll think of something, and I can probably do those last two just give me some time.  
**

**SoNNeiko: If you're okay that I hold that off until I start showcasing more villainous versions of Jaune, then yeah I can do that.**

**avatarlopes: Yeah I tend to type fast and kinda need a beta reader I guess, also sorry to say that someone already has that scene in mind for their fic, more specifically the next scheduled chapter for 'Jaune's Multiverse Theory' by BookishTen8, which I recommend to read for a quick but good react fic.**

**Guest: Your guess is correct my good man / woman / person I don't know! I'll try not to ****disappoint**** when it comes to the choices and hope I keep you invested in my story! I do plan to have story in between reactions, instead of having the RWBY cast sit on a chair for 50+ chapters that will probably make their legs fall off from lack of use.**

**Haseo555: Yeah I'll probably have to look back at the first chapter and make some changes, since that'll bug me to the end of my days. Like I said, I do plan to interchange audience while I keep them here so look to that, also Summer's already here, unless it's hard to read where she is. Your suggestion had me at No Game No Life, at some point at least I'll use it.**

**Siegnir: Glad to know my humor isn't lost on most people. I'm gonna have to skip over Grimmjow because the fight seems like 30 minutes in video and I don't follow Bleach that well, I will be doing the other two requests though!**

**Kreceir: That seems like a very sadistic thing to put the audience through, I'll probably do it in some context later on though.**

**ThatGuyYouMet: Well they never intended to sound like a Jaune hater so... yeah. Also that is definitely a plan at some point.**

**Ultimate Kuuga: Don't know much about Persona 3, but I'll think of something for 4 I guess. Also I am a bit of a nerd for Kamen Rider, so do expect some of those if I can shove them in somewhere.**

**deviltrigger4: Prefer some specifications, but I'm not gonna do the babayagga scene or that other one that I saw but didn't read into so I forgot, just label a scene beyond those two and you're good.**

**Guest: Not too familiar with the Metro series, but I'll try to look for something from Halo and Gears I guess.**

**metalknight10: Aw, thanks man! I hope I won't disappoint!**

**StarCarnage: ****Unfortunately****, like I said, I can't do the Baba Yaga scene because it's already plan on another fic that I follow. But I'll certainly keep the rest of your ideas in mind!**

**the Composcreator: My friend, I LOVE Kamen Rider, but I might want a specific scene from the series if that's fine with you. And the Darby Brothers scenes are highly underused so look out for those once we get there!**

**One final note, I _highly_ prefer that you be specific on what scene you want from a movie / game / anime or whatever, because while I do like writing this I'd rather _not_ do full episodes, or god forbid full movies, on a constant basis. I'd rather have several chapters of scenes between 1 - 10 minutes and then one or more chapters dedicated to an episode if you lot want that. So thanks again for reading and let's get into it!**

**I do not own RWBY or any other media represented in this writing.  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth,  
Media for this chapter:  
Kung-Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks Animation**

**(?, Ifrandil)**

Kisho walked down several stairs into a circular room, the room had various artifacts and weapons neatly sorted away in various hooks and displays lined on the walls. The man walked to the center of the room, where a circular table was located and gently placed the jar with the first half of the Fall Maiden's powers onto the table. Several gears turned inside the table and soon a thin but durable mana shield covered the jar and brought it inside the hidden compartment, safe from prying eyes.

"Well that's taken care of!" Kisho said as he clapped his hands to get rid of dust and walked back towards the theater.

**(Theater Atrium, Several Minutes Later)**

The Atrium was a large room (_no duh_) that was just as lavish as the interior of the theater room itself. Pillars of gold, draped with fine crimson curtains lined the room as the walls shined with intricate stained glass windows depicting several figures. From the entrance to one's left, was various displays of armor and weapons, each with their own description of its owner, name, and what it is made of, as well as bookcases with small chairs to sit at. The right side had several couches lined up near an assortment of "paintings," these paintings would constantly shift in display every few minutes, each scene varying from a raging battle to a calm creek to a boisterous party depending on the time. Further down the hall were several rooms labeled: Dining Area, Petting Zoo, Gardens, Armory, Vault (**NO TOUCH!**), Entertainment, and Lodging, each door was closed for now. At the very end of the atrium was a snack vendor that had two cashiers, one was a minotaur names Magnus, and the other was a muscular female Oni named Kure. Two doors were at either side of the vendor, both leading to the main screening room that had the doors wide open.

Kisho opened the doors from the vault and saw a large number of the audience scattered about, observing the layout of their current location. Team NPR were at the concession stand as Nora seemed to have her eyes glued to the glass display of all the candy that she hasn't seen before, Ren trying desperately to get her to buy only a few, and Pyrrha putting a hand on his shoulder in support. Team RWBY were over by the display cases, Ruby was practically drooling over the various weapons and armor lined up for her inspection with her sister trying to prevent her from breaking down the cases, Blake was huddled up in a pile of _select_ books around her (it's smut) with her parents nearby and Weiss was near by reading history and theories on mana along with professors Port and Oobleck in a seperate bookcase of similar content. Sun and Neptune were sitting on the assorted couches playing a round of chess with Yats and Fox, the Arc family members were conversing near the door labeled 'Lodging,' and Ozpin's group were standing off to the side of the Vault door.

"Mr. Naritoshi, if I may have a word." Ozpin started as he approached the host who was busy dusting himself off.

"Man I have to get the vault cleaned again, too much stuff just picking up dust in there." Kisho grumbled, seemingly not paying attention to the millennia-old wizard.

"Excuse me, bu-"

"If it's about the maiden's powers, I've sealed it away in the vault for the time being." Kisho interrupted the man, Ozpin stared back in surprise before donning his usual calm demeanor.

"What I was going to ask is _how_ you knew about the maidens in the first place." Ozpin inquired with a raised brow, Kisho simply shrugged in response.

"I've dealt with this situation at least a thousand times, and I will deal with it a thousand more times so long as I am called to action." Kisho replied as the group of huntsman stared in surprise.

"Did you have to do it so forcefully? Surely there would've been a more opportune moment to strike." Glynda asked, not too happy with the man's apparent 'shoot first, ask questions later' strategy.

"Yes, and the most opportune time would be when she had a false sense of security from being found out so early on in the chap-, I MEAN, so quickly after being dragged here." Kisho stated, the group staring at him quizzically over his sudden change in tone mid-sentence.

"Well at least you did us a favor, finally nabbing the girl who attacked Amber way back when, so thanks kid." Qrow said with a smirk as he lightly punched Kisho's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure to help out when I can, also I'm old enough to tell you how Remnant formed so don't give me that 'kid' crap." Kisho stated.

"Yes well, if you could give us th-" Ironwood started before he was interrupted.

"NYYYOPE! Can't have you lot experimenting with those powers under my roof, especially since you all plan on giving it to Ms. Nikos over there." Kisho told them as he pointed at Pyrrha's direction. Ozpin's group froze at the fact that this man knew so much about their plans.

"How did y-"

"This song and dance has been played on repeat so often I'm pretty sure the record is scratched in fifty different ways." Kisho deadpanned.

"How-"

"Often? It's usually a constant that you guys _try_ to make Pyrrha the fall maiden, only for Ms. Fall to swoop in and steal them _every. single. time._ (usually anyways.)" Kisho pointed out, shocking the professional huntsman further at the futility of their plans.

"Anywho~ I've done my part on suppressing the maiden's powers for now," Kisho told them with a smile before his face darkened to a sinister gaze, "I expect you all to play nice now, because I **DON'T** like it when people destroy the trust I give them capiche?" Kisho asked.

"Y-yeah, crystal..." Qrow muttered looking off to the side.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find what remains of the false maiden and make countermeasures to avoid people destroying, well everything." Kisho said as he walked away with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure we can trust him Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"_sigh_ So long as we are here, we're under his management, that includes Mr. Arc, so if we have to play this game then we shall." Ozpin stated as he walked to the concession stand to grab another cup of coffee.

**(With Ruby and Yang)**

"Yang look at this thing! It's like a cannon, greatsword, chainsaw MASTERPIECE!" Ruby screamed with joy, marvelling at the weapon on display. Up front it looked like a strange great-sword, the handle was seemingly inside the blade and the weapon looked unconventional to use. The interesting part, was how there was a large gun barrel at the end of the blade, making it more of an inverse bayonet to a large gun. While the main part of the blade was ridged with the teeth of a chainsaw, its insides glowing with a light orange hue as if it was on fire.

"Yeah that's pretty cool rubes, but who on the right mind would use this thing?" Yang said quizzically.

"Someone who can make the use out of any weapon or gives zero fucks no doubt." Kisho commented, making both sisters scream in surprise before they turned to him.

"God you can't scare us like that!" Yang told the host who responded with, "No Promises!"

"Do you know what this is?" Ruby asked the man with her patented puppy dog eyes.

"Why yes I do, this here is the _Fallen Champion. _A blade forged from dragon scales inside the depths of a volcano, infused with mana and outfitted with heavy artillery. The blade is also dubbed 'The Master of Fire, Arms, and Firearms' for its ability to shift to any form of gun + weapon combination the wielder desires. It learns based on its user, automatically fitting itself to the physical proportions and needs of the wielders thoughts and actions." Kisho stated, finishing his miniature history lesson as Yang stared wide-eyed while Ruby was drooling on the floor.

"CANIUSEITOHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEEEEEEEEEASE!" Ruby screamed as she grabbed Kisho's collar while using his chest as support to stay latched on.

"No." Kisho told the reaper as she sunk to the floor in despair, "One. These are MY weapons on display that will not be taken out of here under any circumstance, and Two. the firing range inside the armory isn't even complete yet, so give yourself a two to five viewing wait before you can go nuts." He finished as Ruby perked up at the mention of an armory.

"No if you don't mind me asking, what happened to team CEMN? I have to speak with them." Kisho asked.

"OH! Well after you left, Cinder tried to do _something_, but was suddenly wrapped in these chains by the lady in the pretty dress!" Ruby replied as Yang snickered at her description of the events.

"Ah it seems my wife managed to play crowd control, so where are they anyways?" Kisho questioned, only to be confused when both Yang and Ruby pointed up. He followed their fingers with his sight and looked up to the ceiling.

The villainous trio of CEM(N) where hanging from the ceiling tied up in a mass of chains with various forms of damage on them. Cinder's hair and dress were a mess while she had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth, cutting off any audio she was trying to speak as she flailed about in rage / panic. Emerald hung there, slowly swaying from side to side with several arrows stuck in her hair, some of which were snapped in half. Her face was the look of defeat, the most accurate description I can give is the typical anime expression of pupil-less eyes and open mouth with a small line of drool hanging off the side. Mercury was in a different position, he was tied so he was hanging in a way that had his body perpendicular with the roof. His prosthetic legs were on the floor below them, broken to pieces, and he had various words written in marker on his face, some are but not limited to: 'Poppy Head' 'Big Dumb Dumb' 'Mister Jerk-Face' and 'Unsatisfying Leg Break.'

Kisho deadpanned at the sorry state of the three villains, "I can correctly assume that Nora took part in their torture correct?"

"YER DAMN RIGHT I DID!" The Valkyrie shouted from across the room.

"Well seeing as how that answered my questions, do either of you girls have any questions for me?" Kisho inquired.

"Nah I think we're good." Yang answered as she put a hand over Ruby's mouth, knowing she was about to ask about the entirety of Kisho's arsenal.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me I have to go chat with the other guest members." Kisho said with a bow as he walked towards the bookcases.

**(With Blake, Weiss and Professors Port and Oobleck)**

'_These books are AMAZING! What kind of master could've thought to right down such masterpieces?_' A thought ran through the person's head as they read a marvelous tale written from the histories of another universe.

"I see you are enjoying the book, "Icha Icha," aren't you Miss Belladonna." Blake whipped her head behind her with a blush to see the host looking at her with a shit-eating grin. "No surprise, as the fact you enjoy that genre of literature is a definite constant across multiple universes." Kisho said with an understanding nod.

"Y-you don't think they're smut?" Blake asked with wide-eyes.

"Eh, pretty sure they're just novels with an equal focus on story and sex, but what do I know." Kisho replied with a shrug.

"ImustaskwhataretheactualpropertiesofthismanaenergythatthisbooktalksboutsinceIwouldliketoknowmoreabout-" Oobleck rambled on.

"I'll get back you on that doc," as Kisho walked away, "And how are you Miss Schnee?"

"I'm fine, it's just hard to believe that all of this is real in any form of context." Weiss said as she turned back to her book on the history of the realm.

"Yes it is all quite fascinating is it not," Port jovially laughed, "by the way, are there perhaps any open slots in this 'Hunter's Guild' this book speaks of, I am dying to find my next / vacation spot!" Port asked holding a Hunter's notebook, which he quickly opened up to a page with a monster named 'Deviljho.'

"A little later Professor, right now I have to check on the rest of the guests." Kisho replied, earning a nod from the portly hunter.

"Hey Kisho!" Sun shouted from across the room, "Is there anyway we can maybe get lunch soon?" He added earning some nods in agreement from Neptune and Fox while Yats moved his queen.

"After the third viewing I'm afraid, for now just hold yourself off with the food you can order either at the snack bar or the theater's cattery." Kisho told him, the host then walked towards the Arc family near the door to the lodging. "And how may I help all of you this fine day?" Kisho asked with a smile.

"Yes, well we were hoping to know the whereabouts of my other daughters." Julia asked in worry.

"There's no need to panic, I've already had my wife transfer them into lodging rooms for the time being, they all watch the viewings at the same time we do, but I only need certain people to record the reactions." Kisho stated, earning raised eyebrows at the mention of recorded reactions.

"Yes... well can you please send us to their room(s), I'm worried for them and need to discuss some matters." Albert told the host, who nodded and opened the doorway to show a humanoid person with angel wings in a bellhop uniform waiting. The person then bowed and lead the two Arc parents away into the rooms, while Saphron with her wife and son were left behind.

"Anything for you two?" Kisho inquired.

"No we're okay, just waiting here for the next viewing I guess, little Adrian here is excited to see his uncle again aren't you~" Terra cooed as she bounced her son in her arms, making the child giggle happily.

"Of course, and don't worry about any trauma coming to your son here, I've already made it so if ever I have to show something more _visceral and scarring_, I let you two know beforehand and guide you out of the theater." Kisho told them, making the couple freeze in fear over the mention of a bloody viewing.

'BANG' was heard loud enough to shake the room as the doors to the theater swung open again.

"That's our cue. Ladies and Gentlemen, the next viewing will start in approximately 10 minutes, please put back anything you've taken from the shelves and by all means help yourselves to the concession stand. Also, Roman and Neo please stop trying to pick the lock on the vault doors, they literally have no lock except for a barrier that only someone with a high enough mana can open!" Kisho said as the two thieves froze and felt everyone gaze in their direction.

Kisho walked inside the doors before he turned around, "Also, can someone please bring down the ass-hat trio from up there, I still need them for the reactions." He then closed the doors and left everyone to their own devices.

Kisho walked in and saw that Sienna and Ilia had not moved from there seats and were perfectly okay with sitting there, he then shrugged and continued to set up the next viewing.

**(Ten minutes later, Theater Viewing Room)**

Everyone had re-taken their seats, barring the Arc parents who remained in Lodging with their other daughters, and were waiting patiently in the room, conversing with friends about what they saw in the room. Suddenly a purple portal opened behind Cinder and out dropped Adam Taurus wrapped up in chains!

"Adam..." Blake said as she shook slightly in fear.

"My dear Blake, oh how I've missed you." Adam said with a smile.

"Stay away from my daughter Taurus!" Ghira growled as Adam scowled in response.

Seconds later another portal opened behind Raven, and dropped a short haired girl in bandit clothes.

"Vernal?" Raven asked.

"Raven!" The newly named Vernal quickly sat up on her seat and looked to her leader before looking around, "where are we?"

"Some sort of theater to watch a fool who calls himself a friend of my daughter." Raven told bluntly as Yang seethed a bit up front over her mom's smack talk.

"Insults aside she's right you know," Kisho said as he walked onstage.

"UNCHAIN ME THIS INSTANT YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" Adam raged from his seat, earning a sigh of disapproval from Ghira and a shake of the head from Sienna.

"Only if you agree to sit in your seat and brood instead of trying to kill everyone in this room." Kisho said with a raised eyebrow, Adam seethed for a bit before he calmed down and nodded his head. Moments later the chains disappeared and Adam rubbed his wrist as he glared from his mask.

'If Sienna is so competent to follow this man's instructions, then who is he?' Adam thought as he watched his leader do nothing against this human, growling a bit in frustration over her weakness.

"Well I'm not exactly human per say Adam," Kisho replied as Adam stared dumbly at the response to his thoughts, "I am neither a king nor a god, just some guy who wants to make happy endings." Kisho finished with a wide smile, making Adam scoff in the process.

"If it makes you feel any better Taurus, the next viewing is about a world without humans." Kisho stated simply as everyone looked in shock, Adam recovered quickly and started to chuckle to himself.

"Before anyone asks, in this case humans never really existed in the first place, faunus were the primary species of this universe and it stays that way until now." Kisho added as Adam began to laugh maniacally. The host sighed and proceeded to create a frying pan out of thin air and chucked it at the laughing bull, a loud 'CLANG' noise was heard on impact and Adam was rubbing his forehead with gritted teeth, "Stop laughing like a hyena and quiet down, the show's starting." Kisho told him and Adam growled before looking back to the screen. From the other side of the room Blake shivered a bit at her ex's arrival only to calm down from supportive smiles from her friends, she smiled back and looked on screen.

**(Now Presenting: Kung-Fu Panda, Po Vs. Tai-Lung)**

**The scene opened to and outside view of a temple as clouds started to separate from a thunderstorm. Loud impact noises of a fight can be heard outside, before the camera changed to the view of a pool surrounded by jade architecture as a louder impact was heard off-screen.**

"The architecture," Ren started with wide eyes, "it's just like Shion..."

Nora looked at Ren with a sympathetic expression, briefly gazing down before looking back at the screen while putting her hand on top of Ren's. Ren was surprised at the gesture before he smiled at his partner, he looked back at the screen as the two intertwined fingers.

"_whistles_ I wonder how much we could get off that jade." Mercury said as he nudged his partner with his elbow.

"Roughly around 30,000 per ounce there kiddo." Roman told him as he was writing down on a notepad for several ideas on how to pull of a heist and extract it all.

"I may have forgotten to mention how behind this universe in technology, given the fact that there most advanced weapons are closer to cannons and simple single-shot firearms." Kisho stated as Ironwood gawked at the information while Ruby was rambled in outrage over how could there not be any mecha-shift weapons.

**Seconds later a familiar form rolled up top the steps of the pool clutching her side, indicating she took the brunt of the hit. It was Miss Goodwitch, except she was in a brown Gi with white taichi pants and her bun was decorated with black hair chopsticks that ended with jade gems. The most notable difference was a pair of white ears rounded with orange-red fur on the inside and on the edges, she was a Red Panda Faunus.**

"Hm, not what I would think I would look like as a faunus." Glynda whispered to herself.

"Dayuuuum, lookin' good Miss G!" Yang said before shutting up under her teacher's deadly gaze.

"I'd still bang her." Qrow said nonchalantly, much to the deputy's anger.

"You'd bang anything Qrow." Tai-yang remarked with a smirk, earning a giggle from Summer and a grumble from Qrow.

Raven kept silent but let out a small smirk before she recomposed herself, 'It's in the past.' She thought as the small hint of pain in her chest came back briefly.

**She tried to pick herself up as she looked at her assailant, who clenched their fist and cracked their knuckles in the process. From the shadows a female figure was shadowed with sky blue eyes and short hair. She had a gray karate Gi with black yoga pants, she also sported a pair of gray ears edged with black, and a black spotted gray tail. She was Vernal: Gray Leopard Faunus, Master of the Leopard Style, and adoptive daughter to Master Goodwitch.**

"How am I involved in this?" Vernal questioned.

"Well, you were abandoned as a child in front of the palace footsteps and Goodwitch adopted you. She taught you everything as you were not only her daughter but her star pupil. You were eventually denied something of great power and imprisoned to a high-security prison out in the mountains before you broke out, and now you're here to '_take back what's yours'_" Kisho stated as Vernal nodded in understanding.

"How... how far did I fall to let that happen?" Glynda asked somberly, Kisho merely pointed to the screen.

**Vernal took several steps out of the shadows as Glynda started to speak, "I... I have always been proud of you, from the first moment I have been.. proud of you... and it was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming, what I was turning you into... I'm s- I'm sorry." Goodwitch told her daughter, Vernal froze in thought as her face relaxed into a more somber look.**

Goodwitch was silent at her other's reasons and looked down in thought.

"You were a great mother, and an even greater teacher. But your vision became too muddled in having pride over a great student who was also your own daughter. This would also explain how in your original confrontation, how you couldn't bring yourself to strike down something you loved and nurtured all these years." Kisho explained, carefully using a tone that didn't scold nor babied the lesson, merely said it with sorrow.

"If it's any worth to you Glynda, at least you can be a great mother." Goodwitch looked up to see Ironwood smile at her softly before he turned back to the screen. She soon smiled a bit and turned back to the viewing as well with a faint hint of red dusting her cheeks.

**That is until she snarled and grabbed Goodwitch by the neck and lifted her up off the ground, "I don't want your apology. I WANT MY SCROLL!"**

"Always searching for power Vernal?" Raven asked her pupil with a smirk.

"That's why I follow you is it not?" Vernal replied with her own smirk, Raven conceded with a shrug and turned around.

'Follow her, what does that mean?' Yang squinted her eyes in confusion while Tai-yang and Qrow sighed, knowing they had to explain things sooner or later.

**Vernal's eyes darted to the scroll's holding place, seeing it empty she exclaimed, "What?! WHERE IS IT!" She slammed her former master to the ground, increasing the pressure to choke her _mother _and causing cracks to form underneath.**

"How important is this scroll anyways?" Coco asked with a raised brow.

"The Dragon Scroll is said to be the final gift that holds unimaginable power, sacred to the point that its secrets only are revealed to the chosen one, the Dragon Warrior." Kisho answered.

"Well if it's a Dragon Warrior you need, then I'm your gal!" Yang exclaimed with an upbeat attitude.

"Uh Yang? You do remember who we're focusing on here right?" Neptune asked, Yang's face slowly turning to a pout as it dawned on her that a certain blonde knight was the 'Dragon Warrior' before her.

'Totally keeping that nickname though.' Yang thought with a smile, an image of herself in her own golden Gi as a dragon circled around her.

**"The Dragon Warrior has taken the scroll halfway across Remnant by now," Good witch strained as Vernal extended her claws, "You'll never see that scroll Vernal n-never..." Glynda started to lose oxygen as Vernal continued to apply more pressure, "N-never..." she said with one final breath as her eyes rolled up to the her back of head. Vernal growled as she prepared to dismember the downed master with her claws.**

"NO!" Ruby screamed in panic, only to pause and look behind her to see everyone staring at her as she laughed awkwardly and sat back down.

"It's okay dear, I'm pretty sure in the next few seconds the savior will come to rescue your teacher." Summer reassured her daughter who smiled in return.

**"HEY!" Vernal looked back at the voice to see a... big figure at the hole in the doorway from her fight with Glynda.**

"Whoa, that dude is huge!" Nora shouted in excitement.

Saphron squinted her eyes on the figure,"...wait that kinda looks like-"

**Said figure was panting as he held one finger in a 'one moment please' gesture while his other hand held his back. He was... fat, plain and simple, He wore a tan karate Gi, brown shorts, and wraps on his feet. He had white hair with two small panda ear sprouting from his head, his blue eyes were encircled by black circles, as normal for many panda faunus, he is Jaune Arc.**

The room was silent for the first few seconds. Then Saphron snickered, then her wife, followed by RWBY, JNPR, SN, CEM, Roman and Neo. At some point the theater lost it, and a cacophony of laughter, the more mature members either raising brows or smiling in good-nature, sounded throughout the room at the "savior's" appearance.

"Okay look, I know he's not the usual knight in shining armor, but that's rude." Kisho reprimanded them with a scowl.

"_snort_ Sorry, it's just HE'S SO FAT!" Maria answered as she started to laugh again.

"I don't understand, are panda faunus not known for their large sizes?" Penny asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's probably because their not used to their friend being so big." Oscar told her as Penny thanked him again.

'He's so fluffy!' Someone thought before they stopped the thought and recomposed themselves to not get found out, off to the side Kisho raised an eyebrow in confusion before he looked back to the screen.

**Jaune held his stomach as he let out a gasp of air, "Stairs... ugh." He said while pointing behind him, Jaune stood up straight to let out another gasp of air and wheezed a bit.**

"Hmph, I don't understand how a simple flight of stairs can be such a problem." Cinder remarked in disdain, the more she looked at this version the more she was displeased as her expectation took a nose dive.

"He should properly exercise more often to avoid such shortcoming," Winter added before the two women looked at each and glared.

**"Who are you?" Vernal asked the newcomer quizzically at the newcomer. "Buddy, I... am the dragon Warrior." Jaune responded as he got into martial arts stance.**

Roman and Neo clapped sarcastically, "Bravo, the hero comes to the save the day," Roman drawled in amusement.

"Hey, just you watch Jaune's gonna kick that meanie's butt six ways from Sunday!" Nora roared at the criminal duo who held their hands up in response.

**Only to put his hands on his knees to let out one more breath, there were a lot of stairs man.**

"Heh, yeah, some hero." Mercury said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

"Um, h-how many stairs are there?" Velvet asked quietly.

Kisho then waved his hand to show a wide shot of the stair case to the Jade Palace, needless to say that there were _a lot_ and there were so much that the Jade Palace was seemingly out of frame at the top of the picture.

Many of the younger audience winced at the amount of steps this Jaune had to go through, while the more serious older generation were thinking of ways to add this to training.

**"You?" Vernal laughed as she let Goodwitch fall on the floor, "Him? He's a panda, you're a panda. What're you gonna do big guy, sit on me?"  
"Don't tempt me." Jaune replied as he laughed in good nature.**

"He seems a bit more... confident in this universe at least." Pyrrha noted.

"It's mainly more like the adrenaline of finally living his dream of becoming a Kung-Fu Warrior." Kisho hypothesized.

"Makes sense, I'm pretty sure if Arc found a way to live out his dreams of being a superhero he'd be the same way." Weiss huffed, unknown that somewhere in the multiverse stood a Jaune with a red bandanna and cape alongside Super Zwei as they prowled the rooftops of Vale for evildoers.

**"Now I'm gonna use this~" The Arc told Vernal as he pulled out the Dragon Scroll from his back pocket, "Ha ha! You want it, come get it."**

"That...seems like a bad idea." Kali stated.

"That's because it is." Her husband Ghira responded.

"Looks like the 'Dragon Warrior' is about to eat dust." Mercury said with a laugh.

Yatsuhashi was in thought however, 'Normal martial artists couldn't possibly match up to her, but if it's him...'

**Vernal rushed Jaune at high speeds, before he could react he was punched in the face as the scroll dropped out of his hands and into Vernal's.**

"Boom, called it!" Mercury chortled at the Arc's expense.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Yats responded motioning back to the screen.

**"Finally!" Vernal said in triumph. Except Jaune literally bounced off of one of the pillars outside, slammed into Vernal and caused her to crash in a support pillar inside the palace. The leopard faunus shook her head and stared at the Arc in confusion.**

The room became silent, as many of the younger audience members gawked at the scene while the more experienced nodded in understanding.

"Well that was a thing." Terra concluded as her son started clapping in excitement.

"B-b-but how?!" Vernal screamed, "He couldn't have possibly done that! He's just so... so"

"Fat?" Yats asked, "Yet this is precisely how he will best your other." He finished as Fox nodded in agreement, many of the fellow students looked at him like he was insane before turning back around.

**Meanwhile Jaune gasped in excitement before chuckling to himself. Jaune got into a pose with a wide smile, "HAH! WOOoooagh!" He bellowed with new founc confidence, until Vernal was shown charging at him on all-fours in slow-motion as her claws created sparks on the floor. Similarly, in slow-motion, Jaune's eyes widened in fear, "OH! WAAAAH," he screamed as Vernal lunged at him and pushed both of them out the doorway and into the air!**

"Hmph, seems like amateur hour to me." Adam snorted in disgust.

"Man why would he try to run? She was going to catch up to him either way." Sun stated with a shrug.

Blake looked at him pointedly, "Would you try to run if you saw a leopard running at you on all fours?" Sun merely shook his head in disagreement.

"Is this the best time to mention that Vernal also went on a rampage across the village, and nearly destroyed it in the process?" Kisho asked, which got Sun to shake in fear a little.

'And I could have all this power...' Vernal thought before looking back up to the screen with a grin, 'Teach me what you know.'

**The scroll flew through the air until Jaune caught it, Vernal growled in frustration while Jaune chuckled awkwardly. Vernal slammed her knee into the panda faunus, sending him flying downwards.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and Ruby shouted at the same time, before they looked at each other and sat back down. Eyeing one another as if the other just touched something that didn't belong to them.

'Ah geez, it begins I guess...' Kisho thought as he sighed, this was gonna take a while.

**Jaune bounced off some tiles of a rooftop and landed in a tree, which bent backwards from his sheer weight. Vernal jumped in screaming to deliver a flying kick, Jaune gasped before he looked to the tree and smiled as he got off. The tree then snapped back upwards as Vernal saw it coming, 'ah crap,' she thought as the tree slammed into her and sent her back to a rooftop of a building.**

"Interesting, not only does his physical traits allow him to practically bounce around the environment, his sheer mass is able to perform feats like that with ease!" Oobleck noted in astonishment.

**The leopard used the tiles to pull herself to a stop and ran forwards, leaping again at Jaune before she sent a sideways kick midair to send him down the steps. Jaune bounced off the stairs as Vernal gave chase, "That scroll is MINE!" She yelled as she leapt at Jaune to hold the scroll mid air, with both persons facing the others feet as a result.**

"Oh this is gonna hurt!" Roman said in delight while Neo started to rub her hands in anticipation.

'Why do I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen to me soon?' Vernal thought before she shook off the feeling.

**Vernal kicked Jaune in the face, continuing her assault mid air with various punches and kicks at the dragon warrior. However each time the duo did land, Vernal would be the one getting slammed into the steps.**

"Oh... that's what I was worried about." Vernal deadpanned as she saw her other constantly be the one to land on her back to the steps.

"I'd say it's more like karma for the whole ordeal though." Weiss stated, earning a death glare from Vernal

**The screen then zoomed in to five particular landings; the first one had Vernal landing directly on her head, the second one on the side while Jaune accidentally stepped on her face, Vernal landed on her head again, and the fourth one landed on her head as she was also squished between the step and Jaune's bicep / armpit.**

The younger audience, and some of the more immature villains, had a laughing fit over the punishment Vernal's other was taking. Said girl had her face in her hands in embarrassment, while her mentor had a slight smile of mirth on her lips.

"Hey Vernal!" She looked up to see the host calling her out, "you might wanna look at this part!" He said with a shit-eating grin which made the bandit shiver in fear before she turned to the screen.

**The final landing had Vernal on her back in slow-mo, her eyes widened at the oncoming impact as Jaune... actually managed to sit on her face with his overwhelming _THICCCCNESS_. Jaune's butt made a 'pop' noise as it bounced off of Vernal, making the leopard throw her tongue out in disgust when it was off of her.**

Vernal had a gag reflex over the thought of being crushed in such a way. Her sentiment was shared with the Schnee sisters, Cinder, the White Fang, and Goodwitch who all felt unease over the scene being slowed down to the point of taking over 5 seconds. Everyone else was more or less laughing or grinning at her expense.

"I mean I've heard of being on the ass-end of punishment, but this is ridiculous!" Kisho joked, earning some more laughs from the audience while Yang pouted in jealousy over her jokes being overshadowed.

**Both faunus crashed through the top of a gate as Jaune bounced to the left, crashing into several carts before a pot landed on his head and covered it in noodles, giving him an idea.**

"Guess noodle boy finally lives up to his name eh?" Yang punned, this of course got groans from the audience but a laugh from her father

**Vernal recovered on a rooftop as she saw the dragon scroll bounce off the roof in front of her. She jumped forward to grab it, until a 'rope' of noodle snatched it mid air to go towards Jaune, which subsequently bounced off his head and wrapped his face in noodles as he looked to see where it went.**

Ilia looked up in thought, 'how did he manage to think of using them like a whip anyways?'

"WOW! Renny do you think I could do that too?!" Nora shouted at her partner's ear, who shook his head in response.

'So it's not raw skill he demonstrates, but pure ingenuity and out-of-the-box thinking, interesting..." Sienna thought at the potential dangers this "Jaune Arc" could become.

"He always did have a knack for those kinds of plans." Saphron sighed in nostalgia over Jaune's more harebrained ideas of escaping their dress-up time.

"He certainly does." Pyrrha said in response, remembering the various plans and strategies Jaune thought up of over the course of their two years.

"Yes, while he somewhat lacks in the physical department, Mr. Arc was always one of the best for constructing plans and having a good grasp on leadership." Ozpin responded.

'Perhaps I should see what kind of plans this Arc can make.' Cinder thought, only to shiver when she saw Qrow and Goodwitch glaring at her, they certainly didn't forget she's the one who stole the Fall Maiden's powers.

**"Wha?" Jaune asked before he saw Vernal and jump from his right to chase the scroll. Jaune quickly jumped after her, grabbing her feet and pulling her down into a cart while he was catapulted upwards into the air laughing when he landed on the handles. Jaune had a quick snack of the noodle that was wrapped around his face midair.**

"Man, now I'm hungry for some food." Sun pouted as he thought up of a big bowl of noodles, seconds later a hand nudged him. He looked down to see a small robot with a piping hot bowl of noodles in broth ready for him. He gladly took the bowl and started devouring it whole

"Hey I want some!" Neptune whined, only for another robot to appear seconds later with his own order of noodles.

"I-I guess I could go for something too." Oscar said meekly as he took his own bowl of noodles.

**The scroll landed inside of a paper lantern while Jaune landed inside of a forest of bamboo. He then walked out, somehow managing to create a pair of bamboo stilts as he struggled to properly balance with his new 'legs' eventually knocking down a stack of wok frying pans**.

"HAH, those look like a pain to use." Maria snorted.

"Let's just be glad the kid doesn't get any ideas to eat them." Qrow joked as he took a swig of some Rhode Island Red, his order(s) being specified to 'Anything Alcoholic.'

"Actually, pandas do not eat the bamboo themselves, rather they eat the leaves which grow along the stick. Furthermore-" Penny rambled as everyone tuned her out, except Oscar who listened in fascination. Ironwood started to growl at the unknown boy's infatuation with his niece.

**The scroll came loose from the lantern and landed on the floor, right near where Vernal landed seconds after. Jaune gasped in panic before he looked to the ground and smiled at the woks gathered near him. Vernal smiled deviously as she reached for the dragon scroll.**

"Guess she finally wins." Mercury said with a shrug.

**Only to get a wok to the face with enough force that it made an imprint of her face in the process.**

"Or maybe you should stop guessing so soon?" Emerald goaded her partner with a smirk on her lips, to which Mercury growled in anger.

"Oof, doesn't seem like a fun time" Coco said while she rubber the back of her head, Velvet nodded in agreement.

**Jaune quickly pushed the rest of the woks flying to Vernal, except they all landed face down with one of them covering the scroll. Vernal finally pried the wok from her face and looked up to see Jaune land in the circle of woks in front of her. Using his stilts, he moved them in a way that began to shuffle all seven woks at high speeds. Vernal can only gawk in confusion to the scroll's wok, "Lightning!" Jaune said as he dared the leopard to pick the right scroll.**

"They're going so fast! I can't tell where it is anymore!" Nora said in excitement.

"I think I'm getting dizzy." Ruby said with swirls in her eyes.

**Unfortunately, Vernal had other plans and sent a spinning kick to remove all the woks at once while Jaune screamed a bit in shock.**

Adam snorted in amusement, "Or that could happen."

**Jaune looked at her with a determined face, as Vernal tried to grab the scroll Jaune would then use his stilts to force her body back and bend it in someways to prevent her. After a few struggles Jaune went back to moving the stilts side-to-side in rapid movement in front of the scroll, Vernal then stopped both bamboo as they collided in the middle with her hands and pushed them aside to grab the scroll as she chuckled to herself.**

"Reminds me of when we would do the same to new recruits to teach them that they aren't invincible, and how to deal with stressful situations." Ironwood commented as Winter smirked a bit at the memory.

"Wait, wasn't Jaune-" Blake started

**Only to forget that they were stilts, and Jaune landed on top of her. She lost her grip on the scroll as it was sent rolling down the street.**

"-on the stilts..." she finished.

"It does seem to be a reoccurring theme that he falls constant on top of her." Kali said as Ghira nodded in agreement.

**Vernal kicked Jaune off of her to make chase, Jaune on the other hand landed in a cart. He looked around and smiled to see that he was surrounded by boxes of fireworks.**

"Oh boy here we go again." Saphron said as she started to rub her temples from an oncoming headache.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked the Arc daughter.

"Yes just, remembering what happened the last time we left Jaune alone with a wheelchair and fireworks." Saphron responded, just as Nora got in her face with a wide grin.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Nora asked as Ren pulled her back into her seat to look at the screen.

**Vernal was running after the scroll on all fours, only to look behind her when she heard screaming. Jaune was then shown to have used roughly three to four dozen fireworks to propel the cart forward like a missile!**

"That. That's what happened." Saphron said as painful memories of chasing down Jaune for half a day in a fireworks-powered wheelchair ended in several burnt clothes and hair.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Ruby said as Yang agreed with her sister, behind them their parents started to worry about their well-being and planned to keep them away from fireworks for the time being.

**Vernal's eyes widened at the sight before we was pushed into the air by the cart. Jaune grabbed the scroll off the ground as he laughed, only to be rocketed out of the cart when it got stopped by a rock near the bridge. Jaune then bounced off the wall of a building and looked up to see that the scroll managed to lodge itself inside the mouth of a stone dragon at the rooftop.**

"So much for a quick escape..." Roman grumbled, throwing away a piece of paper that had similar plans for a heist getaway.

"Do you think we can do that some time Ren?!" Nora pleaded her partner with puppy dog eyes that she learned from Ruby.

"Ask Jaune when we meet him again." Ren stoically answered and mentally apologized to his non-blood brother for throwing him under the bus.

Elsewhere, Jaune was hiding behind a tree before he sneezed out loud, prompting his chaser to find his location within several seconds. As he ran he thought, 'For some reason I get the distinct feeling Ren both betrayed me and apologized for such...' he mentally forgave his brother and cursed him for getting him in an even bigger pickle.

**Jaune looked behind him to check on Vernal, who happened to also see the scroll on the rooftop and started running. Jaune looked back up to the scroll, he then closed his eyes and looked back up at the scroll to see...**

"Ooooooooh, you think he's gonna use some secret kung-fu power?" Ruby questioned as she began a series of martial arts poses and sounds.

"Are you kidding me? The scroll is obviously connecting with him to give him some newfound power." Sun stated as he watched these kinds of action flicks over a million times.

"Or he could be channeling his chi to bring the scroll to him." Neptune countered having watched the same movies with Sun.

"Or he could be focusing his breath to start moving off the wall with ease," everyone stopped and turned to the voice, "What? I have a life too you know." Goodwitch stated with a huff.

**An almond cookie, one of Sun Wukong's in fact. Jaune became motivated and started to climb the building.**

The group paused at the sight and several voiced their confusion with a 'Really?'

"WAIT WHAT DOES HE MEAN MY COOKIES?!" Sun shouted at the screen, mad that someone actually managed to find his stash. He then felt something poke his leg again, looking down he saw a small robot holding up a plate of almond cookies just for him. He gladly took the plate and began to eat them, sharing some with his fellow junior detective.

**From a distance Vernal ran to the building, gawking at the sight of the fat panda faunus doing flips and cartwheels up the building side professionally.**

"Well... I guess when you set your sights on a goal you become more motivated." Ozpin chuckled slightly at the display.

"I mean it makes sense, give Ruby some cookies or weapons over here and she'd do anything to get them back." Qrow chuckled along with the Rose / Xiao-Long family as said reaper pouted angrily.

**"The scroll is giving him power! NoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vernal screamed as she sent a flying kick with a enough force to cause the building to crumple on its side. The scroll was launched into the air as Jaune lost his grip and looked behind him to see Vernal climbing after him with a great roar.**

"It seems she put roughly 5000 pounds of force into that single kick to make the destruction possible." Penny stated.

"How did you know that?" Kisho asked because he was pretty sure he made her human.

"Estimations." Penny shrugged as Kisho facepalmed.

"I can hardly do half of that with a full charge from my legs..." Mercury muttered to himself in jealousy, much to his partner's laughter.

Vernal can be seen smiling as she nodded in appreciation at the power she could have.

'Please be safe Jaune...' Pyrrha thought as she closed her eyes and prayed for her crush's safety.

**He began to climb faster and ran on the rooftop, accidentally sending rooftop tiles into Vernal's face at the rate of a machine gun.**

"That's gotta be worst than the time I helped you with the roof." Terra deadpanned to her wife.

"It was an accident, and I got you down from there didn't I?" Saphron replied

"Only after I was left hanging their for almost an hour!" Terra shouted, making her wife crumple in shame and her son poke her cheeks to cheer her up.

**The building finally crumpled to dust, Jaune jumped off the roof and some how used small bits of the roof as platforms as he walked a flying staircase into the air and grabbed the scroll.**

"HE GOT IT!" Jaune's friends cheered at the victory.

"I wouldn't count her out just yet." Cinder told them smugly as she pointed back to the screen.

**That is, until Vernal jumped high in the air and slammed a devastating axe kick to Jaune's head as he screamed in fear and panic, sending him crashing to the ground.**

"NO!" "JAUNE" "BITCH!" Were the responses the group of friends had.

"G-guys... I don't think she's done yet" Oscar said in fear about the next move.

**Vernal then screamed as she sent herself rocketing towards the downed panda faunus with both fists, landing with enough force to send a shockwave and make both a pillar of dust with a crater.**

The audience was silent at the amount of force Vernal's other displayed on screen.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead yet." Emerald said as she saw Jaune on the ground in the crater.

**The dust settled as Vernal walked towards and grabbed the scroll as Jaune weakly raised his hand to try and stop her. "Finally," she said in excitement, "Oooh yes~ _laughing_ The power of the dragon scroll. Is. MINE!" Vernal stated as she opened the scroll, only to stare at it confused as she looked again vertically, behind it, and squinting. "It's nothing!" She exclaimed as the scrolls contents was nothing more than reflective golden paper.**

"That's it? Some stupid golden paper?" Adam said with anger, which was also accompanied by similar growls coming from the bandits and Cinder.

'There must be something more to this...' Ren said in thought, which was shared at the same time by Yatsuhashi.

"Please don't tell me this is another one of those 'the treasure was in the journey' bull again." Tai muttered as Summer put a hand on his shoulder.

**She looked from the scroll to see Jaune pushing himself off the ground, "It's okay, I didn't get it the first time either." He told her as he coughed.  
"W-what?" She asked dazed with wide-eyes.**

"Wait, what does he mean." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

'...So that's what it means." Ren completed his thought as he looked back to the screen smiling.

**"There is no secret ingredient." Jaune said as he thought back to his father's words about a 'secret ingredient.'  
"_To make something special, you just have to believe it's special__!_" _Tai-yang told his son after telling him that there was nothing in his secret ingredient soup._  
Vernal threw the scroll on the ground face up, "It's just you." Jaune said as he looked back at the scroll, his reflection showing him smiling at the true contents of the dragon scroll and the lesson with it.**

"Huh... I'm his dad... but I'm a goose?" Tai asked the host, who simply shook his head and mouthed 'later.'

"Honestly, if I made soup _that_ good, I'd totally sell it like that to make millions." Roman chuckled to himself.

"It is a good lesson, we each have our faults and experiences, yet it is ourselves that makes us special in the end." Port concluded with a boisterous laugh.

"Not to mention those who believe in you along the way to help with the process." Winter said, giving a smile towards her younger sister.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna throw up." Mercury said

**Vernal was not pleased with the answer and started to growl. She lunged at Jaune and struck him with one of her strongest moves, a two-finger strike that causes paralysis as it blocks a user's aura and causes their entire body to lock up in the process.**

"NO, MOVE JAUNE!" Ruby shouted in panic, as the rest of his friends watched in fear.

**Jaune screamed in shock as the strike landed on his chest.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed in despair as she crumpled to her knees, sobbing for her fallen bestie / crush. Summer and Yang were quick to move to her side and she went to hug them.

The rest of the theater was no better, the professors, barring Ozpin, had their heads down in respect. Pyrrha went to hug Nora as Ren was lost in thought. Coco was comforting Velvet while Yats and Fox stared at the screen knowingly. Many of the villains were grinning ear to ear at their victory. And Kisho was just counting down with his fingers from three.

**Only to start...laughing?**

All sound in the room stopped, except for Kisho who started laughing like a madman who went so far as to crumple to his knees and hold his stomach.

"OH MY GOD YOUR FACES!" He hollered as he banged the floor with his free left hand.

"What's so funny?!" Yang said in anger with red eyes that had tears pooling at the sockets. Alongside many of Jaune's loved ones who were glaring at their host.

"_snort_ Just look back at the screen." Kisho said as he calmed down.

**Vernal looked strangely at her two fingers before she struck him twice only for Jaune to start laughing harder,** **"Stop it, I'm gonna pee, **_strike_** noo-ho-ho-ho-ho, **_strike_** don't hahahaha, **_strike_** don't don't." Each strike seemingly not covering his entire body with the aura block, only stopping mere centimeters from the initial strike location, and each on creating a 'boing' sound and tickling him in the process.**

Everyone in the audience was gobsmacked at the turn of events, except those who knew.

"B-but... HOW!" Vernal shouted in rage.

"Two words: He's Fat." Kisho simply stated with a shrug.

"Oooooh, does this go back to the whole 'bouncing off the steps shenanigans'?" Maria said in realization, prompting everyone else to understand.

"Precisely, the fact that Mr. Arc in this universe is fat enough to literally bounce off of walls gives way to him taking blows that would normally stun or kill regular huntsman." Ozpin stated with a smirk on his lips.

**Vernal finally gets fed up and launches a two fist strike to Jaune's gut with intent to send him flying. The world turns to slow-motion as it shows the force of the punch vibrating through Jaune's body to eventually send a strike just as hard to Vernal, sending her crashing through the archway of an opening from her own attack! Jaune looks at his hands and smiles as he rolls the fingers.**

"Point being that he can also use that recoil from blows to return hits with just enough force." Yatsuhashi concluded as Fox nodded in agreement.

**Vernal charges out of the dust cloud and begins assaulting Jaune with a flurry of kicks and punches as he dodges them before retaliating with his own strike, stomping on Vernal's feet. Vernal hops on one leg in pain while Jaune looks up laughing finally finding his own form of Kung-Fu, 'Panda Style.'**

"Panda style... that can't be real can it?" Weiss asked in question, only to receive a guidebook to the martial arts style from a robot a few seconds later.

"YEAH, GO GET HER JAUNE, BREAK HER LEGS!" Nora shouted as Vernal glared at her before turning back to the screen.

**Jaune makes Vernal walk backwards as he blocks two punches and a kick, walking out of the crater Jaune enters a low stance to make Vernal anticipate a low strike. Only to smack her upside the head, Vernal tries to send a spinning kick to Jaune's face which he catches her foot and throws her behind him face down, back-flipping to slam Vernal's head with his belly and grabbing her tail to pull Vernal towards him and headbutting her in the process.**

Vernal could only wince and growl at every hit her other took from this amateur.

"So if she knows all of Kung-Fu, then he just has to fight in a way outside of conventions..." Ironwood said in realization.

**Jaune used Vernal's tail to slam her on the ground, when she tried to kick him Jaune used her tail wrap around her leg and threw her around. She tried to kick him again only for Jaune to use it to block, he then blocked a punch and followed up by holding the tail horizontal in front of him. The screen then showed that Vernal tried to bite Jaune only to bite her tail in the process, making a small 'meow' noise and recoil back in pain.**

All of the faunus in the audience winced in phantom pain at the attack.

"Low blow dude." Sun said as he caressed his own tail.

"How much does that hurt anyways?" Summer asked innocently.

"The same as someone stepping on your arm in its entirety." Sienna said as Ilia nodded her head.

**Jaune finally pulled the tail, sending Vernal flying towards his butt that he used to send her flying. The camera showed Vernal rolling down the street, slowing down at moments where she landed on her face and eventually crashed into a building as Jaune winced in the distance.**

"Strike, yer outta there!" Yang shouted, prompting her friends to actually laugh at her joke for once. She smiled before she looked to Kisho, who nodded in congratulations and she returned the gesture as a thanks.

"My little flame is finally growing up." Tai sniffed as he wiped his eyes with tissues he ordered, Raven could only deadpan from her seat.

**Vernal stood up and looked behind her to start charging at the panda faunus, but Jaune was prepared. With a determined face he took a step back and squeezed his buttocks in preparation.**

"I don't think we needed to see that, and I'm the blind one for pete's sake!" Maria commented as several murmurs of agreement followed.

Except the more childish of the bunch laughing their butts off.

**Vernal leaped at Jaune, who was crouched low with his body behind him, and just before impact Jaune countered by slamming his stomach into Vernal, sending the leopard flying into the sky. Jaune looked up to see that Vernal was out of sight and he tilted his head a bit in confusion.**

"She went pretty far huh?" Qrow said as he was staring at the very top of the screen like he was looking up at the sky to look for Vernal.

"You certainly said it." Goodwitch said as she unknowingly was copying the gesture.

**Then Vernal appeared screaming at the top of her lungs so Jaune stepped back a bit and let her meet the ground. She landed and Jaune closed his eyes to avoid the amount of dirt spewing in his face. ****Jaune looked down to see the resulting hole being a few meters deep and had enough force to make an imprint of the entire body _including_ the tail!**

"That's gonna leave a mark." Ilia winced at the impact

**"You... can't defeat me..." Vernal struggled as she climbed out of the hole panting, staggering backwards from all the pain, "You..." she gripped her arm in pain, "you're just a big," she fell on all fours.**

"Well you really are durable and persistent." Raven told her pupil who smirked in response.

**"Fat," Vernal said as she pointed at Jaune, who gave her a deadpan look in the process, "Panda!" Vernal finished as she lunged a hand out to grab Jaune.**

Several audience members snickered at the 'Fat' part, specifically Jaune's face.

"I mean it's not untrue." Coco snickered.

**He caught Vernal's finger between his index finger and thumb as whimsical music started to play, "I'm not a big fat panda," Jaune told Vernal.  
"I'm THE Big Fat Panda," Jaune said as he smirked to look at his finger and lifted the pinkie up. Vernal gasped in fear, "The Wuxi Finger Hold!"  
"Oh you know this hold?" Jaune asked her, "You're bluffing... you're bluffing! Goodwitch didn't teach you that." Vernal shivered trying to call the panda's bluff.**

"What's so bad about that?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Probably a bluff like she says." Weiss replied.

"Still an Ice Queen as always." Yang said as Weiss shouted at her.

**"Nope," Vernal smiled slightly at the declaration only to pale at the next words, "I figured it out." Vernal's eyes widened and shook in fear as Jaune put down his pinkie and said, "Skadoosh." The camera gave a wide shot of the town as nothing seemed to happen in the first few seconds.**

"Big whoop, a freaking finger hold, look I'll do it with Neo right now" Roman commented as the duo proceeded to copy the hold.

**Then a large wave of Aura pulsed from the town, sending it through the valley even as far as to where the villagers were to give a glimpse at a certain brunette with tiger ears and a bow tied to her arm.**

The duo then went wide-eyed and carefully released the hold, without putting down the pinkie, and then ordered some stress-relief in the form of a bottle of water and ice cream.

The sentiment was shared as the entirety of the audience stared in shock at the magnitude of the attack.

"You somehow created _that_?" Oobleck questioned his associate.

"I... I guess I did." Goodwitch said dumbstruck.

Others were writing down notes on the exact specifics of the hold and how they could use it.

'I'm gonna have to torch those don't I?' Kisho sighed as he prepped several spells in secret.

**The scene showed the villagers wading through the golden dust into the village, "Look!" A Cardin Winchester with pig ears said to a Sky Lark with the same ears.**

"Pffft, looks like he finally gets a look that matches who he is." Kisho commented as the students laughed hard.

"Who is he?" Adam asked.

"Eh, a racist asshole who thinks he's all that." Kisho shrugged as the White Fang were thinking of ways to 'talk' to this boy.

**"The Dragon Warrior..." he awed as several villagers looked to see their savior's shadow in the fog, cape and wanderer's rice hat adorned.**

"So cool." Nora said as Ruby nodded with her.

"He truly is a hero isn't he?" Saphron smiled as her son smiled at his uncle on screen.

**That is, until Jaune stepped out of the fog to show he was wearing a wok on his head and his "restaurant uniform" which just happened to be an over sized bib that would go around his waist, somehow around his neck like a cape.**

The theater filled up with laughter again at the drop in tension and Jaune's attire.

"Yup _wheeze_, what a hero." Qrow snickered.

**The villagers looked at Jaune who coughed a bit of the fog from his lungs and smiled softly at them. The villagers then started cheering for Jaune, sure they knew several weeks ago about the news and no one believed in it when they started to evacuate. But here he was, the village only moderately damaged and Vernal defeated at last!**

Pyrrha smiled softly, her crush was finally getting the recognition her deserved and she was proud of it.

"Guess Vomit Boy just got upgraded to Vomit Hero." Yang said as Ruby groaned at the nickname.

**Several villagers like Sage, Scarlet, Bolin, Nadir, and Flynt tried lifting Jaune up in celebration, only to put him back down to avoid a serious back injury. Scarlet hugged Jaune in congratulations at least.**

"Hey look! Sage and Scarlet, glad they got to show up." Sun said

"Not to mention those students from both Shade and Atlas." Ironwood said with a soft smile.

**"That's him! That big lovely kung-fu warrior is my son!" Tai-yang emerged from the crowd as it showed him to be a goose faunus with grey feathers along his arms.**

'He really is big and lovely' Someone thought before they snapped out of their thought and blushed, from a distance Kisho can be seen sighing again, only this time with both hands on his face.

**Jaune came up to his father and the duo hugged each other as the villagers let out an aww, "Thanks dad." Jaune told his father while the wok fell off his head and began to roll. Only to be stopped centimeters in front of a girl to show a hand stopping it. He had tan skin with a bright green Gi on, along with short ocean blue hair that had two green antennae protruding out, this was Master Neptune 'Mantis' Vasillias.**

"Yo there you are bro!" Sun said as he high-fived his partner.

"And still handsome as always." As Neptune cupped his chin and pulled of his signature smile with a teeth shine, earning eye rolls from every female in the audience.

"Yeah, as a bug." Mercury whispered to Emerald his snickered in response.

**Jaune looked up from his hug to see the Furious Five standing in a line in front of him. From left to right, it showed Ren in a blakc and white gi with a rice hat on, a pink bandanna covering his face with Crane wings as his arms. Sun Wukong was next with little change from his normal appearance except for having longer golden sideburns and being shirtless with black yoga pants. Neptune had his hand on Sun's shoulder, while Pyrrha with sleek snake skin and a lotus flowers tying her hairstyle into two buns in a bronze colored gi. Finally, Blake was on the far right in a red sleeve-less karate shirt with black baggy karate pants, on her arms she had black lines and had two brunette colored tiger ears on her head.  
These were Masters Lie 'Crane' Ren, Sun 'Monkey' Wukong, ****Neptune 'Mantis' Vasillias, Pyrrha 'Viper' Nikos, and Blake 'Tigress' Belladonna respectively.**

"Crane huh, certainly one of the more tranquil of birds." Ren nodded in thought.

"Yeah! Kung-Fu Masters with my bros!" Sun said as he fist bumped Neptune and Ren, before gesturing an air fist bump to Jaune, wherever he may be.

"Damn, you look good like that P-Money." Yang said as Pyrrha thanked her.

"So she's more like me in this universe huh?" Sienna said as she looked down in thought, and Ilia had a nosebleed again.

**"Hey guys." Jaune said to them with a smile, Blake walked forward a few steps and put her left hand to a fist and met it with the palm of her right hand. "Master," she said to Jaune as the rest of the Furious Five as well as the entirety of the villagers said as they all bowed their heads in respect to the hero of the Valley.**

"MASTER?!" Jaune's friends shouted in excitement and confusion.

"Well, as the Dragon Warrior who saved the Valley. He currently outranks all of you, and it's his destiny to train future generations in kung-fu" Kisho stated.

"And I have no doubt he'll make an excellent teacher." Ozpin said with a smile.

**Jaune chuckled to himself, "Master... Master Goodwitch!" Jaune exclaimed before he made his way through the crowd and up the Jade Palace steps. The camera showing the _large_ amount of steps it takes to the Palace as Jaune began to pant no more than 20 steps up.**

"Oh yeah... kind of forgot about her." Vernal said with a bored expression, granted she lost so give her a break.

"And forgot about all those steps." Kali said as she shivered a bit until Gira pulled her into a sideways hug.

**Jaune finally made it to the last step as he fell on his stomach, only to pick himself up quickly to run in to check on his master. He ran through the hall to see Goodwitch still lying on her side with her eyes closed near the Jade Pool, just as Vernal left her.**

"I hope she's okay." Velvet said in worry.

"I'm right her Ms. Scarlatina, but thank you nonetheless." Goodwitch responded as Velvet 'eeped' in embarrassment and hid behind her leader.

**"MASTER! Goodwitch, Goodwitch are you okay?!" Jaune asked her in worry, shaking her a bit before rolling Glynda to her back with his hand supporting her back. Her eyes opened slightly and she gave a smile with a sigh of relief, "Jaune... you're alive! ...Or we're both dead."**

"That's a pretty depressing statement isn't it?" Ironwood said.

"As morbid as it is, it's understandable where I'm coming from." Goodwitch answered.

**"No master I didn't die, I defeated Vernal!" Jaune told his master, "You did?" Goodwitch asked as Jaune nodded in confirmation, she gave out a sigh of relief, "Wow... it is as Ozpin foretold. You are the Dragon Warrior." A small flashback showed an old(er) Ozpin in a turtle shell with a walking staff pointing at a befuddled Jaune.**

"So that's how he was chosen?" Blake asked with a deadpan stare.

"Honestly there are worse ways to pick someone." Kisho commented.

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, fight to the death, surviving members of a torture chamber or experimentation rooms, really more morbid stuff now that I think about it." Kisho listed as some audience members turned green at the images he gave.

**Jaune smiled while Glynda continued, "You have brought peace to the Valley, and... and me. Thank you _sigh_ thank you, Jaune, thank you, thank you..." Goodwitch trailed off as she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side as soft music played.**

"I guess that really was her last lesson huh..." Velvet said with drooped ears.

"At least she finally gets some rest after all this madness." Ilia lamented.

**Jaune stared wide eyed at his master's body, "No, master! No no no don't die Goodwitch please!" he practically shouted in her ear as a vein popped on Glynda's head.**

"Oh... she's not dead." Tai sweatdropped as everyone else in the audience prepped for Goodwitch's scoldings.

**"I'M NOT DYING YOU IDIOT, ah-Dragon Warrior, I'm simply at peace, finally..." Goodwitch told Jaune.  
"Oh... so um I should stop talking?" Jaune asked, "If you can," Goodwitch replied. Jaune then lied down next to his master and closed his eyes.  
**

"He's not gonna stay still is he?" Weiss sighed.

Ren nodded in agreement, "Just like Nora when she tried to meditate with me." He chuckled as his partner pouted at him

**Jaune ****moved around a bit as he tried to get comfy, he opened his eyes to look at Goodwitch briefly before closing them again, he then opened his mouth to ask something before closing it again, Jaune looked around a bit before finally asking, "You wanna get something to eat?" Goodwitch opened her eyes and rolled them to her left side, "Yeah." She told Jaune with a smile to which he smiled as well as the screen faded to black.**

"That was a nice ending." Pyrrha said as she smiled in relief.

"Yeah it was." Ruby agreed with her.

"So, are you finally going to let us out." Adam grumbled with his arms crossed. That was until he and Vernal seemingly fell through the floor and disappeared with a 'POOF.' The rest of the audience stared in shock before turning to their host.

"No I didn't kill them, I just sent them through portals to the lodging area in separate rooms, we have one more viewing to go through and then we'll break for dinner and questions okay?" Kisho asked, getting nods in response as the audience turned back to the screen.

**DONE! That's another chapter down and more stories to come! My plan is that after the third chapter, we get more information on the world the cast is in. Then we get to all of your requests with one of my own picks every fifth chapter! Thank you all for your support and feedback and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**Omake 1: What happened after Kisho left with the Fall Maiden Power.**

Cinder was backed into a wall with her lackeys, Ozpin's group had stood from their seats glaring at the revealed false maiden while the rest of the students only stared worried and confused at the current events.

"Cinder, what do we do?" Emerald asked her mistress.

"If we have to go down fighting, then we will." Cinder responded with gritted teeth and turning to a combat stance along with her teammates, the professors did the same and a showdown was soon to commence.

That is until several small violet purples appeared around team CEM(N) and wrapped them in chains!

"**Now, I do believe I told you to not fight within the theater did I not?**" Ikuko's voice boomed through the room as she appeared out of a portal. Her usual closed eyes opened slightly to show her eyes, the right one with a purple iris, while the left one had a black sclera and green iris. "**Now you must pay the consequences.**" She boomed as she started dragging the three away before she motioned a certain Valkyrie to join her, who eagerly accepted. The doors closed outside and the audience could only stand in silence, before several voices were heard.

"Hey what are y- _FWOOSH_ AAAAAAAAH, IT BURNS!"

"What do you thi- _FWIP FWIP FWIP FWIP... FWIP _guh."

"Hey don't touch those they're expensive! _SMASH, CRACKLE, fizzle..._ damn it..."

"And now the piece de resistance!" Ikuko was heard saying as the sound of the three rocketing upwards was heard before a loud 'THUD' shook the roof of the room.

The doors re-opened as Nora skipped back to her friends and Ikuko, who's eyes were closed again, walked back to her portal.

"I believe my work is done here, you may all go explore the main atrium for the time being, goodbye!" She said with one final wave as the audience stood there for a second before shuffling out the door.

**Omake 2: Making Progress**

'CLANG CLANG CLANG' echoed through the forest as two knights dueled with their steel. Jaune had dirt all over him with cuts and scratches marring his face, his teacher Charlotte stood seemingly spotless through the whole ordeal. Jaune gritted his teeth before charging in again with Crocea Mors gripped with two hands, Charlotte smirked and began to parry every strike that Jaune launched at her. At some point Jaune went to swing hard and reeled back, Charlotte then dashed in to take the advantage, except she fell for his trap. Jaune continued his rotation and finally hit his trainer on the back swing sending her colliding in to a tree for once!

"FINALLY!" Jaune heaved as he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"ngh, Good work Arc, you finally managed to beat lesson one." Charlotte told him as she dusted herself off and shook his hand in a congratulatory manner. "I'll be going for now, but I'll be back later on to teach you some more, later!" She said as she walked through a portal.

"Alright... now what?" Jaune asked as he looked around, a few seconds later he heard the faint sound of screaming before his instincts told him to jump to the right!

"WOLVERINES!" A voice shouted as Jaune leapt to the side as a giant explosion impacted his last location, spreading dirt everywhere. Jaune coughed as he squinted his eye through the dust cloud and began to make out the figure as the dust settled. It was a male around 6'0", he had a black t-shirt on with black combat pants and red sneakers. He wore a red camouflage vest with two metallic gauntlets that were designed more for martial arts then protection. He had medium length black hair and piercing black eyes with a notable claw scar across the middle of his face, he was also grinning ear to ear.

"Lesson Two friendo!" The guy in front of Jaune said out loud, "all you have to do is find an artifact in these woods while I chase you!"

"And how will I know where it is?" Jaune asked in fear as he slowly got up.

"Don't know! I just know this'll build your stamina and acrobatics!" The guy responded as he charged at Jaune, who's last words were to scream... again.

**Next time: BOOTING UP... BASTION UNIT, CODE-NAMED: ROOK... [OK]**


	4. Birds and a War (Or Two)

**And we're back! Not gonna lie, this idea has been in my head for a while since I started reading other React fics. You all have spoken and Chapter 4 will no longer be about my OCs, so I'll just get some plot development out instead plus some small reactions. **

**And some of you have spoken and I have decided to push back the Kung-Fu Panda 2 chapter to roughly 25 or 30 (if I get that far hopefully), and this will be the full movie across multiple chapters for now, but just in case I will hold another poll when we get closer to it just to be sure.**

**Now the Reviews!:**

**Siegnir: Always happy to know people enjoy my writing :D**

**Guest: I could do something like that, but I would have to think of what to show since I've only played DS3.**

**ZLT180: The Harem is essentially RWBY + P and potentially Coco and Velvet depending on news about Coco's preferences (it's in the CVFY Book).**

**Gadget916: Here's hoping it is!**

**the Composcreator: ****Uh... not sure I understand really since I'll be honest, I like Kamen Rider but I have never watched any of the series except for Den-O, I only know a bit from watching videos that showcase all the henshins. Maybe explain the scene in detail to me or something and I'll see what I can do.**

**rwbyfan0071: Definitely something I'm going to do in a chapter of quick-offs.**

**PrometheusDark: React fics are always fun to read (for most people), and it's nice to know my writing is actually good :D.**

**Guest: Holy hellfire that's a lot. Longstory short, not sure about the fics but I can ask permission, no full movies unless I feel insane enough to do so, but I'll definitely keep a list of stuff I'm going to use.**

**Guest: Glad you enjoyed it, good night / day to you as well.**

**Guest: Yeah, Dante's Inferno seems kind of strange to get a notable scene from, possibly the opening sequence. I'll definitely use that SVTFOE idea at some point.**

**DoMaReFaEs: It's Universe of Jaune Arc by Gadget916, and even though (in my opinion) it didn't feel like it did the scene justice, I still have to follow my rule of no repeats.**

**Hakke-Tatsumaki7657: Definitely don't see a lot of Watchmen representation, especially for anti-heroes so I'll work with that.**

**HUNTER with bad grammar: Someone already used the SWTOR Decieved trailer (See: Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures, it's based off of Professor Arc), definitely gonna look into Zi-O episodes since I haven't kept up with it. What's the package? And I can't really use the Naruto one since that's also been done, somewhere I forget, but the other two I can use.**

**Titanmaster 117: A bit hesistant on using Far Cry right now so I'll get back to you on that, and I think I might use the rest except for the Doctor Who request which has already been done... I think.**

**ubivashka-kun: It's not that I don't want to repeat far into canon, it's just if someone else has written the scene than I won't use it no matter what. Also I'll try to avoid cliches as best I can (definitely toning down on the Yang and Tai).**

**HalloweenJackal0W0: Tis the beep-boop boi, and in general anything League related is a definite from me. Glad you liked the chapter and I appreciate the luck!**

**King-Of-Gods: Both are very much going to happen at some point, just gotta find out where.**

**ThatGuyYouMet: I can use that, it's just I'm a bit 'eh' when it comes to long ass campaign missions, I'll still do it though, and if you're talking about the character trailer with his abilities then yeah I'll do that.**

**Ecchi-kami: _breathes in_ Sorry friend, as much as I want to do that scene it was already done in Arcs of the Multiverse techincally.**

**InnocentxPsycho: For Alucard, d_epending_ on which scenes I may or may not do it, the rest I can do.**

**Gryphon: I _think_ I can do that but I'm not sure, because I feel like someone might've done it but IDK.**

**write n wrong: Glad you liked it! And both of your ideas are definite, especially monster hunter since I'm currently playing Worlds.**

**Blaze: Don't know much about it so we'll see.**

**LawbringerDude: I'll see what I can do with it.**

**Jack Redhawke: No avengers because someone already did the entire freaking movie in one chapter (See: Infinite Realities of Jaune Arc) and HTTYD sounds promising.**

**WhenItCOUNTS: Yeah I already have plans of coming back since there were so many great scene from the franchise that I can't NOT ignore.**

**blueknight0712: Yup, definitely doing that.**

**Luckenhaft: Maybe gonna restrict it to the first fight + the intro.**

**Guest: Gonna have to specify a scene friend, since I don't know much and the only thing I know is the Titan fight.**

**Guest: I'll definitely go for the BL2 since that was my favorite DLC, the others are maybes since I'm not too invested in either series.**

**deviltrigger4: I can certainly do that scene then!**

**Anywho, thanks for reviewing and reading. Don't worry about requests since after this chapter is a small break for muchies and info dump about the world around them, and then we get to the real MEAT of things.**

**I do not own any media portrayed in this chapter  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
Overwatch and World of Warcraft are owned by Blizzard.**

**(Theater Room, Ifrandil)**

The audience was currently conversing with one another about the last two viewings while they waited for their host to return with the next universe.

"You think we can be like that Ren?!" Nora said with stars in her eyes, no seriously where do those things come from?

"Maybe, though it'd be more likely to ask Kisho for a training area." Ren replied stoically.

"But man, Jaune was so call with all those flips and the WATAH, and the HOOYAH!" Ruby exclaimed while doing various martial arts poses.

"Yeah, but it was a shame that they didn't have a 'Dragon Warrior' like me." Yang pointed to herself with a large grin.

"Probably because you'd end up breaking everything in the process." Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's statement.

"Or beat some of those poor villagers half to death for touching your hair." Weiss stated with a flip of her hair.

"To be fair, one of those villagers was Cardin." Yang countered.

Kisho reappeared on stage from a bellowing pillar of blue flame, showing off in a pose with his arm in the sky before waving it off to the side to expel the flames. "Well I have the final universe prepped and ready to go, everyone excited?" Kisho smiled to the audience.

"What's it about this time?" Qrow asked as he took a swig from his newly ordered Tequila Sunrise.

"Another futuristic one, not so far out into space but close enough for robot sentience." Kisho shrugged as those from Atlas peaked in interest.

"How far is this sentience?" Penny asked with a tilt of her head.

"Basically to the point of asking for their own freedom, earning some problems like with the White Fang over here." Kisho said as he pointed over to Sienna and Ilia who both scowled.

"We wouldn't have this problem if humans simply knew their place." Sienna huffed as Ghira looked in disappointment.

"Yes yes, add fuel to an already raging fire because that's how you make progress." Kisho countered earning a growl from the White Fang Leader.

"We must show humans our strength!"

"There is strength in compassion."

"THAT IS ONLY WEAKNESS!" Sienna shouted back only to pause as she saw the somber look on the host's face.

"Weakness... is only measured by how much you are willing to give up for your cause." Kisho replied as he slowly gripped his hands before looking back up with fury, "a weak man falls from the first blow, but a weaker man will use others to take the hit for him." He finished as he walked down from the stage and off to the side.

Ozpin began to ponder at those words, how long had he left this war of his to take others? How many lives have died for his cause? ...When had he forgotten how to fight with his own hands? He gripped his mug a bit tighter and vowed to end the war with this last life of his, no matter how much he has to sacrifice himself for.

"Anywho while my throat heals from that shout fest, here's the next universe." Kisho told the audience bluntly as they all turned to the screen.

**(Now Presenting: The Last Bastion)**

**Soft music was heard alongside the chirping of birds, the scene started within the dense gathering of trees in an unknown forest as the camera began to pan down to the forest floor. The foliage was a crisp green, devoid of any harm made by human advancement, as it slowly moved out from the underbrush and began to focus on a strange pile of moss in the middle of the forest.**

"Now that's a beautiful sight" Terra said as Adrian began looking around for the sound of birds.

"Reminds me of when we'd go out camping during the summer, Jaune always did have a little bit of nature in him" Saphron reminisced of her little brother always having a face full of sunshine when the camping trip came around.

"Eugh, no thanks, too many bugs and mangy beasts for my liking." Roman stated in disgust while Neo nodded in agreement, damn flies always wanted her ice cream!

**As the camera moved out of the foliage, an orange Baltimore Oriole flew out from the top left of the screen and moved towards the moss pile. The bird landed near the side and placed a small twig inside an already developed nest and seemingly looked at the camera to show it's unusual turquoise eyes.**

"I'm A BIRD _GASP,_ RENNY LOOK AT BIRDIE ME! TWEET TWEET FELLOW ME!" Nora exclaimed at her 'counterparts' appearance.

"Ms. Valkyrie calm down, the bird can't even hear you and we don't even know that even is you." Glynda scolded her student who deflated into her seat.

**The Oriole seemingly blinked a bit before chirping happily before it looked to the right.**

"...di-did it just hear us?" Tai asked with an open mouth.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one who saw that." Summer replied.

"What's going on here?" Cinder asked the host with a raise eyebrow.

Kisho sighed, "Look, Noras tend to, for some reason, have knowledge that is so strange and vast that they're able to interact with one another given the chance, case in point; that version of Nora heard this version and replied in kind."

Nora gasped in excitement, "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

Kisho laughed a bit, "She said 'Hello' back." he replied as Nora squealed in happiness before Ren reeled her in.

**The orange bird 'hopped' a bit towards the left to show a Green Jay moving parts of the nest to make it structurally sound, "Nora" began chirping at the bird who simple looked at her with it's magenta eyes.**

"Well would you look at that, you guys are still with each other even as birds." Sun said as he slapped Ren's shoulder.

"Yes... I guess we are." Ren replied with a small smile on his lips as he looked to his partner, who was busy gushing over 'bird Ren'.

**The Oriole then looked to its right and hopped to rotate itself and chirped to gain the attention of another bird. An American robin was on the highest point of the moss pile, with it's emerald eyes staring back down to its friend chirping in reply.  
(Look, just let me build this up okay? This isn't how birds work but I'll be damned if I don't use them this way.)**

"Th-that's me?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"This all seems like it's leading up to some weird kids' movie" Coco said with a hand on her cheek in boredom.

Meanwhile, Oobleck began ranting about the falsehoods of this universe and how bird migration patterns don't work this way. suffice to say that Kisho tuned him out and deafened him until he was ready to focus on the universe.

**The Oriole hopped it's way to the 'front' where a tan piece of metal was exposed outside of the growing moss, "Nora" tilted her head and pecked at a certain part of the moss to expose a rectangular glass lens.**

"IT'S A ROBOT!" Ruby cheered in excitement, already wondering what kind of functions it has.

Her sentiment was shared with Penny, who was waiting anxiously to see if the specifications of this model could help her father's work, or even get her a new friend!

**The view showed a first-person view from the glass lens as 'Nora' began pecking the front, she then flew to the top to peck at that part before moving to the left side and poking there, which somehow powered up the lifeless robot.**

"That shouldn't have worked!" Weiss shouted incredulously.

"I don't know, sometimes I kick a vending machine that ate my lien and I get my snacks a few seconds later!" Maria laughed at Weiss's expense.

**From the lens, several sequences were shown:  
****MOTOR FUNCTIONS... [STABLE]  
WEAPONS SYSTEMS... [ONLINE]  
UNIT INTEGRITY... [75%]  
BOOTING UP BASTION UNIT, CODE-NAMED: ROOK... [OK]  
'Nora' chirped a 'Hello' to the lens and flew backwards as the lens glowed a bright blue and made whirring noises.**

"Bastion unit?" Winter asked, but all she got was a 'later' from the host.

"I just wanna see it's weapons!" Ruby shouted.

"Maybe it has a cool laser gun!" Neptune added.

"Or a rockin' weapon to slice things in half!" Yang put her two cents.

"What about a chest laser?" the group paused and stared at the voice, "What? I can like these things too." Weiss said with a huff

**Rook began to slowly stand after being shut down for so long, as it stood various dirt and moss fell off to make way for its features. It's left hand was a robotic hand with five-fingers while the right was an assault rifle, it's shoulders seemed to glow in energy of some kind with a chest that jutted outwards and a minigun barrel on its back. The most strange parts of the robot being that the moss on the top of its head somehow grew long blades of dead grass, making an illusion of shaggy blonde hair with dandelion flowers growing alongside the golden yellow trimmings that decorated the chassis.**

"So it seems Arc is the robot in this case huh?" Emerald questioned, "Well here's hoping he's more interesting this way than he normally is." This comment earned hateful glares from across the room.

"I think that bit of grass on top is just adorable." Kali cooed as her husband sighed and shook his head.

"Even as a robot he can't seem to get rid of that hairstyle." Saphron giggled as her son clapped happily.

**When it finally stood up, Rook took a second to look down on his hands. Switching to its POV as it flexed the fingers of its left hand and looked on the side of its assault rifle on the right arm. Rook then saw an orange blur fly by and looked up to see a Oriole land on a branch next to a Green Jay, and a robin eyeing him from a distance. 'Nora' chirped a bit at the discovery of her new friend before tilting her head to the side.**

"Blegh, please don't tell me it's some kind of Blisney film for kids." Mercury groaned.

"Be quiet Mercury, for all we know we could learn the design of this robot and put it to good use." Cinder ordered.

**In response, Rook made a 'boop' noise and tilted his head to the side in the same direction, causing 'Ren' and 'Pyrrha' to copy the same motion.**

"Well this is certainly an interesting interaction isn't it." Port chortled

"Awwwww, he said boop." Nora squealed in excitement, Ren shook his head with a smirk at his partner before 'booping' her nose in response.

**A virtual map appeared in Rook's view before showing a pathway to a strange inverted red triangle. His body turned to face the displayed pathway to his unknown destination and began walking as the three birds of 'NPR' all landed on a rock where he was a few minutes ago.**

"Where do you think he's going?" Ruby asked her sister who answered with a shrug.

"It appears he has a mission objective to carry-out before he was put into sleep mode." Penny theorized.

**Rook began walking as the camera showed several dandelion seedheads swaying softly as the wind began to blow away their seeds while he walked down the middle. He looked up to see a tree with its branches and leaves blocking the sun as the screen flashed to white when the light hit the camera directly. The scene changed to a far shot as Rook walked across a fallen tree trunk across a ravine, looking up to see the three birds flying past him. Near the camera, a deer raised its head to look at the robot, who in turn looked at the deer as well before the animal snorted and ran away.**

"I guess he's learning the beauties of nature." Oscar said with a soft smile.

Many of the 'good guys' couldn't help but smile at how the robot was searching through the forest like a child seeing nature for the first time.

"It's... nice to see it so peaceful." Ilia smiled a bit before frowning, 'But we can't have that kind of freedom so long as we must fight.'

Blake noticed her look and sighed to herself, sad that her friend couldn't see eye-to-eye with her, let alone be on the edge and constantly blame her for all of this.

**Rain began to fall as it flowed down a single leaf of a plant, Rook held his hand out as the droplets began to pool into the palm of his metallic hand. 'Ren' the landed on the fingertips, startling Rook a little bit, before he proceeded to take a drink from the water and flew off, leaving rook to turn in the direction he flew to follow.**

Ren smiled at the interaction, sure the thought of him being a bird and Jaune being a robot was weird and all, but it was nice knowing how close they are as friends and brothers. Nora then brought him into a giant hug as she squealed at the adorableness of the scene, almost cutting off the entirety of the ninja's oxygen supply.

**Rook was then seen staring at his reflection in a small river, he brought his hand out to poke the water, sending ripples along the surface as a fish suddenly jumped out of the water startling both the robot and the Robin who was seated at the moss covered minigun barrel.**

A rumbling was heard from the RWBY seats, and all three teammates turned to the source of Blake Belladonna's stomach. Ruby giggled while Yang let out a loud holler, Weiss simply raised an eye brow, "Really?"

"I-I haven't eaten anything at all yet okay?!" Blake shouted before ordering herself some fish noodles.

"I think we should order something as well right dear?" Kali asked her husband.

"It has been a bit since we ate." Ghira replied as they both ordered the same food as their daughter.

**Rook was staring along the surface of a log on a caterpillar who was wiggling its way off-screen.**

"He really is like a child discovering new things." Coco smiled.

**'Nora' then landed on the log staring at the caterpillar before she flew off-screen after it, Rook then recoiled its head back in shock after learning the rules of nature firsthand.**

Many of the students in the audience laughed at the shock in Rook's face, mainly because it looked something that could lightly traumatize someone who didn't know better.

**Rook was seated in the middle of a clearing as a large number of white butterflies rested on blades of grass and throughout the moss growing on the robot. 'Ren' was on top of Rook's head with 'Pyrrha' on the left shoulder, 'Nora' landed a few seconds later as she went to place down another small twig into the nest. Rook brought up his hand to show 'Nora' a small twig he picked up and 'beeped' as he began to move towards the nest to place his piece.**

"We truly are a family aren't we?" Pyrrha said before she was brought into a giant hung alongside Ren, courtesy of Nora.

"YUP! AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Nora shouted, creating an echo throughout the room.

Many of their friends laughed at the scene and turned to their teammates to take time to appreciate one another. Appreciations include but aren't limited to, head pats, high-fives, noogies, hugs at high speeds or strengths, and overall tomfoolery.

The professors smiled at the interactions, huntsman who were known to be closer together were certainly second families, and they began to reminisce their times at their youth.

The villains all rolled their eyes at the 'warm-feeling crap' because they were out there for themselves, though Roman and Neo shared a quick high-five with each other being the best partners in literal crime there ever will be.

Meanwhile, Raven looked solemnly at the tomfoolery that her old team was doing. Qrow was giving Summer a noogie, who flailed in his grasp while Tai was laughing in the middle. She smiled a bit before turning away, that is before she felt a hand grasp hers and looked to see Summer grabbing it. She looked to see Tai giving her a wide smile, Qrow with a raised eyebrow, and Summer with a closed-eye grin. Raven paused a bit before shaking her head and looking back at the screen with a straight face, Qrow frowned, Tai sighed in despair, and Summer deflated.

Until she felt Raven rubbing her head, Summer quickly whipped her head in her direction and saw Raven staring forward before she told her, "Don't look too far into this." Summer smiled and pulled herself into Raven's hands, Tai and Qrow smirked a bit before turning back to the screen

Kisho smiled from a distance and thought, 'little by little.'

**The music was interrupted as a woodpecker was seen loudly drilling away at the side of a tree.**

Everyone in the audience jumped at the sheer volume of the pecking and looked back to the screen.

**Rook jumped suddenly as the butterflies flew away, 'NPR" taking to the air and began circling the robot as it was looking in all directions for the source of the noise. The sound continued as the light in the forest faded to dark and the woodpecker starting to sound oddly like a gun.**

"W-why is it like that?" Ruby shrank in fear as her sister held her shoulder in support.

"I've seen that kind of reaction before, from soldiers who've returned from battles scarred beyond normal thought." Ironwood stated as he looked down.

"A form of PTSD?" Winter asked.

**Rook's eye turned a bright red, SELF-DEFENSE SYSTEMS ONLINE... SWITCHING TO TURRET MODE. Within seconds the robot had pulled its arms and head inside itself as it's back faced forward and let the minigun barrel forward as it began unloading all around the forest!**

"What is he doing!" Glynda asked in shock.

"It seems that he took the sound of 'gunfire' as a sign of danger and is opening fire in self-defense." Ozpin answered.

"Finally get to see what this thing is made of." Mercury propped his feet on to the head of the chair in front of him.

**'NPR' startled back a bit and flew off in fear of the sudden attack. A wide shot of the forest showed smoked starting to rise as a flock of birds flew away in response to the noise. A few seconds later, Rook stopped his minigun and transformed back into his scour more and looked down to see the broken nest and a orange, red, and green feather surrounded by a large number of empty bullet casings.**

"Oh no..." Velvet said as her ears drooped and her eyes began to water.

NPR looked worriedly at the screen, hoping that they weren't caught in the cross fire and of how Rook will take this development.

**Rook began beeping and looking frantically for 'NPR,' but all he could find was broken trees and smoke at the wake of his destruction and let his head and hands down in sadness. **

Ruby's eyes watered the poor robot and hugged her sister tightly, who had her own set of tears decorating her face.

"B-but he didn't mean to..." Penny said as she looked down, choking up some tears.

Terra was trying her best to stop Adrian from crying while Saphron looked to the screen with tears in her eyes.

**A beeping was heard and Rook saw he still had a destination to walk to, and he did so but with his head down in shame and sorrow. He walked through the forest and a clearing showed a large castle in the distance as he walked by. At some point Rook finally made ti to the edge of the forest to see a large clearing of grass land with an advanced looking city in the distance. His objective marker telling him to travel to the city for some reason.**

"Why does he need to go there?" Sun asked his partner who merely shrugged.

'...oh no." Blake's eyes widened at the implications and hoped to god that it wasn't what she was thinking. The villains and the older generation had the same thought and leaned forward to see what happens.

**Rook began walking forwards, after a few meters he turned the upper half of his body back to see the forest he had just left as if he wants to go back there.**

"Turn around... please." Nora wiped some tears from her eyes as Ren held onto her for support.

**He bumped into something making a loud 'CLANK' noise, Rook looked down to see a broken body of another bastion unit lying there in the grass.**

"What the fu-" Qrow started before the scene continued.

**Looking out, Rook could make out several other destroyed bastion units within the tall blades of grass across the land.**

"What happened here?" Yatsuhashi asked to no one in particular.

"Just keep watching... please." Kisho replied with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

**Rook looked down to see the exposed memory chip of the bastion unit, shifting his hand to his repair tool he leaned it down to make contact with the chip to see into the unit's memories. What he saw... was hell.**

The entire room froze to a stand still at what they watched next, Kisho quickly teleported to Terra and Saphron as they both looked at him before he showed that he put Adrian to sleep for the next scene. The two nodded gratefully before worrying themselves at about what they were about to witness.

**Rook's eye blinked a bit before he saw the memory, in it he was in the middle of a battlefield during the 'Omnic Crisis' a time when the intelligent robots known as Omnics tried to rise up against humans by starting a world-wide war against them.**

"Robots rising up against humans? I could see that." Tai said with a nod.

'It's just like the faunus revolutions.' Blake thought with horror in her eyes before she whipped her head to the host. "HOW DID THESE END?!" She shouted with a shaky voice and labored breaths as her parents came over to comfort her.

Kisho had a sad expression before he answered, "Similar to the results of the revolution in your world, the Omnics lost and tried to integrate themselves into society, some places they riot because they have no rights, other places are still at war, and some are thrown away as junk."

Blake began to tear up and cry softly into her mother's embrace as Ghira looked somberly at the screen.

"Thankfully, there are few places that holds unity such as 'Numbani' where Human and Omnic can coexist heppily without resentment." Kisho mentioned with a smile, especially as he saw Blake perk up at the statement and looked back with a small smile.

"But wait... what about Rook's buddies?" Nora said with a bit of fear in her voice, Kisho merely held another sad expression and motioned to the screen.

**Looking to the left, rook saw bombs pass overhead as several bastion units charged forward firing their assault rifles until a large crusader jumped forward and sent a wave of fire forward from his rocket hammer and destroying several units at once.**

The audience was shocked at the sheer magnitude that this peaceful grassland once held such a bloody battle.

"Bastion units were originally served as humanities protectors and body guards, and in a display of irony the Omnics reprogrammed them to be at the forefront of their battles. Nowadays they're a symbol of fear for wars like these and are often destroyed on sight regardless of where they are." Kisho stated.

Ruby and Nora burst into tears at the statement and were quickly comforted by their partners as they looked somberly back at the screen.

**Several bastions transformed into turrets in response and opened fire on the crusader who put up his shield to protect himself and several soldiers behind him. Several more soldiers charged the front before they were either killed or knocked away from bombardment as several more bastion units took to their turret forms and opened fire. ****In the distance, several giant hulking war machines walked forward as fighter jets took to the skies only to be shot down moments later.**

"How many are there..." Ironwood said slack jawed at the sheer numbers the Omnics had, their armies made the atlas military look like a child's toy in comparison.

"At this point, the original company that made Omnics made enough units for the entirety of the world before they were shut down." Kisho stated as the audience could only watch at the magnitude of the army.

**The camera turned back to Rook whose lens was flashing at a rapid pace from the 'memory' before he was brought out with his eye glowing a crimson red. He stood up as he stared at the city in the distance... at his 'objective' and loaded his rifle before marching forwards.**

"Th-that's his objective?!" Penny said in horror as she curled into a ball.

"I'm s-sure it'll be okay." Oscar told her with an awkward smile, Penny looked to him and nodded before looking back to the screen.

**Rook continued to walk the fields undisturbed, until an aerial shot showed 'Ren' and 'Pyrrha' flying overhead as they flew down to Rook, landing on his head and right shoulder respectively. Rook paused and looked to his right before he heard a 'tink' on his rifle, looking forwards to see 'Nora' standing their with a certain twig in her beak she tilted her head and placed it down on the flat of the rifle before chirping at her friend.**

"Uuuuuuh, you can't be serious with this Blisney cliche." Mercury groaned again.

"Pleasebenicepleasebenicepleasebenice." Ruby and Nora prayed for Rook to come to his senses, while the rest of their friends looked on in worry.

The adults all leaned in a bit as well, wondering how the interaction will unfold.

**Rook turned his head to look straight ahead, the camera showing him in the middle of the field between the forest behind him and the city in front of him. He slowly took the twig in his fingers and eyed it for several seconds.**

"Come on come on..." Pyrrha looked so unsure about the situation.

Meanwhile Roman drank smoked his cigar with a bored expression while Neo had a rested her head on her hand, not even caring about her melting ice cream she just wanted some blood!

**Rook's eye blinked a few times between blue and red before he turned to look at his shoulder, causing his eye to blink several more times while his head twitched.**

"D-do you think?" Velvet asked hopefully.

**The color finally stopped on blue and Rook slowly placed the twig at an appropriate spot on his shoulder and letting his arm down satisfied.**

"I think so bun-bun." Coco replied with a smile.

Everyone of Jaune's friends smiled at the scene, it was so heartwarming to know how much a person / thing could be changed if given enough effort, and that Rook could be his own person.

'People can change huh...' Blake thought as she thought back to the White Fang before she started to think of plans of reformation, the same was said for her parents who were distraught at the recent news of their group and vowed to bring peace between Faunus and Humans.

'His own person?' Penny tilted her head at the thought and flexed her own fingers, now that she was human she no longer was forced for orders or daily maintenance and robotic procedures. She was her own person, and she wanted life alongside her friends and family.

**'Nora' took flight and chirped excitedly as 'Pyrrha' followed suit while 'Ren' was content on sitting on Rook's head. The two birds flew circles around Rook, causing his head to spin before rotating the entirety of his upper half forcing 'Ren' to take flight alongside his the other two.**

Nora hugged both of her team members in on giant hug, "AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE FAMILY!" She shouted as Ren sighed while Pyrrha giggled.

Kisho smiled at the exclamation before looking down and frowning, remembering other times when this "family" was so easily broken.

**When Rook stopped spinning he stood up a bit before slowly walking as he held out a bent finger, 'Nora' took to standing there while 'Pyrrha' and 'Ren' stood on either shoulder as Rook walked back to the forest, beeping contentedly with his decision and newfound purpose in life as the scene faded to black...**

"That was beautiful." Weiss wiped a tear from her eye with a small smile.

"It was huh?" Yang sighed contently and wrapped an arm over her sister's shoulder.

"Ugh, enough with the sappiness already, I'm gonna get a heartburn." Emerlad groaned alongside her partner, while Cinder rolled her eyes at the mushiness.

"Awww kawawa na si babies," Kisho teased with pursed lips at the villainous trio, "not enough blood and horror for your liking?"

"Actually yes in fact," Roman answered as Neo nodded rapidly, "as much as I like I 'happy ending' that was just too sappy for me."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUH," Kisho groaned with his eyeballs rolled upwards in exaggeration before he straightened out, "Fine! I'll show you guys something more action oriented, and then we go to lunch okay?!" He shouted making the audience flinch before agreeing.

"Will we have to shield Adrian again?" Terra asked worriedly before the host appeared and put her son back to sleep again.

**(Now Presenting: World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth)**

**The screen opened to a city under-siege by an opposing faction, catapults pelting the walls with balls of fire, it seems this base is gonna need a lot more lumber to repair the damage.**

"You're idea of 'action-oriented' is a war?!" Winter growled at the host who shrugged.

"Hey at least it's not necessarily human vs human." Kisho replied that got some raised eyebrows.

"Than what is it exactly?" Sienna asked with narrowed eyes, assuming that these were simply more Faunus vs Human propaganda.

Kisho smirked, "It's an 'Alliance' vs a 'Horde'." He answered before turning back to the screen.

**"Ours is a cycle of hatred," a familiar distorted voice started as she walked up a flight of stairs, "Alliances forged and broken." A hooded figure in armor climbed up the steps as she started again, "We have paid the price for sharing this world," the figure turned to show a Cinder fall with pale skin and hair with blood red eyes, "And we have forgotten what makes us strong." She finished scowling as the screen turned to black.**

"Oh? And what am I in this universe?" Cinder asked the host.

Kisho sighed which made Cinder flare in anger, "You're known as the Banshee queen of this universe, more so as the ruling leader to not only the armies of the undead," that audience looked in shock, "but also the leader of the entirety of the faction known as the 'Horde,' a Warchief if you will."

After Kisho finished, Cinder was all but smiling ear to ear, she was undoubtedly one of the most recognized figures of this universe if she was leading and entire faction. Her teammates all but looked at her in worry for how long she was smiling for.

"Sounds disturbingly close to the Faunus Revolution again." Oobleck stated.

"Yes... VERY CLOSE." Ilia gritted through her teeth before she turned back to the screen.

**War-drums sounded the theater as it cut to show several knights in white armor formed in ranks in front of the city with red war-banners decorating the walls. A figure was shown holding a mystical sword with a floating ball of light approximately at the center but off to the side of the blade.  
"Close ranks," another figure ordered, "Advance as one! Lordaeron will be ours!" The figure commanded as he turned to show a familiar Ghira Belladonna, except he looked more like a wolf than a faunus.**

All the faunus looked in shock at the ex-leader of the White Fang looking more like a bi-pedal wolf than he normally is.

"What am I?" Ghira asked.

"In this case, the faunus all but walled themselves off from the outside world until their city was brought to ruin with the 'Curse of the Worgen.' Now any faunus has the ability to shape-shift into what is essentially a werewolf." Kisho answered as more people gawked at the prospects of werewolves.

"Well I think you are rather dashing either way." Kali purred to her husband who looked away blushing, Blake could only hide herself in embarrassment from her parent's flirting.

"And what's a Lordaeron?" Sun asked.

"It _used_ to be a kingdom for humans before they were infected and turned into undead, now it is one of the main strongholds of Cinder's" Kisho answered as the older generation bowed their heads to the lost lives of the infection.

**"My king, we have her cornered." Ghira told to the figure holding the shining blade who wore a helmet in the visage of a lion. **

"Who's the king?" Neptune asked before noticing the host's deadpan stare.

"One, why so many questions and two, did you forget who we're focusing on?" Neptune blushed in embarrassment at the reminder that Jaune was the main focus.

"WAIT, FEARLESS LEADER'S A KING?!" Nora shouted and smiled as Kisho nodded, she began singing 'He's King of The Castle.' Much to the amusement of her friends, and the scoldings of Goodwitch.

'I wouldn't mind being his Queen...' Someone thought as they immediately shook their head, Kisho can only be seen groaning and pounding his head against the wall.

**Several undead archers were shown firing at the troops below, "Keep firing!" Cinder ordered as she held her own bow and let loose one of her signature 'Black Arrows.' Seconds later a bombardment from a catapult impacted nearby, causing Cinder to close her eyes in the debris before she scowled again.**

"Hmmm, Black Arrows?" Cinder asked as she glanced to her host for answers.

"Oh go look it up yourself you rip-off porn star actress!" Kisho shouted while Cinder went wide-eyed at the insult as Qrow and Yang were laughing at the burn.

"Not even the snows of Atlas are going to heal that." Yatsuhashi said sagely as Fox nodded.

**A row of knights marched forward with spears before they set their tower shields forward, letting a row of dwarves run in between them to fire their guns before diving back for cover. A large tower of sorts wheeled forward slowly as the lion's head at the top opened and fired a gun while a catapult on top let loose. On the ground, a minotaur looking creature roared before dragging back a muscular green man who was unconscious from battle.**

"WHOA, THOSE GUYS ARE HUGE!" Ruby shouted, nearly making her partner deaf.

"Yeah! I wanna see how well I fare against those kinds of guys!" Yang stated as she punched her fists together.

"Their weaponry do seem a bit... dated" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, they not be as advanced but they do focus more on creativity and ingenuity." Kisho shrugged.

"And what kind of faunus was that?" Sienna asked as she thought to put these bull-faunus to the white fang.

"Oh they're not faunus," Sienna went wide-eyed, "they're a race known as the Tauren who are more nomadic and peaceful, while the green guys are Orcs who are more on the battle front." Kisho answered.

**Another Orc in armor batted away a charging knight with his axe and growled, the screen showed several purple skinned women aiming high with their bow and firing their arrows at the Orc's position, hitting him once on his pauldron and twice in the chest causing him to fall to his knees. Cinder looked around before an explosion shook her to her senses, seeing one of those siege towers closing in on her part of the wall. The screen showed a bluish man with three fingers lying dead on the ground, and Cinder watched as her people were getting slaughtered by the 'Alliance' dogs, she took a deep breath as her face was shadowed and ran forward.**

Kisho quickly interjected, "The blue guy on the ground is a Troll and the purple ladies are Night Elves." He finished before anyone could ask questions.

"You kind of feel bad for that guy." Tai rubbed the back of his neck while his teammates raised their eyebrows.

"Well let's see what power I truly have." Cinder stated with a smirk.

**Cinder leapt through the air and landed on the deck of the tower, firing two arrows in quick succession to kill the knights before aiming downwards at the inner mechanism. The dwarves inside only had mere seconds to look in shock before Cinder fired and detonated the entire portion, an Orc and a Troll at the floor below looked up at the sudden light show.**

Cinder nodded as she took mental notes, 'Certainly more like a ranger, a mix of acrobatics and archery with the addition of these 'Blake Arrows.'

**Cinder vaulted over the wall as archers fired at her position, she slid along the falling tower before jumping off and veiled herself in a ball of shadows.**

"What's she doing?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

Ozpin however, went wide-eyed and nearly dropped his mug, 'magic...'

**She unfurled to show her entire being cloaked in darkness with wings as she screamed with the might of the Banshee Queen! She dove down, flying through four knights in quick succession to kill them with her curse and landed on the ground.**

The audience all had to protect their eardrums from the scream, even more so from the faunus whose enhanced hearing almost made Velvet faint from the first second!

"Sheesh, a warning next time will ya?" Qrow asked as his ears were still ringing, Kisho merely shrugged and smirked at their reactions.

'So it wasn't some kind of dust on those arrows, but a certain curse to kill all of them,' Cinder thought as she recovered and began planning to research this curse for her own use.

'Should... I tell her that she basically has to die first or should I keep quiet?' Kisho thought before letting Cinder do whatever, it wasn't like he was gonna let her go scot-free.

** The Warchief of the Horde reeled back and screamed, "FOR THE HORDE!"**

"That is certainly one way to rally the troops!" Port chortled happily at the 'manly' display.

**The Orc from earlier looked in shock, and with renewed vigor let loose a battle cry as he shrugged of his pain and picked up a fallen Horde flag to motivate the troops.**

"So they're making their counterattack with this morale." Ironwood rubbed his chin and nodded at the tactical advantage this fervor could have.

"I always knew I was a natural born leader." Cinder grinned smugly at the turn of events.

**A Troll wearing tribal gear looked back at who screamed before facing forward, coursing magic through his finger and slamming down lo release a large shockwave that knocked the surrounding knights aside!**

"WHOA, THAT WAS SO COOL HOW'D HE DO THAT?!" Nora shouted in excitement.

"Semblance?" Blake questioned.

"Aura?" Sun countered.

"Dust?" Weiss asked.

"Magic?" Everyone turned to the voice, "I-it's a valid guess..." Oscar muttered as his cheeks flared in embarrassment.

"No he's right," the audience turned with a shocked expression to their host, "in this case magic never left Remnant in the first place and this is how it came out to be when it all overflowed along with some other strange events."

'Does that mean Salem never angered the brothers?' Ozpin contemplated before he looked back to the screen.

**A wooden barricade burst into pieces as a Tauren charged through the frontline, knocking aside or goring anyone who stood in his way. An aerial shot showed the Horde army charging forward with great strength that decimated the Alliance guards.**

"They're being overrun." Glynda narrowed her eyes at the display.

"They do have a higher morale at the moment, the sheer energy from being rallied is allowing them to push back with such immeasurable strength, it's common in wars really." Oobleck stated, being a history junkie and all.

**Several men and women of the alliance fired their own spells and firearms as they charged the front to aid their allies. "Push forward!" the king yelled as Ghira and several knights charged to the front. The king took out an Orc with a slash to his left before taking out another on his right and slashing the downed Orc for good measure.**

"Go get him Jaune!" Ruby cheered for her fellow leader.

"He must've been trained beforehand huh?" Pyrrha said with a small smile.

** The king was then knocked to the ground by the flag-bearer Orc, causing his helmet to roll on the ground to show Jaune Arc with medium length hair tied to a ponytail grunting in pain.**

"NO JAUNE!" Ruby and Pyrrha screamed in fear for their crush.

"Let's just have a little faith in Arc, after all that strike wasn't even lethal let alone cut through his armor." Weiss reprimanded the redheads who sat down, but not before glaring at each other one last time, oh they will have words with each other.

Meanwhile, Kisho was doing a little dance with his feet, seeing his two favorite ships fighting for dominance, it always brought a smile to his face when Jaune had a chance for love.

Jaune sneezed again while being chased by his next 'teacher,' who was currently destroying every tree behind him with their punches in order to get to him.

**Jaune looked up to see Ghira slash at the Orc with his claws, "Jaune!" Ghira said before he was shocked by a bolt of lightning offscreen.**

"Oh no..." Kali squeaked as she hugged her husband tightly, Ghira returned the hug and began stroking hhis wife's hair to tell her he's right there.

** A Troll warrior jumping at the downed king seconds later before Jaune got up and struck at the shield three times forcing the Troll to his knees before letting one last battle cry as he slammed Shalamayne down, causing a shockwave and decimating the Troll beneath him.**

"Kid's got a bit of an arm to him doesn't he." Qrow smirked

"Well that sword does seem a little small, probably has to put more force into the blows than usual for that strike." Summer said as she saw her daughter gush at the sword with a bit of a blush on her cheeks clearly pointed to the knight on screen. She chuckled a bit as the scene reminded her of herself chasing another adorable blonde, she squeezed he hand in Tai's who blushed a bit before leaning a bit on his wife.

Raven saw the scene before biting her lip with an unknown feeling to her, she quickly looked off to the side to avoid staring, only being caught by her brother with a raised eyebrow and the host with a knowing smirk.

**Jaune took deep breaths as he looked at his fallen enemy before looking around, his face turning to despair at the sight. He saw several knights either on their knees from their extensive damage or becoming fresh corpses on the battlefield. One knight was on his stomach using his sword as a crutch while a Troll walked up behind him with a blade.**

"They're losing..." Winter said solemnly, grieving over the fallen knight's that reminded her of so many of the soldiers she had the honor of fighting alongside who never made it home.

"It should be alright, Jaune has a plan... right?" Nora asked as she looked to Ren for support, who only paused before nodding his head.

"We only have to believe in him." He reassured his partner who smiled in response.

**Jaune looked to the other side with labored breaths as he heard the light of Shalamayne call to him as he thought back to what his father told him...  
_Jaune was shown at the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind, clutching the last blade of his father's sword in front of him as he looked to his father's spirit.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Jaune asked, Albert put a hand on his son's shoulder, "What king must__ do."_  
**

"I-is he?" Saphron started before she choked on her words.

Kisho nodded solemnly, "Dead, he sacrificed himself to save his people after a certain battle went horribly wrong."

The Arc daughter teared up and cried in her wife's shoulder, Terra could only whisper, 'it's going to be alright' to try and soothe her.

"Last blade?" Ruby said in question, she was sad about the apparent death of Jaune's father but she also didn't understand what that line meant.

"Shalamayne is a mystical blade that has the ability to split into two, Jaune was only ever to recover the major half of the blade." Kisho answered.

"Sounds expensive." Roman smiled while Neo rubbed her hands, before the two of them got smacked on the head by frying pans by a peeved host.

**Jaune looked to the blade, and closing his eyes... dropped it blade side down into the ground as a thundercloud formed behind him.**

"What he's giving up?" Mercury snorted in glee.

"Probably, just look at that army there's no way he's going to win." Emerald added, even if Jaune's friends were boring holes into their heads with glares.

"Just what are you doing Mr. Arc?" Ozpin raised his eyebrow while sipping his coffee.

**Jaune looked up to the skies and stretched his hand outward, 'May I Be Their Salvation...'**

'Their salvation?' Raven also raised an eyebrow at this?

"Poor knight must be delusional, thinking about playing god." Cinder smirked in evil glee, not knowing that Jaune wasn't a warrior... but more of a **paladin**.

**A beam of light slammed down into Jaune's hand, causing a shockwave and forcing Cinder and the Horde back with a wave of light as she squinted her eyes at the new development.**  
** (this is a lot of shockwaves, but it's WoW so...)**

The light was so bright that those in the audience had to squint their eyes in pain from it!

"MY EYES!" "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "HE'S TOO HANDSOME!" **(what...****)** "BALD BALD BALD BALD," okay that last one was Nora.

Kisho lowered the light so the audience could actually _see_ what was going on, though this took a few minutes of readjusting and blinking rapidly. Cinder more so after Kisho decided to shine a massive LED Utility Torch in front of her face as revenge for talking shit.

**The screen showed a fallen spear suddenly being picked up by a knight as another who was kneeling from his injuries stood up, Jaune was shown with tears welling in his eyes as he let out a small smile.**

"It's like his semblance... but a hundred time stronger..." Weiss drifted off at the sheer power of Jaune's idea.

"True, but it's not his semblance," Kisho said as the audience turned to him, "in this case it's the power of magic again, but even this needs a lot to pull off."

**With newfound life, knights and other members of the Alliance stood proud and tall along with Ghira who held a smile to his king.**

"They're all getting back up." Ghira said as he was thankful his other was still alive.

Cinder was gritting her teeth in anger, if this was a glimpse as to what the Arc could really pull off, then she'd have to kill him before that happens...

**The camera showed a large dome of white light surrounding the members of the Alliance, it's shell protecting those who stand by their king, it's light ensuring their life and safety, this was Holy Word: Salvation.**

"That's really like him huh?" Ruby smiled at her friend's selflessness to help those he cares for most.

"Yes... it is." Pyrrha smiled before both of them turned to each and nodded, having a greed on a mental conversation.

"If only Adrian was awake, he always loves seeing his uncle being a hero." Terra smiled down to her sleeping son, she then looked up to see Kisho giving her a small scroll with and assortment of child-friendly moments of Jaune being a 'Hero,' to which she graciously accepted.

**Jaune let the spell last a few seconds as more of his people stood up, "Stand as One! For The Alliance!" He decreed as he picked up Shalamayne once more.**

"So instead of simply being a horde, they're all united under one banner as brothers and sisters in arms..." Sienna trailed off, having an unreadable expression on her face.

Ozpin smiled at his student, 'He always will be a great leader, no matter where he is.'

**Cinder smirked at the challenge as her Horde let loose battle cries and charged alongside with an arrow notched for the king's heart. The two armies charged at each other as time slowed down with an Orc leaping through the air against a knight with his spear ready until a flash of white cut all visual with only the sounds of battle being heard until it faded out, the War for Remnant has begun...**

The audience all stood up and clapped as the screen faded, some more outgoing then others, Kisho took to the stage and bowed a bit until the clapping stopped. The doors to the outside flung opened with a loud 'BANG' as it startled everyone in the audience.

"The food isn't prepped entirely yet, but all the other rooms are ready for use so take your time to explore what we've set up here and we'll meet back for lunch." Kisho told everyone as they gave nods of agreement and began shuffling out the door. When the last person exited Kisho jumped off the stage and made his way, until he heard a small noise and looked up to see several small balls of light being floating to the screen, each on that entered played a small scene from the multiverse...

**"HENSHIN!" "I am He Who Surrenders the World..." "Can we live a real life, a real life." "PERSONA!"**

Kisho smiled softly before turning back and walked towards the exit, "Now the fun begins," and the doors to the theater closed for now...

**Well that was a thing, but at least the next chapter is when I start churning out requests! I will do them based on appearance of the reviews with every 5th chapter being an idea / request that I choose to do. Again, thank you all so much for reading this stuff, I honestly have low confidence in myself so it's always nice to know that I'm at least decent with the stuff I like. Until next time!**

**Omake: Jaune is out of the woods (metaphorically)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Jaune screamed as he burst through another assortment of trees into another small clearing in the woods, he rolled and landed on his back after dodging _another_ blow from his teacher.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Said teacher, the man known as Kai Mifune, punched several trees down before walking out while rotating his arm. "Gotta say, no one really expects anyone who trains with us Oath Sworn to make it through a lesson in the first try, let alone one piece." Kai nodded happily before he started walking slowly towards the downed knight.

Jaune panicked and began shuffling backwards before his hand landed on something, he picked it up to see a strange glowing blue rock.

"What the heck is this?" Jaune asked before remembering the situation and looked forwards, only to see Kai smiling at him softly.

"That, my friend, is the artifact." Kai nodded before holding out an arm to Jaune and pulled him off the ground before patting his back. "Congratulations on passing Lesson 2!"

Jaune stared at him a bit before nodding appreciatively at his teacher, he soon heard a portal open up and saw a white haired woman walk out.

"Kai," the woman started, "Hideo needs some help in the kitchen, he says he wants this lunch to blow them away." Kai sighed and walaked through the portal before turning to Jaune.

"Oh sorry, you can't take this portal because Lesson 3 is actually finding another portal to get out of here." Both he and the woman waved at Jaune and said their goodbyes.

Jaune stood there a bit before sighing to himself, "Great now what do I do?" Until he heard a distinct 'pop' in the distance and felt the rock in his hand start to vibrate, he pointed it in several direction, before he noticed the vibrations being weaker one way and stronger the next. Following his gut and nodding to himself, Jaune began to follow the direction with the strongest vibrations...


	5. Discoveries and Reunions

**Time for the next chapter! As I said, this will be less about reactions and more about story and plot development in a way, as well as to give you guys a glimpse into what kind of crap is in the theater. If you guys skip this chapter I'm totally fine with that, just be prepared for the next chapter because we'll be getting into requests starting from the first review! Here's how it'll go:  
**

**I'll do requests by putting them all into a giant ass list and hitting a random number generator based on how many I have  
(Hint: it's 145 based off my preference)  
**

**Every fifth chapter is going to be a idea from my own choosing, either off the top of my head or from the reviews if I like that particular idea.**

**I like writing for about 10k words at least, so any trailers will generally be grouped together by similar themes, at least 2 - 4 at a time.**

**Most likely anything that's 10 - 20 minutes or so long will be it's own chapter because that shit is long, unlike my 5'9" ass.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Meat beat: I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that first request, because I hate Cardin with a burning passion after one too many cucking and betrayal stories out there. The rest overall seem fine except the last one is kind of if-y to do.**

**Thetigerlovecats: Yeah the third movie was kind of eh in a way, and I didn't do the whole movie since I really only had the Tai-Lung fight in mind. I will be doing the second movie later on, but some people have spoken about their displeasure about seeing it so soon.**

**Dream of a Dragon: Haven't really seen it other than the ending, but I'll see what I can do.**

**animecollecter: Ooooooh, that scene is really good I'm definitely keeping that one.**

**Danpro99: Dope music with a cool video, I dig it.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it, and I'll see what I can do but I'll probably have to hold it off until after the girls starting realizing their feelings.**

**XForceLogic: Well I'm not too sure about Broly since the trailer for the movie has been done to death and I haven't watched the movie either, so who knows.**

**Wrath97: I could probably do all of those, but I'm still gonna have to check them out and see.**

**HCMatos: My main question is though, what Superman since there's a ton of scenes out there and I don't really know any of them.**

**Haseo555: Honestly, putting characters to other come as a spur of the moment and based on relations with each other, and they usually don't make sense so... yeah.**

**OwlKnight8: Thanks man, it really helps since I don't actually know if my writing is even good in the first place.**

**xhope14x: That's what's great about me, always with the unexpected and the insane.**

**Gamerlover41592: Everything has potential, I just have to make sure I don't light this thing on fire by accident.**

**SaberPrototype15: Yeah this should work, even though I'm pretty eh with my opinion on SAO.**

**Guest: Depends on the scene, but granted no one really has used any so we'll see.**

**Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser: I did say I'm planning on using both, but just gotta figure out which scenes.**

**MrFoxHoundSir (I like your work!): Besides the 'Meet the' Series, which has all been done at this point besides Sandvich but really?, I could use the rest of those ideas.**

**Guest: Well that's based on the results of the poll (being full movie) and a double check poll when we get closer.**

**Scholar of the Dream & priou: Based on the polls but your input is valid and appreciated.**

**Aimlessamo: I guess I could have a mini chapter to detail the first movie before we do the second, and it's glad to know some people actually want to know about my OCs.**

**The Prophet of Courage: I could do those yeah.**

**SunDarkness2018: I always do like the epic scenes of the more powerful forms of Kamen Riders, so yeah let's definitely do that!**

**francisjrnguni: Those... all really work and are some of my more favorite ones, except the second review since someone already did both of those.**

**Marka Ragnos629: I'd have to look that up since it's foggy in my mind, but it does work.**

**Qwertynus: Yes, really my friend-because-I-don't-like-using-that-word-to-denote-other-people-as, don't like it? don't read it plain and simple.**

**pddf999: That _does_ work, I just need to figure out if I'm actually just gonna make Jaune a girl in that scenario (probably).**

**Venomm3gro: That does work, not matter how much I dislike Cardin.**

**adislt: I could add some slice-of-life at some point, not too sure about hell's kitchen but I'll see what I can do.**

**Necrorex Sparda Juubi-No-Kinshin: Reaper feels to edgy for me, especially after Reaping With Sorrow, and Bioshock 2 does sound like a great idea.**

**HalloweedJackal 0W0: Glad to hear it, I definitely have plans for those series, and I'll see what I can do for JoJo since a lot of scenes have alreay been used.**

**reandomidiot1816: I never played Metro 2033, so I'll look into it.**

**Alidkingz: Don't know much about it, gonna need a scene from it.**

**MrMither102 and ThatGuy: I'll look into the scene, but I can probably use it.**

**davidomega59: I'm pretty sure someone used this scene already, I'm not too sure but I feel like I read a chapter using this scene I'll look into it.**

**deadpoolio: I don't want to offend you, but I am _REALLY _hesitant about using that kind of layout for some reason, I don't know why I just am.**

**Gamelover41592: Glad it was awesome :D**

**Cloud Link Zero: _fucking hell that scene is so dope,_ and I'll check out what the last stand in FF7 is all about, but probably a HELL YEAH to both.**

**Guest: I do take requests, I'm just hesitant about the whole DBS Broly movie since I haven't seen it and don't know what to expect.**

**Perseus12: Can't do requests based on timing friend, only pray to RNG-sus because I'm shoving all approved ideas into a list, but I could probably use those except at World's End because I think WarThunder already used that.**

**FluffQK: Thanks man.**

**Ultimate Kuuga: I basically shoved most of the Heisei riders into the list, so we'll see what happens.**

**RyoTheSaiyan: Well we'll see if I can do a good job of doing either, because I really like both series even though I'm not too serious about them.**

**Batman1998: I feel like I can do both, I'm just not too sure if someone already did the Kars fight, _I really hope no one did the Kars fight._**

**Alidkingz: Well Code Geass is already in the list, but I will keep those character recommendations in mind.**

**Longfang Dark: Oooo, can't believe I forgot about that iconic scene I'll do it I guess, and that Persona recommendation is on point my friend. I do know dark sector, just don't know what to use from it.**

**davidomega59: Can't understand spanish too well, but I'm assuming Prototype 2(yes), and I have no idea what Zombies, Mustaches, and Superheroes are supposed to mean.**

**READER1010: Oh fuck yeah I'll do that, and glad to see you enjoy this as much as I enjoy being weird and dumb :D**

**Chapter Master Kronus Thessius: Yeah that scene is definitely going to be used, and if need be I'll probably also use the first cinematic where the Protoss actually fight back on Aiur.**

**Welp that's it for that section I guess, always appreciate critiques and follows, and I'll see you all next time!**

**I do not own any media portrayed in this fic  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.  
I also don't own any fanfics that are _very_ _briefly_ mentioned, you can guess what I'm referring to but at the same time I don't exacly mean to mention it, it's just the first one that fits with the situation.**

**(Theater Atrium)**

Kisho leisurely walked out of the theater as the door closed behind him, he looked around and saw all the guests were just roaming around the area... again. He raised his eyebrow and looked at his watch,

"They said they would be done by now," Kisho huffed in annoyance, most likely because someone was going to say he was lying or some crap.

"Hey I thought you said these were going to be open by now!" And there it is...

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a perfect being who knows when this stuff actually gets made!" Kisho responded as he gritted his teeth, causing some of the audience members to take a step back to avoid further anger of their host.

Unknowingly, Ruby took a few too many steps back and bumped into the door, causing a loud 'DING' to come from it and an 'eep!' from the crimson reaper. This caused a chain reaction for the other doors, besides the vault, to all have their sings light up and swing their doors open wide for all the viewers!

"...Huh, they were right..." Kisho said dumbfounded before he shrugged and told the guests, "Okay! Supper... -er dinner... lunch? Whatever, food will be ready at some point and I will call / teleport you all to the dining area when it's ready. Until then, you may explore any place you'd like in the open doors and enjoy yourselves, if you need me just holler." He finished with a bow before erupting into flames and disappearing without a trace.

Many of the guests looked at one another in silence for the next few moments before going off in separate directions to explore more of the area.

**(Armory)**

"Come on Yang, it's this way!" Ruby jumped in place several feet ahead of her team in excitement. She was finally going to test out that shape-shifting sword Kisho mentioned earlier, and hopefully get the schematics for it!

"Hold on Rubes, it's not like they're going to run away from you... though with your excitement they just might." Yang joked at her sister who started pouting at the jab.

"Of course that dolt would immediately run off to the armory, she was practically drooling in front of the glass cases in the main hall!" Weiss huffed in annoyance at her leader's attitude.

"_giggle_ You do have to admit, it does bring a smile on your face when she gets to be herself." Pyrrha added as she walked beside the monochrome duo.

Weiss thought a bit and looked back to the sisters and smiled softly, "I guess you do have a point."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here with us Pyrrha? I thought for sure you'd stick with your team to explore the zoo." Blake asked, Pyrrha looked up and tapped a finger on her chin in thought.

"Normally I would yes, but seeing all that fighting made me wonder if I could find someway to improve myself... for my friends." She trailed off as she thought back to the hardened gaze the host had when he first talked to them about the theater. Weiss and Blake both nodded in understanding, they too wanted to see how they could train better for bigger threats in the future if they were to protect those they care about.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Ruby shouted in excitement, in front of her was some kind of high tech door with bullet-proof glass. As she walked up, the door hissed and released steam as it rotated its looks and opened the way for the leader, what she found was _heaven_.

The interior of the room looked similar to one of Beacon's training rooms, except the color palette was more of a white and blue over the usual gray. That back of the room had a firing range while the middle portion had two training dummies set up on either side of the room. In between was some form of holographic console with several displays and a table in front of it, but what caught Ruby's eyes the most were the lined up on the walls surrounding the room. Each was a glass case that showed various weapons floating and rotating slowly to show of their features, every few minutes some of the weapons would be switched with a whole new set of weapons with a seemingly endless supply.

"_whistles_ This is really high-tech." Yang commented as she closed the opened jaw of her sister who was still in a state of weapon-loving euphoric shock.

"Some of these weapons don't even seem possible to make..." Weiss gazed up to see a large gun that seemingly crackled with green energy lovingly named 'The BFG.'

"And some of these probably shouldn't have been made at all." Blake shivered at the sight of a 'whip' that seemed to be made out of living material more than anything called the 'Scoliac.'

"There certainly is more _questionable_ weapons in here." Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at a tiny looking pistol dubbed 'The Noisy Cricket.'

"No more talking! We have to try some of these babies out!" Ruby dashed over to the console and saw that the menu was relatively simple. It would actively display all the weapons shown currently in the glass cases and a timer to tell when the weapons would cycle to the next group along with a search bar if one knew the name of a weapon of the top of their head. Ruby tapped the search option and quickly typed in 'Fallen Champion,' within minutes several printer arms extended from the sides of the table and started to release a stream of holographic squares to draw an outline of the weapon, seconds later a version of the strange gun-greatsword-chainsaw-thing was ready for use.

Ruby squealed and gripped the handle but strained to lift the weapon off the table!

"You sure you want to try that one out first Rubes? Seems like something that big guy from CVFY would prefer to use." Yang scratched the back of her neck, worrying for her sister who looked like she was about to pop her back from straining.

"No. I. Got. This!" Ruby struggled to lift the weapon, that is until she felt heat emanate from the handle. "EEP!" Ruby quickly dropped the weapon onto the floor with a loud 'CLANG'.

"What's wrong?!" Yang rushed over to her sister who looked at the weapon in shock.

"The handle was starting to get REALLY hot, so I had to drop it!" Ruby exclaimed, she looked back to the weapon to see it on fire!

"PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" Weiss panicked with the rest of her team, they all began looking around for water or some kind of fire extinguisher until Pyrrha got their attention.

"Guys! Look!" Pyrrha pointed at the weapon as the flames died out, to show the once large greatsword, now shrunk down to the size of a long barreled pistol with a bayonet the size of a longsword. Ruby cautiously poked at the weapon before she picked it up, she practiced a few swings to get a feel for the weapon.

"It's perfect... it's not too heavy, but it still has enough weight on it to have more force in the strikes!" Ruby inspected the sword and began making out the intricacies of the weapon.

The door opened and the girls looked back to see their host looking at them with a raised eyebrow, "I did say that the Fallen Champion changes itself based on its user, but I guess I should've mentioned it does so by lighting itself on fire." Kisho scratched the back of his head while looking off to the side while the girls all deadpanned at him.

"Anyways, how do you guys like the armory so far?" He asked them with a smile.

"_it'severythingthatIeverwantedwrappedupintoalittleballofhappiness_" Ruby muttered as she went into a weapon-crazed state, everyone around her took a few steps back. Yang going so far as to bump into a glass case in the wall, turning around she saw two black shotguns in a cross formation.

"What the heck are these?" Yang held out her hand to the glass case, Kisho looked to her before he looked to the guns and panicked.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH THO-" He yelled out as he reached for the huntress, the moment Yang's finger touched the glass she saw a vision...

_**A Jaune, cloaked in black walked towards her with a vicious grin and red eyes. All around her Vale burned in a sea of flames, Yang looks up to see the barrels of the shotguns pointed to her face, she looks up to see the last view of Jaune's face as he pulls the trigger...**_

"-ng, YANG!" Yang was shook out of the dream and saw that she was on the ground to the armory again, in front of her Kisho knelt as he shook her shoulders while her teammates looked in worry.

Kisho snapped his fingers in front of Yang's face, "You there Xiao-Long?" Yang held her head as she felt a headache wash over her.

"Yeah... yeah I-I'm okay," She stuttered before turning to the host, "but what the heck was that?"

Kisho sighed before walking to the glass case and typed in a console, switching the shotguns out for a new weapon. "Each of these weapons hold a story, or rather memories of those who once wielded them. In certain cases when a person who is related to an important part of that weapon's history comes into contact with it, they will see a glimpse of the memory from their other's perspective."

Yang looked a bit at the host before asking, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Kisho sighed again, "Those shotguns belonged to a version of Jaune who was... wronged by you," Yang's eyes widened in shock, "from what I can tell, your vision was mere moments before he was able to enact his revenge..."

RBY went over to support their teammate up to their feet while she stared blankly at the floor. Yang couldn't bare the thought of doing something so far as to turn one of her friends into a _monster._

Pyrrha was off to the side with complicated feelings, what did he mean by 'wronged Jaune?' She looked off to the side when another weapons caught her eye as she walked over. She could clearly see it was Crocea Mors, but the shield and blade was seemingly infused with parts of brass. Pyrrha knew of the dangers of looking into history from what she saw happen to Yang, but she had to know.

Kisho stopped her as he gripped her shoulder, "Only if you're willing to see the pain he went through." Pyrrha bit her lip and hesitated before she placed her glass on the frame...

_**She could see Jaune in the middle of a forest clearing at the dead of night, throwing out practice swings with conviction... and anger. Pyrrha looked over to see that Jaune was watching a video on his scroll, the one she recorded for him to train with. It would've melted her heart, if it hadn't cracked to see Jaune looking at the video with such sorrow and remorse that tears streamed down his face, even more so that he kept the video on loop as if it was the last thing he could see of her...**_

Pyrrha was pulled back into reality by Kisho with a tug of her shoulder, she felt a few tears well up in her eyes as she collapsed to her knees and sobbed. Ruby was quick to her side as she rubbed the champion's back, she looked up to see their host offering a small box of tissues to which Ruby gladly accepted and gave to her friend who blew her nose after taking one.

"What did she see?" Ruby said softly to not disturb the girl next to her.

"Remember the picture I showed you of Beacon had I not interfered?" Kisho asked as Ruby nodded, "Ms. Nikos was one of those who perished when the academy fell, even more so after she finally confessed her love to Jaune as she ran off to fight..." Kisho could only look away as RWBY's eyes widened at the news that the 'Invincible Girl's' death.

He walked over to the console in the middle and punched a few buttons, within minutes a replica of Crocea Mors was made. He held the weapon with both hands and presented it to Pyrrha who nearly broke down seeing the weapon.

"The only things he had of you were your circlet and your broken weapon, he had their metal forged into his weapon and had your sash on his belt as a way to remember you and your love." Pyrrha slowly took the weapons from the host and held them tightly as she started to cry again, Kisho stood up and looked upon RWBY, "I'm not simply here to laugh and tell you everything will be alright, I show you these universes and their history for a reason," Pyrrha looked up to the man with tears in her eyes.

"We can't simply wait for peace to arrive, because those who want to destroy everything we hold dear won't wait for us." Kisho finished as he looked back to his guests, all the girls were standing up straight with a determined look in their eyes, none more so than Pyrrha who held Crocea Mors tightly in her arms with a fire in her eyes. Kisho smirked and walked towards the door, grasping Pyrrha's shoulder in recognition as he walked out. The ladies looked to each other and nodded, they'll have their fun with these weapons, but they'll also use this time to see how they can protect their world even better than before...

**(Petting Zoo)**

"Renny Renny! What's that?!" Nora pointed to an assortment of giant raptors who were walking across an arid desert.

"It says they're a breed of raptors from the Orc homeland known as 'Durotar'" Ren hummed at the information, seeing as how they saw these Orcs not too long ago.

"Cool, OOOOO WHAT'S THAT?!" Nora shouted as she pulled her partner down the hall. Not too far from their original location, Port and Oobleck were on the opposite side with the more unique animals were.

"It seems that not only do these creatures seem to avoid any lands beyond their own, but the sheer presence of their land will corrode adjacent lands near it over time." Oobleck observed strange flying creatures that had giant fangs and several eyeballs named 'Eater of Souls.'

"They do seem to be on par with the dangers of Grimm, but even better for the hunt!" Port chourtled, the two professors heard a ding and saw the door open to see their host walk inside. "Ah! Mr. Naritoshi, we were just about to ask about these strange creatures you have over here!"

"Yes, even though we are viewing them, it doesn't seem like they acknowledge us whatsoever." Oobleck rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oh, that's because they can't and they're not exactly 'captive' per say." Kisho answered as the two huntsman raised their eyebrows, "I was never really one for captivity or cages, so instead this 'zoo' is actually more like a viewing gallery of pocket dimensions where all these species live in. This way they're more in their natural habitat, but not so expansive that it's the entirety of the world more roughly like a country or a continent depending."

Port guffawed, "EXCELLENT, that truly is a riveting way to have a more natural feel to these beasts and their habitats!" Port shook Kisho's hand and came up to whisper to him, "By the way... where are those monsters who live within the so-called 'New World'?" Port questioned as Kisho pointed down the hall.

Speaking of that area, Nora had stars in her eyes seeing all the really cool monsters that were huge and can break some many legs!

"REN, THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A T-REX, OOO THAT ONE IS A DRAGON, THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A GIANT RED DOG!" Nora bounced around all over the room in excitement as Ren rolled his eyes with mirth at his partner's antics.

"These are some interesting animals." Ren smiled softly as he watched some animals called 'Aptonoths' graze through a grassland to feed on the vegetation near by.

"Hey what's this?" Nora asked, Ren raised and eyebrow and walked over to her and saw that she was about to press a button that said 'Live Experience.'

Ren paled, "Nora, please step away from the button..."

'Boop' "Huh?" Nora tilted her head as Ren facepalmed, suddenly a portal opened dragging the two huntsman into its depths!

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nora cheered as she fell through the portal with Ren into some sort of cave area, "That was fun! Now where are we?"

"_cough_ I'm not sure, but please don't do that again Nora." Ren pleaded his partner who nodded at a rapid rate. They then heard some footsteps coming their way as Ren walked in front of Nora to protect her from whatever was coming.

From behind a crystal formation, a lizard only a few meters taller than them waddled out to the clearing, it had a rather big belly and a very large underbite with black scales curving upward to finish the jaw. The color scheme started at a baby blue towards the head and body, going down to an orange and red towards its tail. The lizard looked at them a bit as Ren readied to fight, but the lizard merely tilted its head before going down to eat some crystals off the floor.

Ren relaxed his pose in confusion, "I guess he's not hostile?"

Nora however squealed, "AWWWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" She ran up to the lizard despite Ren's warnings. The lizard looked to her with a tile of its head, Nora thought quickly and scooped a large crystal from the ground, "For you!" The lizard blinked a bit at the new human and looked down to the crystal in her hands, it then carefully scooped the crystal from Nora's hands and began to chew the treat. Nora squealed again and hugged the giant lizard, getting a burp from her new friend.

Ren smiled at the scene and heard a swirling sound behind him, he looked back to see Kisho come out of a portal and walk up next to him with a smile on his face.

"I can see you've met Goma?" Ren raised an eyebrow before realizing he was referring to the lizard that Nora was affectionately rubbing the belly of.

"Yes, and Nora has made friends with him because of her affinity with animals." Kisho nodded as Nora ran up to the host.

"I LOVE HIM, WHAT IS HE?" Nora pleaded the host who chuckled slightly while Ren pulled her back a bit.

"He is a Dodogama, a more neutral monster of the New World whose diet subsists only of rocks and minerals, and is most certainly the designated good boi of that land." Kisho finished as he led the two huntsman out the portal, Nora waved goodbye to Goma who responded with a gurgling roar of his own.

**(Gardens)**

"This place is... beautiful." Kali gasped as she looked around her, it looked so much like a tropical paradise with a various myriad of colors and nature in abundance all around her.

"Reminds me a bit of Menagerie..." Ghira responded, thinking back to how long it has been since Blake left them to go with Adam, he felt Kali intertwine his finger with his and thought to ask her about it later.

"Wow, these sure a pretty aren't they?" Summer asked as team STRQ were in a different part of the gardens.

"Kinda like my gardens back in Patch." Taiyang smiled while Qrow rolled his eyes, Raven further back stopped in her tracks and looked off into the distance.

'_You already have a family don't you, you don't need to go back to this one.'_ She grit her teeth and shook her head, unaware that she got looks from her old team in the process.

"Um... excuse me?" Raven stopped and looked behind her at the voice. She saw a girl, no taller than Summer's daughter, with dark green hair cut to a bob just before her chin. There wasn't much to note about her besides her shy mannerisms and the large amount of gardening tools she had with her in a wheel-barrow.

"C-could you please move a bit, I need to water those plants." The girl pointed to the flowers that Raven was dangerously close to, the bandit queen nodded before making room for the girl. The girl went to work watering the plants as Raven looked back to her teammates.

"Y'know, roses are interesting in their meaning." Raven stared at the girl who started the conversation suddenly, "people usually generalize them with simply romantic love, but I know better. Roses mean love in all forms, friends, family, those who care for you, and those you care about, it doesn't simply have to be one or the other for us." Raven had a shocked expression as the girls smiled at her, the girl then plucked a rose from a bush nearby and handed it to Raven.

Looking the rose over and back to her teammates, "Those who love you huh?" Looking back on the rose she stood up, thanks girl... I guess that helps me a bit."

The girl smiled in response, "No problem, and the name is Mano Iho. Nice to meet you!" The two waved each other goodbye as Raven walked back to her team with the rose in her hand, she might not know how she'll handle this... but it's a start.

**(Theater Atrium)**

"What are we going to do Cinder?" Emerald asked, at this point she knew their gig was up and it was only a matter of time before they had to either find shelter or say hello to a damp prison cell.

"We must stay calm Emerald, all we have to do is find a way out of here before that happens." Cinder told her teammates, there had to be and exit here right?!

From the other side of the room, Sienna was with her two White Fang operatives as she watched team CEM(N) look around the room.

"I must say Adam, I didn't expect your colleague to be so... outgoing." She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"I can assure you Lady Khan, we need her for the White Fang," Adam said with his head low, he gritted his teeth knowing that all this would set back his plans to usurp the White Fang from his so-called leader.

"Oh?" Sienna questioned, "And would this advantage have anything to do with what our 'gracious' host ripped out of her stomach?" Adam froze in revelation, after all everyone else could practically feel the power emanating from whatever the host took from Cinder. That meant she was relatively weaker than when she first contracted the White Fang's help.

"We will discuss your further allegiances with these humans at a later date." Sienna huffed as she turned and walked away, Ilia closely followed as she looked scared at the form of Adam who was shaking, either in fear or rage she did not know.

In front of the Vault Doors, Roman looked to the retreating form of Sienna Khan and Ilia and raised an eyebrow, "People sure are weird after all this, good thing we still keep an open mind-set, right Neo?"

Neo nodded as she handed Roman a welding torch, they both put down their welder masks and began to try and break through the barrier to the vault. All around them were various tools, both power and normal, scattered all around them in their vain attempts to crack open the vault. The two employees at the concession stand merely looked at each other.

"He does know that nothing but mana-based tools can break that barrier right?" Kure the Oni asked her partner.

The minotaur named Magnus shrugged, "Only time will tell if it can get through his thick skull faster than he can on that there vault."

**(Dining Area)**

'BANG' The doors flung open to show an excited Sun Wukong eyeing the Dining Room with a shimmer in his eyes, Neptune followed behind him with his hand against his head in embarrassment.

"Dude, I know you're hungry but can you calm down? It's not like the food's gonna run away." Neptune groaned as his leader looked him in the eyes.

"But I'm hungrryyyyyyyyy." Sun whined, looking around the area he could see it was a normal lavish'd dining room with round tables scattered all around, as well as one long series of combined rectangle tables going across the room. The windows showed the outside where a large amount of buildings of all shapes and sizes and people to the same extent were all going about their business, some entering and leaving through small portals in gateways, others looking around the area, whilst others traded for goods of different values.

"Just where the heck are we?" Neptune asked as he saw not only angels and minotaurs, but also orcs, trolls, some kind of snakemen, dwarves, and a whole bunch of different races he's never seen before!

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kisho told you that this is the Realm between Realms." Both members of SSSN whipped their heads to the voice, at the bar was a guy who looked no older than them, he wore a short-sleeved chef's outfit without the hat and had medium-length bright green hair with a strange looking folding-fan hung up behind him.

"Well... yeah, but that didn't really mean much when he shouted it out loud." Sun and Neptune took a seat at the bar as the man chuckled into his hand.

"Yes well, he does have a tendency to be a bit boisterous," he picked up another glass to clean, "essentially, Ifrandil is nothing more than a hidden gateway between the multiverse and all the realms in between. You'd either have to be really lucky, or really powerful to even reach us for a single trip because there are so many realities and universes around us."

"But how do people make it back?" Neptune asked.

"When either Kisho or someone else first makes a portal from another world to Ifrandil or vice versa, a pathway is automatically made for that world so that we can easily send them back if need be." The man finished cleaning the glass as the doors opened again to show team CFVY along with Saphron and Terra with their son Adrian entering the room.

"Yo, the host said that this is the room where we'll get supper right?" Coco asked as she lowered her glasses to the man behind the counter.

"Yes, yes it is, I do believe in a few minutes supper will start and Kisho will teleport everyone here. So in the mean time, I am Hideo Isao, your chef for this evening and would like to ask if any of you would like an appetizer before supper?" He asked, with the only hand shooting up coming from the blonde monkey faunus...

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Kisho opened the doors to the dining room and scoped the area, seeing several of his guests already arrived and lounging about. He nodded to himself as he walked over to the large combination of rectangular tables and coughed in his hand to garner the attention of the guests in the immediate area.

"If you each would choose a seat to your liking, we will begin supper soon!" The guests looked to each other and picked out some seats on the long table.

"But, what about everyone else?" Saphron asked.

Kisho simply nodded and put his hands on the table with his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly. A few seconds later he opened his eyes to show his iris were now a cerulean blue, he pulled his arms off the table and behind him, causing all the empty chairs to slide pull backwards. As if that didn't impress the immediate audience enough, he raised his arms of above his head and created portals over each and every one of the chairs before throwing his arms downward. One-by-one, guests were flung out of the portals and landed into the seats of the large table, some landing with grace, others landing hard on their asses. The guests all grumbled and began to look around to see there were a lot more guests than Kisho actually first lead on.

"Weiss, Winter?" "MOTHER?!"

"Hi Sis / Sister / Big Sis!" "You guys?!" Saphron exclaimed as she was seated near the entirety of the Arc family besides Jaune.

"S-Salem..." Cinder's head whipped to the end of the table to see just across Ozpin's group, was her mistress and her own forces with her.

"Hello Ozpin, I must say these are more pleasurable means to meet one another again." She smirked as she saw her nemesis shake a bit in both anger and fear.

"Just say the word mistress, I'll be the one to tear these fools to shreds!" Tyrian smiled wildly as Qrow narrowed his eyes to the scorpion faunus, Hazel could be seen seething in rage against the headmaster while Glynda matched it with her deadly glare. Watts could care less about the whole debacle, while Ironwood recognized the ex-scientist from a mile away and frowned.

"So, now that we're all gathered here for supper any questions?" Kisho asked nonchlantly, causing everyonee to deadpan at him.

"Yeah I have one question, why am I sitting across from this guy?" Yang jerked a thumb to Adam who was sitting across from her.

"And I next to Cinder?" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as Cinder noticed and began to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Oh, that's because I'm about to drop some major bombs right now." Kisho smiled as several people perked in interest. "You see, Ms. Porn-Actress over here was planning a large-scale attack on Beacon and Vale as a whole using the Fall Maiden's power," Cinder turned her head to see Ozpin's group having faces of shock and realization. "Most times the attack would've succeeded if no one like me were to intervene."

Pyrrha widened her eyes and stared at Cinder, "You're the one who kills me..." Her lips tremble as her friends heard every word she said and glared at the false maiden.

"During the attack, Blake over here finds Adam and fights him only to nearly lose as Yang comes to the rescue, but loses her right arm rushing at him." Yang stares wide in shock and unconsciously grips her arm in fear, Taiyang could only gawk at the information and start planning several deaths for the bull faunus, who nods smugly at the information.

"Too bad later the Bumblebee duo totally kicks your ass and throws you into a river." Now Adam's mouth opened wide in shock at the revelation as Yang recovered, gripping her partner's hand in the process.

"And I forgot to mention he totally assassinates Sienna to overthrow her from the White Fang, and yes Ilia he's totally murdering both faunus and humans who get in his way." Sienna snarls at Adam as Ilia could only tremble in fear and confusion over what she just heard.

"Any other questions?" Kisho looked to the audience and merely brushed off the tense atmosphere in the room, "No? Well let's eat!"

**(An Awkward Dinner Later, in the Halls of the Lodging)**

Teams RWBY and (J)NPR were walking down the halls to their room, in a somewhat shocked silence over what they heard their host tell them.

"I still can't believe that she would destroy Beacon..." Ruby had her head down, knowing that the 'friends' from Haven she made were the ones that she would have to fight.

"Well Kisho did say he wanted to change the future, but I feel like it would've been better not to drop it so soon before dinner." Blake responded, still unnerved that Adam would not only harm her partner to the point of crippling damage, but also that they would be his downfall.

"Well that just means we have to try harder to change the future ourselves too!" Yang pounded her fists, determined not to share that fate and keep moving on in her life.

"It doe make you wonder how long Cinder has been planning this..." Weiss cupped her chin in thought.

"It doesn't matter how long she's thought of it, we'll be the ones to stop her." Pyrrha said with an uncharacteristic grit of her teeth, she's not going to allow someone to take her away from her friends no matter what her fate should be.

"Yeah! We'll break her legs if she tries anything!" Nora shouted, already thinking of ways to pummel the group of meanies who dare hurt her friends!

Ren nodded silently, his mind an uncontrolled flame as he began to think of a training regimen to prevent the fall of his home and his family from happening again.

As the two teams walked towards a split in the hall way, they all freeze in their tracks when they see a familiar blonde mop of hair walk out from the right in pajamas drying his hair off with a towel.

"Man, who knew that rigorous training would make a bath so much more relaxing?" Jaune sighed in his relaxed state, as he rounded the corner he felt eyes looking at him and turned to his left to see his friends standing there in front of him. "G-Guys?"

"**JAUNE!**" At once, the more energetic members of the group pounced at the young Arc and created a dog pile, the more quiet members simply smiled softly at the sudden reunion with their friend.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Jaune laughed with a few tears in his eyes, "I thought I was just here for some crazy training experience."

"We were brought here with you to watch a bunch of universes with you in them!" Nora shouted at her fearless leader, who chuckled at started to pat her head.

"Were they strong?" Jaune asked, getting nods in response. "Guess that just means I have to work harder huh?"

"Don't sweat it my fellow blonde," Yang playfully punched the Arc's shoulder, "we have complete faith in you being a bonafide bad ass with all this craziness." She said getting various forms of agreements in response.

Jaune started to tear up and nodded his head, "Thanks guys, it means the world to me."

After everyone said their goodbyes and walked away, Jaune turned to continue to his room until he heard some running behind him.

"JAUNE!" He turned around to see Weiss behind him panting.

"...Yes?" Weiss froze a bit and looked up to Jaune's face, his once bright blue eyes were now hollow with a sad look to them, and she could only blame herself. Weiss never really meant to hurt Jaune when it came to her rejections and always meant to apologize and thank him for the Neptune situation (even though they already broke up). But it always seemed that at the start of their second year he would always avoid her gaze, and whenever they were alone together he would always be more despondent and empty inside.

Weiss bit her lip and inhaled some air, before looking Jaune straight in the eyes with a soft smile, "Thank you for being there for us, all of us. You've improved beyond anything we could imagine, and I want to apologize for being so harsh back in our freshman year." She finished with a sigh, and watched as a bit of life returned to those eyes of his.

"...Thank you Weiss, y-you don't know how much that means to me." Jaune finished with a slight bow and waved her goodbye as he retreated to his room. Weiss could only wave back with a smile before looking down remorsefully as her heart pounded.

'This means nothing... it shouldn't after what I put him through...' The young Schnee turned around and walked slowly back to her room, thinking her heartbeat was nothing more than fear of the anger Jaune should've had for her.

At the opposite end of the hall, around the corner was Kisho, who opened his eyes after enhancing his senses to eaves drop on the conversation. He could only sight to himself, given how he could hear and feel every emotion and thought from both sides, and how complicated everything was.

'This shit again huh?' Kisho thought, casting a spell to create a holographic timeline of their universe and seeing how much change he's made. 'Not too much at the moment huh?' he thought seeing the line of the new fate only slightly veering off course by two degrees. Kisho put his hand back in his pocket and started to walked towards the exit,  
'Slowly but surely, **I will mend the broken edges of this shattered world.**'

Soon, the theater will open its gates once more...

**And that's it for this bunch of plot development.**

**Don't like it?**

**Feel it's too cliched?**

**Well this is my first story so I ain't good with story telling, and if anything y'all should criticize me on any thing that feels like weak shit so that I can improve :D**

**Don't expect an update _too_ too soon, because from the 13th to the 17th is finals for my second year in college, and I'll also have to go to a summer class starting May 28 until June 29, two hours a day for four days a week bois.**

**As always, like and follow if you do and we'll welcome you all next time the theater doors open. (Kisho and the Oath Sworn bow their heads)**

**(Next Time: "I will destroy you and your so-called world!")**


	6. Mantra's End

**Here we are again. Now we start getting into requests and the like with my strange and probably non-reliable method of RNG, but I can't think of much else to do. Please do note that I may or may not PM y'all if one of your ideas is chosen and I have absolutely no clue as to how to go about it. Sorry for the longer than normal wait, but dealing with exams and being both mentally and emotionally exhausted is kind of a killer of motivation, especially given how I wrote this particular piece down. Sorry if the later parts feel a bit weak, but by the end my brain was starting to get fried from all the action.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**WhiteRoseshipper: Yeah I'll do that, but it'll probably have to go with several other small ideas along with it.**

**Aku no Saiya0jin Kaiser: Hell yeah bro.**

**Perseus12: Not sure, because I'm gonna need either english translations or the actual lyrics or both to even do that. Also chapters are by the RNG basis, not per request friend.**

**Greer123: She's learned to care for her friends more than those to force her destiny on her.**

**animecollecter: No problem, and thanks for the luck I'll need it. I also might have to trim down the list a bit, who knows.**

**Aimlessamo: Thanks! People have been asking to see Salem, and the reunion is gonna be short lived since Jaune will be training, but he'll be able to see them either before night time or on certain occasions during breaks depending.**

**Gamelover41592: Oh yeah, things can get weird in Ifrandil, especially since Kisho is not only the host, he can see emotions and thoughts, AND know past and how to reforge bonds.**

**Guest: Probably just gonna have to use your Buggy-themed request, cause the rest kind of weird me out.**

**Siegnir: Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get.**

**Guest: Well that's cool, (My OC's are decent? As in I didn't even know if they were). Also the What if your Hunter Talked fits Jaune well in a way.**

**dragoon109: Never said that Ozpin is in the clear :3**

**Sage of Challenge: Someone has asked for that and it is in the list, so just pray to RNG-sus.**

**ZLT180: Not sure about Doom, need a specific scene if I want to work with it.**

**Ecchi-kami: Don't know much about Mass Effect, need some examples if you want it.**

**Guest: Yup, got a request for that already so it's in the list.**

**Stixdude: Oooo, the Punisher haven't seen that one, I'll look into it.**

**proiu: Well here it is :D**

**Danpro99: Who?**

**LightDusk16: Well look no further!**

**READER1O1O: Your guess is correct, and don't worry too much, I got a lot on my plate that I might inevitably have to shrink due to preferences.**

**Haseo55: Well that's good, and it's understandable about that logic but it will have to take a bit to explain the background of everything the normal way.**

**0804wolf: I could probably do the FF7 one, not sure about the Doom Movie since I didn't even know that was a thing.**

**Godwar3426: Eehhhh maybe... probably, it's gonna be a stretch so we'll see when it pops up.**

**Cadelorbe12: I dig it too.**

**Guest: Oh my god that's a good idea, I'll have to save it for when her feelings start to develop though.**

**OwlKnight8: I could do that yeah, we'll have to leave it to the list though.**

**write n wrong: Oh I'll definitely include iceborne, and who's to say he's prepared if someone else manages to knock his ass sideways before then :3**

**ragingthunder88: What the heck's a ground sloth, _looks up_, ...holy god. Probably not to be honest, but I _could_ give her something related when we get to whenever I feel like a gift chapter.**

**Cadelorbe12: Sorry to say that I'm not too big of a fan of Jaune x Glynda, IDK it's something weird with me and personally not too into a somewhat-sized age gap.**

**IROCK108: Thanks bruh.**

**MrSunshine744: I like them too! I guess it's kinda of hard trying to have a character that can be a 'one-size-fits-all' type if they don't have distinct strengths shown yet. And those scenes are definitely being added to the list.**

**dirtrevor: With all this hype from this chapter alone, I might just have to make it the 10th chapter when I choose a request personally, if it doesn't get randomly chosen beforehand.**

**The Exiled Darkness: Yeah it's hard for me to write for them because I forget about them myself, since I didn't pay too much attention to Vol 6. I think I could do those requests yeah, but John Wick will have to get specific scenes since I don't know it too much (not the babayaga scene though).**

**Longfang dark: Not too sure where you're getting at with that puppet thing, is it like an original idea you want me to write a react story about, and that stinger / aphrodisiac idea is confusing me too. I'll also keep in mind the Dark Sector and Monsoon boss fight ideas.**

**Guest: I'll see what I can do with the idea, but don't expect much since that entire fight is pretty long for my liking (dick joke not included).**

**The Exiled Darkness: Thanks, I had that idea brewing in my head for a long while. And I'll see about those Star Wars and Fate ideas, since no one really uses them for some reason. Eh... very hesitant about Joker Jaune, since it's been done quite a bit (the idea in general) especially the Killing Joke since it's a bit weird for me, like in a weirded out / creepy vibe way.**

**Guest: I have read that, but I'd have to get permission for it first, I'll look into it.**

**Not my photoshop: I don't know the loops actually, since if it's anything reality TV or live action series I don't really know then. Glad you enjoy it :)**

**krappy: I do know BNHA, but I don't exactly see any form of synergy between the two characters (_but people have written Jaune as Joker_) and personally I don't like putting Jaune in that limelight so I'll have to politely decline.**

**Stormquake the Elementalist: Well that's good to hear I guess :)  
**

**One last note to the Anon who lovingly named themselves Pissed Of****f: You do have to realize that as authors we do not necessarily control everything about what we write. We as people have our own lives and our ways to deal with stuff that we feel can drastically effect our writing and need a way to cope / manage the inconsistencies. Some author's write updates because they don't have time due to school or jobs, some have to deal with family matters, some are moving and won't be able to update in a while, and some need a breather and a way to manage all of this. I wrote down that update because I was stressed after writing up the entire scene (as of 5/20) and looked back at my 160+ requests that I have on my plate. And while I will hopefully do all of them, I'm just not as invested to write certain things (movies, ****portraying**** Jaune as insane / ****villainous****, or just things I don't know about) than I am with others and the fact that half of those requests were vague doesn't help my case. We are still people and are not simply here for your viewing pleasure at your beck and call, if you want a chapter please understand we go through our own crap in out lives and have to ****accommodate**** time and energy dealing with both those and writing for you guys. If you feel insulted or hurt by this message, then by all means stop reading and go somewhere else, I write for a hobby and for my own entertainment and I won't stop just because someone ****screams**** at me simply because I'm doing something the way they don't want it to.**

**Sorry for that rant, but I tend to stay a level-headed guy but highly dislike when people try to force their way of thinking onto me without realizing I'm only human.**

**Expect the next Chapter in about 3 weeks**

**Well let's get back into it Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**I do not own any media portrayed in this fic.  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
Asura's Wrath is owned by Capcom and developed by CyberConnect2**

**(Day 2 roughly 7:00am, Ifrandil)**

Kisho walked down the streets of the bustling market place, all around him merchants and customers from various realms walked into stalls and shops to view goods and services, and _services_ (yes, those kinds you pervs).

"Even after several million millennia, this place never gets old." Kisho smiled to himself as he saw races all interacting with each other, a human bargaining with a demon, a dwarf arm-wrestling a minotaur, angels having lunch with some undead, all intermingled in one lone spot in the realms.

Kisho continued walking forward, occasionally waving 'hi' to anyone that noticed him. Before long he reached the entrance of the theater and opened its doors to let himself in. Inside he could see Kure and Magnus dusting off and cleaning the atrium for the guests soon to awaken while a distinct series of 'clang' noises came from the armory.

After waving good morning to the two employees, Kisho made his way down to the armory to see who was inside. Lo and behold Jaune Arc throwing practice swings at a dummy with more finesse and force than the day before.

"I can see you're really getting into the hang of it." Jaune screamed in surprise and turned to see his host / kidnapper chuckling into his fist.

"Ha ha ha laugh it up won't you?" Jaune sarcastically replied before staring at his weapons, "And... yeah, all this training is really helping me improve." Jaune then bit his lip and gripped his weapons harder. "But it doesn't feel right..."

"What doesn't feel right?" Kisho raised an eyebrow, but knew the answer.

Jaune motioned to the surrounding area, "All this, it doesn't feel right for you to come in looking like some grandpa and say that you're doing this just to train me..." Jaune sighed looking to the ground, "I'm not even worth-"

He was interrupted as Kisho held a hand over his mouth and stared him in the eyes, "Please try to make it a habit NOT to talk down on yourself like that, I already have a problem with it myself as is." Jaune raised an eyebrow as Kisho continued, "Look, I don't throw you into a sack and say 'This is all for you!' just for the fun of it. I do it because you have heart, something not a lot of people have anymore."

Jaune scoffed a bit, "Yeah, and look where that got me, blackmailed into servitude and being the complete 'Dunce of Beacon'."

"I swear to god, one more outburst like that and I'm turning you into a girl." Jaune whipped his head to the host's 'threat', "What? I can totally do it you know."

Jaune shivered a bit and looked to see Kisho placing a hand on his shoulder, "People tend to forget that compassion and kindness are often stronger than a blade, we just need the resolve to push past the darkness." He finished with a smile while Jaune returned one of his own.

Kisho put his hands behind his back and marched to the console, "Well now that we got some of the basics down, let's move on to the next part!" He started punching in some commands as Jaune looked over his shoulder.

"...And what is part two if I may ask?" Jaune said in fear, especially as Kisho slowly turned his head to him and gave him a big toothy smile.

"Getting you a new weapon through trial and error!" Kisho excitedly stated as he pushed a button, and a MASSIVE rocket launched with multiple barrels was created on the table, "Here, try this!" Jaune could only gulp in fear as he grabbed the weapon...

**(Lodging Area - RWBY Room 9:00am)**

Weiss strained her eyes as she began to wake up from her sleep, she went to rub her eyes and felt that she had dried-up tears on her cheeks.

'This hasn't happened in a while...' She stood up and walked drowsily into the bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash her face. 'Why am I even like this, after all it should be a just karmic retribution after all.' Her mind showed her images of the faint hints of light in Jaune's eyes last night, before they dulled back as he turned away from her. She felt tears drip down her face again and quickly wiped them away, 'Why do I feel this way?'

Weiss finished getting ready inside the bathroom and stepped out the door, just in time to see the rest of her teammate's all waking up themselves.

_Snoooooore_, some more than others as Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang's form draped over the side of her bed, bound to fall within the next few seconds.

"Morning Weiss." Ruby drowsily greeted her partner, Blake grunting her own greeting.

"Good morning you two, if any of you need me I'll be getting breakfast." Weiss turned on her heels and walked out the door, closing it shut before she heard a loud 'THUMP' and a groaning Yang.

She began walking down the hall, catching glimpses of the other guests starting their own morning routines. Sun and Neptune coming out of their room yawning while the blue haired one saw her a gave a small wave to which she scoffed at, the White Fang leader stretching her arms over her head before glaring at the Schnee, Professor Ozpin standing outside his doorway with a mug of coffee nodding at Weiss, and Cinder leaning off of her doorway waiting for her teammates.

As she walked by a door on her left opened to see the strange old woman Maria step out of her door, Weiss gave a small nod before continuing her way. "Boy problems, eh Schnee?"

Weiss spun around with a blush on her cheeks, "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Maria laughed at the outburst, "Well seeing as how you walked back to your room moping last night after that conversation you had with, I think his name was John?"

Weiss huffed, "It's Jaune, and how did you even know about that?!" She asked.

Maria sighed and jerked a thumb to her door, "Your talk was literally a foot away from my room, and I saw how you looked at him as he walked away."

Weiss blushed and turned her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She continued on her way despite Maria's laughter echoing the hall.

**(Several minutes later, Dining Area)**

Weiss opened the doors to see the dining area somewhat empty, barring her host sitting in his lonesome in one of the circular tables eating a bowl of cereal. She sighed to herself and went over to Kisho's area, "May I take a seat?"

Kisho looked up from his bowl with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "Sure, but not that one." He pointed to the chair on his right to which Weiss raised her own eyebrow before she sat down on the chair to his left.

The moment she sat down a menu appeared right in front of her, causing her to jump a bit in surprise and glare as Kisho chuckled in her expense. She picked up the menu and saw it was a holographic display of the food, after some thought she chose to pick a simple bagel with blueberry cream cheese and a small fruit salad, the menu soon disappeared leaving her to sit and wait.

"So why are you sitting with me?" Kisho asked, as Weiss jumped a bit again in surprise at the sudden conversation.

She cleared her throat and responded, "Well seeing as you are our host, I thought I would get to know more about this world a bit more from your experience."

"Uh huh, one: I'm single, two: don't you have Neptune?" The host asked with a deadpan look in his eyes.

Weiss sputtered with a blush on her cheeks, "N-No! What are you saying?! I simply want to know more about this whole scenario and get a better grasp out of all of this." She looked away as she sighed, "Also the two of us aren't dating anymore, not since that incident with NDGO back in our first year."

Kisho hummed before taking a spoonful of his cereal, "Well hopefully you two will at least remain friends at the very least."

Weiss hummed in thought, "Maybe..." She said as she looked down and twiddled her fingers.

"So how's it been with Jaune?" Weiss let out a wheeze for air as she looked at the host, who rested his head on one of his raised arms.

Weiss placed her face in her hands, "Please not this again, I don't get what you people insinuate between me and him, we're just friends..." She trailed off.

Kisho hummed in response before he looked to his right and smiled, "Hey Jaune, finally found a bowl for yourself?"

Weiss froze on the spot before she peeked between her fingers, "Yeah, whu didn't you tell me where they were in the first place?" Jaune groaned as he took a seat and poured some cereal for himself, he was about to take a bite before he looked to his right, "Oh... hi Weiss."

Weiss straightened up before she coughed into her fist, "G-Good morning, Jaune."

"Uh... yeah, you too."

The trio sat in relative silence before Kisho sighed, "Why don't you two kiss already?" This comment caused both teens to spit-take.

Before Weiss could scream at the host, "N-No, what are you talking about?! I couldn't kiss Weiss!" Weiss froze in her spot and looked quickly to Jaune, who had a sad frown on his face as he looked down, "...She deserves someone better than a guy like me..."

Her eyes widened in shock as her lips tremble and she reached out to hold him, "J-Jau-"

That is until an alarm went off on the host's phone, he looked to it and smiled while Jaune looked up and paled with a nervous smile as Weiss reeled back her arm in surprise.

The host then grabbed Jaune by the back of his collar and opened a portal in front of the two of them, "Welp, it's time for the next part of your training!"

"W-Wait, I haven't even eaten yet!" Jaune pleaded the madman holding him.

"And you won't get lunch with that attitude, now GO!" Kisho exclaimed as he threw the poor noodle through the portal, dusting his hands off before looking at the gobsmacked heiress to which he nodded and picked up his bowl and left the room.

'DING' Weiss snapped out of her surprise to see her breakfast appear in front of her, she was about to grab it before she glanced to her left to see Jaune's bowl of cereal still there, unattended, the one he grabbed...

'BANG' "Told you guys the dining room was here!" Yang said triumphantly with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, after the fifth guess." Blake rolled her eyes as RBY spotted their teammate sitting on a table.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby shouted, making her partner jump in surprise, "What'cha eating?"

Weiss slowly turned to show that she held a bowl of cereal with a spoonful mere inches from her mouth, she quickly put it on the table and turned away, "N-Nothing!"

"Huh, never pegged you for someone who likes cereal, but that's cool." Yang shrugged.

"N-No I don't!" Weiss protested as Yang slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay Weiss-cream, here I'll feed you." Yang said as she brought the spoon up from the bowl, "Say 'aaaaah'!"

Despite Weiss's protests, Yang eventually shoved the spoon into her mouth, causing the heiress to blush as it was soon taken out and left for her to chew the cereal in her mouth.

"Is it good?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked down and gave a slow nod.

"Well we should get ourselves breakfast too." Blake concluded as the rest of the team pulled up chairs and sat near Weiss, who blushed up a storm before she slowly picked up the spoon and slowly ate the remainder of the cereal.

From near the bar, Hideo can be seen facepalming while he shook his head, 'That cliche doesn't even work in this context, he never actually used that spoon to begin with!'

**(Some time later, Theater Room)**

The guests (Same since Chapter 3) all gathered back into the theater room, all of them in their own discussions ranging from guessing the next viewing to staring at specific audience members from a distance. A portal opened up on the newly named 'Villains Side' of the room to drop down a familiar Queen of the Grimm.

"Mistress?!" "Hello, Cinder"

Another portal opened on the stage and Kisho fell out of it landing on his feet, "I'M HERE TOO!" He shouted with his arms in the air (**UCHU KITA)**

"So, now that I've added some more people into the fray, are you ready for the next universe?" The host asked as many of the students all cheered with the adults all either nodding, rolling their eyes, or snickering at the younger generations energy.

"Now before we start, I have to warn you all that this is NOT Remnant anymore." Several audience members raised an eyebrow at the declaration.

"Then what are we seeing?" Ironwood asked.

Kisho smiled as he hopped down, "We are seeing a battle for the fate of a world, between a god and a demi-god." He walked over to the side as the audience members braced themselves for the action, two in particular were in thought.

'Would it be similar to the Brother of Light?' An age-old wizard thought to himself as he became the defender of humanity so long ago.

'Would it be like my rebellion all those years ago?' Salem thought as she grit her teeth and glanced to her arch-nemesis.

**(Now Presenting: Asura's Wrath, Vs Chakravartin - Final Battle.)  
_Requested by Guest and Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser_**

The audience all raised an eyebrow at the new line underneath the title.

"Requested by, what does that mean?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head.

Kisho scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, since you all have started watching these, we've gained the attention of uh... _spirits_ per say who all want you to view their own choices of universes." He nodded as the audience looked back to the screen.

**The screen opened to a cloudy blue sky with the sun setting in the distance, panning down to show a reflection of the sky over the floor's watery surface some text appeared on screen for the, Event Horizon.**

"Whoa, it's so pretty!" Ruby raised her arms in excitement, before Yang pulled them back down.

"But why is it called Event Horizon?" Oscar asked as Penny gave him a reply.

"It is usually known as the boundary within a black hole where light cannot escape from."

Kisho nodded, "Or more symbolically, the point of no return." Several audience members realized that this place would no doubt be then final battle, and that someone may die here.

**A bare foot with golden ceremonial greaves stepped on the water's surface, each stepped panned the camera out further to show the figure. He was shirtless with a tan complexion and strange black markings across his body. He wore a golden sash and torn black hakama trousers with a red flame decal, while his arm(s) wore golden gauntlets that covered the entirety of the length. His blonde hair was short and spiked upward, his eyes a pure glowing white.**

"WHOA, LOOK AT FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouted as she (figuratively) saw the awesomeness radiating off of Jaune!

"Y-Yeah..." Pyrrha dozed off as she held the sight of the muscular body of her crush, Kisho quickly created a box of tissues for her waterfall of a nose bleed.

"H-He's so cool..." Ruby whispered to herself with a blush on her cheeks and began thinking of adult things...

The sentiment was shared by most of the girls around his own age, including some of the villanesses who licked their lips in hunger.

Salem hummed in thought, 'He does look formidable, possibly another light I have to snuff out of Ozpin's grasp.'

"Why does he have six arms?" Mercury asked but was left un-answered.

**His name was Jaune Arc, known as Asura to the Eight Guardian Generals, and the demigod of Wrath.**

"Nice dude! Our boy's a demi-bro!" Sun high-fived his partner.

"I wonder who these Eight Guardian Generals are." Winter said in thought as Kisho winced a bit.

"Well... dead for sure." Kisho's statement caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Oh... does that mean all of Jaune's comrades died?" Kali asked as she saw the host wince again.

"Not comrades per say, 6 out of 7 at least weren't." The adults in the room noticed his tone of voice and thought of the un-asked question.

"So he killed them then?" _Goddamnit Raven_.

"_sigh_ Yes he did," many of Jaune's friends looked in shock, "But to be fairly honest, they had it coming."

"W-why is that?" Blake asked in fear of another Adam scenario.

Kisho shrugged before he started counting with his fingers, "Let's see, overall egotistical ass-hats, sacrificed a large number of humans for a fake plan, framed him for the murder of the Emperor of Demigods, murdered his wife, captured his daughter and held her somewhat against her will, and doing everything that goes against his nature." Kisho finished as the audience looked horrified at the pain this Jaune had to go through.

"B-but why him?" Saphron asked with tears in her eyes.

Kisho sighed again, "All because he said no to their 'glorious plan'."

**Jaune kept walking through the empty world, looking around for something / someone until he heard the voice. "You have exceeded my expectations." Jaune looked to see a pillar of golden light erupt in the distance.**

"Who's that?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to the host

Salem grit her teeth harder, Ozpin nearly dropping his mug whispered in fear, "A god..."

**The pillar faded to show a large androgynous being with white eyes. They wore a regal golden crown with matching robe, and had roughly 20 arms with each adorning a golden bracelet. He wielded a Buddhist shakujo on their right and a spear to their left, with a large golden halo on their back seemingly made of small hands. This was Chakravartin, the Spinner and God of all Mantra.**

The audience were shocked at the the god, whether it was in fear or shock differed between person.

Kisho only scowled at the screen before he straightened himself up on the wall for better posture.

"Is it safe to assume that Mantra is basically the Aura of this world?" Oobleck asked as he took notes, earning a nod in response.

**"I praise you." the God told Jaune as he floated off the ground to close in on his position. "You are indeed the one to inherit this world," he motioned to the sky before motioning to Jaune, "Gaea... must be lead by one of its own."**

"Wait, HE'S TO INHERIT WHAT?!" Yang screamed out loud, snapping everyone around hear out of shock from her volume.

Kisho nodded a bit before looking back to the screen, Emerald raised her eyebrow and asked, "Why is he the one to inherit the world anyways?"

The host shook his head and answered, "They created the demons known as 'Gohma', who are similar to you Grimm of the world as a means to test the mortals and demigods of the world. Anyone who was able to successfully dispel them all would be the one chosen to rule the world, no matter how many died in the process."

"So he would've allowed it if all of humanity died?!" Glynda growled, not noticing Ozpin's downcast look, Kisho nodded in response causing the headmistress to grit her teeth in anger.

"And now he has the chance to accept his reward for passing all the trials and becoming the god of this world, all for the price of what he went through." Kisho stated as everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

**"Now that you have become a perfect being, I may now leave this world, and save other world in need of my guidance." Chakravartin said as he held his primary arms outward, while Jaune scowled at the being.**

"We don't need that kind of guidance thank you very much." Weiss huffed.

Many of the audience members also agreed with the statement.

'Maybe my Grimm could be a guidance for their domination of this world.' Salem thought.

**One of their arms, closed in a fist, opened up to let loose a ball of light. "Come... and join your daughter." The ball expanded to a dark translucent orb and 'popped' to show a young girl in a blue dress, similar to a priestess', with bright red hair braided to a headdress fall to the ground in a kneeling position. This was Mithra Arc-Nikos, daughter to both Jaune Arc and the late Pyrrha Nikos.**

Nora and Ren looked over at their teammate, who was practically vibrating in her seat with a giant grin on her face.

"yyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Pyrrah's screams of victory were muted as a translucent box formed around her, the two members of JNPR turned to see their host holding out his hand to create the box itself and looked back to the screen after she calmed down.

"Wait, late Pyrrha Nikos?" Cinder asked with a slight grin which she put away as Kisho held up another frying pan.

"Unfortunately, as a part of the Great Rebirth, they had to murder her in order to kidnap their daughter." Kisho solemnly said , Pyrrha began to tear up as her teammates held her close.

"So why would they need wonder girl's kid anyways?" Roman questioned as he took a sip of some vodka.

"They needed her to become a priestess to force large amount of Mantra to her as a way to destroy all the Gohma, after they killed humans for that amount." Kisho answered.

**Mithra slowly stood up as her eyes began to water, "Father!" She ran over to Jaune and held onto her father who recieved her with a hug. Before looking back up to Chakravartin with a scowl, who only nodded with a small smile on his lips.**

"Guess she's a bit of a daddy's girl." Blake said with a smirk on her lips.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Pyrrha." Ruby said with a closed-eye smile, but she was freaking out mentally inside torn between being happy for her friend and sad that she doesn't get her crush.

'You'll have your turn Ruby.' Ruby opened her eyes and whipper her head to the host, who winked at her and held a finger over his mouth to keep her quiet.

**The god knelt forward and held out an open hand, "I'm counting on you."**

"Sounds like a fair deal, become the god of a world and be with your daughter, win win right?" Mercury placed his arms behind his head as he relaxed.

'Don't take it Jaune.' Saphron thought as Terra held her hand, Adrian kept motioning to go to his uncle in a small babuu way.

**Jaune looked up flabbergasted with an open mouth while Chakravartin simply smiled at him. Jaune contorted his face in confusion before he looked down to his daughter, who looked up at him and gave a small smile.**

"I mean, who wouldn't take that offer?" Raven asked in an uneasy tone, still torn between the thought of her two 'families.'

"It's a real tempting offer for sure." Qrow muttered as he looked down to the alcohol he swirled in a small glass as he downed it in one go.

**Jaune looked back up to the god and gave small grin. Maybe it was time to rest, maybe it was finally time to let go of all of the pain and torture he's felt through out this journey, maybe if he just extended his arm...**

"Jaune...please..." Pyrrha whimpered.

Kisho smirked a bit and reeled his arm back with a clenched fist, Yang was the only one who noticed this and raised an eyebrow a bit before she realized what was going on and smiled broadly. She stood up as her team looked at her in confusion before reeling back her own fist.

"I say Ms. Xiao-Long, what are you doing?"

Yang smirked as she looked to the host who nodded at her, "Extending my arm!" As both she and the host threw their fists the same time as...

**Jaune SLAMMED a fist into the god's face as it contorted under the force of the sudden assault. "I refuse!" Jaune proclaimed as he pullled back his fist, causing Chakravartin to reel back in pain as he held his face.**

Many audience members were shocked in surprise at Jaune's decision and his sudden assault.

"YEAH, GO GET HIM FEARLESS LEADER!" Well Nora's an exception.

Salem smirked a bit as she reminisced to a younger version over herself going against the Brother of Light with Humanity.

'Doesn't he realize what he's doing?!' Ozpin thought as he gripped his mug harder and bit his lip.

'Oh he knows,' Ozpin turned to the host who glared at him, 'he knows what he's about to do because it's against his morality to allow someone who sacrifices others for the sake of "purity and guidance", what say you wizard?' Ozpin widened his eyes before looking back at the screen.

**"How dare you defy me!" the Creator exclaimed in anger. "I will destroy you and your so called world!" Jaune proclaimed, "That is unlikely!" the god protested in rage over this petty act of defiance.**

"Well looks like we get to see some action after all." Mercury snorted as Emerald rolled her eyes.

On the other side of the room, Ruby, Sun, Neptune, Nora, Coco, and Maria were all chanting 'GOD FIGHT GOD FIGHT GOD FIGHT.'

**"Father!" Mithra said worried as Jaune glanced to her before looking back at the god. Chakravartin stood up and thrusted a palm forward, "Get back here!" He sent out a wave of force, Jaune tried his best to shield Mithra but was blown away and could only watch as his daughter was enveloped in her prison once more and disappeared under Chakravartin's grasp.**

"No, Mithra!" Pyrrha cried out to her other world daughter.

"Don't sweat it P-money, Jaune will totally kick this guys ass and get her back!" Yang grinned, Pyrrha looked to her and smiled at the notion.

"KICK HIS ASS, LET ME SEE SOME BLOOD!" Nora screamed as she began to scream some members of the audience, including the host.

"Nora please calm down." Ren stoically told his partner who sat down next to him, still chanting for the fight.

**Jaune stood up, hunched low as he stared at the ground before he let out a battle cry against the bastard who took his daughter from him.**

"You got this Jaune!" "Kick his butt!" "Deus Vult!"

"Coco, our juniors are starting to scare me..." Velvet whimpered as Coco wrapped an arm around her.

"They really are an interesting group." Yatsuhashi hummed as Fox nodded next to him

"Such energetic humans." Sienna glanced at the group in peaked interest.

**The God before Jaune sent out a wave of golden light, creating some distance between the two of them and started sending out rays of light from the sides to attack. Jaune rolled through the rays, while avoiding large balls of energy the god sent his way in an effort to destroy him.**

"He's creating too much distance for Mr. Arc to get to him." Glynda noted as all the attacks the god threw out were more fit for long-range.

"It's probably a sign that he doesn't assume he'd be worth too much effort in a way." Ironwood added.

**"I may have overestimated you, I hope you won't disappoint me any further!" Chakravartin said as he launched another ball of energy at Jaune. He dodged through the orb and looked up at the god with anger, "Shut up!"**

"Man, that guy has anger issues." Roman chuckled as Neo nodded with a large amount of ice cream on her face.

"Anger is a good motivate." Sienna retorted with the White Fang's plans in mind.

**The moment Jaune was a mere few feet away, Chakravartin shot him with a beam of light from his forehead that hit him dead on. Laughing he goaded Jaune further, "Good. Very good."**

"That's gotta sting." Taiyang rubbed the back of his head.

"It was near instantaneous, it would be really hard to dodge it at that range." Summer shrugged as she looked back to the screen.

**Jaune recovered and continued to run up to the god, "You won't be laughing for long." He closed the distance on Chakravartin and threw a punch, prompting the god to raise his shakujo and attempt to cave Jaune's skull in with the blunt end.**

"JAUNE, MOVE!" Ruby and Pyrrha shouted at the same time, before sitting back down blushing in embarrassment. No one noticing Weiss clearing her throat from over use, except for the host on the side who was groaning into his hand.

**Jaune saw this and tilted his head at the last second, the impact of the staff cracked the ground around it and an explosion of light bursted from the impact!**

"A-are they dead?" Ilia asked, still dumbstruck at the entire turn of events.

** Jaune opened his eyes to see that he was falling within Naraka, the realm of the afterlife, not that it was his first time there.**

"Not his first time?" Ghira asked.

"Eh, dying at least two to three times since the betrayal, but each time he climbed out of the realm and awoke several thousand years later." Kisho shrugged as members of the audience had their jaws drop to the floor.

"So he literally climbed out of hell?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod in response.

**He looked around to see a giant golden version of Chakravartin waiting for him in the lotus position, Jaune grit his teeth and began diving toward the god.**

"This is all surreal." Oscar said with swirls in his eyes.

"Something tells me it's about to get a whole lot weirder." Maria sighed as a bag of cashews appeared before her.

"Don't worry young man, I'm here if you need emotional support." Penny said with a smile as Oscar began sputtering nonsense and blushing a storm.

**"If you will not inherit this world..." the god started, "Return to nothing!" Chakravartin began firing more orbs of light at Jaune, who countered with bursts of Mantra fired from his fists, "Shut up!"**

"So who uses Mantra?" Neptune asked, maybe he could get a powerup himself.

"Mainly the demigods / gods of that world." Kisho answered as several of the younger audience pouted in response, they also wanted to be golden cool guys too!

'That plan may not be out of the window yet...' Cinder pondered in thought.

**The god continued his assault against Jaune, creating more orbs of light, some were used as projectiles, others were used to fire beams of light. Jaune kept weaving through the assault, while firing a continuous assault of Mantra, either destroying incoming orbs or to fire at the god itself.**

"Ren, it's just like Galaxy Hound!" Nora shouted out loud as the ninja cupped his chin before nodding in agreement.

'Well no one has asked for a Star Fox request yet... wait is there even any good scenes from that series?' Kisho questioned in thought as several lights began to dance in the sky.

**When he was close enough, Jaune pumped back his main arms to create streams of Mantra to act as boosters. He dived at the god at high speeds before roaring and landing a punch directly at the center of Chakravartin's head.**

"Now that's a headshot!" Yang punned as groans echoed through the audience, "Too obvious?"

**The camera panned back to show that it was a 2-D version of the god that began to crack from the impact, before it completely shattered to pieces as Jaune landed back on the ground to scowl at the god who looked at him indifferently.**

"Was it all an illusion?" Winter questioned.

'Maybe it's similar to my semblance...' Emerald thought.

"Well, technically he was a golden spider who ruled the underworld in disguise before hand, so he basically brought Jaune there to try and finish him off." 'Oh's sounded the theater at the thought of being brought through multiple realms at once.

**Chakravartin summoned 5 translucent orbs floating around him as he forced Jaune back, "You are the Redeemer! You must become the god of this world!" He began firing the orbs at Jaune who tried to destroy them with a rapid fire Mantra attack.**

"He's still going off about that?" Terra sighed as Saphron put a hand on her shoulder.

**When anorb neared Jaune he reflected it back with a punch, "Not everything bends to your will!" Chakravartin was hit by the returned orb and scowled, "It must! You will accept your fate!"**

This line got Ozpin and Salem to think back to the brothers, particularly the Light Brother who bent Remnant to his will and effectively wiped out humanity once when they did not abide by his rule.

Pyrrha on the other hand was reminded about destiny, how everyone saw her as the 'Invincible Girl', her fate to be a hero of humanity, to become a maiden for Ozpin's cause... She shook her head and stared back at the screen with hardened eyes.

Kisho nodded with a smile on his heads, these guys were starting to see things differently now.

**The god fired the remaining orbs one by one to Jaune, who reflected them all back causing Chakravartin to fall to his knees in pain. "If you do not," the god wheezed on the ground, "this world will come to an end!"**

"W-will it really?" Ruby asked with a shaky voice.

Kisho shook his head, "No, he just believes it will come to an end if there is no authority figure to control how humanity works."

**Seeing his opportunity, Jaune ran up and back flipped into the air as his own halo of wrath formed behind him, he roared as he pulled his arms back and pushed them forward. Letting loose a barrage of Mantra before he landed back on the ground as his halo erupted to let loose 5 giant balls of Mantra to converge and explode on the god.**

"H-How powerful is Mantra?!" Weiss gasped in surprise.

Many audience members shared her sentiment at the assault Jaune just showed and turned to their host, who simply shrugged an 'I don't know' in response as they all deadpanned at him.

**Chakravartin pushed Jaune back with a wave of force, before he summoned smaller translucent orbs that began firing at Jaune's location while rows of light beams would fire at the sky only to come down like a guillotine.**

"He's persistent." Coco said out loud.

"The god or Jaune?" Maria asked with a mouthful of cashews.

"Yes." She along with RWBY, and NPR responded. Maria just shrugged and went back to shuffling cashews into her mouth.

'Why cashews out of everything?' Kisho questioned before he looked back at the screen, trying to tone out the loud crunching noises.

**"The suffering this world has seen," Chakravartin started, "was all to choose my heir!" Jaune began to fire Mantra at the orbs popping them in the process, "And the one who overcomes my trials," Jaune dodged to the left of a beam that came down as he fired at the orbs, "shall be the Redeemer of this world!"**

"Sound like a terrible fate." Oscar muttered, unknown to how the host looked at him somberly.

**When the last orb was popped, Chakravartin fell to his knees as Jaune ran up and fired another barrage of Mantra at the downed god. Jaune then began to throw a savage barrage of punches at the god, who eventually recovered and countered by deflecting a blow with a shield of light, "Weak, very weak..."**

"Hey, that's no-"

"Ruby, I swear to god, say it's unfair and I'm revoking your cookie privilages." Kisho hissed at the young reaper who quickly shut-up with a sad frown, he sighed, "You have to understand that in the real world people will take any and every advantage they can to get the upper hand in a fight, not a tournament setting, not a training spar, a no-holds fight that could lead to someone's death."

He finished as Ruby slowly nodded and sat back in her seat, she felt a tug on her cape and looked to see a small robot with a plate of fresh cookies for her. She accepted the plate and looked back to the screen, 'You got this Jaune!' and took a determined bite out of a cookie (**I'll take this cookie / potato chip and eat it!**)

**"DIE!" Chakravartin grinned maliciously as he fired a beam from his forehead at Jaune, who dodged by jumping in the air. Jaune then propelled himself upward with Mantra as the go below him tried to fire more beams at him. Jaune eventually came down and slammed four fists right on top of the gods head.**

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" Qrow snorted before taking a swig of Rum, Pirate Rum to be exact.

"Worst than your hangovers?" Raven countered with a smirk.

Qrow, who somehow now had an eyepatch, smirked in response, "What hangovers?"

**This blow sent the god reeling as Jaune roared in rage and dashed towards him. Jaune reeled two of his left arms back while screaming in rage, one landed on Chakravartin's left eye with the other on their chin.**

"Get him Jaune!" Yang screamed as she clenched her fist in excitement.

"Kick his ass!" "Show them what Junior Detectives are worth!" The SSSN Duo screamed for their bro.

**Chakravartin's right eye began to bulge out, before it was slugged with the third arm. Causing him to recoil back in pain, holding his hands to his face before balling his hands into fists before screaming in pure anger!**

"Someone's mad." Roman snorted as he took a drag of his cigar.

Neo... was still going through like 5 buckets of Ice cream.

**Chakravartin threw away his two staves before he rushed forward and punched Jaune with three of his right fists. Jaune took a step to hold himself in place, both combatants screaming at each other as they begin to throw a flurry of punches at each other.**

"Ha ha! Yes, a true display of a man's prowess is a flurry of fisticuffs such as this!" Port reveled in the contest of manly strength on screen.

'Guess he's be excited if I ever showed him Jojo... wait I can't use Jotaro vs Dio because that's been used **DAMN IT!**' Kisho sighed in despair before looking back up.

**Their fists finally made contact with each other, unfortunately this caused Jaune's extra set of arms to shatter as they met Chakravartin's who only gained cracks on their arms and smirked victoriously in the process.**

"JAUNE!" His friends and family screamed in fear.

"I guess it's over." Cinder smirked victoriously.

"So those were like fake arms then?" Mercury asked the host.

"Part of powering up." Kisho finally answered, leaving more unanswered questions as a result.

**Jaune gasped in pain before he grit his teeth and balanced himself with his right foot. Jaune concentrated Mantra to his right fist and screamed, reeling back his fist and sent a devastating upper cut to Chakravartin's chin and sent him high in the air as his halo disappeared into light!**

"HE GOT HIM!" His friends cheered, the professors looked to their students with a smile on their lips.

Ozpin on the otherhand had his mouth open, 'H-he actually got him...'

"Nice form on the uppercut too." Taiyang hummed in appreciation.

Summer sighed, "Can you stop being a teacher for one second?"

**Jaune landed back on the floor before he rushed forward and unleashed a flurry of blows to the god, "A world that needs to be manipulated deserves to come to an end!" He screamed and sent a giant right hook into Chakravartin's stomach, causing their mouth to open and spit out in pain.**

Nora and Ruby stood up and began punching rapid succession like on screen, their friends laughing at their display.

Salem hummed in thought, 'I wholeheartedly agree...' She smirked deviously at the idea.

Ozpin frowned and looked down, 'Deserves to come to an end...'

**The god was sent sailing as he rolled along the floor before he looked up at Jaune, who clenched his fist in response. Chakravartin shook in anger and screamed as he floated into the sky as Mantra gathered to him, "Arrogant Destructor!"**

Emerald raised an eyebrow at the name, "Destructor?"

"At least it isn't Destructor-inator" Kisho countered as Emerald relented.

**"I shall erase your very existence!" He proclaimed as he was absorbed into a black hole, Jaune could only shield his eyes during the process until the it disappeared. Jaune looked back up in confusion.**

"D-didn't he just erase himself?" Neptune asked.

"No, there has to be more to this." Ren narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"W-what's that?" Oscar questioned at the sound of a whirlwind.

**That is until a black hole in the sky opened that filled with white light as it sent an earthquake in the area, a figure appeared out of the light. The facial features were replaced by a black skeleton that glowed red on the inside, while the outer parts of its body was almost that of a silver body suit with spiked toes and knuckles. Jaune gaped at this new form as it began to float back to the ground with his arms spread wide.**

The audience stared in shock at the new form, this one screamed the very bane of existence itself as the one who creates everything has the same capacity to destroy it all.

"Oh my god..." Blake gasped in fear.

**The moment he made contact with the floor, the entire world turned to a deep grey with black particles floating in the void. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, the figure flourished dark grey Mantra from his hands. For he is Chakravartin, The Creator.**

"This isn't good." Roman stated in shock, even Neo stopped to gawk at the new form.

"H-he's got this right?" Pyrrha asked, getting no answer from her shocked friends.

**The camera zoomed in to his face as he narrowed his eyes and seemingly smirked with his skeletal mouth. ****Jaune saw the expression and growled in anger, clenching a fist as Mantra began to flow all around his body and rocket himself forward!**

"Come on Jaune come on..." Ruby whispered to her friend on screen.

**Mid-flight Jaune pulled back a bit and began spinning counter-clockwise like a top, Chakravartin simply held a pointer finger up and stopped Jaune's punch as a rippled of black Mantra spread outward.**

"So that's the difference in power." Sienna nodded in thought.

**"Weak, very weak... Die!" The creator shouted as detonated an explosion from his finger. Jaune screamed out in pain as both of his arms shattered from the attack.**

"NO!" Pyrha panicked as her teammates held her back, even as Nora began to cry out loud and Ren has tears in his eyes.

Saphron hid her head in Terra's shoulder who tried her best to comfort her by brushing her fingers through her hair, Adrian cried alongside her.

**The demi-god was sent flying back as he caught himself, he know had cracks and soot all over his body. He breathed heavily before he looked up to Chakravartin who seemingly smiled at his pain.**

"You BASTARD!" Yang made to lunge at the screen with tears in her eyes as her team held her back, Blake trembling in fear and sorrow, Ruby crying her eyes out, and Weiss gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Please calm down and have faith in Jaune," Kisho asked the audience who all looked to him as he smiled, "Demigods don't go down that easily."

**Jaune stomped his right foot down with both of his arms crisscrossing in front of his face as he shook in anger. He pulled them both back to show his face contorted in pure rage as crimson red Mantra began to surround his body. Chakravartin floated a few inches above the ground as he crossed his arms, "You shall not defy me!" He proclaimed before his eyes opened completely.**

Jaune's friends cheered in excitement when he stood up, and rooted him on for the fight ahead.

"If I may ask, why is his Mantra red now?" Oobleck asked.

"In this case, this is purely his own Mantra fueled by his anger and rage for holding the idea of Wrath." Kisho answered.

"So it's like my semblance." Yang said.

**"You are a fool." Chakravartin said as black liquid gathered in his palms, he gathered them into two orbs and 'popped' them, completely stopping time and appeared before Jaune in an instant. He held out a fist, "The reckoning has come!" and proceeded to reel back his fist and threw a punch.**

"Well he's dead." Mercury said with a smirk.

"It's kind of no surprise given if he's against that kind of power." Emerald agreed.

'A power that should be MINE.' Cinder thought with a malicious grin.

**Jaune reacted by throwing his own fist, but the difference in strength caused his arm to be pushed back. Chakravartin made to grab Jaune's face with his other arm but was stopped short as Jaune shielded himself with his left forearm.**

"He's really not stopping is he?" Velvet noticed as Jaune continued to fight back.

"He must love his daughter that much to keep fighting for her despite his injuries." Yatsuhashi nodded at the lengths the Arc would go.

"We Arcs do care for our family that much." Saphron smiled as Terra wrapped an arm around her.

Kisho frowned a bit before turning back to the screen, 'Not all Arcs are like that.'

**After some struggling, the creator spun Jaune and threw the demi-god behind him. He teleported in Jaune's path and held his pointed fingers forward with the intent to skewer the fool.**

"That... seems unconventional." Ilia pointed out at the strange attack.

"Must likely his fingers in that form are sharpened like claws." Sienna stated as she looked down to her nails in comparison.

"Please don't become a Jaune-shish-kebab... mmmm kebabs." Nora pleaded before drooling over the food, which a robot served to her seconds later.

**Jaune saw this and flipped his body mid-air to grab Chakravartin's left arm before he flipped the two of them and forced the creator's face to meet the ground!**

"Damn, this is intense!" Qrow took another swig of his rum.

"This IS the fight for a world and his daughter, it wouldn't surprise me." Ironwood countered as Winter nodded alongside him

The two fathers in the room also nodded alongside the statement, they would go to the end of the world if it meant saving their daughters.

**Jaune quickly rolled off and ran up to the kneeling Creator, "You've done enough," he started and reeled back a fist, "The world is not yours to control!" He slugged Chakravartin and forced him back several feet.**

"Keep going Jaune..." Weiss whispered, only slightly caught by Blake's hearing, she would decide to question her later about it.

**"On the contrary, I created it." The Creator countered as he ran back up to Jaune and proceeded to go for a 3-hit combo, the first two creating slicing waves while the last one erupted a large amount of black Mantra at his location, Jaune dodging away and through each strike.**

"He's pretty over the top isn't he?" Summer said.

Raven shrugged, "He must be doing all he can to make sure that the Arc boy doesn't come back from this fight at all."

** Jaune countered with his own combo of savage strikes but Chakravartin pushed him back, "That is unlikely." The creator hissed as he twisted and went to knee Jaune in the face.**

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby and Pyrrha exclaimed at the same time

**Jaune caught the thigh to hold it off, Chakravartin twisted in the other direction to throw a straight kick while Jaune guarded with both arms and was inevitably pushed back. The demi-god looked up to see Chakravartin summon swords made of black Mantra that were sent flying to his location.**

"He's really throwing everything at him." Glynda said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"That's not everything." Kisho stated as he pointed to the screen.

**Jaune continually rolled and jumped to avoid the sword and looked up to see a large mass of black Mantra being formed as it was sailing right at him!**

The audience's jaws fell to the floor at the sheer magnitude of the attack, "THAT'S everything."

**He ran up and sent a series of twelve punches at the orb before he dispersed it and run up to the Creator. Chakravartin recovered from his position and the two closed in with fists, unfortunately Jaune received an uppercut and was sent flying into the air as his opponent laughed at him, "Why so angry?"**

"Damn, he's still too fast I guess." Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

"Or Jaune's still too winded from when his arms got blown off." Neptune inquired before raising his arms in defense when two redheads turned to glare at him with a dark look.

**Jaune fell back to the ground and began dodging through a series of black swords sent flying at him before having to dodge another mass of black Mantra.**

"How much does he have?" Ozpin asked hesitantly, pretty much knowing the answer by having met a god himself.

"Kisho shook his head, "He IS the one who creates Mantra, so almost infinite I'd guess."

**Chakravartin began creating more black liquid and froze time again, he rushed forward and did the same combo that Jaune guarded against again. Only this time jumping high in the air and chucking the demi-god to the ground. The Creator then coiled himself up and attempted to drill through Jaune's chest.**

"Again, really strange on how he's going about with these attacks!" Ilia stated with more confusion in her voice.

"I-I mean those finger do look pretty sharp." Oscar quietly answered before hiding away as Ilia glared at him.

**Jaune jumped to the side and punched Chakravartin in the stomach to force him back before running up to his downed opponent, "Resistance is futil-AGH" The creator started before he was punched again by Jaune.**

"Keep at it Jaune, KEEP AT IT!" Sun cheered on.

"It's almost as if he could going on forever." Cinder said in thought.

**"I'm not through yet..." Jaune groaned as Chakravartin attempted another assault with his frozen time (JOJO) and was countered completely. Jaune slugged at his opponent and stumbled but grit his teeth, "It's not over... I'm not finished!" He shouted before several black swords exploded at him, followed by a wave of Mantra.**

"Come on Jaune, don't stop now." Ren pleaded for his brother on screen.

**He stood up in time to see Chakravartin throw another knee at him, repeating the process of catching the knee into dodging the swords and deflecting the mass of Mantra. Jaune ran forward at the Creator, who prepped another punch to end the fool in front of him.**

"This again?" Blake asked.

"And we all know what happened last time." Roman said with a smirk, even as he got several glares from audience members.

**This time however, Jaune's fist slammed into Chakravartin's cheek and sent him flying as a pulse of red Mantra burst out the other side!**

"Or not." Ruby said with a smug look on her face as Roman growled.

"GO GET HIM!" Nora shouted with her arms in the air.

**Jaune took a sprinter's position as he rand after the fallen body of his opponent. Reeling back his fist, Jaune slammed it into Chakravartin's stomach as red Mantra pulsed from his hand, the Creator merely looking at him and smirked.**

"That's it?" Cinder huffed in disappointment.

"Cinder," Cinder froze a bit as she looked back to Salem who glared at her, "You'd do well not to underestimate others, he obviously has anothere trick up his sleeve."

**Jaune slowly turned his head to glance at the Creator as more of his Mantra flowed into his fist pushing the strike further. Chakravartin felt the pulse and widened his eyes, Jaune grit his teeth and grunted as he took a step forward with his right foot and pulsed more Mantra into his fist.**

"He's gaining the upper hand." Maria smirked at the guts this guy had.

"A LITTLE BIT MORE VOMIT BOY!" Yang shouted on as the rest of his friends cheered alongside her.

**Chakravartin gasped slightly and began to panic, he grabbed Jaune's wrist and made to push the side of his face away. In defiance, Jaune grit his teeth harder and took another step with his left foot and a burst of red Mantra came out the other end of the Creator's body!**

"Incredible! He seemingly pumped a large amount of this Mantra energy to act as condensed beam hellbent on vaporizing his enemies!" Oobleck started scribbling down notes for future reference.

"Please make a note of this Penny." Ironwood asked as the young girl nodded and took out her own notepad.

'When the heck did she get that?!' Kisho looked in surprise that she actually HAD a notepad.

**Jaune screamed out as he pushed further, Chakravartin beginning to convulse from the sheer power of the attack. Finally, Jaune's strike hit true as his fist goes through, time slows as red Mantra glow within Chakravartin's body.**

'He's actually beating him...' Ozpin stood in shock but calmed himself down and sat back down.

'So this is what it's like to kill a god...' Salem thought

**A second later a large beam / wave of crimson Mantra explodes out of Chakravartin's body! The power of the attack is enough to send cracks all throughout the Creator's body and eventually dies down. "W-What?!" Chakravartin exclaims as his legs start to tremble while he back away, his head flew forward in outrage, "Impossible!"**

"For most people probably." Ghira countered.

Kali smiled and hugged her husband's arm, "But this IS a demigod we're talking about, he's pretty close."

**Jaune took several steps forward with clenched fists, "This ends now!" He exclaimed as he locked eyes with his opponent, the final battle has begun...**

"Now let's see some more action." Mercury smiled as he leaned forward.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "Boys."

**Chakravartin bends low and closes his eyes in fury before he rushed forward, Jaune screamed and slugged his opponent across the face. The Creator recovered on his feet and returned his own punch right into Jaune's face, who retailiated with a kick to the ribs. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough for Chakravartin's punch to the gut and kick to the ribs!**

"I mean I was expecting a fight yeah, but this is just brutal." Sun rubbed the back of his neck as Neptune nodded in agreement.

"Well that is how some fights go..." Taiyang looked down to his own fists in thought.

**Jaune grabs the outstretched leg and slams Chakravartin to the ground on his back, said fighter rolled to the side to avoid getting his face stomped in and tripped Jaune with a leg sweep before grabbing him.**

"Come on Jaune..." Pyrrha said in worry.

**The two fighters rolled along the ground before Jaune used a Judo throw (Tomoe nage to be exact) to fling the god off of him before he grabbed him out of the air, slamming him to the ground not once but twice as he stood on top of him.**

"BREAK HIS LEGS" Nora screamed as she was suddenly had black stripes on her cheeks and a headband that said 'Go Jaune!'

"Where did you get those?" Ren asked, Nora pointed to a Robot offering headbands and various other sports related merchandise featuring Jaune.

Looking around, he saw Pyrrha with a small flag and jacket, while Ruby had a bandana and two glowsticks. Ren sighed to himself before picking up a tiny flag with the Arc symbol on it and waved it a bit.

"Note that those are only temporary to bad-ass fight scenes, and will disappear once the viewings done." Kisho stated as the three girls pouted, "You can buy some more later now pay attention!" This got the Milk and Cereal duo to light up in excitement, unknowingly Weiss took a small flag herself and put it into her pocket.

**"I understand it all now." Jaune started before sending eight punches to the god's face, "The true reason for my wrath!" The position changed to Jaune punching from his opponent's POV, sending ten strikes before he was countered with a blow to the face and being kicked up from underneath.**

"It's like a back alley brawl." Summer shivered at the ferocity and brutality of the fight.

"Ah, good times." Roman thought back to when he'd hire goons to fight some poor schmuck in a back alley, or have Neo kill some dirtbag who got in his way. Neo smilde cruelly at the memory as well.

**Chakravartin rolled the two of them to the side until he was on top instead and began his own assault, "You are not worthy!" He shouted as he began punching Jaune in the face five times.**

"Come on Jaune, get up!" Velvet shouted a bit before sitting back down in embarrassment.

**Before the sixth strike, Jaune grasped Chakravatin's face with his finger along the edge of the head. The god tried to push Jaune away but he was able to stand up, "I could not stand it!" Jaune began before he took a need to the gut and another kick to the ribs.**

"Well I mean, he's kneeling right now so..." Kisho smirked at the groans he got in response to his joke.

'Guess not every one of his jokes is good.' Yang hummed happily.

"How are his ribs not destroyed yet?" Mercury asked, knowing full well that the force of each of those kicks were enough to shatter almost all of them.

"He's a demigod?" Kisho answered, Mercury only sighed into his hands as Emerald laughed at him.

**Jaune grabbed the leg and punched Chakravartin across the face, the god slid back and trembled a bit before he surged forward with a punch to Jaune's head.**

"DUCK!" His friends shouted.

Ren however was in thought, "No, he wants it to happen."

**Jaune countered it by presumably headbutting the fist, sending a shockwave of force back through the arm and forcing back the Creator who yelled out in pain. "Uh..No..!" Chakravartin struggled as he fell a bit on a trembling leg looking back at the ferocious form of the demi-god before him.**

"Guess he's pretty hard-headed?" Taiyang joked, the audience (except Yang) groaned again at the assault of bad jokes.

"Gonna need more alcohol if this is gonna repeat for the next few hours." Qrow said as he saw a Robot bring him an assorment of bottles, glasses, and a martini shaker.

**"There is always some fool who wants to rule the world!" Jaune shouted as he slugged the god before him, _  
he saw Deus and his grand 'Great Rebirth' plan to eliminate all the Gohma by sacrificing humans for Mantra and become the self-proclaimed God of the World._**

Cinder grit her teeth at being called out by the man on screen, but calmed herself knowing he's not her version nor will he ever be.

Sienna thought back to Kisho's statements about Adam, and decided to question him about it.

Ozpin and Salem perked up at the mention, one wanting to rule the world herself over humanity, the other having to deal with his arch-nemesis but had it not been world domination so long ago when he was set to rule over humanity? (**Maybe, maybe not I'm still kinda fuzzy about this**)

**"Always forcing others to do what they cannot do for themselves!" Jaune screamed as he walked towards the struggling Creator,  
_He saw all the faces of the humans he met, most of which were killed in some way shape or form by the false hope of Deus's plan._  
**

Emerald and Mercury looked to each other before glancing at their seething boss, how far did they go to do her every bidding and how long will they have to go for it?

"Well that's just rude." Roman pouted, sure he hired goons and manpower to do his jobs but he needed it for the meat shields! Neo put a hand on his shoulder and ordered the two of them sundaes, knowing Roman wouldn't want to eat it and give it to her anyways.

**"How can he... be so powerful?" Chakravartin struggled to get up and was struck by a crushing uppercut! He was flung back and began to pick himself up again, "I am... the only... god..."**

"But aren't demigods gods too?" Neptune asked.

"They're more of a partial deity having been born from a mortal and a god, and believe me there's more than one." Kisho answered as Neptune nodded in understanding.

"How often do gods, do this?" Blake said in question, and for an idea of a novel about the consummation between a lonely god and a heartbroken maiden.

"A lot." Kisho said.

**Chakravartin gathered Mantra around him and lunged forward at Jaune, striking him directly in the face with a punch that burst Mantra from the other end.**

"That's gotta hurt." Raven snorted in amusement as she was hit in the ribs by Summer.

**Jaune centered himself with his right foot and grabbed the god's wrist, twisiting it away as the black lines all around his body began to glow a fiery orange.**

"Whoa, now he's really like Yang!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

Pyrrha smiled a bit, "Go get him."

**"That's why..." He said crushing the wrist, causing Chakravartin to back away in pain. He clenched his right fist and surged Mantra to it and reeled it back in rage,  
"I PRAY TO NO ONE!" _Why should he pray to a god who only takes from him..._**

The leaders of the war perked up in interest over the statement.

**Jaune delivered a punch to the gut as Mantra came out the other side, Chakravartin's eyes and mouth widening in shock.  
****"NOR WILL I BE PRAYED TO!" Jaune clenched his other fist. _Should there be__ no other reward than to simply help the innocent?_**

Some of the students rubbed their necks in embarrassment over not helping someone simply for the good deed, some even asked for a reward out right to various results.

Goodwitch noticed this and sighed, "Maybe we should involve a program for community service to teach good ethics and the idea of simply helping someone in need."

"But at the same time, not getting them to sell themselves out out as a good gesture." Qrow muttered as he took another swig of Gin.

**A devastating upper cut sent the Creator flying, "But... above all else..."  
_Mithra's tears as she was forcefully taken away from him._**

Pyrrha growled with tears in her eyes at her daughters sad look.

**Jaune stomped his right foot forward, "I will never,"  
_Mithra's scared expression as she was frozen for all those years._**

"Bastards..." Yang grit her teeth as her eyes glowed red and her hair flared up.

**"Forgive you..." Jaune clenched his fist harder as the lines glowed brightly,  
_Her tears as she was taken from him by this God..._  
**

Many nodded at the notion and leaned forward to see how hard Jaune hits the bastard in front of him.

**"FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY!" Jaune screamed as he sent a punch straight into Chakravartin's face, the scene repeating several times with differing camera angels, with the last one showcasing a large burst of red Mantra coming out the other end.**

Taiyang and Ghira nodded in agreement with the notion and went over to hug their daughters, Blake was surprised at the gesture and began crying in her father's arms while apologizing for running away. Ruby hugged her father with a great big smile while Yang laughed heartily at her father's hug.

Port began tearing up manly tears and denied a box of tissues that Kisho made for him.

**The Creator's chest started to glow brightly as a golden orb popped out and landed on the floor, "This is not my destiny..." Chakravartin whimpered in pain.**

"Destiny can be changed." Pyrrha growled at the god, the line being picked up specifically by her teammates, an ageless wizard, and the host with a shit-eating grin.

**The orb expanded and a trapped Mithra pushed forward and looked at her father.**

"She's free!" Nora shouted happily, grabbing both her teammates in bone-crushing hugs.

Pyrrha smiled at her daughter on screen to finally have her freedom.

**Jaune stepped forward and rushed at his opponent, "This is YOUR END!" He screamed until Mithra was seen rushing out from the left, "Wait!"**

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Weiss screamed in confusion.

"Weiss, calm down!" Winter reprimanded her sister, who clushed and apologized.

**Jaune's eyes widening in surprise at his daughter's sudden appearance as the camera zoomed in on her face. She closed her eyes for the impact, but slowly opened them to see her father mere centimeters from her as he backed away.**

"Too close for comfort." Coco said as she exhaled.

"Seriously." Yatsuhashi stoically said as he began waving a hand in front of Velvet's face, who fainted from the near miss.

**"If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost." She started as it panned over to Jaune with specks of white light coming off his body, "Without Mantra you cannot survive-"**

The audience fell silent at the statement, would they be so willing to go so far as to kill themselves to save someone they love.

Most of the 'Villains' scowled and shook their heads in denial.

The adults looked down solemnly, having already picked their decision long ago.

Younger members looked down and nodded to themselves, they each were defenders of peace and were willing to give up everything for those they loved.

**Jaune smirked a bit, "But..." and rushed forward as the camera began zooming in on his daughter's face.**

"WHAT'S HE DOING?!" Yang shouted in outrage, snapping everyone out of their thoughts to look on screen in either horror or confusion.

Kisho smiled, "Doing what he needs to." The crowd looked at him in fear and confusion before whipping back to the screen.

**Only to show that he was running off to the side, "You will still live..." He whispered to her as he ran past, Mithra hearing his message and gasping in shock. She began to tear up as she turned to him, "FATHER!" Jaune clenched his fist and closed his eyes at his daughter's desperate plea and lunged forward.**

The audience members went silent until they heard a small sob come from the Mistralian champion.

Ren and Nora went to hug her, "Thank you..." Pyrrha sobbed in thanks not only to her friends, but to Jaune's decision on screen.

"B-but that means..." Ruby said as Kisho merely shook his head.

"Sometimes a hero's happy ending is simply seeing his loved ones be happy, even if it means that he can't be there to be happy with them." Kisho finished as Ruby broke down in tears.

**Jaune's fist impacted Chakravartin's face again, the color changing to a dark red as Jaune began to scream in rage. The camera zooming into his glowing white eye as the fist finally pushed forward and began to shatter the skull.**

"He did it..." Oscar said in shock as Penny waved a hand in front of his face.

'He actually killed a god...' Ozpin and Salem thought, one grinning maniacally and making plans to grab her own version to make him a god-killer, the other one lost in thought before steeling himself to help the younger generation further.

**When the fist connected, Chakravartin's entire upper right side of his head was blown away, he could only scream out in pain as black and red lines surged outward from him before he finally exploded into black Mantra and nothing more.**

"EXPLOSION NOISE!" A rugged muscular voice boomed out of nowhere, surprising many in the audience.

"What was that?" Sienna growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, technical issues." Kisho lied with an awkward noise before questioning Mr. Torgue's ability to do that.

**Jaune stood up as his lines returned to black, Mithra clutching his back with as she sobbed, "Why do you always act so recklessly..." She asked, Jaune grunted a bit as his body glowed white with more specks of white light beginning to degrade his body.**

"Just like you Yang..." Ruby said sadly as her sister brought her into a hug.

Behind her Raven bit her lips a bit before looking off to the side, Summer looking at her partner and thinking of questioning her recent attitude.

**Mithra gasped in shock as tears formed in her eyes, "I didn't want this to happen, that's why I-" She looked up to her father, "I couldn't bear to see you suffer." Mithra began to cry more tears as she heard her fathers words, "Stupid!"**

"It's hard for us fathers to see them cry." Taiyang said as he smiled at his two daughters.

"Even more so when suffer for it." Ghira said as Kali hugged him, Sienna only scowled at how far the ex-leader fell from grace.

"Dad!" Their respective daughters whined in embarassment, the two fathers laughing at their display.

**Jaune used his left arm to brush back a bit of Mithra's hair and cup her cheek, "No more crying." Mithra looked up and held her father's arm close to he, "Smile" he asked her as the world around them began to disappear. Jaune looked to the sky, "My wrath... is finally..."**

Everyone leaned in to see what Jaune was talking about.

**Jaune closed his eyes and opened them as he looked at his daughter, showing his bright ocean blue eyes once more, "gone..." He whispered to her as she smiled a bit and began to choke up tears as his hand faded away.**

Pyrrha teared up, "He's just as beautiful..." She wiped her eyes a bit and looked on.

"He sure is." Ruby sniffled before blowing her nose into a tissue.

**Jaune looked away, "Pyrrha... I'll be home... soon." He said as specks of light soon caused his body to fade entirely with a peaceful look on his face. Mithra stretched an arm out to her father's fading lights as the ground beneath her ebbed away.**

"Guess he gets a happy ending afterall..." Velvet smiled , Coco saw this and rubbed her hair a bit.

"But what about Mithra?" Neptune asked as Sun shrugged.

"Probably trapped there for all we care." Roman said uncaring, until Kisho came over and smacked him upside the head.

**Mithra closed her eyes, before she felt a faint sensation encompassing her body. She looked around and saw that last remnants of her father's Mantra wrapping around her buddy, causing her to float above the empty void. She giggled slightly and let herself fly away from the world.**

"Like an angel..." Weiss whispered.

"Pretty sure angels don't fly in space." Blake smirked as Weiss sputtered in embarrassment and turned away.

**Outside the camera showed the large statue of Chakravatin starting to die away, as countless universes that were once in his grasp now free to roam on their own.**

'Free from his grasp...' Ozpin thought, how long had he been trapped in this cycle because of his own task?

**Mithra flew forwards a good distance before looking back to see the statue now erupting itself in a large explosion, Mithra opened her eyes and saw newly formed stars all flying away from the explosion and smiled to herself as she flew back towards her home.**

"Good for her." Yang said with a smile before grabbing Ruby in a hug.

"Is it done yet?" Mercury groaned in his seat, mainly because his ass was killing him.

"Just a bit more." Kisho motioned to the screen as some eyebrows raised.

**The scene opened to the ruins of a once large temple, as humans were all about with their own business for their lives ahead. The camera shows a now adult Mithra sitting on a rock as she re-told the events of ages past to two young children in front of her. She looked down, "And that..." she started before looking off into the distance, "...was how my father lived..."**

The lights to the theater came alive as the doors flung open, "I'm gonna need a bit to choose the next universe, so do what y'all want until then, PEACE!" Kisho shouted as he disappeared into a portal.

**That's it, again sorry if it feels weak by the end, but I'm not too sure how to react further into it given the brutality of the fight. See y'all when I see y'all.**

**Next Time: "We are an ancient people, there are few of us less, and tomorrow... I send them to die..."**

**Omake: (Jaune's Training Part 4)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOF." Jaune screamed as he was flung out the portal, "Great, now where am I?" He looked around to see he was in the Forest of Ages again, somewhere in it at least...

_gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrroooooan_ Jaune froze a bit before looking behind him, noticing several of the trees beginning to sway and shake. Within minutes their roots began to dig up the earth to form feet as btanches turned into an assortment of arms. Soon, roughly eight 24-foot tall tree...men were standing in front of Jaune.

Who had his jaw dropped to the floor as a lone note fell from one of their branches, he snatched it when it neared and read the message.

_'Dear Jaune,_

_Your next part of your training requires you to test out your assigned weapon against these monsters_

_Be sure to use every part of your training to fell these guys, or be trapped in a plant tentacle hentai / beat-down (Not porn based but definitely pain based)_

_-Kisho, no I do not apologize for the implanting the idea of plant tentacles in your mind,_

(**But I as the author do.**)

Jaune looked up and noticed the treants began to assert themselves in combat stances, "Okay here goes!" Jaune reached into his newly acquired holster and pulled out a white revolver with golden accents, designed to convert a portion of his massive aura reserves into bullets.

"Alright, COME AT ME!" He shouted, the treants then looked to each other before stomping the ground, causing a large wave of roots and vines to surge through the earth and circle around Jaune's position as they began to bind his legs together. "Ah crap." was Jaune's last words as the roots began to cover his body...


	7. Protoss and Zerg and Carbot Oh My!

Chapter 6: Starcraft 2: Reclamation, Battle for Aiur, Carbot version too.

**Well here we are again, sorry for the long wait but the Asura's Wrath chapter really burnt me out since it felt exhausting writing it entirely for some reason. I thank everyone (except for the anon who cussed me out about author updates) for listening to my request over your requests and overall it was well recieved for the idea which I'm glad for. The review responses this time are going to be a little different, given the fact that I have two chapters worth of reviews to go through with many being about specific scenes. **

**Let me just start by saying that to anyone who has reviewed in the past and has clarified / changed their request to fit the new rule, it has alreaddy been added to the list along with anyone else's ideas from the last chapter + the update.**

**To anyone who hasn't read it because I deleted it and forgot to include it, here's the low down.  
**

**RULES:**

**1) No requests based on content that has already been done beforehand (to my knowledge or your own)**

**2) I reserve my right to deny requests due to preference, either because the request freaks me out, or I'm not too interested in it. **

**Most Interested in: Video Games, Comedy-oriented Ideas, Anime (Call me a Weeb or whatever), and Online Videos (to a point).**

**Hesitan****t****: Insane Antagonist ie. Joker, and Original Ideas because I'm not too sure how to go about it and a bit worried I'll disappoint the person who gave me it.**

**Nope: Anything involving the last scene of Berserk / related, anything really TOO hardcore I guess (I'll deny the request if given something along these lines)**

**3) Requests MUST be specified to a certain scene, episode, mission , etc. Movies are debatable depending on interest but most likely will have to be specified to only a part / scene. **

**If anything, just put down your requests and wait for my answer since I'll most likely do most things.**

**Now about the Reviews, I'm sorry to say I can't reply to ALL of them this time since there's like 5 - 7 pages worth. Just know that I have accepted most of the requests and will put them into the list.**

**Ideas I have to say no to:**

**Giant Chicken Fight (See Elzeta's Reaction fic)**

**Jaime nor Tywin Lannister (Not into GOT despite my name)**

**(Potentially) Jaune as Handsome Jack (Unsure at the moment, but more towards no unfortunately)**

**All Might vs All for One (Already done in Arcs of the Multiverse)**

**Highschool of the Dead (Is it weird that I actually don't like that series?)**

**Berserk, The Eclipse Scene / The Company being sent to become Demon Sacrifices (These are the EXACT scenes I absolutely do not want to do).**

**Everything else is fine and will be put to the list.**

**Finally, I am thinking that the harem should at this point be ONLY RWBY + P, Coco and Velvet will be Crosshares but are still unknown to everyone except for their teammates and Ozpin (His shipping powers know no bounds). Main reasons being that I haven't heard back about Coco's confirmed sexual preference and have settled for the rumors of being a lesbian or at least bi, and the fact that I'm still starting out with confirmed feelings for Ruby and Pyrrha while Weiss is still forming taking up five chapters ****alleviates**** some weight off my back to write about five girls instead of seven at this rate. Not too sure about villainesses for it since I'm still starting out and nothing has developed yet so who know, I may include the crosshares duo in, I may include villains and side characters who knows? Suggestions are fine but I prefer close to relative age and not my reviews flooding with people asking to put in Neo or Cinder, that will get annoying.**

**That's about it at the moment, besides that one anon who yelled about me for doing arkos in a reaction and that other anon who randomly cursed me out and called me a wanked for last chapter, which I only want to say one thing, Rude. And the other who understandably had the idea of Durga being Blake instead of Pyrrha and kinda rambled a bit about it which I'm not mad over, just a bit afraid for some reason.**

**Well let's get back into it!**

**I do not own any media portrayed in this fic  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
Starcraft is owned by Blizzard**

**(****Ifrandil, Theater Armory Room****)**

Minutes after Kisho had left, many of the audience members decided to simply lounge about in the Theater Atrium. Team RWBY in this case, mainly their leader's idea, decided to show team (J)NPR the armory room for all of its features in future training sessions

Speaking of...

"WOW, LOOK AT ALL OF THESE WEAPONS RENNY!" Nora shouted with her eyes full of stars at the many weapons around them.

"It's quite... expansive..." Ren said in slight awe at the armory.

"Yup! And Kisho said we could use ALL THE WEAPONS!" Ruby cheered as she began zooming around the room to check the new weapons on the display cases.

"What she really means is using that console in the center to create temporary replicas to test out." Weiss corrected her leader, who was currently drooling in front of another display case.

Blake and Yang were looking at the cases to until Blake noticed something and nudged Yang, "Guess Kisho is fast with rules huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow and looked before pouting.

There was a golden plaque on the wall that read 'PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH THE DISPLAY CASES.'

"Ha ha ha, very funny there kitty." Yang smirked when Blake growled a bit.

"Oooo, what's this?" Nora said in front of a display case as she held out her hand to touch it.

Ren noticed this and reached out for her ,"Nora don't!"

'Touch' "Huh?" The valkyrie said before she saw the memory...

**Nora saw a lush green jungle with some of those strange Apo-whatevers Ren was looking at back in the zoo. She heard loud footsteps and screaming and looked behind her to see, her team running in fear. Jaune was in some kind of yellow leathery armor with a giant shield behind him (Jagras Set and Charge-Blade), Pyrrha had fluffy white armor with blue scales with a large spear thing-y (Insect Glaive and Kadachi Set), and Renny wore a wore something like an orange Vacuoan gear with a bow behind him (Bow and Kulu Set). She pouted a bit wondering where she was before hearing the telltale signs of stomping and a 'YEEHAW' from behind them to show her riding the giant red dinosaur, her other wore a clunky looking brown armor with a giant hammer on her back!(Hammer and Barroth set) Before she could go any further, she felt something pull on her back before it faded to white...**

"Nora, NORA!" Ren shouted as Nora regained her senses to see she was lying down on the floor.

"Ren?" She asked before she widened her eyes and bolted up from her back, "I HAD THE COOLEST DREAM, YOU, ME, PYRRHA, AND JAUNE WERE THERE AND YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY A GIANT DINOSAUR WHILE I RODE IT AND-" She rambled as Ren sighed a breath of relief.

"That wasn't a dream Nora." Pyrrha spoke up as her teammates looked at her quizzically, "The reason why Kisho doesn't want use touching the cases is because we can see memories of our others if they're closely tied to that weapon." Pyrrha said before she choked up a bit from the memory of the Jaune who blamed himself for her death, Both members of JNPR went up to comfort their friend before the seven students heard behind them open.

"So this is where you were..." Blake froze at the voice and looked behind her to see Adam looking at her with a scowl.

"Adam..." Blake whispered as she froze in fear, Yang stepped in front of her partner in defense.

"What's wrong my love, it's been so long since we've seen each other, don't you want to_** catch up?**_" Adam spat with venom in his words seeing so many _humans _around his lover.

"What you two had ended long ago bud, so I suggest you move on." Yang got into a boxer's stand as Adam growled at her.

"How about the both of you do neither." A voice behind Adam shocked everyone in the room as they turned around to see their host standing there, Adam grit his teeth further. "And I remember telling you specifically not to harass or harm the other guests here Mr. Taurus." Kisho said as he tried to put a hand on Adam's shoulder before he swatted it away.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT INSOLENT HUMAN, YOU'VE RUINED ALL OF MY PLANS!" Adma screamed at the host who merely deadpanned at him as Black shook in fear.

"Well if you think I'm insolent, then how about a duel right here?" Kisho tilted his head as Adam looked shock at the words before grinning cruelly.

"If that is your death wish." Adam smiled as Kisho opened a miniature portal and gave him his Wilt and Blush, "Are you going to fight me unarmed?"

"No," Kisho said as he held out his left hand, "I have mine right here." A bolt of lightning came down to the host's hand and from it he gripped a white katana with golden trimmings and strange holes near the end of the sheathe where the hand-guard met it.

The two combatants went to the center of the room on opposite sides, RWBY and NPR moving over to Kisho's side, Adam took his stance but raised and eyebrow at Kisho's. The host merely held sheathe in his hands before swinging it hard to the right, a 'CLINK' noise was heard as the blade popped up a bit but never left the sheathe, he then simply rested the weapon on his shoulder.

Adam narrowed his eyes before rushing in, swiping with his sword to which Kisho bocked with the small bit of blade expose from his sheathe. Adam grit his teeth and continued his assault, constantly slashing at the host who dodged or deflected each strike.

Kisho on the other hand 'tried' to counter attack by lazily kicking or thrusting his weapon out, which would get him attacked several times over. After a few minutes both combatants backed off, Adam breathed heavily while Kisho had a large amount of cuts on his body and clothing but did not show signs of pain or exhaustion.

"Hmph, and I expected better." Adam taunted the host who merely shrugged in response, "if that's all you're really worth, then I should've done this LONG AGO!" Adam charged in rage at the man who ruined everything for him as Kisho merely shook his head.

"Idiot..." Blake heard the host whisper as he swung his 'blade', still in it's sheathe as he gripped it, downward and began a chant.

_**I am neither a king nor a god,**_

Adam's charge was halted as an invisible force slashed him through the center and forced him to the side, the cut was hollow at least.

_**I am neither the saint nor the end of days,**_

Kisho slowly walked towards Adam who got into a counter stance, the host lazily swinging the sheathed blade twice as two more cuts cut through Adam.

_**I am he who he who creates the world**_,

Adam clenched his chest and gripped his sword tighter, Kisho swung his blade a bit harder and three more cuts made it onto Adam.

_**And he who creates to destroy it all.**_

Adam stumbled back in pain and Kisho entered an Iai and crouched low before rushing forward, quickly motioning four more slashes onto his opponent before halting mere inches from Adam's body.

_**But, in the end...**_

Kisho looked up and gave Adam a soft smile, who in response roared in anger and held his sword with two hands to try and behead the host.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby yelled out in fear.

_**...I'm just the guy who kicked your face in.**_

Kisho gripped the handle properly and used the sheathed blade and slammed it into Adam. The force of the blow throwing the Bull-faunus forward into a portal that the host opened behind him. Kisho stood up and let out a small sigh, "Well that's taken care of for now." he hummed to himself.

Turning around to come face-to-face with the dumbstruck look of Blake, "You okay there Ms. Belladonna?" Kisho asked as he waved a hand in-front of her.

"Y-you, b-but how, a-and him?" Blake kept stuttering in shock at the one-sided fight, Kisho chuckled a bit before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Belladonna, I have been fighting for at least ten million years, fought in tens of hundred of wars, and have learned many styles of combat. Other than that fact and that I know magic and have MY OWN FREAKING REALM, how did you not believe it was gonna end like that?" Kisho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, you don't act like you have that expertise." Weiss said.

"Or experienced that kind of stuff." Ren added.

"You kind of act childish." Yang said with a hand motioning 'so-so'.

"And you're probably insane." Pyrrha finished.

"Well you're all probably right about each of those points." Kisho laughed off the words in good-manner as Blake stared at him still in question, "Any other questions?"

"Oo oo oo me me me!" Nora pointed to herself and the host motioned for her to answer, "What's this world about?!"

Kisho looked up and saw the Valkyrie pointing to an old set of a Proto Commission Axe, "That would be a world where you four are monster hunters, part of an expeditionary group for the new world." He answered as the Valkyrie lit up in excitement and hugged her teammates.

Team RWBY laughed at their antics as Kisho made his way to the exit, Blake looking back to his retreating form and held a small smile as thanks for protecting her friends. Kisho waved a bit never looking back as if he read her mind, which he totally did.

**(Theater Room)**

The room was packed again with the audience from last chap- er _movie_ and Kisho appeared on-stage from a simple portal off to the side.

"Any more questions before we begin?" Kisho asked as he motioned to the raised hand of Weiss Schnee.

"Yes, uh where is our mother? I know you brought her in since we saw her at dinner yesterday but she isn't here now." She asked, getting nods from other audience members who had similar questions. Unknowingly causing some small orbs of light to appear above them to blink in agreement with the question.

"Yes well, I never explained this did I?" Kisho awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before clapping his hands together to form multiple screens, "Like I said, I don't need _everyone_ to view what I show you lot because they don't seem to fit well with what I'm showing, or no one bothers to request them." Some audience members nodded, knowing some audience members would be more troublesome to have in the theater. _**cough Tyrian cough**_

"So instead, I have them lounge about within the Theater across the many rooms that we have set up or are setting up over time!" A screen showed Willow Schnee on a leather chair in a newly made Library, Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel were looking through the Zoo, the Arc Family seemingly set-up in the Entertainment area with the sisters having a 'Punch Misters XL' Tournament, and Adam was in a hospital area with bandages around his chest.

Sienna raised an eyebrow at the poor state of Adam wondering how he got those injuries, while Ilia began to sweat a bit in fear over _who_ could have been able to best him. Blake glanced over to them before letting out a small sigh, Yang put an arm on her shoulder and gave her a smile in comfort.

"Anything else?" Kisho questioned as he made the screens disappear, with no response from the audience who jumped down from the stage, "Oh, and this is another one far into the future."

**(Now Presenting: Starcraft 2, Reclamation and First-Contact on Aiur)**

_**Requested by Chapter Master Kronus Thessius**_

**The screen started to a pitch black screen, the only notable part of this was the sounds of clashing steel and the pained cries of warriors locked in combat. The words Reclamation appeared on screen as the sounds of battle grew louder until the screen cut to the void of space.**

"Well that's an ominous way of starting things out." Roman snorted as Neo perked up to the sounds of combat.

"Is this another war?" Winter narrowed her eyes at the host, not entirely happy with his nonchlant nature with the subject.

Kisho made another so-so gesture with his hand, "Kind of for this part, but it _is_ moments before one I'd say."

**A large pillar of blue light descended on down to the surface of the moon, showing a figure in golden armor slowly walking up to another who meditates on top of a small hill.**

"Whoa! Teleportation?!" Ruby gushed with stars in her eyes.

"Do you think Professor Polendina would be able to replicate or create something similar Penny?" Ironwood asked.

"Maybe, but not to that sophistication." Penny said in awe at the advancement of technology before her.

**The meditating figure was bathed in a faint blue light as golden locks colored his nerve cords. He adorned pure white armor with golden accents which included large pointed pauldrons and a crown fit for a noble... or a leader. For he is Jaune Arc, renowned warrior to the Protoss race and Heirarch of the united government known as the Daelaam.**

"Another one where he's royalty huh, I can dig it." Yang put her hands behind her back, not noticing Kisho's raised eyebrow at her statement.

"It does seem he has a tendency to play a prominent role." Raven added, Yang turned around in shock at her mother's sudden comment and turned back slowly.

'Yes... it does seem that way...' Cinder hummed in thought, making not to either make Arc join her or maim him if he refuses. Kisho scowled at this and made note to break something of hers later.

"What is this Daelaam?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"More like a 'Da Lame'." Mercury snorted at the name before backing off when Kisho raised another pan.

"The Daelaam is the unification of the different Protoss factions during the events of the 'Brood War' that forced them into one unified group for mutual survival." Kisho answered as many hummed in agreement with the decision.

"And what are the Protoss?" Oobleck asked with a giant notepad in front of him that caused Kisho to recoil a bit in shock.

"A race of aliens with advancement in technology along with the proficiency in psionic abilities that can destroy many in their path, no Emerald it's not exactly like your semblance." Kisho said as Emerald lowered his raised finger and pouted.

**"I wish to be alone, Kaldalis..." Jaune 'spoke' to the zealot behind him. "Your warriors question your whereabouts." Kaldalis replied as the young leader sighed in exhaustion before standing from his meditative state.**

"He must have a lot on his mind." Glynda noticed the exhaustion, similar to many nights spent toiling away on paper work by herself.

'I feel like I should give Glynda a raise when we leave here...' Ozpin suddenly thought before taking another sip.

"His people must care a lot for him." Ghira asked.

"He _is_ the one leading the last remnants of their race while being one for compassion and values." Kisho smiled softly to the screen.

"That sure does sound like him." Saphron smiled with Terra while Adrian clapped happily.

**"We are an ancient people," Jaune started as he began walking around, "There are few of us left, and tomorrow I send so many to die..."**

The mood in the room immediatly died and many noticed that this version was not only the leader of his people, but the leader of his armies.

"He's sending his men off to war, I can see where he's coming from..." Ironwood looked off to the side, it was never easy for someone to send his own men off to war without knowing how many could die each time.

Glynda looked a bit worried for the general and opted to put a hand on his shoulder, Ironwood looked to her and thanked her with a small smile before looking back onto the screen.

**"If you doubt their capabilities-" Kaldalis started.**

"That's a bit harsh..." Oscar quietly said.

**"I do not doubt THEM, old friend... I doubt my own motives, and if I doubt... so will they." Jaune clarified as he gazed off to the stars.**

"A leader who doubts themselves will instill worry and possibly fear to those he commands, since a leader must be confident in what he chooses to do to properly lead those behind him." Port said in a serious tone never before seen by his student, who all gaped at him like he grew a second head.

'...Just like the two of us huh?' Ruby thought with a sad smile, knowing fully well how stressful being a leader can be, and it being double for her friend who doubted himself every step of the way.

**"What cause could be more noble then reclaiming out home?" Kaldalis started and Jaune grimaced, "Aiur is our past... but is it our future?" Kaldalis looked at the leader skeptically, "Aiur is our heritage!" Jaune only sighed once more.**

"They're trying to take back a city?" Summer asked as Kisho shook his head.

"They're trying to take back the _planet_." Many audience members looked to him in shock.

"That's badass..." Sun whispered with Neptune nodding dumbly beside him.

**"The Aeon of Strife is also our heritage." Jaune stated as images played of tribal Protoss locked in savage combat against one another, "We do not claim to it, or want its return. We acted no better than animals, and nearly drowned Aiur in our own blood!"**

Many audience members cringed at the depictions of battle on the screen, Terra thankfully hiding her son's eyes just in time while Kisho placed a set of small earmuffs on the toddler.

"That's horrible..." Velvet sniffled while Coco gave her a sideways hug.

"Many races in history, no matter where they are, will experience wars with against other races or each other. As we try to satiate the need for expansion, resources, or in more brutal cases the simple lust for blood shed." Kisho stated with a frown on his face, Oobleck nodding in agreement somewhat knowing the history from the Great War and the Faunus Revolutions.

**The scene showed a bright flash of blue light as Kaldalis started, "But from that conflict, the great Khas opened our minds!" The screen showing the nerve cords of the Protoss surging with energy, "He brought us the glory of the Khala, and our every emotion, our every thought... became as one." The scene shifting from the desolate planet filled with tribal chaos, to Aiur in its glory days of golden cities rich with protoss life and culture.**

"That's amazing..." Yatsuhashi said in uncharachteristic shock as Fox nodded.

"But how much did this help them?" Salem asked in suspicion.

Kisho sighed, "It helped them a lot to a point, but you'll see soon."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know _everyone's _thought all the time." Qrow drank a mixture of coke and beer as a finish.

"Someone would probably have _dirty thoughts~_" Nora teased, causing some guys in the audience to shift awkwardly with nearby female counterparts having various degrees of shock or disgust.

"Nora, just no" Ren sighed, though Kisho looked at him incredulously from the side knowing the ninja has some of his own thoughts of filth like any other guy, again mind reading.

**"With the Khala, we found unity. We rose from our failings. We made Aiur a beacon of progress in the galaxy! The envy of the stars..." Kaldalis lamented as the golden city was shown with futuristic ships and a giant warp crystal within the middle.**

"Hm, cool." Maria said as Kisho looked at her in confusion before looking back, it was Maria after all.

"Now how much is THAT crystal over there?" Roman purred at the sight with a large number of plans for both extraction and money going through his mind.

"First off, ew, secondly those crystals will give humans a head ache and are more used for scientific research, levitation, and psionic doo-dads." Kisho answered as Roman and Neo groaned in disappointment while getting the attention of Ironwood, Oobleck, and Salem respectively.

**"But in the glory of the Khala's light, so sure of our righteous destiny. We once again turned on our brothers." Jaune spit with venom as Kaldalis looked to his leader's back, "You speak of the dark templar..." "...Yes."**

"Dark templar?" Blake asked.

"It will literally tell you right now, hold your horses or your smut in this case." Kisho deadpanned as Blake hissed at the insult to her literature.

**"They chose to reject all that we are, and sever themselves from the Khala." Jaune said as several thousands if not millions of Protoss were shown without the glowing blue light of the Khala, until one was shown close up cutting off their nerve cords.**

"In this case, they preserve more individuality and seek more knowledge than those of the Khala. Having more worth in actions rather than words, they also possess the abilities of the void that allow them to bend the light to become near invisible and are strong warriors." Kisho added on.

**"We branded them heretics, tried to destroy them. We had forsaken our unity, and like the Aeon of Strife that decision made us weak!" Protoss were once again shown charging each other into battle, only this time warriors in golden armor with blue light fought against assassins in cloth with green light.**

"They believed too much in the Khala?" Sienna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Khala was essentially their religion at this point, and anything else was heretical." Kisho answered.

**"We were punished by fate for that weakness," Jaune started as massive 'ships' of biomass floated over darkened skies. "Because of our certainty, Aiur fell to the Zerg." The camera showing a burning Aiur as massive buildings collapsed.**

"Z-zerg?" Ruby asked in fear.

"Alien who advanced themselves biologically through adaptation and the collection or consumprion of 'biomass', which I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain what that would be do I?" Kisho said as no one dared answer the obvious question in front of them.

"So they're like my Grimm in a way, except with flesh and blood?" Salem noted the hosts's nod but thought against something like these for her armies, they seemed too out-of-control for her powers alone.

**"I watched our home burn, our honor lost." Kaldalis said as Jaune added to his statement, "Countless LIVES lost!" The screen turned black as it began to show Jaune once more with his back turned to stare off to the stars.**

"It is hard to go back to something like that after all the horror." Ozpin mumbled, having lived this long to experience similar, but not to the same degree.

**"There will be more blood shed in THIS invasion, more friends fallen... because we cling to an ideal that may have passed." Jaune shakily said, remembering countless brothers and sisters lost throughout the years of battle.**

No one dared to say a thing after all that was witnessed, knowing full well the extent of the decisions Jaune now has to make. Even more so to those involved in the war between Ozpin and Salem.

Kisho glanced among the crowd with folded arms and gripped his hands tighter, 'There's no need to rush things, but I can't just sit back for too long...'

**"I refuse to accept that! Do you not see the symmetry in this moment? Driving the dark templar away was a sin, but today, because YOU have united us we fight together!" Kaldalis firmly stated as Jaune looked away.**

"So there's some solace to everything I guess." Neptune said with an awkward laugh.

"Just... let the scene play man." Mercury calmly asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Cinder and a look of shock from Emerald.

**"The lives lost tomorrow, will be the price of our future!" Kaldalis finished as Jaune's eye widened in rage, "An easy sentiment from one WHO IS NOT SENDING THEM TO DIE!" Jaune shouted as Kaldalis calmly looked at him.**

"YEAH, You don't have the right to say much asshole!" Yang's eyes glowed red with rage until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the calm gaze of her father sit her back down as she calmed back to her lilac eyes.

"Sir?" Winter asked as she saw the general's face twist into a frown.

"Those eyes... they're the ones of a man resigned to his fate..."

**"From one who is being SENT to die, I will be among the first to spill Zerg blood. I am Akhundelar, The Tip of the Spear!" Kaldalis retorted as Jaune stared at him in shock.**

"The tip of the spear..." Weiss looked shocked at what was just said.

"The first few to arrive on the battle first." Kisho clarified.

"The first few to die..." Cinder twisted the words but never smiled or grinned at the words.

**"...Akhundelar, few will survive the first wave... why?" Jaune asked in shocked horror, as he was about to send one of his closest friends to the first bout on Aiur.**

"B-but he can't..." Pyrrha teared up at the decision.

**"Because I know of no higher honor, I volunteered for a chance to give MY life for our home. To make a world for all Protoss once more... You made me believe that." Kaldalis told the Heirarch as they both stared to Aiur's surface.**

"Jaune does have an affinity for that." Terra smiled sadly as Saphron wiped some tears from her face.

"He'll be okay... right Ren?" Ren turned slowly and looked at his partner's face filled with sorrow and worry. He bit his lip to calm himself down and brought a hand to pull Nora to lean on his shoulder in comfort, even as she wept.

**"For all Protoss... Once More... It will be, because of warriors like you." Jaune said as Kaldalis looked to him to speak, "Come back Jaune, Lead us home..." The warrior told him as he began to walk back, parts of him starting to shine from the teleporter.**

"We live everyday, to seek a future similar to that as Huntsman." Ozpin said with conviction as his grip tightened around his mug.

"Please know students, we may not be like these Protoss, but we have similar goals as they do right now." Glynda looked to her students who held faces of confidence and conviction and smiled softly in return.

"But where there is light, the dark will always come to overshadow it." Salem hissed before looking back at the screen.

'And yet the definitions of light and shadow can be so easily twisted against or within each other...' Kisho thought, knowing the differences between good and evil can be skewed at times.

**"Kaldalis!" Jaune tried to speak, "My Life for Aiur..." And like that the warrior was gone and teleported back to the ship. Jaune looked back to the surface, "My life, For Aiur..." he said to himself before he teleported back as well. The camere panning upwards to show the massive Protoss fleet of several hundreds if not thousands of ships and drones making their way to Aiur...**

"They're all returning home huh?" Coco said with a soft smile.

"They still have to retake everything though." Roman shrugged as he took a shot of whiskey, Neo laughing silently before scarfing own more ice cream.

Kisho rolled his eyes with a smile before announcing to the audience, "As I said, this was merely the beginning to what is to come, which is starting right... NOW!"

**The screen opened to a droning hum of musing in the background, showcasing a large set of ruined golden arcs protruding from the ground of Aiur, "The Swarm brought ruin to our world." Jaune started as several Zerglings hissed from a high cliff.**

"How long has the planet been like this?" Weiss asked as she looked at the desolated ruins of the once golden realm of the Protoss.

Kisho started counting with his fingers before looking to the cieling a bit, "Six years give or take?"

"It's only been six years?!" Summer gasped in shock, the sentiment shared by several other audience members.

**(Aiur's fall happened in 2500, the reclamation and the events of Legacy of the Void is during 2506 for clarification)**

**"Our proud people, became refugees." Kaldalis is seen walking forwards as he looks around, noting that he's surrounded by Zerg.**

"Hey, there he is!" Sun excitedly pointed out.

"So he really is first of the few for the battle..." Raven said looking off to the side.

**"And yet," the camera zoomed out to show two Zealots, High Templar, and a single Probe dubbed 'Probius' were part of the Akhundelar on Aiur, "They could nor shatter, Our Unity!"**

"Those guys look pretty bad-ass." Yang nodded with an approving smirk.

"Awww, that little orb guy is cuuuute!" Nora cooed, Weiss secretly agreeing in her head.

"That would be the Protoss construct known as a 'Probe' and are usually the back-bone for warping in full buildings and labor intensive jobs such as mining minerals."

'Too bad they're going to die there.' Cinder thought maliciously, Kisho merely rolled his eyes at the thought opting to pay more attention to the universe rather than her ramblings.

**A Zergling on the hilltop hissed as several began charging forward. The ground below the Protoss group started to shake, "For we are bound by the Khala, the sacred union of our every thought, and emotion." Everything slowed down as a thought process bounced between the Protoss warriors from the Hydras emerging from the ground.**

"So if they think together they have a better coordination for their surroundings..." Oobleck hastily wrote down on his notepad.

"But, in the end it's still there decision on _how_ to act accordingly to the information given to them by those around them." Goodwitch noted.

**A masked Protoss flared his psionic blades, quickly killing a Zergling behind him and twisting around to impale one that jumped at him. One of the High Templars flew over and shocked a zergling with psionic energy causing it to burst, as another Zealot killed a Hydra.**

"WHOA, ARE THOSE LASER BLADES?!" Ruby shouted in excitement and began drooling on the floor.

"Yes technically, they're wrist mounted blades that ignite when a Protoss activates it psionically and have recently been enhanced to ignite even higher through their fury in battle." Kisho clarified as a small robot went over to begin drying up the drool under Ruby.

"Are they like the laser-swords from Galaxy Battles?" Ren asked, Kisho looked questioningly before slowly nodding his head. Mainly because the names for Remnant's version of 'Star Wars' was strange to him.

**Kaldalis is shown stabbing a downed Zergling twice before motioning Probius forward and stabbed the Zergling one last time. Progius floated forward and proceeded to open a miniature black hole to begin the process of warping in a vital Warp Pylon.**

"Damn, that's pretty big." Qrow looked in shock at the massive black hole formed.

"That would be the process of warping in a building for the Protoss, but it's still solid enough for enemies to go up and destroy it to halt the warp process." Kisho said as some of the older guests raised eyebrows at how this would work.

**Three banelings emerged from the ground and started to roll towards the warp-point, hellbent on destryoing it with the acidic chemicals stored on their body.**

"So they're like living water balloons?" Mercury joked.

Kisho smiled and countered, "Full of corrosive acid~" Mercury shook in fear, as did many others who did not like the idea of acid.]

**The masked Zealot noticed this and began rushing towards the assault, quickly killing one with a quick swipe before using his shields to take the blow of another. Unfortunately this drained the entirety of it and while the third Baneling was cut in two by an uppercut, the proceeding acid splashed the Zealot as he cried out in pain as a blue light exited his body.**

"That's not good, they're losing ground." Raven narrowed her eyes at the scene.

"But what was that blue light that came off of him?" Valvet asked as her teammates shrugged.

"Maybe his soul?" Roman said jokingly as Neo shrugged with him.

'It can't be...' The two leaders of the war thought as their eyes widened in shock, or narrowed in anger.

"It's actually a teleportation system implanted into a Protoss warrior's armor that teleport them to a safe haven should they recieve too much damage, either to be given medical care or implanted into a robotic exo-suit later on." Kisho reassured the audience before looking off to the side, '... I think.'

**One of the High templars noticed their ally's 'death' as they began to deflect incoming spines launched from Hydras. They then collected a small mass of psionic energy to their hand and launched a 'Psionic Storm' to wipe out oncoming Zerg and quickly shocked a Zergling that pounced on the other High Templar.**

"This psionic stuff is pretty powerful huh?" Taiyang hummed in appreciation.

'Almost too similar to the maidens in a way.' Several audience members thought who knew of the limits of said power.

Kisho shook his head with a face palm, 'Do these people EVER stop thinking about that damn war?'

**As they helped each other up, a MASSIVE Zerg Brute known as the 'Ultralisk' emerged from the ground. Knowing that this beast needed more than numbers alone to defeat, the two Templar concentrated their psionic energy and created a psionic malestrom that consumed both of their bodies.**

"What are they doing?" Blake narrowed her eyes at the act.

"Maybe they're off-ing themselves at the sight of that big one, I probably would." Emerald shrugged, not noticing Mercury's look of shock next to her.

"Actually, it's a process of creating a powerful Protoss warrior made entirely out of the Psionic powers of two High Templar. The consequence being that they sacrifice their lives entirely to create such a powerful being and maintain the large psionic energy created as a result." Kisho nodded as Winter and Ironwood bowed their heads in respect to the fallen Protoss.

**The maelstrom flicked a bit before crystal-like arms and chest-piece formed around the ensuing storm. A glowing Protoss head was formed as lightning surged through out the 'body', creating the ever powerful and feared 'Archon'.**

"...Awesome." Ruby and Nora stared awestuck at the new being formed.

Many of the students also shared the same look at the amont of power radiating from the newly formed Archon along with many of the older generation doing the same.

**"Power OVERWHELMING!" The archon raged as it launched a piercing ray of energy to wipe out a line of Zerg before the Ultralisk charged from the dust and met the Archon head on! The Archon swatted away the larger bone-like scythes the beast had but was pinned to a wall from the momentum of the charge and the smaller blade sticking into its body.**

"So that is the price of those two?" Cinder hummed in thought, meanwhile several robots were holding back Kisho from slamming a Hunting Horn upside the head of the false maiden as he had a look of pure rage.

**The Ultralisk reared back its larger blade with the intent to behead the Protoss before it. The Archon caught the blade and used its free hand to completely sever it with a knifehand strike!**

"Just like those old monster films right Tai?" Qrow nudged the blonde.

"Yeah, but back then it was just two guys fighting in suits over a small plastic city, THIS IS REAL!" Taiyang began to cheer at the scene before him, Yang and Ruby hid themselves from the embarrassment.

**The Zerg beast rorared in pain before pinning the Archon back on the wall as it roared to its opponent's face. The Archo then grabbed the Ultralisk by the neck and overloaded the psionic energy within it. The ensuing attack began to suck in anything with in the vicinity as the enegy began to degrade the Ultralisk before it.**

"So it sacrificed itself in the end?" Ilia looked down with a somber look, Sienna glanced at her before biting her lip.

'It sacrificed itself to save those around him, unlike a certain Bull who sacrifices everyone around him whether or not they could've been saved.' Sienna widened her eyes and look to the host who stared at the screen. She slowly turned back, not sure whether to believe the words she heard.

**Within moments, Kaldalis could only see the Ultralisk be devoured whole by the storm, and both were gone without a trace leaving a clean hole on the wall from where the Archon was.**

"T-they're just... gone..." Oscar said with a bit of fear until he felt a small pressure on his hand, looking to see Penny holding it and grasping it softly before he blushed and looked away.

**Kaldalis stood up from his knees and heard the telltale growls of Zerg all around him as the smoke began to clear. He then unleashed his psionic blades to stand defiant until the end.**

"It can't be the end..." Pyrrha whispered in sorrow at the losing battle in front of the Protoss.

"Y'all need to have some more faith in the underdogs seriously." Kisho growled as some looked to him in shock before he motioned to the screen.

**Until he heard the crackles of energy behind him and would smirk if he had a mouth.**

"What's happening?" Saphron asked as the host raised an eyebrow.

"Did you guys forget that Probius was warping something in?" All of the audience gasped in realization before looking to the screen.

**The camera zoomed out to show the black hole Probius made had finally finished warping in a Pylon, a crystalline structure vital to Protoss buildings and operations, and not a moment too soon.**

"Oh hey a giant crystal, what does that do?" Sun asked as he saw Kisho smile.

"Well it helps warp in other buildings... or armies."

**Seconds after the pylon was complete, several lights landed on the ground, turning to the tens to the hundreds as Protoss warriors began to teleport onto Aiur's battleground.**

The students all began cheering for the reinforcements as the older generation nodded in appreciation.

Ironwood and Winter smiled at the army now restocked and ready to fight once more, having witnessed the same feeling under the Atlas Army.

**"Today, we retake out home world." Jaune began as Zealots and Kaldalis began charging forward, "And with it, our Legacy!" He finished as the Zealots jumped into strike before cutting to black.**

Ruby and Pyrrha stood up and started clapping, with several other students doing the same with varying degrees of excitement. The older generation stayed seated but clapped nonetheless with even a few of the 'Bad Guys' clapping a bit as well.

Kisho looked to his watch and nodded, "Well that should be it for now, I'll get the next one set up-" He started before a strange noise echoed the room.

"_Ha Ha Ha!__"_ Kisho froze in shock as his pupils shrank and began to sweat a bit. The audience went quiet and looked around.

The laughter repeated once... and then another time before a bright ball of light appeared in the air. It was white in color and floated in the air before it rotated a bit and showed it had small round eyes and a smile. "_Ha Ha Ha!_" it laughed before looking around the shocked faces of the audience.

'BANG' A gun-shot rang as Kisho fired a revolver at the ball of light, who merely dodged it and laughed again.

"GET IT!" The host shouted as he un-holstered another revolver and began firing at the light, who continually weaved through the shots before looking at the screen and smiling happily to dive at it.

"No no NO!" Kisho fired six more shots, but unfortunately none hit as the light dived into the screen, reatinga ripple effect as it entered, "DAMN IT!"

"Swear!" "NOT NOW RUBY!" Kisho shouted as Ruby hid herself.

"What was that?" Terra asked as Adrian kept looking around for more pretty lights.

"_sigh_ That was a wisp, a spirit that usually roams forests to protect the land around it, I'm only mad at _where_ it came from in particular." Kisho answered.

"And where would that be?" Saphron raised an eyebrow.

"A universe that's more comedic and cartoon-ish, mainly annoyed that this kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen but what can I do?" Kisho shrugged before making his guns disappear.

"What happens now?" Maria chewed some more cashews as Kisho deadpanned at her.

"Now, we see a repeat of what we just saw, but from that wisp's universe." Kisho said as he took a seat in the audience, more in the middle away from everybody else.

**(Now Presenting: Starcraft 2 Legacy of the Void Opening Cinematic - Carbot Version :D)  
I don't own this either, all credit for the media in this part goes to Carbot Animations.  
**

Some audience members glanced at the host as he rubbed his eyebrows and heard him say, "_It even added a fucking smile at the end..._"

**The screen faded slowly from black to a white backdrop followed by the name 'Carbot Animations' with the shadowed figure of a dinosaur with a satellite dish around its neck standing on top of a car as the icon expanded twice to the sound of a car horn.**

"Carbot?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the childish name.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kisho rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Probably because the logo is a Robot dinosaur on top of a car." Nora shrugged non-chalantly as her friends looked to her in shock, "What? I can be smart too."

**The logo zoomed in to show a brighter (in contrast to the bleak dark tone of the original) version of Aiur, "The swarm... brought ruin to our world." Jaune's voice-over started as a Zergling was shown less-like an insect and more like a small purple dog wagging its tail.**

"Aw, they're like tiny dogs." Weiss cooed at the small Zerglings in this universe.

"That's... a massive difference to what we just saw." Salem looked shock at the once vicious predators now nothing more than mere pets.

**Another even came up to the edge of the cliff to lick its back as a third came in hopping around like a corgi excited for a walk.**

"Awwww." Many females cooed in the audience at the display.

"They do realize those were once blood-hungry monster right?" Neptune questioned.

Kisho shrugged with a counter-argument, "So were wolves, and now we have dogs in exchange."

**"Our proud people... became refugees." A shot looking up to the cliff showed a good number of hydras and Zerglings in front of a Nexus overlooking the area as one hydra was waving its 'arm' at the Protoss below.**

"You weren't kidding when you said this was more comedic." Qrow snorted before taking another sip of his beer.

**"And yet... they could not shatter... Our Unity!" The camera zoomed out from a close-shot of Kaldalis to his force of the Akhundelar that consisted of Probius, a stealthed Dark Templar, a High Templar in the lotus position, and an Adept with her shield.**

"So it's a different unit this time?" Coco asked

"Yup, the shield on the girl is actually a plasma launcher, that once in the clock is one of the Dark Templar who uses stealth and the void, everyone else is basically the same."

**The Zerg on the cliffs grew in number as the Adept and High Templar assumed battle stances. "For we are bound... by the Khala... the sacred union of our every thought... and emotion..." Time slowed down as the Zerg began to rush the Protoss force with Kaldalis ready to strike at a Hydra before him.**

"GO GET 'EM GUYS!" Nora shouted as Ren held his hands to his ears.

"Kick their asses!" Yang pumped her fist in excitement.

**That is to say, until the serious tone was shattered as a flying Zerg known as the 'Corrupter' proceeded to throw up a large amount of purple acid on Kaldalis. Everyone stopping to stare at the Zealot being puked on with no sound but the gurgling noises the Corrupter made as it still threw up.**

The excited mood of the theater died for a second before a large cacophony of laughter sounded, Ruby, Nora, and Yang were on the ground holding their stomachs, Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrha all snickered at the display, and Kisho merely shook his head with an amused smirk.

"Yup, this is definitely a change." Roman wiped a tear from his eye as Neo did the same.

**Kaldalis thought 'Screw it,' and ignited one of his psionic blades to punch the Hydra behind him in the mouth, killing it instantly and starting up the music of battle again.**

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Several students started cheering, along with Maria and Oscar pumping his fist slightly.

"His friends sure are great." Terra smiled at the display as Adrian clapped his hands to the beat.

"They sure are..." Saphron smiled, Kisho smiled at the conversation before turning back to the screen.

**The Adept jumped in the air ****and fired a shot from her glaive launcher before turning around and shooting a Zergling who jumped behind her and landed on the ground. ****Meanwhile, the dark templar twisted in the air and cut down a hydra.**

"That seems like an interesting weapon to have." Pyrrha looked in thought before nodding.

"Maybe I can help make you one when we leave here!" Ruby asked as Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

Kisho looked to the side and began whistling, thinking back to how he commissioned a forge to be built in the theater should they want to create their own weapons, with a cost of course.

**A Hydra just stood there until shaking a bit, looking behind itself to see Probius using their energy projector to seemingly 'taze' the Hydra who began to run away in fear.**

"Go little guy go!" Nora cheered, waving a flag with a Protoss symbol on it.

Ren raised an eyebrow before looking down to see a small robot, seemingly the same one from the last viewing, holding a box full of fan items with Protoss symbols on it. The ninja shrugged and picked up a small sign that read 'En'taro Tassadar!' with the aforementioned holding up two peace signs.

**Probius's 'eye' showed a look of determination as they began to warp in the Pylon for reinforcements. Doing so caused several Banelings to sprout from the ground and Kaldalis went to meet them.**

"That guy's going to get himself killed." Emerald raised an eyebrow at Mercury's tone, seemingly filled with a hint of worry before turning back to the screen.

**Kaldalis ran forward and struck down 7 Banelings as their acid continually hit his body before beginning to fall down. Time slowed down to show several three banelings barreling at him in the air, until a fourth one on the ground rolled up and detonated on him. The Zealot warrior fell to the ground with a cry of pain but at least he wasn't dead.**

"Well that's good at least." Coco laid back in her chair to relax as Velvet kept shaking in worry.

"He did take a lot more punishment than before." Sun noticed.

**The High Templar showcased his power by throwing down a large orb of energy before firing two bolts behind and in front of him. The camera moved to show a large floating Zerg with one eye named the 'Overseer' seemingly telling the Zerg information.**

"D-did that thing have a mustache?" Ghira asked in confusion.

"Comedic appearance, it's nothing new for this universe" Kisho shrugged.

"What is its purpose though?" Kali asked.

"Mainly reconnaissance and being able to see units who are cloaked or invisible."

**Until the High Templar floated up a bit and used a Feedback to cause the Overseer to explode.**

"Before anyone asks, Feedback is basically overloading the 'energy' in a unit to the point that they explode, more energy more damage." Kisho said as everyone turned back to the screen.

**The High Templar floated down next to the Dark Templar as they witnessed an Ultralisk burrow out of the ground and charge at them. Which would have been intimidating had it not have its tongue out like a giant dog running towards them.**

"It's like a giant puppy now." Yang laughed at the display.

"It's still pretty terrifying." Blake shuddered, not wanting to deal with a 'dog' that size.

**Both templar looked at each other as a plan formed between them to create the almighty 'Archon'. The process was different as they made a strange dance consisting of squatting down and walking towards each other, throwing their arms in the opposite direction before meeting in the middle with their pointer fingers touching.**

A large number of the audience started laughing at the display, some of the more mature ones rolled their eyes or looked on in confusion.

"What are they doing?" Sienna asked at the ridiculous display.

"It's a reference to another universe's technique called a 'fusion dance', no don't ask me about it we'll get there when we get there." Kisho quickly answered.

"But wait, I thought only High Templar could become archons?" Penny tilted her head in question.

Kisho nodded in understanding and clarified, "Archons can also be formed from two Dark Templar, or one of each since the powers of both are equal in measure."

**"TWO BECOME ONE!" The two Protoss shouted as they disappeared into a giant ball of psionic energy to create the Archon...**

"Alright, here we go!" Taiyang rubbed his hands in anticipation, Summer putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as she sighed.

**...Any day now...**

"Uh... what's taking so long?" Oscar nervously asked.

"I'm not explaining this part, just know that in some universes this is exactly how long it feels for them to form." Kisho shrugged off the question, worried that saying that this was all part of a _game_ would bring an existential crisis to some members.

**The Adept looked awkwardly at the ball of energy before looking down to check her watch.**

"I feel her pain, it's like Yang in the shower." Weiss said as the blonde brawler pouted.

**A few shots between the maelstrom of energy and the Adept caused her to raise an eyebrow, or this case widen one of her eyes, questioningly as the loud stomps of the Ultralisk were heard off-screen.**

"Oh boy, here it comes." Qrow deadpanned as he took another swig of his alcohol.

'I might have to order some more, he might actually run us to the ground with how much he orders.' Kisho sweatdropped.

**The Ultralisk appeared and used its blades to hold the ball as it began to bite it a bit. The Zerg widened its eyes before backing away a bit, whether in question at the durability or disgust at the taste we do not know.**

"So it's still pretty durable even in that state?" Winter questioned.

"Well it still has its large shields even during the process of forming." Kisho answered.

**The Ultralisk then jumped back a bit with a smile (like a dog) and head butted the ball before sitting down with a look of shock. It then tried to pound the ball with its front legs three times before hopping to the other side and wagging its tail.**

"Ha, it's like Zwei when we got him his first ball." Ruby cooed at the scene.

"That does take me back Rubes." Yang smiled as she wrapped an arm over her sister's shoulders.

**The Archon opened their newly formed eyes before scowling in rage, "POWER OVERWHELM-" They started before they noticed something was... off...**

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked as Kisho motioned to the screen.

**The camera zoomed out to show the Ultralisk had grabbed the Archon by their head with its teeth panting (again like a dog), the Archon folded his arms in annoyance. The Archon let out a sigh as the Ultralisk began shaking them around like a chew toy.**

More audience members laughed at the scene, it looked both cute, hilarious, and horrifying in a way if you were on the receiving end of the treatment.

"Okay, at this point are we sure the Zerg aren't just brown dogs in this universe?" Ilia snickered a bit in her hand.

"Well not all Zerg, but definitely some yes." Kisho confirmed.

**Kaldalis was seen picking himself off the ground with various scratches on his body to see the Zerg had surrounded him as some Hydras began waving their arms at him again. He ignited his blades twice to extend them with blades on the side as the Pylon finally warped in behind him**

"I wonder how this part plays out." Port tubbed his mustache as he leaned forward.

**"Today... we retake our homeworld!" Several Protoss began warping in on the location, "And with i-" Kaldalis started until he rose an eyebrow at the warp points that haven't finished yet, being ALL OF THEM.**

"Just like the archon bit." Kisho said as many audience members sighed in either annoyance on the wait time, or disappointment at no awesome scene.

**... Kaldalis deadpanned at the warp points as the haven't finished yet, "We retake our homeworld!" He said trying to time it with the arrival of the Protoss, who didn't even warp in yet.**

"I-is he trying to time the line with the army?" Blake dead panned as the host chuckled a bit and nodded.

**"We retake our homew-" He tried again before seeing that the warp points still haven't finished.**

"Now he's just lost credit for that line, messing it up three times in a row." Roman and Neo shook their heads in disappointment.

**"We retake our- AAAAUGH." Kaldalis started before he was run over by a tide of Zerg.**

"WHAO! That was quick!" Mercury exclaimed in shock.

"It was a large number of Zerg that barreled through him, it does make sense." Oobleck noted.

**A Zealot was shown finally warped in... before he too was run over by the Zerg along with the unfinished warp points the disappeared as the horde ran them over.**

"They're being overrun." Raven said before noticing several gazes at her, turning to see her ex-husband, team, and daughter looking at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Summer asked slowly as Raven widened her own eyes.

"N-NO!"

"Well well Sis, how the tables have turned." Qrow smirked from his glass.

"IT WASN'T"

"Man, and it was after you left..." Taiyang pouted and stared back at the screen, Raven pausing before looking away. Yang saw the interaction and frowned before turning back in her own seat.

**A different Protoss unit warped in, a war machine known as the 'Stalker', made by the Dark Templar after fusing the shadow essence of a voluntary Templar with the chasis to make a mobile light frame on the battlefield.**

"Ooo, that sounds cool!" Nora beamed at the Protoss.

"It certainly does..." Ren thought, seeing how it fitted hiw motif, 'But I'd rather prefer not to give up my body for such a thing.'

**"I am wa-" The Stalker said before they were run over by the tide of swarm with a loud 'CLANK'. One Zergling hopped on top of the fallen war machine and started hopping around, "Ouch... that hurt..." the Stalker was heard saying.**

Weiss winced at the sound, "It certainly sounded like it did."

Maria laughed her ass of.

**A large dark purple Zerg called the 'Roach' was seen laughing next to a hydra at the defeat of the Protoss forces.**

"They're more expressive than the first universe aren't they?" Neptune asked.

"Comedic effect and more personality to the jokes." Kisho replied.

**Until the Hydra was shot upside the head with plasma, the Roach looked up in fear before it too was shot in the face and screamed in pain.**

"What was that?!" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes at the mention of a weapon.

**A large number of Zerg were seen running away before showing the Pylon, now overcharged with energy, proceeding to fire blasts at the Zerg. One Hydra screamed in fear before it was shot.**

"It can do that?" Salem raised an eyebrow.

"It's a crystal storing lots of psionic energy to support multiple buildings at once, if you know how to do it then it's possible." Kisho shrugged.

**The Camera zoomed in below the Pylon to show Probius with a look of victory before they pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put it over their eye, it 'beeped' a bit and folded their arms as if to say, "Deal With It." Then the screen turned to black.**

"Woohoo! You go little guy!" Nora cheered, now waving to flags along with wearing a small cap with a Probe on the front.

"How many did she grab?" Pyrrha whispered to Ren who simply shrugged.

The doors opened to the atrium as Kisho stretched his back, "Welp, second verse same as the first, it's gonna take some time to get the next universe up so do what y'all want besides try to kill each other okay?" The host then walked out and stepped into a newly made portal...

**And that's that!**

**Thank you all again for the likes, favourites, reviews (who don't curse me out), and everything else that helps drive my motivation to bring you the good stuff!**

**Sorry about the waits and all, but I DO have a summer class for college for pre-requisites so it's kind of weird that way. As always thank y'all for everything and please estimate about 3 weeks in bewteen chapters due to this.**

**I just want your guys's opinion on something. I'm thinking of making a mini-fic called RWBY: Theater Antics that'll be more for comedic happenings in the Theater between times before reactions. It'll act kind of like an ask thing where reviews or PM's can be used to ask for certain situations or get some light shed on certain characters through 'Interviews' just let me know what y'all think and I may or may not do it.**

**Next Time: "I will disappear by mw own Noble Phantasm... That's the fate of King Solomon after all."**

**Omake: SO MANY GOD-DAMN TREES!**

In the Forest of Age, the treants summoned to train Jaune stood there staring at the twisting mass of vines and roots circling around the blonde knight.

One of the treants groaned to the others, Translation: '_Do you think he's dead?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'What are we supposed to do now?'_

_'Maybe-'_ The fourth treant as a shot of light blasted the side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground and return as a tree.

The other treants looked in shock before noticing a bright mass of light emanating from the mass of vines, they all entered combat stances as the light grew brighter.

The mass started to bulge out and eventually exploded with light, the treants then shielded their eyes before each was shot in the head with bullets made of light.

In the center of the explosion, Jaune stood up with his revolver cooling down as he breathed heavily. "That... wasn't... so bad... _exhales_" He reached into his pockets and pulled out a scroll, showing his Aura now at 48% from using his gun. "Glad to know that I can charge the shots by using more aura... but that takes a lot out of a guy." He bent down on his knees and steadied his breathing.

(**If you guys want to know how his gun works, just think of the solar guns from Lunar Knights**)

Jaune stood up and stretched his back, rolled his neck, and noticed something... poking his butt. He reached behind him and pulled out a vine that got a little too close for comfort and shuddered a bit before throwing it away, "I hope no one saw that."

"A-actually..." Jaune froze and looked behind him to see a girl about as tall as Ruby but with too many gardening supplies with her.

"D-did you..." Jaune asked as his despair grew when the girl slowly nodded.

"D-don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The girl smiled to try and comfort him before standing straight, "I'm also your next trainer, my name is Mano Iho, the 21st Oath Sworn, a pleasure to meet you." She bowed in response.

Jaune looked up in surprise as a wind blew through the forest, the girl closed her eyes as she was covered in leaves. The parts that were covered shined brightly and faded, showing the girl now in a Roman toga outfitted for combat.

Jaune looked in surprise and looked to see the girl now picking up a small flag from the ground and carrying it with her.

"All you have to do is take this flag from me, simple right?" Jaune nodded, the girl walked over to her wheelbarrow and touched it. Within seconds the wheelbarrow transformed into a golden chariot accented with vines and leaves, the ground trembled a bit as two Wolves made out of tree bark with green eyes bound themselves to the chariot.

The girl hopped into the vehicle and picked up a watering can, which transformed into a mini-gun in her hands. She smiled at Jaune with his jaw dropped to the floor, "Good luck!" And like that the wolves ran and the chariot sped off.

Jaune recovered and sighed to himself, "Great, now what do I do?" He heard a rustling behind and turned in a defensive stance before seeing a similar wolf-drawn chariot bearing the Arc symbol there waiting for him. The wolves barked at him as he nodded and hopped inside to grasp the reigns.

"MUSH!"


	8. More like Fate Grand Amounts of Text

_**Rises up from ashes, **_**I LIVE! I have to get it out of the way, I'm really sorry about this whole ordeal. I just had little to no motivation writing this chapter, I was supposed to start at the last week of my summer class, but me stressing over the final won't help. And then actually writing this one out is just a total killer because I'm only writing text, from a text-based cutscene with little to nothing to work with.**

**Next, I unfortunately have to inform you all that I will no longer do any requests based on the following media, reasons in parenthesis.**

**Anything COD related (I'm not too sure, but I just can't find the appeal to either read or write any chapters from the series)**

**Berserk (Tbh, I'm not for dark and gritty anime like these with dark af themes)**

**Goblin Slayer (Same reason as Berserk)**

**Lemons (That is to be decided on a side story if I choose to write it)**

**Original Ideas (You guys have some incredibly interesting and good ideas, but I just don't feel confident enough to do your ideas justice)**

**I'll update this list as i go on, just try to keep these in mind and the repeated asking for a specific idea to a minimum. I already have it written down and it doesn't help if every review I get from a specific user is the same request over and over and over. I'll still do the ones I already have on the list, but nothing else from those series capiche?**

**I also have to say that I will be no longer taking requests after either Chapter 10 or if my list reaches 300+ before then. I have too much to work with and not everything will get done if I keep accepting everything at this point. If this fic gets far then who knows, I might be able to re-open requests if I don't fall off the face of the Earth before then. Especially since with the rate I'm going at, if it's 2 - 3 requests per chapter, that means this fic will have to be at least 65 - 90 chapters long with the current amount and 100 - 150 if the list hits 300. Just keep this in mind and send your _ABSOLUTE BESTEST IDEAS_ in before then.**

**Also, just saying this again to ask for everyone's opinion on a comedic spin-off of this story which I will call, 'Theater Antics'. Chapters for that story will update a lot quicker and will be more for fun and comedy for all of us. (NOT THE LEMON SIDE-STORY)**

**Basically, think of it like an ask blog for RWBY Chibi scenarios, except they're not chibi and they have an entire multiverse:  
****Arsenal (Use weapons or spar)****, **  
**Entertainment room (multiverse Hulu, Games, and VR Experience),  
****Cuisine (Either let them cook for others, or try different food),  
****And zoo with live experience to their disposal (Petting Zoo and Pokemon included). **

**Also you could use it to interview either my OCs (probably gonna get nothing for that), or the characters themselves!**

**Finally, if y'all really want me to make a lemon side story... I-I guess just put it into the review? I don't have experience writing the sex so... not sure how that'll turn out...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**francisjrnguni: Gonna need a specific part from FF15 then.**

**Vanishing Trooper: Carbot's animations are pretty cool, and to explain about Kisho. It's kinda hard to say but it's just who he is, he knows a LOT, but still chooses to act childishly because he just wants others to be happy. Yes there is currently a bias, but that's because I'm portraying the 'villainous' characters as assholes which Kisho doesn't like. There have been representations of gods (mainly in anime but sssssshh) who are supposed to be ****omnipotent**** but don't act that way for comedic effect which is what I try for Kisho myself. Also because at times he just doesn't give a shit.**

**Guest: That's already been requested like five times over, and I like the scene either way.**

**Jensblond: Depends which one since I forget the story mode having only watched it online.**

**Greer123: You're welcome!**

**deadpoolio99: Yeah that works, but that specifically won't be what makes her fall in love~**

**Warrior Werewolf: Already done in Jaune's Multiverse Theory.**

**R-king 93: I'll try to!**

**IROCK108: Thx m8.**

**READER1O1O: Proud that I gave that scene justice:**

**bren6767: That scene has also been requested at least 10+ times over.**

**Danpro99: Sure.**

**Guest: Already done in Into the Arc-Hive.**

**Request: Uh... what part?**

**HitlerFriedChicken: Well here's to the wait and you'd be right!**

**Haseo55: I mean there's no need to apologize for not knowing about it, and I'll get to it eventually I am using a random number generator for 190+ requests. I do like both of those movies, I can definitely think of a scene or three to use for Kung Pow but gonna need some for Hot Shots.**

**Joash: Yeah I know that fic and can probably use it.**

**beedrillx21: I can do everything except possibly the shrek one because I'm not sure if I want to explain Ogres.**

**RustKnight: I knoooow I just got into it wiht Dawn of War 2 and everything but I don't know any good scenes really.**

**Ragnaccel: Felix is an ass so I if-y on that, and I'll try for the other two. Also no worries and thanks.**

**fuji92: I have a ton of requests about that, mainly John Wick 2, so don't you worry about that.**

**NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Ooooh, all of those are very interesting and appealing to me!**

**Guest: Ok, I'm gonna try and be very careful about this, but what in gods name are you talking about.**

**Gamelover41592: Always a pleasure.**

**The Exiled Darkness: Yup Yup, we'll get to those eventually.**

**MagicWhisky: Eh I can think of like one or two scenes to use, Idk.**

**rinkashimidoar: I'm sorry but I can't read that.**

**The Grim Blade: Oooooh Warcraft 3 has a special place in my heart, sure!**

**Remzal Von Enili: I'll see what I can do with it.**

**DragoonKnight Agnim: I think I can use the Jojo one maybe, but I'll definitely use the Siegfried request.**

**Crescentation: Uh sure, I'm just gonna have to kill some brain cells watching the mentioned video but sure.**

**Man of Azure: I mean I totally agree with that notion, but I'm pretty sure the request meant that Jaune be Solomon or something like that.**

**Lord Vortrex: Well here it is.**

**Guest: Oooooh, very nice choice of scene.**

**Jormungand33: Sure, just gotta look into it since I never played RDR2.**

**shadowwriter329: That's a definite on both there, but I'll probably keep Mihawk as himself since no one in RWBY can match that level of bad-assetry.**

**Guest: No Problem.**

**Ruberforumfree: I mean... isn't that the point of the fics? And why put that down on my fic in particular :I, also no on the Salem thing it ain't my style.**

**rwbyfan0071: Yes... and it's all for you... (Yes I'm making _THAT_ reference)**

**Guest: Uh...shit which one was it? _Looking through reviews_, if it was the Pudding and Sanji one yeah I'll do it, just gotta look it up first.**

**Guest: I mean that has been done in other fics but since it's not a reaction but a gift, I'll see if I can put my own spin on it when we get to a gift chapter (Hint: First one's on 10).**

**Guest: Thanks man, and sure I'll do some Rosario Vampire.**

**Wurmink: Sure why not, just gotta look into it.**

**Guest: That idea works, just gotta think of who fits Mikasa.**

**fangs of death: Aw thanks and here's to it :D**

**cortped952: Don't know much about the Blops zombies so I need some more info por favor.**

**Guest: Interesting, I'll see what I can do with it.**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: Revolver Ocelot is pretty dope, and I love his Hiimdaisy version, so that idea is in the list!**

**What the fu: I REALLY want to, but giant list and number generator man.**

**ConnivingG: Yeah that works.**

**The Hero named Villain: I could try the Code Geass one but the Relic of the Future one, doesn't that span over at least like 5 chapters?**

**Despicable Kiwii: Already have a ton of requests for the Vs Gil, not too sure on that one since this chapter is right here, and mind linking me like a page or video for that scene?**

**davidomega59: Sure.**

**Kuro Torii: Aw thanks man I try my best, the Dark Souls ideas definitely sound fun to write, especially thinking of comedic dialogue for every time the chosen undead gets whooped.**

**Guest: I mean if it's lemon scenes I'm not too sure since I've never written smut, nor have experienced it since I'm not romantically interested in anyone right now, and the only other idea I have is making ANOTHER spin-off that will be kind of canonical to this story or not but reactions to smut stories for one or more characters.**

**write n wrong: That idea sounds good, but it definitely sounds something more along the lines of my comedic spin-off idea I was talking about last chapter at the end.**

**Code geass: Hold your horses, it's already on the list.**

**Guest: Again, not too confident with my ability for smutting and I'm glad you think well of my timing with romances.**

**Murean Tudor: Ay thanks man, also I LOVE that episode of ITEHATTSD so that's a definite.**

**Elyonny00: Sure, it's gonna be interesting talking about mochi man over there (that's his devil fruit right? Mochi?)**

**Shadic: Mayhaps, because granted I only know the dialogue for the TFS abridged version but I can do the original.**

**Ragnaccel: Uh... Sure, I just gotta do some research on what mission that is because granted I know nothing from 4.**

**Hashirama 1710: I do, but I haven't gotten that far cause I'm a scrub but I'm not going to do the _ENTIRE_ singularity.**

**Perseus12: Sure, I think the song really fits his character in a way.**

**Guest: Oh dear, that anime needs some explaining to do but I think I can do it.**

**Shadow: Um... I mean sure I guess, I'm just not into the farther episodes of Bleach I do like the comedy bits of the first time they infiltrate Soul Society though.**

**Yami-Guy: Don't you mean an, aIlErOn RoLl?**

**francisjrnguni: Sure to both.**

**avatarlopes: If you're talking about 'Decieved', that's already been done in 'Jaune Arc Dimensional Misadventures'**

**dirtrevor: Again, I'm hesistant about putting Jaune in Handsome Jacks role for some reason, I don't know why and I can't explain why. Thought this one does seem to ****intrigue**** me a bit.**

**Guest: Hmmm (watches trailer), AUGH MY FEELS, yeah I can do this one.**

**Isom: I am thinking of doing Kung-Fu Panda 2 in a later chapter, potentially as the full movie over several chapters or not depending on a poll. Not too too sure about KFP 3 since I didn't necessarily enjoy it as much, and I am never going to do a Berserk request for the sake of my sanity unfortunately. The Sly Cooper one I think I can do, I just know other people have done Sly Cooper stuff before so I don't know what's been used.**

**Guest: You trying to make Pyrrha cry, and potentially punch your lights out? Because I'll still do this request for the angst but goddamn the feels man.**

**dark-feel: Pretty sure I can do this one, just please no Re:Zero stuff with the whole revives and Subaru going insane, or that one scene where Rem gets tortured.**

**Agent-713: I honestly have no idea what part from either Warcraft 3 or WoW to use for the Lich King, mind giving me something?**

**Guest: I'm sorry, this chapter is a motivation killer for me with 15 minutes worth of text to copy from.**

**StrongGuy159: Well here's the continuation I guess.**

**robloxian2456: Heard about the series, don't know jack other than planes so... eh.**

**That's it for my yelling and the reviews, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I do not own any Media portrayed in this fic.  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
The Fate series is owned by Type Moon**

**(Theater Atrium)**

The audience had spread out since the last chapter, after hearing the ever expanding theater had expanded even further, so at this point the only two at the atrium were the SSSN boys at the snack vendor that had recently included a miniature cafe of sorts.

"Man, this place keeps getting renovated each time we watch something!" Neptune blew on his hot chocolate to cool it down

Sun took a deep sip from his Caramel Macchiato that left a foam mustache on his lips, "Yeah, and it just keeps getting better!" He took a giant bite out of his banana muffin and moaned in euphoria.

"Still, it's almost like you guys just built this theater recently." Neptune laughed as he raised his cup and took a sip, only to back off since it was still hot.

"Oh, that's because it was only built recently." Kure, the oni who was drying a glass, responded as the two junior detectives gawked at her.

"Wait, really?" Sun asked as Magnus, the minotaur, handed him a napkin.

"Yeah, boss just came in one day saying we had to build a theater for multiverse viewing, said 'it was a real pain in the ass trying to convince the council to not give him the assignment' and only reluctantly accepted it out of his oath." He gruffly responded as the two nodded in understanding.

_(Kisho is seen being thrown out of a portal before a tentacle wraps around his leg and pulls him back in as he claws the carpet in vain)_

"By boss, you mean Kisho right?" The two employees nodded, "So he constantly takes assignments from this 'council', what is that?" Neptune fearfully asked.

_(Kisho back flips out of another portal as several ninjas jump out as well, he clashes blades with all of them and throws them back out before a chain wraps around his body and pulls him back)_

Kure tapped her chin, "Well let's see, the council is made up of eleven or so Major deities that exist outside the material and spacial plane, and oversee the constant actions of Ifrandil. Kisho, in turn, takes up assignments that go across dimensions and multiverses typically in a disguise to redirect the path of fate."

_(Kisho, wearing a fur robe and a wolf mask, skidded across the floor before fire lightning from his hands and throwing a totem into the portal before transforming into a ghost wolf and charging back in)_

"Buh, is'n he a creador? Why does he have do listen do dhem?" Muffin chunks hitting the counter as Sun tried to speak with his mouth full.

Magnus groaned and wiped the table, "He told us that he isn't cut out for that godhood nonsense, mostly because if he did he would have to separated from not only the Oath Sworn, but also his wives."

_(Kisho combat rolled out of the portal before reloading a shotgun and opened fire into the portal before a jockey latched on his head and steered him inside the portal.)_

"Wait, wives?!" Both boys had their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Kure rubbed the back of her head, "It's complicated and he doesn't really like to talk about it too much, it's just that he connected himself to a dragon's spirit who promised three other female dragons that they would wed his offspring, which fell to Kisho's responsibility."  
**(...shut up, I like the comedic scenarios harems have and the love that gets put into it cause I'm a sap for romance.)**

"But, isn't he like really old?" Sun asked, to which Kure shook her head, "Actually they where about the same age when they all met, all being roughly several thousand years old with the dragons being Great Wyrms at that stage."

"And," Magnus interjected, "They're more on an equal stand point, with the dragon queens all being equally married to both Kisho and Ikuko. This being Ikuko's way for equality to let Kisho be happy, and because she swings both ways."

_(Kisho, now a girl in a magical girl outfit, flew out of the portal and cast a spell before he/she was wrapped up in tentacles around their body with the end shoved into their mouth and pulled back in)_

"Sounds like he's got a lot on his plate." Neptune said, as he went to take a sip of his hot chocolate a loud explosion came from behind him and Kisho impacted the counter, hitting his back while slightly on fire.

He groaned and held his back in pain as Sun went to check on him, "Yo are you okay?!" Before anyone could answer, a loud shriek came from the other end of the portal, showing a large rock monster with a beak and glowing eyes in a volcanic setting.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kisho quickly got up and ran to the Warrior, holding a glowing rock in his hand. "HERE, HAVE ONE OF MY SPECIALS!" He threw the rock into the Warrior's gaping maw and it swallowed, it baked off from the sudden impact and shrieked in pain. Those nearby could see the monster standing on all four legs and holding its chest in pain as it began to convulse with flashes of cerulean blue crackling its entire body before it exploded in a cacophony of money and guns!

"...Okay I was wrong, he has WAY more on his plate than I thought..." Neptune noted as Sun began running up and quickly grabbing bundles of cash and some sick looking guns.

"No, No, NO! What have you done?!" The junior detectives looked to see some guy with sleeked hair and a weird symbol on his face with blood all over him looking through the portal. "Don't you know you just cost me you mur-"

'BANG' Both huntsman jumped and saw the guy now no longer had a head, and Kisho holding a Maverick 88 shotgun that he just fired, "Why don't you use that vault to keep your ramblings to yourself?"

Kisho walked up to the portal to close it, until an exhausted looking redhead walked up and looked inside a bit, "Swanky place Vault Hunter, can we visit some time?"

Kisho smiled before he started to close it, "Some other time Lilith." When the portal closed, he let out a sigh of exhaustion and walked up to the concession stand. He put up a single finger and Magnus nodded and quickly grabbed a bottle of water, "You should put throw most of those guns away Wukong, they're only whites."

Sun looked down to his pile of grabbed guns and put them all on the floor, "So what was that?!"

Kisho shrugged, "Giant weapon that could destroy a planet, killed it with a rock I put some of my mana in and overloaded it from the inside to explode."

"Y-you just killed a guy..." Neptune shakily pointed a finger as Kisho raised an eyebrow.

"One, that guy was the reason that the planet was about to be destroyed, and Two, don't they teach that you have to eventually fight against bandits and other humans / faunus that may end up in a kill or be killed scenario?" Both huntsman shook their heads, causing Kisho to sigh, "Well you'll have to learn it eventually."

The host got up and started to walk towards the screening room, "Hey boss! Why were you a magical girl in a tentacle situation?" Kure asked.

Kisho looked behind, "Don't. Tell. Anyone." And walked a bit before looking to his left and picked up a sniper rifle, "Can't believe it dropped a Volcano...huh."

When the doors closed behind Kisho, both huntsman had their jaws to the ground, "What was that all about?" Neptune hesitantly asked.

"THAT, would be an example of our boss taking on an assignment. From what we hear that's also half the reason why time here is faster compared to other worlds, boss could do an assignment that takes several months in one world, but only a few minutes would pass here." Magnus took out some wood and started to fix the counter top.

Kure nodded, "In fact, he just did five other assignments while we were having our conversation earlier!"

"...That was kind-of kickass." Netpune nodded slowly at Sun's comment, both of which unaware at the other person in the room having witnessed everything and ready to relay information back to their party.

**(Theater Room)'**

Eventually, the cast all gathered back into the theater room, all waiting there for the host to start the next viewing.

"What do you think he's going to show us next Renny?" Nora hopped in excitement.

Ren shook his head, "It's hard to tell with so many possibilities, he certainly hasn't run out of interesting options to showcase."

Blake took a slight break from her book to put in her two cents, "Maybe he could show us what his future family is like?"

Ruby and Pyrrha piqued in interest and went off to daydream a bit with drool and dopey faces, neither comprehending why Blake would say such a thing.

Suddenly, a swirling blue portal opened up, Kisho walked out with a small rock creature carrying a stick on his right hand, "I see you've all made yourselves comfortable."

"What's that?" Yang pointed to the rock..._thing._

"This is a Sentinel Runespirit, I've only had them for a few hours and already if someone were to harm it, I'd kill everyone here and then myself." Kisho firmly stated as the Runespirit poked him in the cheek with its stick.

Kisho shook his head and let the spirit down on the floor, it waddled a bit to the left before jumping into a newly opened portal. "The next universe we're watching is going to get confusing with all these fancy words, so I'll try my best to answer questions." He walked over to the side and leaned on the wall as the lights dimmed...

**(Now Presenting: Fate Grand/Order, Solomon Vs Goetia)**

_**Requested by rwbyfan0071**_

"Fan seventy-one? I didn't know we had fans in the first place!" Ruby looked around in shocked surprise.

'Oh, you'd be surprised...' Knowing how many out there enjoy the show, much less evident on how many people read this story. **(Thank you as always!)**

**In the twisting voids of the unknown laid a large white temple in the center, known as Solomon's Grand Temple of Time.**

"Whose temple of what?" Qrow raised an eyebrow at the unknown name, and the strange temple.

"King Solomon is a person of great power and change in this universe, having ruled a powerful kingdom after his father David and was known as the 'King of Mages' for his anecdotes in magecraft. He was also apparently messaged by God to receive any wish he desired and asked for wisdom above all else."

Both sides of the war all noted the magecraft part, but Kisho left it unsaid of the vast difference between the magic of their realm.

**Standing on a platform was some sort of monster. A broken myriad of gold forming antlers and limbs, pale white skin forming a torso with a hole in the center to show a glaring magenta eye. A being known as Goetia.**

Many in the audience shivered at the sight of Goetia, his entire being called for destruction and desolation.

"W-what is he?" Velvet shook like a leaf and held onto her leader.

"A sort of amalgamation of the seventy-two demons Solomon controlled that raged against the ideologies of mankind and their imperfections. Eventually taking root in the King's corpse and using it for its own plans to wipe out humanity, which is what it's trying to do right now."

"So similar to the grimm?" Port looked to the figure with a beat of fear in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long.

"In a way, except powered by a lot of the magic that the King of Mages had within him" This statement brought more fear into the surrounding area, Salem would've been relishing in the emotions the humans had were she not fearing the demon herself.

**Across the way, a boy was seen bleeding with scratches all over his body. Slightly tanned with unkempt black hair, he wore a white uniform with black decals that was torn mostly to shreds. For this was Rituska Fujimaru, the master of Chaldea and the last hope for mankind.**

"A kid is mankind's last hope?" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

Kisho pointed to the general audience of huntsman trainees, "So are they, but you don't hear anyone else complaining." Many of them took insult to this statement.

"Hey, I complain about them!" Roman having took offense to the statement.

"But that's mainly because it's the equivalent of superheroes stopping a villain on a Sunday morning cartoon, except they're teenagers and one is pre-pubescent." Roman sat down and pouted after the counter argument, Neo offered him a pat on the shoulder for trying.

"What is this Chaldea?" Ozpin seemed interested at the boy, and what he was a master of.

"It's an organization that's focusing on going back to several moments in time to prevent the extermination of mankind after their current future holds such a fate. He's the master after the previous leader and most of the other 'masters' were routed and disappeared, leaving him to lead by default."

"So a leader because he was the only able body? Looks like he hasn't cracked yet..." Ironwood nodded approvingly at the young master.

**Ritsuka panted, trying to steady his breathing from the constant fighting before looking up to Goetia in front of him. "Futile. Utterly Futile." The being stated as the Master growled, "We are invincible. As long as Solomon's Grand Temple of Time exists, the 72 Demon Gods cannot perish."  
**

Sun crossed his arms and huffed, "Well that's not fair."

Neptune pointed to the white building in the background, "And that's the Temple of Time?" Prompting the host to nod in response.

**Goetia pointed to the downed master, "Your fleeting life, the struggles of the Heroic Spirits, all of it meaning less." Ritsuka grit his teeth in anger and stared in defiance.**

"Heroic Spirits are beings within the realm called the 'Throne of Heroes'. They mainly consist of those, living or simply sentient, that have been chosen from their vast amount of 'achievements' accomplished during their 'lifetime'. These involve those who have lived and died for these, those who are figments of imagination and are believed to the point of becoming reality, or those under special clauses who have made a deal during their life and become part of these spirits as recompense." The audience all stared at Kisho after his lengthy, and very fucking confusing, explanation.

"...What?" Thank you Nora for speaking the general thought in the room.

Kisho frowned, "If it's someone, or something, that's either achieved greatness or committed a horrendous atrocity, to the point that they are written down as either myth or in the history books. Or somehow made a deal with the world because they probably messed up horribly, then they are probably in the Throne. That being said, different world so don't expect anyone you guys know to be part of the Throne."

The more blunt explanation gave a better understanding for the more general audience, along with a slight frown from a certain wizard who thought his old life had a chance to be such a spirit.

**"Reloading the Third Noble Phantasm. You can all die together." Ritsuka's eyes widened a bit in horror before he struggled on all fours to slowly stand up, Goetia regarding this action with squinting eyes.**

"Noble Phantasms are like the last piece to the puzzle, because Heroic Spirits usually do not give their 'real names' willy nilly to protect both their strengths and weaknesses, these items or others are the exact representation of what that person is and who they are in history. It is also the most powerful thing in a Servants arsenal and is used to change the tide of battle to their favor."

"Wait, Servants?" Salem asked with a hidden gleam in her eyes.

Kisho snapped his fingers, "Right forgot, Heroic spirits are often summoned into the world for either the Holy Grail War, or this. Summoning is different here than how it is usually, using a certain item as a tool to summon spirits from the throne at random. Heroic spirits summoned are more of a physical copy, while the real version stays in the Throne and are your servants as you are their master."

The audience started to have excited conversations, who would be my servant? What will they be like? Are they hot? Will they like me? Will I get a big tiddy demon milf that goes 'ara ara' and will probably snu snu me?

...disregard that last one.

"The typical version of Servant summoning, draw a summoning circle and do one of two things: A. Summoning at a certain time of day will nab you a servant from a specific class, different times are different classes. Or B. using a catalyst that is generally some kind of artifact that is extremely important and closely related to that specific servant you want to summon. Summoning with a catalyst will gurantee that servant no matter when or where you summon from."

"_Even though to get some of the 'good ones' is like a 0.004% on a good day for this freacking universe, mumble grumble"_ The host mumbled and grumbled to himself to the audience's confusion.

Kisho straightened himself, "It's also worth noting two things, One. Summoning without a catalyst will have the Throne pair you up with a servant with a personality that resonates well with your own, happy = happy, sad = sad, murderer = murderer." The adults all raised an eyebrow at the last example.

"And what's the second thing?" Pyrrha asked.

Kisho smiled as if he made a joke, "If you don't have enough mana to summon a Servant, you WILL die."

Safe to say that everyone who was excited for their own servant, are now down in the dumps at the sheer impossibility to do so now.

"Are you going to explain what mana is?" Oobleck readied a fresh page on his notepad.

"No. Plus my mana is _kind of_ different from the mana of that world, now can we please resume the viewing?" The host replied as he turned to the screen

**The monster shook its head, "I suppose I should give you one last chance to strike at me. At the very least, I understand how you feel."  
_A flash showed a shorter purple haired girl in a black one-piece guarding a large attack with her shield as she slowly looked to the camera and smiled with tears in her eyes as she vanished..._**

"Oh no..." Terra gasped as she put her hands over her mouth, Saphron had tears in her eyes as she held Adrian close to her, both of them crying for the lost life.

"That girl... she was brave wasn't she?" Winter asked with a sad expression on her face.

The host nodded with a similar expression, "That was Mash Kyrielight, she was a magus made with modified DNA to become a vessel for a Heroic Spirit's soul," A horrified gasp was heard somewhere in the audience, "She instead became her own version of a Servant and dutifully protected her master and 'Senpai' Ritsuka, that memory is her defending him from the third noble phantasm."

**Ritsuka clenched his fists furiously and looked to Goetia who beckoned him forward, "Do it in memory of Mash Kyrielight. Strike me with those frail human fists of yours, and then die." It finished as Ritsuka stood up on two legs.**

"It's baiting him, taking advantage of his emotions right now." Raven glared at the screen with murderous intent.

"COME ON, KICK HIS ASS!" Yang yelled with blood red eyes, Tai wanted to scold her, but he totally agreed with her sentiment.

**"NOTHING would make me happier!" Ritsuka shouted as he started running forwards to meet his end...**

"He's crazy!" Mercury said in shock of the sudden decision, Emerald was starting to notice how much more _caring_ he's getting.

Weiss was in panic, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Somebody has to stop him!" Oscar shivered in fear at the outcome.

**_clack, clack clack..._**

Confusion circled the room.

"Is that, footsteps?" Coco looked at the screen with squinted eyes.

"But, who could it be?" Penny tilted her head in confusion.

**"Wait, wait, wait." Ritsuka stopped to look behind him as he heard a familiar voice, "Calm yourself a little, Ritsuka."**

"Th-that voice..." Saphron said with both hope for the savior, and fear for the life of who she thinks it is.

Pyrrha was shocked at the unexpected encounter, "No way..."

**Behind him was a familiar Jaune Arc, albeit older (roughly 20 - 30) in a white lab jacket and green decals with the sleeves rolled up, wearing white gloves, pants and shoes giving off the vibes of a doctor than a fighter.**

Glynda adjusted her glasses, "Well, he certainly does look the part."

"But just what is he doing here if he is a doctor?" Cinder looked unimpressed with this version.

"What kind of doctor is he?" Maria turned to Kisho, who only motioned that he was just a usual medical doctor.

'_Oh Doctor, take my temperature~_' Someone thought, leaving the host to look away from the lewds.

** Jaune put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "A suicidal move isn't your style. Try to save your strength for now." Ritsuka looked at him in confusion, "Doctor..."**

"Any idea what this guy's thinking Neo?" Neo shook her head to Roman.

**The screen faded to black briefly before opening back to the same scene...**

"What happened?" Ilia wondered.

"Transition to what should've been a flashback, but time constraints dictate that I'm skipping it." Kisho answered.

**(skipping the flashback on Chaldea to save time, yell about it if this breaks the flow or not.)**

**"Hey there. You've done well to fight this far, Ritsuka" Jaune said ruffling the boy's hair with a soft smile, "I hate to steal your thunder here at the end, but now it's my turn for a little bit." A tiny white squirrel-like creature named, Fou, looked at the doctor.**

"It's so cute!" Weiss cooed with her partner.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Summer looked to the host who only gave a motion with a finger sealing his lips.

**Goetia regarded the doctor in front of them, "Jaune Arc...? How did a mere human gain entry to my throne room...?" The monster looked at Jaune before its 'eyes' widened, "No... wait. You, that Spirit Origin...!?"**

The audience immediately swiveled their heads to the host, who sighed in response, "It's like a character sheet that lists off a Servant's stats, abilities, and their Noble Phantasm if they've been previously learned in someway."

"So how is Goetia able to realize Jaune has one?" Ironwood asked.

Kisho shrugged and gave the simplest and most aggravating answer in existence, "Magic."

**Jaune closed his eyes and spoke, "Yeah. I've forsake the wish I made upon the Grail. From here on, my words and actions will be from my original self."**

"His original self, what does he mean by that?" Sienna rubbed her chin in thought.

**"But first," he sad drawing the attention of those in the room," I should take my gloves off. That should help everyone understand."**

The motion made the audience glance over to Kisho, knowing he had a similar secret underneath his own gloves.

The host noticed the stares and smirked to tell a small joke, "Thanks, but I'm already married." Causing many to either blush and look away or huff indignantly.

**Jaune proceeded to take off both of his white gloves, there was nothing to note about the hands themselves, but Ritsuka noticed a familiar ring of power on the doctor's left hand, "...No way..."**

"What's so important about some dumb ring?" Mercury huffed at the lack of surprise.

But both Salem and Ozpin could tell that the ring held intense amounts of power.

"More than you would know," Kisho smiled.

**Goetia looked in shock, "...That's King Solomon's tenth ring... The one I-no, he-lost..." The demon looked up to the doctor in surprise, "No, you can't be...!"**

"So he has King Salami's tenth ring... what does that mean?" Nora asked.

"Well, Goetia has the other nine rings, each of which are powerful in their own right," Many gawked in shock and fear, "but, Jaune has the last one that was supposedly King Solomon lost."

"So he found it?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion as the host shook his head.

**Jaune chuckled to himself, "Yeah, it was over a decade ago. When the head of Chaldea, Marisbury Animuspher joined the Holy Grail War, he prepared the greatest, he prepared the greatest catalyst possible: this ring."**

"So the ring is the catalyst, but where's Solomon himself?" Yang looked around for answers.

The host chuckled a bit, laughing like a child keeping a secret from their parents.

**"King Solomon sent it into the distant future at the time of his death." The doctor shook his head with raised hands, "He didn't know why at that stage. He thought it was just another of God's whims."**

Salem scoffed, "More gods?"

Kisho held up one finger, "One god, in this case, the creator of everything who watches over all. At least for this religion..."

**"But Marisbury dug up the ring and summoned a Heroic Spirit to win the Holy Grail war. That was Solomon. The very first Heroic Spirit summoned by Chaldea. Alongside, Marisbury, he obtained the Grail, and had his wish granted."**

"Wish? Like some kind of Genie?" Blake was skeptical about it, and she had every right to be.

Kisho rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, but at the cost of fighting a deathmatch between several other Master and Servant pairs to the death, and the wish can often times be perverted to evil means by an ancient evil taking root in the grail."

Kali gasped in shock, "Who would sign up for these horrid things?!" She clung to he husband who hugged her tightly.

"More than you think, less than you'd like." The host replied.

**Jaune smiled, "His wish was a very ordinary one: 'I want to be human.' "**

"...That's it? He had that all that power, AND HE JUST WANTS TO BE HUMAN!?" Cinder blazed with rage, before ethereal chains forced her back into her seat.

"Some people don't always want all that power," Kisho lowered his arm and looked to his hand, a fresh blue flame still in his palm, "sometime we just want live our lives with others."

**The embodiment of the 72 Demons looked outraged," Why you... Why, you...! Impossible! Absurd! Are you blind, Flauros!?" Goetia stepped back a bit, "No, no, no! This is all wrong! It's all wrong! You can't be him!"**

"Kind of understandable, compared to the dude in front of him." Sun said without meaning for insult, too bad two redheads didn't see it the same way and pointed their weapons at him with murderous intent, "Oh COME ON! How do they have their weapons?!"

"That's... what I want to know..." Kisho looked shocked at the development and willed more chains to force the two down to their chairs.

**"And... Your wish was granted!? That man had no wishes!" Goetia countered while pointing at Jaune, "He was inhuman! Cold! Cruel! Emotionless! The man after whom I was patterned could not have possessed an ordinary wish!"**

Yatsuhashi was confused, "Was he really like that?" He knew Jaune was caring, given how he 'saved' Velvet last year.

"More along the lines of introverted intellectual." Kisho made a so-so gesture.

**Jaune looked off to the side and scratched his cheek with one finger, "...Hearing that from you really stings. You hate me a little too much."**

"Heh, kinda like the two sides of this room." The off-comment made either side look to each other before slowly turning back to the screen in awkward silence.

**"**_sigh_** Well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, Solomon's wish was granted. But, there was a problem: Solomon possessed the skill Clairvoyance. In fact, his was so potent that it was essentially omniscience."**

"So he could see everything..." Ozpin thought if he could'vs possibly prevented and changed the disaster so long ago, unknowing that Salem thought similarly.

**Jaune closed his eyes, "When he became human, he lost all those powers. That wasn't a big problem on its own, but... just before his power left him, he saw it: the end of mankind."**

Qrow took a swig of some coconut rum, "Well that's terrible timing."

**Jaune sighed, "He panicked, but by then, he was already human." The doctor looked up to the sky, "Who? How? For what purpose? And how could it be stopped? ****He had no way of knowing anymore, he had turned into a normal human by then****"**

Qrow poured some pineapple juice into his rum for a little sweetness, "Again, terrible timing." Before he took a sip, Raven stole it from him and drank it herself. With Qrow glaring at her and Raven looking smug.

**He shook his head, ". But, he couldn't just ignore it. Because, somehow, he was involved, that much he was certain of." Jaune opened his eyes and flashed a smile, "And that's how my journey began; a journey to relearn how to be human, quite literally from scratch."**

"Like a form of re-birth, I see I see." Oobleck scribbled down more notes at an alarming rate.

**The doctor chuckled to himself a bit, "I didn't know who the enemy was, or what would cause it all. The only thing I could do was endure, and prepare for when the time came."**

"Just like SOME inconveniences that I can think of." Salem hissed at her eternal rival.

**Jaune looked behind him to the injured master, "Of course, a few instances of good fortune helped me along the way. The greatest of them was you, Ritsuka."**

"Him? Why him?" Cinder looked disgusted.

The host shrugged, "Power can come from the most unlikely of places, take Ruby and Jaune for example, a literal fifteen year-old and someone with no training who somehow snuck into one of the most prestigious academies there is."

Ironwood huffed, "I still can't believe you let someone like him in, though his ideals are admirable it's also highly dangerous for him without prior knowledge!"

Qrow chuckled a bit, "I can't believe that his transcripts went through Goodwitch's radar."

"I can't believe it either..." Glynda conceded.

**He flashed another smile, "...And I don't just mean on the day we met, during this entire Grand Order, there was never a time you weren't there to help me. I thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to you and Mash, I was able to reach this moment."**

"He's always there for them huh?" Ren cracked a smile as Nora grabbed both him and Pyrrha in a tight hug.

"AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM!" The action cracked some laughter or groans form different parts of the audience.

Kisho smiled, 'At least they're not like... _**tHeM...**_' His smile turning into a bit of a snarl and growled a bit before he recomposed himself and stared back at the screen, slightly aware of a certain cat faunus looking at him in confusion.

**Fou looked to the doctor and squeaked a little, "...u." Jaune's body was surrounded by particles of light with Ritsuka looking in shock, "...Jaune, your body..."**

"What's with the light show?" Tai asked.

"Well that's not his 'original self' so to speak." The host said, confusing everyone even more.

**The doctor only looked forward to his opponent, "...Goetia," he flashed a confident smile, "You said you had no need of the name "King of Mages" anymore. I'll take it back, then." A bright flash of light followed...**

The audience covered their eyes and waited until the bright flash died down.

Yang was one of the first to recover and displayed her shock, "What the-"

**Where once stood Jaune Arc was now a tan tall man with long white hair braided that reached the floor with a braid on the left side of his head. He wore a long black robe with red decals and white sleeves, the one on his left was longer to cover the entire arm and then some. The figure was adorned with a golden neck-piece and a red belt with two grey shoulder-pads that covered more of the arm than the shoulder.  
The man opened his eyes to proclaim himself to the world, "I am Solomon, King of Mages. ****Goetia, it is I who shall read your last rites.****" The screen slowly faded to black as Solomon pointed to the demon...**

The audience was silent in awe, the figure known as Solomon radiated nobility and power to an overwhelming degree, as if no one could ever stop him if hey tried back in Remnant.

"Incredible..." Summer said as her teammates slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

**The screen opened up to the King of Mages standing opposite to his opponent with his eyes closed, "...Life always comes to an end. Life is a pilgrimage of suffering" Solomon started.**

The expression for many turned to a frown.

Blake was not happy with it, "Well that's a pessimistic view at life."

**He then opened his eyes with a look of conviction, "But it is not a story of death and separation. Goetia, embodiment of all my sins. Beast born from my corpse , I shall pass judgement on your evil with my own hands."**

"Well, that is a fair assessment on life, to live it to its fullest to remember those who have passed!" Port guffawed.

**Goetia stood there before he started laughing, "This was so unexpected, I didn't know how to react at first, but yes, this is so like you!" The monster said with glee as he spread his arms out, "Now that it's already over, mankind's greatest fool, this worthless king, makes an appearance!"**

"Hey, you better watch mister cause Jaune's gonna kick your butt!" Ruby cheered on.

Pyrrha was confused however, "But why is he calling him that?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe it has to do with the large amounts of resentment, or the fact that Solomon is just plain lazy." Kisho answered.

**Goetia pointed a finger to Solomon, "How like Solomon, to come and try to erase his shame! You are no match against us as a mere Heroic Spirit!" Goetia laughed again while Solomon held a face of indifference.**

"And what's the difference in power between the two?" Salem prodded for information.

Kisho tapped his chin, "Well simply that Goetia will keep returning so long as that temple stands, so it's essentially the equivalence of comparing a finite number to infinity, not to mention that this Solomon is more of a fragment of the real one."

"Well that's not good." Neptune added.

Mercury turned to him with squinted eyes, "You don't say?" Neptune raised his hands in defense.

** "The only one who could stop me was the real, living you! Only King Solomon and his momentous undertaking could have stopped me! What power do you have after death!? I'll blast that empty head of yours into oblivion!" Goetia dashed at the King to the point of vanishing!**

"He's fast!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren analyzed the situation, "Too fast, but that doesn't mean we should lose faith in Solomon, let alone Jaune."

Nora blew a raspberry, "Who said anything about losing faith in fearless leader?"

**"Doctor...!" Ritsuka yelled out in shock.  
Solomon only regarded the action and readied himself, "Yeah. Okay, this is for me to do. Don't worry, this won't take long, then it's your turn." He finished with a smile to the master.**

"He seems... confident." Glynda noticed, unsure about the situation as a whole.

Ozpin sipped a bit from his mug, "He probably has something up his sleeve that Goetia can't avoid."

**The two faced off each other as Solomon spoke, "****...All life must come to an end. Life is a pilgrimage in which we stockpile suffering. However, that is by no means a tale of death and partings."**

"...Wait, didn't we just see this scene a few seconds ago?" Emerald asked

Kisho waved his hand, "It'll kind of make sense later."

**"Goetia, shame of my years, beast born of my corpse. Here and now, I will pass judgement on your evil with my own hands." The king finished as the demon simply laughed.**

"It's still so badass..." Yang swooned, Kisho raised an eyebrow before turning to the screen.

**"Do not make me laugh. Solomon! What can you do!? Nothing!" Goetia dashed forward right in front of Solomon and released a barrage of powerful blows all over the mage king.**

"He's just taking them?" Ghira questioned the thought process on this 'plan'.

Kisho waved off their worries, "He's not gonna die...wait, spoilers." He face-palmed himself before turning to the screen.

**"An incompetent king, with only talk as empty as his dreams!" Goetia then thrusted both arms into Solomon and released a large burst of mana from the blow!**

Yatsuhashi crossed his arms, "He's really trying to kill him, each of those blows were sent for vital spots and had enough force to destroy mountains."

"B-but, Kisho said he was gonna be alright!" Velvet hung closer to her leader.

Coco shook her head, "Doesn't mean it won't hurt any less for him."

**It then back-pedaled to give distance and charged power from his eye in the center of his body to his arms, "Die! Die! DIE!" Goetia began to laugh maniacally as he fired a plethora of pink lasers from multiple holes on his arms, most of which hitting the area around Solomon but few still landing their marks.**

"Would we even be able to handle an attack like that General?" Winter looked to her superior, only to lose heart when he only shook his head.

"Even I could not amass such firepower before!" Penny gasped in shock for the first time.

**The dust settled to show neither combatant scathed by the attack, "As I thought, just empty words!" The demon accused as he gathered power throughout his body, "You have always been nothing but talk, fool! Just die. I will send you to your death with your own Noble Phantasm." Goetia began to glow red as small shockwaves of energy pulsed from underneath his legs for his final attack...**

Roman clicked his tongue, "Damn, doesn't look like he's going to win, I was rooting for him too."

Neo nodded her head in agreement, Cinder seethed in rage as she slowly saw all her efforts being torn apart by some fool calling himself a god.

'But I'm not a god...' Kisho thought before focusing back to the screen.

**Solomon only smiled, "That's the plan."**

Weiss looked in realization, "Is he sacrificiing himself again?!" The host only nodding in response.

**"I will be extinguished by my own Noble Phantasm. This is the end of King Solomon." Goetia looked confused at the statement, "...What?"**

"It's his destiny to dei this way, more or less he chose when he it would happen." Kisho added, Pyrrha frowning at the thought of destiny still dictating her every action.

**Golden energy starts to surround Solomon similar to the demon in front of him, "Goetia. I'll teach you one last magecraft."**

The audience leaned in to try and learn the magecraft themselves, either for power or being cool is dependent on the person.

"You guys can't learn this, you know that right?" Kisho raised an eyebrow as many backed-off, except for the two most powerful ones in the audience who dealt with magic before.

**"You knew of King Solomon's final Noble Phantasm, but you never knew it's True Name. No, you could never know its True Name." The screen flashed to white before showing Solomon in an empty void all by his lonesome.**

"What is this?" Saphron asked as her son looked around in confusion.

"Think of it like a little cinematic for his Noble Phantasm."

**"The Time of Birth Hath Come, I am the Remedy of Eternity.  
The Time of Coronation Hath Come, I am the Beginning of Eternity.  
And finally... The Time of Parting Hath Come, I Am He Who Surrenders the World." A flash of light gathered into Solomon's body as he uttered the true name...**

"The meaning behind all those phrases will be revealed soon, I know this universe is confusing but please give me a break." Kisho pleaded as the audience turned away.

**"...Ars Nova." With the final words a massive explosion of light emanated from Solomon's entire being, bathing the self-made void with pure white light.  
**_**According to legend... though King Solomon had rings that granted him true omnipotence, he used them only once.  
**__**And in the end, he chose to return them to heaven of his own free will.  
**__**He seemed to be saying that the era in which fate rested in the hands of the Almighty was over, and the era in which humans would live freely had come.**_

"He left it to the hands of humans?" Sienna scoffed at the gesture.

"More along the lines of mortals, if you want to avoid your anti-human views." Kisho responded.

The two who had fought since so long ago saw the connections, being next to gods, having power given to them and eventually ending the reign of magic with the death of the first humans and the advancement of technology. But why was this world so different, how could they have possibly prospered when they must still fight?

**_(Several Minutes Ago)  
_****The screen faded from white to show the void of King Solomon's temple again. "My own Noble Phantasm will destroy me. It will be the end of King Solomon." "..What?" The scene from several minutes ago replayed...**

"...Again?" Raven asked in annoyance.

"Yep." Kisho 'popped' the word, "This is more for giving more background information to the whole ordeal."

**"Goetia, let me teach you the final magecraft. ****You knew that King Solomon had one last Noble Phantasm, but you were never able to know it's True Name. No, it was never possible for you to do so." Solomon shook his head before pointing to one of Goetia's hands.**

"So we get to know why he couldn't use it in the first place." Port brushed his mustache in examination.

**"You possess nine rings, and I possess the tenth. And now, with all the rings here, I can recreate that moment. I can recreate Solomon's true first Noble Phantasm, I can recreate the one "human" heroic legend about me."**

"Legend, which one?" Oobleck prepped a fresh page of his notes for history of this world.

Kisho lifted one finger, "The one said a few minutes ago, about how he returned his rings to God and gave up the Age of Gods."

**The demon shook with anger, "...You don't mean... No, that's impossible! A coward like you couldn't make such a choice! Stop, Stop, stop, stop... STOP!" Goetia screamed, almost pleading in a way.**

Yang smirked, "For such a baddie, he looks pretty desperate now."

Sun shivered a bit, "And you're starting to sound like a villain." Yang's eyes widened before she brushed off her outfit and sat up.

**"These rings, the omnipotent seals, are no longer yours alone-" It continued, only for Solomon to focus on his plan.  
****"My third Noble Phantasm... ****The Time of Birth Hath Come, I am the Remedy of Eternity: Ars Almadel Salomonis.  
My second Noble Phantasm... ****The Time of Coronation Hath Come, I am the Beginning of Eternity: Ars Paulina." The king chanted.**

Ruby tilted her head, "That still doesn't explain much."

Kisho scratched his cheek awkwardly, "Yeah... well think about it like this, the third one is supposed to be the end of humanity while the second is the beginning."

Many nodded slowly, somewhat understanding the concept, others are still lost in the dark about it all.

**"...And now, O Heavenly Father, I return to you your blessings. Omnipotence is too much for humans to handle. My work shall be done within the limitations of mankind." Solomon closed his eyes for the final sentence, "Recreating first Noble Phantasm... ****The Time of Parting Hath Come, I Am He Who Surrenders the World: Ars Nova." The screen flashed to white once more...**

Emerald was starting to get annoyed, "How many more transitions are there?"

Kisho made gestures for her to calm down, "This is the last one, I promise." She 'humphed' and sat back in her chair, ordering herself a glass of water in the meantime.

**(_Now_)  
****The screen opened to a deep rumbling in the realm around the three, "Ohhhhhh... Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Goetia howled in rage, "How could you make such a choice? How could you DO such a thing? Why? Why... Why are you even capable of making that decision?"  
****"You... the very incarnation of all laziness and compromises in this world! Oh, oooh... Oooooohhh...!" Goetia howled again at the fading figure of Solomon, who reverted back to his form as Jaune Arc.**

Ruby pouted in anger, "Why is he saying all those mean things?!"

Penny piped up, "It's not like that friend Ruby, it's like host-friend Kisho said, friend Jaune is essentially a physical copy of the original Solomon in this so-called Throne. Therefore, Goetia believes that someone who is simply a part of the original shouldn't have had the power to do something to the magnitude of the original."

**Solomon/Jaune chuckled, "Yeah, it's strange. We saw the same things, sat on the same throne, and spent the same time together." He shook his head, "But Solomon and you reached completely antithetical conclusions. If there was a difference between us, it would be... well, to put it simply, I just didn't have the freedom to get mad. That may be the thing that most separated us."**

"He... didn't have the freedom of getting mad?" Saphron thought, thinking back to how much her little brother smiled so often, brought so much joy to their house, but never had the freedom to make the destiny he wanted...

Kisho shook his head, "Many don't get the freedom for some things, life, happiness, or their dreams... But some of us keep pushing forward despite that..."

**Goetia looked dumbfounded, "What..."  
Ritsuka looked between the two as he clenched his arm, "What did you do!?"  
****Jaune shrugged, "I just... let go of everything I had. If this domain is itself King Solomon's corpse, it's going to collapse soon." Ritsuka went wide-eyed, Goetia clenched their fists in anger.**

"That doesn't even make any sense?! That whole domain is a corpse?!" Weiss said in shock, with several also sharing the same look.

The host put up his hands in defense, "Hey, don't look at me I'm not all too familiar with this universe myself. All the information I gave back was off of these note cards!" Kisho flipped his hands to show a stack of note cards in his open palm.

**"During his lifetime, King Solomon returned his rings of omnipotence to Heaven. This Noble Phantasm recreates that legend." Jaune continued  
"...Fou." Fou 'added'.**

"But... what does that mean for him?" Oscar asked, Kisho pointed to the screen. The farm boy noticed however, that Kisho gave him a sad smile for him rather than the screen.

**Ritsuka's lips trembled as the realization dawned on him, "But, your body..."  
Jaune nodded, "Yes. It is my everything, after all. Of course, this body will disappear soon. I'm afraid this is a bit of a suicide attack."**

Pyrrha curled herself to a ball in her chair, "But... it's not fair... why must it always be him?" SHe sobbed quietly as Nora slowly rubbed her back in circles.

Kisho paused the screen and made his way over to NPR and kneeled in front of the champion who looked to him, "It's a sad fate that I can tell you, but to him... it's often the only option and sacrfice he's willing to make. Ready to give up his life so that those he love and care for can live in his absence, it's an unfair choice he makes sure, but it's never an easy one."

Pyrrha nodded slowly before looking down to her hands and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the host giving her a soft smile. She gave one in return as some more tears fell from her face. Kisho nodded and gave her another box of small tissues for her to use and share with another redhead who looked up from hugging her sister.

As Kisho made his way back to the side he gazed upon those in the room, the adults with their heads down in respect, Saphron crying softly into her wife's shoulder, and the villains who either looked away or had unreadable features on their face.

Kisho leaned back on the wall and looked to his hand, the one with his oaths, and stared at the glowing blue crystal, '_You always are an idiot for leaving all of this behind... But always a hero for giving the world for them...'_ He shook his head before resuming the screen.

**"It's not that simple...! You just gave up being a Heroic Spirit!" Goetia interjected, "It's not about giving up one's life. ...It's the complete abandonment of one's existence, one's everything! ****Everything Solomon made will become worthless. The Temple of Time will lose its power." Goetia said before looking down to the floor, "We 72 Demon Gods will cease to be a colony, and go back to being individual demons..."**

"So is he worried about himself or the fact that everything is falling apart?" Roman asked in confusion.

"I mean, isn't it usually both at this point?" Qrow answered as the Master Thief looked up in thought and nodded to himself.

**It clenched its fists again, "Neither King Solomon nor his works will ever appear on Earth again!" Goetia pointed to Jaune, "You know that! You're about to disappear from even the Throne of Heroes!**

Ozpin looked down to his mug to see his reflection in his coffee, "It's always the hardest decisions..."

**"My band of light is nothing compared to that! You will experience true nothingness! An end no human has ever reached... The complete annihilation of your being! And you did it to yourself!?" Goetia questioned,  
Ritsuka turned to face Jaune in shock, "...What?"**

Ruby looked up from her sister in abject horror, "...What?"

**Jaune smiled solemnly, "...That's right. I've completely case aside my position as a Heroic Spirit. That doesn't mean I will die. But, from here on, Solomon will disappear from the Throne of Heroes."**

Yang looked to her sister, who froze there standing, "...Rubes?"

Ruby clenched her fist and bit back some tears as she looked away, "I-I'm fine Yang... he's doing this for u-u-us." She struggled with each word, her emotions a tornado as she fought back the urge to break down, _'Crying won't save him from this fate, i-it's another universe after all. We can find a way for all of us to live!' _Her resolve strengthened as she wiped away her tears and put on her 'serious' face, a mixture of a pout and focusing her eyes intently on something (See 'hitoribocchi' for details).

Yang smiled for her sister and ruffled her hair a bit, _'Well what'd y'know, Rubes is growing up herself.'_

**"The agent of God will disappear from human history. The world shall be ruled by the laws of physics, by human knowledge." Jaune looked to the sky, "...With the complete annihilation of Solomon, King of Mages, the Age of Gods will truly come to an end."**

Maria looked in confusion, "Wait, but I thought they said it ended when the original died?" Kisho slowly turned to her and mouthed, 'I don't know'.

**Ritsuka shook in place, tear threatening to pour out of his eyes. He couldn't bear to ask, "...You're going to ...die?" He spoke, not wanting to believe he was about to lose another that he cared so much for, someone who guided him across this entire journey, to be lost... forever...**

"Man _sniff_ this one's just a massive tear jerker ain't it?" Sun lightly dabbed his eyes with tissues while Neptune blew his nose on another.

Ironwood looked to his robotic arm, "It's always tough saying good bye..." Before looking in surprise as Glynda put one hand on it while looking away with steam coming off her head.

**Jaune nodded, "Yeah. It's scary, and sad, but it was something only I could do. And since that's the case, I have to do it, no matter how painful it is." He smiled at Ritsuka, "This is the right thing to do, you and Mash taught me that."**

Saphron sniffled a bit for her brother, "It is something that he'd probably do." Adrian poked her cheek and she smiled, opting to snuggle closer with her son while holding Terra's hand.

**Ritsuka stared at the floor speechless as Jaune turned to the demon, "Now all the seals are gone. Goetia, your immortality is no more.  
You were a spell woven to watch over mankind, and in turn chose to destroy its future.  
You have turned away from your duty, and now it's time to pay the price."**

"It's still weird thinking how something freaky as that was supposed to look over mankind." Coco add her two cents.

Velvet nodded shakily, "W-well, demons are usually that kinda freaky so..."

In the snack bar, Kure sneezed out of nowhere, "I feel a chill run down my spine and offended at the same time."

Probably just the wind, hardly anyone comes here anyways." Magnus yawned.

**Goetia was appalled, "My duty... My duty...!? Are you saying that I, as a omnipotent collective, have a duty to watch over mankind!? Do you think being forced to watch the lives of humans is an interesting task, one worth of me!?"**

"Seems very unfitting if I should agree." Cinder humphed.

Unaware that her two lackey's both turned away sweating, thinking how similar the two are in a way.

**Goetia's anger shook the earth below their feet, "I'm sick of it! No matter what happens, they just disappear, and only fear remains! Every human's life is a story of hate and despair! it is a terrible thing to watch!"**

Salem hummed in thought, "To a degree, that is true. Though they may have their uses in other ways."

Ozpin was visibly shocked at the words that came out of his rival's mouth, before looking over to the host and remembering his promise. He slowly turned back to the screen, hoping for the change that he was promised.

**Jaune shook his head, "That's what you fail to understand, Goetia. Of course nothing is eternal, and pain awaits us all in the end. But that doesn't make life a story of despair, not at all. ****It's a fight against death and separation in what little time one is given. It is a repetition of meeting and parting, despite knowing there's an end. Humans' stories are dazzling, brief journeys, like the twinkling of the stars. They are stories of love and hope." Both Ritsuka and Goetia were speechless when Jaune was finished.**

"Wow..." The students said in a collective awe.

"That's just... beautiful." Weiss said softly.

"And totally what Port said earlier." The students went wide-eyed and turned to the portly Professor, who in turn noticed them and gave a wave of his hand in recognition.

**"...No." Goetia said suddenly.**

"Oh dear." Winter face-palmed.

"At least he's honest I guess." Qrow shrugged and opened a bottle of champagne.

**"Utter nonsense. Your deception will not sway us." Goetia firmly stated before entering a combat position, "Die. Die here, humans. Our great deed remains incomplete, but unhindered. I will kill you, kill Ritsuka, and be rid of the Heroic Spirits!"**

"He's really not giving up is he?" Kali asked, slightly scared.

"No..." Ghira hugged his wife defensively, "No he's not."

Kali blushed under the massive unit that is her husband, _'...I'm so hot right now...'_

Kisho gagged and swallowed a bit of bile forming in his mouth after hearing that, _'Gotta tell about that other rule sooner rather than later.'_

**"Our union is disintegrating, but there's still plenty of time! As long as I can activate my first Noble Phantasm before the last of us is gone!" Goetia gathered power to themself, "Life should not be bound by death, a story that must end like that is worthless to me! Begone, humans! We 72 Demon Gods shall grind you to dust!" ****Ritsuka picked himself off the ground and readied himself as footsteps sounded behind him, Jaune meanwhile began to fade with golden light emanating from him.**

"Oh no! Jauney!" Nora gasped.

Ren put a hand on her shoulder, "He's fine, we'll see him again... I know it." Nora looked a bit at the screen and back to her partner who smiled at her. She smiled back and sat back down on her seat.

**"...It's time, the last thing I... No, the last thing WE will see is your victory. This is my order as Chaldea's commander: Don't worry about me. Fight until you claim your perfect, total victory." Jaune spoke with confidence.**

"Though I do root for friend Jaune's friend, how will he achieve such a goal?" Penny tilted her head in confusion.

Oscar poked his fingers together, "W-well maybe he has some kind of weapon, o-or plan?" He tried answering, to which Penny turned to him and gave a bright smile as he blushed and turned to the screen.

**"As a human, you defeated Solomon, King of Mages. Now you must defeat that Beast calling himself the King of Mages." Jaune smiled, "Now... Go, Ritsuka. Everything you and Mash have done has led you to this moment, to the end of your journey."**

"He has a lot of faith in him, interesting..." Sienna thought.

**Ritsuka stood tall and flashed his command spells in a defiant pose, "Right... Ritsuka, entering combat!" Jaune nodded and smiled one last time before the light overtook him, and he faded away...**

Blake bit her lip as her ears dropped in sorrow, only to feel Yang sling one of her arms over her.

"Don't worry kitty-cat, like Ren said, we'll see him again for sure!" She smiled brightly as Blake rolled her eyes and smirked with mirth.

Ilia bit down on a napkin and tugged, _'Stupid hot blonde human, hitting on her when I had eyes on her first!'_

Kisho sighed and shook his head in pity, _'Probably should find her a girlfriend or something.'_

**"...Doctor, thank you...for everything..." Ritsuka wiped his tears with his sleeve before looking to Goetia, knowing full well that his Servants are there to back him up as several footsteps stopped side-by-side to him...**

"Who's that?" Oobleck raised an eyebrow at the newcomers.

Kisho cracked his knuckles, "Better get your notes ready Doc, here are some Servants you lot have been asking about."

**The first servant had poofy white hair in a giant white robe donned over his shoulders, along with black pants with golden accents. Various flowers decorated his outfit while he held a wooden staff. As he was the one to help guide the Arthurian legends to fame as, Merlin.**

Those closest to Ozpin all snapped their heads to him in shock.

"You sure you ain't a part of that Throne Oz?" As Ozpin chuckled into his mug.

"Well no he's not sadly, and that's specifically Merlin the Wizard. The one who guided King Arthur to Excalibur to become King after receiving the legendary sword for his kingdom." Many were in awe by the man on the screen and his story, "Even though Arthur was a girl and he turned her into a pseudo-male for heirs..."

Those who were drinking all spat out in shock... except for Blake who got a nosebleed.

Kisho also smirked and looked to Saphron, "It's also that she looks a lot like your sister Artoria." Saphron looked in shock before nearly fainting, only to be stopped by Terra shaking her awake.

**The second servant was a man in a full skin-tight blue body suit. His blood red eyes gleamed with excitement with his blue hair being short on the top but still having a ponytail at the back. He is the noble Hound of Ulster whose spear hunts forever, known as Cu Chulainn.**

"_whistle_ Now that guy looks like he's raring to fight." Mercury nodded in appreciation.

"Ha ha! Indeed, now who is this old dog now?" Port guffawed.

The host scratched his chin in thought, "One of the many heroes of Ireland, he defended Ulster against Queen Medb and was known for his pride and noble heart, often not taking a life against woman whether or not he held love nor hate for them. He lived and died fighting as he is, a hound beset on all sides."

**The third servant was nothing more than a little girl with short white hair. Two scars with stitches marred her face, one on her chin and the other on her left eye, with piercing cat-like eyes watching every movement. She wore a black corset and long black leggings, but her choice for a single black undergarment is questionable. She wields to magenta knives, with two more sets on her waist, all to be called the notorious Assassin of Black, Jack The Ripper.**

Many were both scared and confused at the visage of the little girl being something of a murderer. Others were simply appalled at her lack thereof clothing, especially for pants.

"How could someone so cute be something like that?" Nora cooed.

Somewhere in the multiiverse, a small figure cloaked in black walked down the empty fogged streets before abruptly sneezing, "...Mother?" She asked as she gazed to the sky.

Back in the theater, Kisho held up one finger, "One. we have an example over there shoveling ice cream into her mouth," The audience all turned to Neo who was on her fifth (or was it tenth?) bowl of ice cream before she looked up and glared before hugging it closer to herself to shield it from the _others_. "And Two. this incarnation of Jack is more of a wraith, a single embodiment of many wraiths of children from that era."

Summer turned to the host in shock, "...Children?" She hesistatntly asked.

Kisho nodded solemnly, "Yes, of the unfortunate souls of those who were aborted from prostitutes in Whitechapel, London."

Reactions varied at the message, those with weak stomachs threw up into manifested buckets, others stared with horror in their eyes, those who valued their children wept and opted to move closer to console their loved ones, some instead looked to the screen with a cold yet helpless look in their eyes, knowing the rough edges from living on the streets.

A little while had passed and everyone recovered, some with red eyes, and others looking longing to their children that they were spared something similar, none noticing Kisho holding his left arm to the point that blood started seeping through his jacket.

**The fourth servant seemed odd compared to the other servants, he was merely a boy no taller than 5'1". He wore a dark green vest over a plain white shirt and a blue and yellow striped tie. Forest green dress pants finished his look while he wore a red mantle with a white fur collar on his left shoulder, becoming the Pseudo-Servant Zhuge-Liang or Waver for short.**

Cinder narrowed her eyes, "That boy... he's not ordinary is he?"

Kisho shook his head, "No, in a way the original spirit of Zhuge-Liang was apparently unable to receive a physical form from the Throne, and opted to instead find someone closer to his original self and copy that appearance. The process lead to copying the appearance of Waver Velvet, a magus who would later become very prominent in several events, but for some reason as his power grows his form reverts to that when Waver was only nineteen. I know this shit is confusing."

**The fifth servant was a blonde girl with long flowing hair in pure white armor. Donning a battle skirt with metal greaves and gauntlets, alongside a metal headband of sorts. She waves the flag of Orleans aloft under god's name as, Jeanne D'Arc.**

Terra blinked owlishly, "Hey Saphron, she looks a bit like Jeanne... what the heck is going on?"

Kisho pursed his lips like he swallowed a whole lemon, not willing to tell that this version of the sisters in the arc family are literally just copies of servants from the fate series because the author was lazy.  
**(which I still am)**

"ANYWHO, Jeanne D'arc was a knight who ran from her home when she heard the 'Lord's voice' speak to her, lamenting how the world has gone to hell and needed some kind of savior. So she inevitably left home and went to become a knight despite the church's views at the time that this was no way for a woman to act." This sparked a lot of protests within the audience.

A tick of anger grew on the host's head and he snapped his finger, casting a spell that restrained all voices in the audience in the form of spiritual duct tape.

"Not all worlds are made the same, some have ideals that a woman should properly know how to cook and feed a family while the husband works to provide the fill, sometimes it's the other way around, other times it's complete equality and shared work between either gender, IT'S ALL FUCKING COMPLICATED I KNOW!"

Kisho heaved a bit before releasing the spell, "Now for a bit more tears to this story," Saphron immediatly held Terra's hand in fear for the fate of this girl so close to her own sister.

"Despite having been reknowned as a hero by the king having one several battles, if not a war, she was eventually denounced by the public as a witch and her words of the Lord / God as falsehood and sentenced to burn on the stake."

Saphron's cries could be heard to the front of the room, sure it wasn't her own sister, but the thought of someone so close to her visage burning helplessly at the pyre broke the young woman's heart.

'Man there's been a lot of crying this time huh?' Kisho scratched his cheek awkwardly.  
**(I should be the one crying with how long it took to write this one thing)**

The host walked over and put a hand on Saphron's shoulder, "I'm not sure if this makes you feel better, but the girl did not suffer. She was simply more confused as to how the people were so quick to denounce her faith and how she pledged herself to god. In return, she asked the lord to forgive them and gave her soul to him. In a spiritual 'let me rest with you in heaven' deal not 'sacrifice my soul to feed an elder god' if that's what you're thinking."

Saphron looked up to the host and smiled a bit, appreciating the somewhat awkward attempt to cheer her up.

**The sixth servant was almost a mimicry of Jeanne. Except, where there was fair skin it was pale, blonde became pale yellow, and soft eyes turned to hardened golden eyes of insanity and rage. For out of the fires she cursed them to death, and alternative to her original self stood Jeanne D'Arc (Alter)...**

The audience stared again in fear of the maiden on screen, where once was a kind and compassionate soul, now stood one who only screamed **'BLOODY MURDER'.**

"W-who's that?" Velvet held her leader close to her.

Kisho scratched the back of his head, "That would be an alternative version of Jeanne, born from a crazed wish by one of her original companions turned mad after her death. This one speaks only for vengeance for those who wronged her and will burn everything to the ground if she wanted to."

**Ritsuka stood side by side with his servants, "Everyone, here we go!" And the screen froze to a stylistic shot of the Ritsuka and his servants charging at Goetia...**

'THUMP' Kisho slumped to the floor with a tired expression as the doors opened, "I-I'm gonna be fine, this just took a lot out of me. Go explore or whatever you guys do, I'm just gonna rest a... bit... _snooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore..._"

The audience looked to each other and made their way out the doors which promptly closed behind them.

**THAT'S IT, FUCK THAT TOOK A WHILE.**

**NEVER EXPECT ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! I DID NOT ENJOY WRITING DOWN ALL THIS TEXT FROM A TEXT BASED CUTSCENE. IT WAS LIKE I HAD TO WRITE DOWN A MOVIE, BUT THEY ONLY GIVE ME THE SCRIPT IN THE FORM OF A 45 MINUTE VIDEO THAT ONLY SHOWED ME TWO LINES OF DIALOGUE AT A TIME.**

**Ha...Ha... okay I'm done ranting. I'll be honest, not the most fun I've had writing in any of these chapters so far, and probably not my best work so... take it as you will. The next chapter is also probably 3 - 5 weeks, 1 - 2 if I'm actually motivated but don't hold that as a promise. **

**The next chapter... is gonna be a doozy. ****Why? Well...**

**"YOU'RE COOKIES, WERE FILLED WITH MY LOVE! _Unmanly screams of abject horror._**

**Also no Omake this time because I'm tired, and a chariot races through the woods doesn't end in a single go.**


	9. These Cookies Taste Whack Man

**I'm back! Yeah, I haven't been able to get into the groove of writing since I started both an exercise regimen and my first job so the waits for new chapters will have to probably stay around 3 - 5 / 6 weeks depending. If it comes out 1 - 2 weeks, take it as a gift of me getting a shit ton of inspiration from... somewhere.**

**Also I'm going to apologize in advance, but I will be starting to crack down on my list of requests to start either rejecting or putting ideas I have on there in the back burner for two reasons. **

**T****he first is because with the sheer amount I have, I won't be able to get this story done at all if I keep just accepting requests willy-nilly. **

**The second and more personal reason is because with some of the ideas I really only accepted them through obligation, and doing this made me feel like I was less writing for my hobby and enjoyment and more to just let everyone else feel happy. Which don't get me wrong is still nice to do, but I'm not doing this for a job, I don't have a where I write requests, hell that's not even what I'm going to do at all. I wanted to write this because I read a lot of react fics coming into the fandom and thought that I could also try writing one for people to enjoy.**

**With that piece said, I will start continuously looking through my list and seeing for ideas that I really just don't like and starting to remove them, if there are others that are on there that I'm more hesistant about than I'll just mark it down to put it to the back-burner.**

**Here's the Reviews!**

**Man Of Azure: Sure, I love Slime Reincarnation and the Star Wars one is fine by me.**

**Thor10, Don't know much about Uncharted, but I'll definitely do the train idea just because of the title you gave me/**

**Nihatclorda: This is gonna be funny, just not Ruby though...**

**Zeroth17: Yes, I love that series.**

**lovedalton: The cinematic is cool, so okay!**

**Cloud Link Zero: Ooooooh, Sengoku Basara was dope on the Wii for me. Consider your idea approved!**

**Ragnaccel: And I'm happy you enjoyed it :)**

**Jers: While I agree with your sentiment, the way you worded it is a bit harsh and rude don't you think?**

**RedRobin457: Love the series, also I'm a weeb so I know most anime.**

**The Crowned Reaper: Sure, need some blood and viscera sometimes to give Tyrian a hard on.**

**Guest: Gonna need an episode from Baka to Test since I don't know all of it.**

**Eternal Rain Spirit: It's already on the list friend.**

**animecollecter: Yes... this one.**

**Indigo One: More sad things huh? BRING. IT. ON.**

**SPeCTeR-||7: 1, 2, or 3? :)**

**razmire: Mainly confused on the RE2 one, and if you're fine with me using Doom 2016 than I could use those yes.**

**HitlerFriedChicken: What was?**

**Firefang099: My only excuse is that I know fuck-all with the series.**

**Stormquake the Elementalist: _EXPLOSIONS?! BOOM, STATIC SCREEN._**

**Guest: Sure, my bois doing dumb shit gives me life.**

**Ultimate Kuuga and MechaDragon99: I mean, sure I'll do it.**

**Ragnerock: Sure, BNHA as my broccoli boi.**

**Guest: _I do lowkey have a sort-of fetish with yandere, so I'll do it but don't kink-shame me._**

**ENDERDRAGON369: I mean... sure... but how am I supposed to make Yu-Gi-Oh interesting because I'm bad at Tcg's.**

**xhope14x: Thanks mate.**

**Wrath97: On the list already.**

**Guest: Uh... sure, but this is going to get confusing for me.**

**Vanishing Trooper: I needed to shave off time in order to get the chapter in, and there's no way I'm going to explain Da Vinci after everything else.**

**Guest: Well I'm still on the Rome Singularity.**

**Guest: Awww, you're making me blush *-u-*.**

**READER1O1O: It is fucking hilarious.**

**NigmaShady: Always am, Always will be B) *slips on floor* SHIT _crashes_**

**beedrillx21: ...No, I quite enjoy that Shrek scene thank you very much. Also I don't know much about Robocop.**

**ObligatoryJoJoke: On the list, and I'll do the Doctor one too.**

**turn forever you and me: Muscular was already done, Todoroki is already on the list, and I'll do the other two sure.**

**Guest: No to Thanos, Yes to Quicksilver, and a no-offense WTF for the last one.**

**ludens45: Sure, just gonna have to look it up since I know jack from modern day Ultraman.**

**the Composcreator: Yes... Yes she does.**

**Remzal Von Enili: That's a treat for all, especially me :)**

**Guest: Love the series, mainly played 2 though.**

**deadpoolio99: Next chapter because it's part of my Author's picks, also really glad someone finally figured it out.**

**Guest: ...Gonna have to say no to that one unfortunately.**

**dark-feel: Yup yup, it's in now.**

**WrighteousRighter: Yup, on the nose there.**

**Zo-Kel: Sure, Haven't seen the anime version but I know the original webcomic version.**

**Perseus12: First one is kinda confusing but I'll definitely do both.**

**shirou6655: Your tears and happiness help me write further.**

**longfang dark: I mean your original ideas that you gave me are still there, I'm just worried I might not do them justice when I get to them.**

**Blake Tourdner: hahahaHaHaHaHAHAHA.**

**Beowolf Gudbrytare: Sure.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks man :)**

**Siegnir: Glad I made you feel, also it's on the list.**

**Gamelover41592: Sure, just need to look it up.**

**If y'all are wondering where the rest of the reviews are, I'm just put up a small list of users who's requests will be added and anything that I will deny for the sake of preference.**

**Oh and Jaune's sisters (besides Saphron) are all based off of Fate Characters because I have no imagination**

**Youngest goes from: Abigail Williams, Lily Saber, Mordred, Jeanne and Jaune are Twins, Nero, Artoria, and Saphron.**

**I do not own the media portrayed in this chapter  
RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth  
Shimoneta is written by Hirotaka Akagai and licensed by Funimation.**

**Also one final thing: This chapter contains scenes that some may find disturbing (seriously it's worse in the anime than just on words), viewer discretion is advised. Especially if you're 17 or younger, but hey if you were you wouldn't be actively searching the full RWBY tags list for mature content right? _RIGHT?_**

**NOW HERE'S THE FREAKY SHIT!**

The guests all spread themselves out again for the last one to two hours, most of the parents spending time in the auditorium, RWBY and JNPR taking a look at the gardens, Qrow and Roman were spending time day-drinking at the dining hall, Cinder was mainly taking her time in the library while Mercury and Emerald decided to check out the armory.

'Bzzzzt' Everyone hear an intercom turn on, "_Would all the guests please come down to the theater hall, an announcement needs to be made pertaining to certain rules... that is all." _'Bzzzzt' and it shut off.

**(Theater Room) How many names have I given this place anyways?**

As the guests all shuffled into the room, the new additions seated themselves near those they knew / loved.

"So this is the theater, I've been told that I could view some interesting movies but did not think they were of my type." Willow glanced around the room as she spoke to her daughters, who she sat behind.

Weiss took note of how..._ sober_ her mother was, "Yes... they are quite interesting in their own way."

Willow bit her lip and cursed to herself, thinking how her daughters might despise her for leaving them with that horrid man she calls her 'husband'.

"Hm, this all seems very quaint in a way." Watts hummed.

"But it will do very well for your research, some of these worlds have advancements in both technology and bio-engineering that you may be interested in." The scientist perked up as Salem ordered Cinder to show any notes she has written down.

The youngest of the Arc family, Abigail, asked, "Are we going to see big brother?"

Julia smiled and kissed her youngest daughter's cheek, "We will soon honey."

"Speaking of, where is that host guy anyways? Someone said to gather us all here so where is he anyways?!" Mordred shouted impatiently.

Artoria Put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Calm down, there has to be some reason that they would gather us here if it was to listen to rules." Mordred huffed in disdain.

"Uh... Why are you looking at me like that sis?" Jeanne asked.

Saphron blinked and shook her head, "S-sorry, it's just... the last thing we watched had someone that looked like you in it."

Lily perked up with interest, "Really! What were they like?"

Saphron giggled before smiling sadly, "He told us that she was a girl who wanted to be a knight after hearing the words of her god," the rest of her family looked at her oddly, "She went on to become a knight and was famous in many battles, but was soon betrayed by the ones she protected saying that she was a witch..."

Albert's eyes widened before looking down, '_What does this all mean?_'

"Hello everyone!" A voice rang out that drew the attention of the guests. Up on the stage was another male, somewhat around the same height as Sun, in a black long sleeve sweat jacket and pants. There wasn't much else the newcomer besides a black fox mask with yellow decals that covered his face, but not his mouth. "Kisho said he'll be here soon, still resting a bit from the last viewing and will ask if you could wait just a few more minutes." The man then bowed before turning into a black liquid substance and disappeared into his shadow.

"..." The crowd all looked to each other before beginning another discussion with one another, until another portal opened above the stage.

"GIBBY!" The host shouted as he fell out and belly-flopped onto the stage, groaning in pain and holding his stomach, "I-I'm good.. I think." He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at the crowd. "I can see we're all here, barring Mt. Taurus who's still in the infirmary."

"Well you have us all here, what would you like to tell us Mr. Naritoshi?" Ozpin asked with a gesture of his mug.

"Ah yes, well it pertains to more... mature matters so _snap_." With a snap of his fingers, sound-muffling headphones covered the ears of all audience members ages 17 and lower. "As I was saying, there will now be a rule implemented for those who have the need to encounter _intercourse_, several areas have now been designated for such use and an 'occupied' lock will now be used on all rooms for dorming should you need to use them. After the discovery of some guests trying to fuck literally anywhere else."

The crowd began to look amongst themselves to try and seek out the guilty party for curiosity sakes, including but not limited to:

Some looking at Neptune who quickly waved his hands in front of his face in denial while blushing.

Some at Yang who responded with a blush before activating her semblance in anger.

Some at Qrow who frowned in offense before turning away and drinking a martini.

Some glancing briefly at Goodwitch before turning away as she glared daggers at any who dared.

No one but the actual guilty party noticing the host staring at them with a deadpan, seeing as how he was the one to discover them.

**(Flashback a few hours ago, in the hallway near the lodging)**

Kisho walked down the corridor with a notepad on hand, "Alright, just gotta grab some mops for the front and all should be fine.. for now." Continuing his pace he saw the janitorial closet on his right and walked up to before reaching for the doorknob.

"_Ahn~_" The host immediately paused and started to sweat, "_C-Coco, not there ah!" "What's wrong bun-bun? I thought you liked it when I do this~" _Several audible 'thumps' were heard with more moaning coming from the faunus inside.

The host breathed in slowly and curled his fist before knocking on the door with all noise stopping, "Ahem, you two do realize how much danger you could be in at any other setting right?"

_"Yeah well, I figured with your rules and the thing your wife showed at the beginning that we wouldn't have too many problems with doing something like this. Right Velv?" _Said girl then moaned a bit.

Kisho rubbed his forehead, "And let me guess, your room was occupied at the moment or is this some kind of fetish?"

_"M-more of the, ah~, latter... I-I'm sorry!"_ Velvet replied.

The host face-palmed and let out a sigh, "Right well... please get done with whatever your doing and vacate soon, I need cleaning supplies and I'd rather not need to clean more in there than out in the main area. He then turned around grumbling to himself in frustration as more moans came out of the closet.

**(Back to the present, Theater Room)**

Kisho rubbed his eyes before looking to the audience, "Any questions or complaints?" When no one answered he nodded before taking place at the stairs, "Oh and _snap" _With another snap of his fingers, the host teleported a portion of the audience until it was the same cast as the previous chapter.

The host turned to the audience who all gawked at him in shock, "What? I just needed them here for the announcement, any other time they can just wander the theater until I need them for a specific viewing or for the 'special' ones."

"But what about the ones who want to watch even if they don't want to?" Ruby asked, Kisho froze in thought before cupping his chin.

Outside, the remainder of the Arc family could be seen trying to cheer up a pouting Abigail, "I wanted to see big brother too..." She crossed her arms irritated.

"...Honestly I don't think about these things until the last second." Kisho relented.

"What are we watching now?" Raven asked as the host tapped his chin in thought.

"I dunno, it's usually picked at random and I only know once we have word of what it is. But, I was too busy dealing with certain _problems_." He replied, glancing at the coffee pair.

'_DING!'_ Everyone looked to the front and saw a bag of cookies appear on-stage, the host raised an eyebrow before walking up to ut and picking the bag up.

"Cookies?" Weiss questioned.  
Ruby was hopping in her seat," Oo oo, can I have one pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Yang chuckled and put a hand on her head to set her down.

The host looked over the bag, inspecting it and looking for any signs of danger, until he noticed a tiny bit of shining liquid in the bag. Within seconds the crowd heard him scream and immediately burned the entire bag in a large column of flames, leaving only black char on the stage floor.

Ruby fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU MONSTERRRRRRRRR!"

"Yeah, what was that for?!" Yang's eyes glowed red with fury.

The host calmed his breathing before turning to the audience, "Those cookies were... _poisoned_ so to speak, I couldn't risk anything from letting them be."

Yang helped up her sniffling sister back to her seat, once she sat down Ruby quickly ordered some chocolate chip cookies for herself.

"So, what did that all mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

Kisho dusted himself off, "Well it gave me an insight as to where the next universe is, but before we do that may I ask all children in the audience to vacate the viewing room until it's over? I don't want to scar anyone, or at least go to Jail for showing a minor 18+ content."

Terra and Saphron nodded as they left the room with Adrian in hand, Oscar and Penny on the other hand were also guided out of the room for safety reasons.

"But why is my daughter still here?" Summer asked as she looked to Ruby.

Kisho saw the heated glares of Ruby's respective sister, father, and uncle and let out a sigh, "Well she should roughly be 17 or so now and these three still haven't taught her the birds and the bees for _some reason_. So I'm going to go trial by fire here."

Before Tai could protest he felt a wave of anger to his right, "**tAi... YoU hAvEn'T TaUgHt OuR dAuGhTeR WHAT!"**

"N-Now honey, Ruby was too young for the t-time and she still needs her innocence right my darling rose?" Tai pleaded before Ruby turned to him

"Oh sex? Yeah I know about it."

A silence that was even quieter than death hung around the room as Yang slowly turned to her sister shaking and sweating, "W-W-Who t-taught you?"

Ruby shrugged and pointed over at the teachers, as Ms. Goodwitch who pushed up her glasses and dared them to try her, "As a teacher, I put it to myself to teach my students what they don't know."

"Yeah, except when fucking Jaune needed help in combat class." The host commented, causing Goodwitch to freeze before looking down in shame, "It's alright, at least you made up for it and didn't try to rat out his transcripts."

The teacer looked up to the host in shock, mouthing 'how many?' only to get a shake of the head in response. This needed more time to think about as the screen started.

**(Now Presenting: Shimoneta, A Boring World Where The Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist.)  
**_**Requested by Guest**_

"What's so wrong about dirty jokes not existing?" Mercury snorted.

Kisho smiled in good faith, "You'll see."

_**"In the year XXXX, the use of dirty words and other means of sexual exposure have been outlawed by the Japanese government." **_**Jaune's voice-over started.**

"Japan? Is this some kind of new kingdom that sprouted in the future?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name.

Kisho shook his head, "I really have to tell you guys before hand, no it's an archipelago set in a different world called 'Earth' with its features being closer to Mistral."

Nora shot up her hand, "Even those weird tentacle videos with the almost naked ladies?"

"Unfortunately, that and more." The host sighed.

_**"As such, the government issued the decency squad to track down and arrest those who uphold indecent acts, such as dirty jokes or pornographic imagery and magazines." **_**The scene cuts to people in riot gear arresting a group of teens in an abandoned building, with a large amount of porno mags strewn all across the floor and with in bags. Within minutes, the illegal documents are gathered to a pile on the floor and burnt to ash.**

"*_sniff_* Damn, I even saw some good ones in that pile." Qrow sniffled as the rest of his team stared at him.

Yang shivered and whispered under her breath, "_Did not need to know that Uncle Qrow_."

"So... that's it? No porn?" Emerald questioned the absurdity of the act.

"Hey, everyone needs porn every now and again. Just look at me!" Maria commented, causing everyone in the room to shiver.

_**"The main reason for these changes in recent decades are to uphold so-called 'Healthy Lifestyles in Public Order and Moral in Healthy Child-Raising' pointed more towards current youth, such as myself Jaune Arc, causing Japan to become the most healthy in public morals in the world, Tokioka."**_** Jaune is shown standing in front of a dramatic backdrop of shining light in his school uniform with his arms crossed next to another shadowed figure.**

"So the laws are to help a better mid set for adolescents and a healthier lifestyle?" Ironwood hummed.

Kisho nodded, "Yes, but having the adverse effect of every teenager being the equivalent of a naive teenager who still thinks that baby comes from storks."

Weiss pointed to her partner, "So like Ruby last year?" "Hey!"

_**"But, there are those out there who feel that these laws are unfair, and that simply 'rubbing one out' to those you love the most are a perfectly natural and healthy lifestyle. Those like in the group SOX"**_** A quick image of SOX's logo was shown, a simple white sheet drawn with the word SOX in black ink, with the O being a fused form of both the male and female symbols, with the 'tail' ends pointing to the lower right and left respectively.**

"So... porn terrorists?" Sienna raised an eyebrow.

"More like porn freedom fighters," Kisho stated before quickly turning to the side and whispering, "_I mean to some twisted minds the White Fang are just a group of Anti-Furry Fetish because they ARE the furries._" Dampening his voice so no one could hear him, but all the faunus in the room felt offended for some reason.

_**"I didn't exactly choose to fight with them though, you could say it all started with an unlucky encounter with their leader, Blue Snow."**_** A series of flashbacks showed a female figure, a pair of panties masking her face and wearing a long white coat-cloak to hide her naked body, laughing as she ran past Jaune in a train station spewing out dirty words like 'BIG C*CK*'.**

"_Pffft_, HAHA! That's just absurd!" Roman held his stomach, Neo squirming in her chair and kicking her feet.

The comedy wasn't lost to anyone in the theater, everyone held some kind of laughter from a stifle beneath a fist or bellowing out full volume and lying on the ground.

"I-It is a, _snort_, sensible way t-to announce your presence." Pyrrha stammered, trying to keep her giggles to herself.

"I-It's not that funny!" Weiss stated with her lips curling to a smile and shaking with laughter.

**The Jaune with his crossed arms slumped over and let out a sigh, _"Who knew that the same Blue Snow, would in fact be the Vice-President at the school with the most pride in morals, the same school I go to, Blake Belladonna." _The second shadowed figure was unveiled to show a smirking Blake, spinning a pair of white panties with her pointer finger, on the other side.**

"..._PFFFFFFFT, _HAHAHA REALLLY!" Yang shouted out, keeling over in pain from laughing too hard.

"H-HEY, I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Blake blushed profusely at the image on screen at how smug she looked.

Kali whispered to her husband, "_Well, she does have an affinity for those set of books."_

"_That's because she got them from you._" Ghita nodded to himself as Kali punched his shoulders.

_**"She told me that she fights the law after her father's untimely arrest by the Peace Maker's, believing him to be framed for ******* a high school girl."**_

Kali gasped in shock, Ghira on the other hand stood up in anger, "WHAT, I WOULD NEVER-"

_**"Her reasoning? Because she knew he was into MILFs."**_ **With a picture of a Ghira with his eyes censored out drooling at a magazine with a thinly dressed Kali on the cover.**

Whatever emotion drove the Faunus stood to a halt as he blushed at the image and sat back down, covering his face in shame.

Kali smirked and whispered to him, "_She gets it from me does she?_" While silently taking note on the clothing on the cover for later, Kisho gagged a bit in the background.

_**"Know alongside her, I fight the law to protect the President of this school and my love, Weiss Schnee, because if it came out that the Vice-President and best friend of the President was actually the infamous terrorist Blue Snow. She would surely be the target of slander for the longest time!" **_**The screen showed Jaune in the lower left with eyes filled with determination next to Blake. As PM officers seemingly marched towards them with Weiss in the background crying for help.**

"Huh, even in other places he's still looking out for her." Sun told Neptune who nodded in agreement after remembering the events of last year's dance.

Said girl blushed and bit her lip in frustration, '_It's not like I don't know that already.'_

**"At least... that's how it should be, but the last few days have been... weird for me." Jaune confided to Blake in their 'secret' meeting spot inside of a coffee shop for SOX.**

"Guess he's having girl problems huh?" Mercury nodded, "Maybe I could give him some tips."

Emerald smirked, "What, be annoying and a pain in the ass for everyone?" Mercury growled in response.

_'I swear, at this rate those two will probably just kiss each other.'_ Cinder rolled her eyes at the display, minions will be minions she guessed.

**"What's wrong, haven't been able to rub one out?" Blake asked as Jaune jumped out of his seat, "NO, NOT THAT!"**

"_Ahem,_ She really has no filter on does she?" Goodwitch adjusted her glasses with a slight blush on her face.

**Jaune laid his head on the table in depression, "Both during and after my admittance to the hospital, she hasn't come to visit me once. She probably hates me after what happened."  
_A flashback showed Jaune in a dress pinning Weiss on the ground as their lips connected with each other..._  
**

Weiss blushed at the picture, "W-WHAT DOES THAT ANIMAL THINK HE'S DOING?!" Winter shouted in fury.

"Specialist Schnee please calm down, from what we can tell Arc over there did this by accident," Ironwood reprimanded her before turning to the host with a strained smile and dark aura around him, "**Right?**"

Kisho nodded, '_Good to know the Schneeblings actually have a father figure_.' He thought as the commander turned back to the screen.

**Blake rubbed her chin, "It is hard to say, Weiss was taught by her mother to be the most strict when it comes to public morals, that may have something to do with it all." Jaune sighed in defeat.**

Kali tilted her head, "How strict can she be?"

The host waved his hand, "We'll get to that later."

**The screen cut to Jaune walking home at night, shoulder slumped forward at the thought of his love despising him after he had gone through so much to be reunited with her at the same school.**

"Aw, fearless leader shouldn't be so sad..." Nora pouted.

"Well it doesn't surprise me, he went through hell and high water to go for the girl of his dreams, only for it to all come crashing down." Tai nodded.

Weiss looked down at her seat shaking a bit, '_I-It's not my fault. This is a different universe and our relationship isn't the s-same!'_

**Jaune opened the door to his apartment and put his bag on the floor. As he made to take off his long sleeve, he noticed a shadow on his balcony that was obscured by the curtains.**

Ilia squinted her eyes, "Who's that?"

Neptune shivered, "I think Jaune might have a stalker, WHOA!"

Pyrrha grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHO'S STALKING HIM, DO THEY MEAN TO HURT HIM, ANSWER ME!"

'_Oh man this is gonna take a while._' Kisho facepalmed before taking out a tranquilizer gun and shooting Pyrrha in the shoulder, who immediately froze up and slumped to the ground snoring. Nora and Ren dragged their fallen teammate back to her seat while Sun guided a scared Neptune back to his.

**"Who's there?" He asked cautiously as the figure retreated, when he opened the door he saw no one. There was, however, a strange trail of sparkly liquid on the ground where the figure was a few minutes ago. Jaune would've made to investigate, had Blake not called him for an important development she just overheard.  
**

Ruby sat up to look closer at the liquid, "Did they spill something?"

Yang froze in her seat and began sweating, "Y-Yeah Rubes, they p-probably had a water bottle or something..."

Ruby huffed and shook her head, "Who brings a water bottle to that kind of situation?" Yang let out a sigh of relief.

Kisho raised an eyebrow, "_Have_ you been in that situation?"

"..." _Flashbacks to Ruby sneaking in to JNPR's room and quickly stealing Jaune's hoodie before giggling and sneaking out._ "...No."

_**"Turns out, Blake heard that there is supposed to be a large stash of porn-o mags buried somewhere deep within Yatsuga Forest. She plans on using the students of our school by peaking their curiosity about the magazines and using them as cover to sneak through the Decency Squad and find the magazines first." **_**Shadowed figures wearing the Tokioka school uniform with underwear on their head were shown charging at shadowed Decency Squad members, fighting over a large mountain of porn.**

"THAT'S JUST INSANE!" Ilia cried out.

Sienna cupped her chin in thought, "But not a bust, seeing as how curious teenagers are they would probably want to know more about what is in those magazines should they be pushed in the right direction..."

Blake's ears drooped in embarrassment, "B-but that's not me..."

_**"It was my job to setup maps and information about the forest underneath the chairs for students before an upcoming announcement by Weiss's mother Willow, a powerful person in government pushing stricter laws on public morals,**_**_ but..._" Jaune walks up to his apartment after another exhausting meeting with SOX, only to find his front door filled to the brim with numerous letters from his mysterious visitor.**

Coco lowered her shades, "He seems very popular."

"I-It must be whoever was on his balcony!" Velvet piped up.

Yatsuhashi coughed a bit, "That much might've been known already little rabbit." With Fox nodding in agreement as Velvet sank in her seat.

_**"The next day, I brought the problem up to**_**_ Blake_..."** **The two were seen in a staircase leading up to the roof, sifting through the countless number of letters Jaune has received from his 'admirer'.**

"He seems to trust her quite a bit." Ghira nodded, Blake's bow twitching a bit.

"Eh, it's kind of she's the only one he could go to in this situation probably." Kisho theorized.

_**"With this looming threat on my privacy and life, Blake told me to lay low just in case. Unfortunately, Weiss's mother, Willow Schnee, issued that all the students of our school were to vocally support a new bill named 'X Prohibition Law' for the next generation of peacemakers which were nothing more than **_**_chastity__ belts_. A shadowed figure of Willow in front of a large screen made way for the new peacemakers, a form of metal chastity belts surrounding the pelvic areas of both boys and girls.**

"What's her plan with all of this then?" Cinder asked.

The host stood up, "It's mainly that with Willow's power she's trying to make a 'perfect' generation like Weiss while keeping her pure until they find someone most suitable to make 'perfect children' with Weiss." He said using air-quotes with the word perfect.

Weiss blushed deeper and sputtered, "W-W-WHAT! All this just so that they can have a certain k-kind of child?!"

Kisho nodded, "That's right, and those things on their wrists and neck are the current version of peacemakers that detect when said person is saying something or doing a motion that is deemed unhealthy."

"So they have an eye on everyone and punish them accordingly." Oobleck added.

_**"Ever worse was that they would for us to support it the coming Sunday, the same day SOX was supposed to infiltrate the forest in search of the magazines. But first we had to address my growing**_** issue." Jaune and Blake were sitting at a cafe with their newest member Neo sitting beside Jaune with an artist's notebook in front of her.**

Neo raised an eyebrow while Roman asked the question, "What's Neo doing there?"

"In this case, Neo is an upperclassmen in the arts department who joined SOX to get inspiration for drawings, in this case they're helping teach her latest inspiration." Kisho answered.

"Which are?" Maria asked.

The host smiled, "Porn drawings."

"Of course it would be." Raven shook her head.

**If you're asking why Neo's the porn artist in this case two reasons. 1, same height, and 2, pretty sure out of the characters who are not the main cast she's one of the most lewded ones or more thought to be lewd in general, maybe even including the main cast.**

**Blake slammed a glass of ice water in front of her, "We need erotic drawings to bring out the students' curiosity! But Neo won't get _in the mood..._"**

"Wait, if the peacemakers pick up what people say then why isn't her's going off?" Yang asked confused.

Kisho nodded in understanding, "The last gift Ghira gave to her before he was sent to jail was a special sequence of numbers that when punched into her flip phone, allows her three minutes of freedom per day."

"They still make flip-phones?" Neptune asked, the host just shrugged.

**Neo puffed at the faunus's remark and held up some writing in her notebook, 'I'm studying all that I can! Did Da Vinci draw pictures without his hands?!' Jaune let a drop of sweat roll down his face at the counter argument.**

"Da Vinchi is a famous artist, just throwing that out there cause I know one of you's gonna ask that." Kisho quickly said as several heads swivel back to the screen.

**"Jaune!" Said knight looked up at Blake who pulled a marker out of her bag and wrote on some paper, "I'll have to ask you to take one for the team." Jaune raised an eyebrow before the screen quickly cut to him opening a large duffel bag as Neo popped out and looked around his room while nodding in approval.**

"What's she doing in his room?" Nora asked innocently.

Pyrrha however was in the process of crushing the arm of her chair, "Yeah... **I would like to know too.**"

**"Just so you know..." Neo looked to Jaune, whose eye twitched as he spoke, "I will NOT be 'docking' her."**

And cue several people blushing like lamps.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Winter screamed.

Kisho looked between her and the screen, "That he WON'T be docking someone?"

Winter breathed heavily, looking constantly between the screen and the host before letting out a sigh and slumping down in her seat.

**Cutting back to the cafe a few hours ago Blake spoke, "Neo, you are to take up residence at Jaune's house, starting today." Said ice-cream girl raised an eyebrow while Jaune asked, "What for?" Blake smirked as she looked up to the two before her, "To see a genuine sex scene!"  
**

_'SPRRRT'_ Blake's nose squirted out a blood as her eyes began to roll up to her head.

"BLAKE NO! STAY WITH ME STAY WITH ME!" Ruby gripped the faunus's shoulder and began to shake her, trying to wake her up.

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, "Please don't tell me we're about to see pornography between one of my students."

Kisho shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened in our school." Ozpin sipped from his mug.

**Neo perks up with interest and a grin, Jaune looks confusedly at the two, "Say what?" Blake holds up the piece of paper she wrote down in front of Jaune's face that read 'I love you too. Come in. It's unlocked. _Heart~' _"Hang this on your apartment door."**

"That is a completely preposterous idea! No sane man would simply write a heart in front of their door, instead they should welcome the other with open arms an-" Port rambled on, leading as an opener to one of his many tales as a young man which everyone muted out.

**Jaune expressed his confusion and distaste of the plan with a sound 'HUH?!', Blake went up to his face, "This is to help Neo awaken as a dirty artist!" She began to breathe heavily as Neo stepped up making a lewd face with a sign saying, 'Don't worry. Just close your eyes and you'll barely feel it!'**

"But... he would still feel it wouldn't he?" Ilia asked.

The host shook his head, "Their knowledge of sex goes up to the stork remember?"

**Both of the girls begin to wiggle their pinkies in front of Jaune's face with their lewd expressions, "Just the tip! Just the tip is enough!" Jaune backed up as the two continues their motions, "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR _TIPS_!" He retorted.**

"Ugh, so I'm guessing most of the dialogue in this is either sexual puns or some reference to sex?" Salem raised an eyebrow as the host gave her a 50/50 sign with his hand.

**The blonde sighed in front of his door where the letter was, "All Neo needs is to see someone getting sexually aroused..." He entered his apartment and saw the aforementioned girl setting up her tools in the closet, "You sure you can draw from there?" Jaune asked, Neo turned to him and gave a thumbs-up.**

"Hiding in plain sight while getting the most advantageous spot in the room to see it, a nice plan if it weren't for what it's used for." Sienna nodded, Ironwood subtly agreeing in his head before turning back to the screen.

**She closed the door and slid a piece of paper underneath that read, 'Be sure to call me out for meals!' Jaune sucked in some air before frowning, "I won't get a wink of sleep!"**

Mercury nudged Emerald's shoulder, "He won't be getting a wink of sleep if you catch my drift." The thief rolled her eyes mirthfully.

Coincidentally, this joke was also said between several other people, being: Sun to Neptune, Coco to Velvet, Yang to a now recovered Blake, and Kali to Ghira.

The host smirked to himself and shook his head to look back at the screen.

**(Okay seriously, last chance to back out because everything proceeding this part justifies the M rating and can be very freaky and disturbing for some people (Not for me because I'm kind of fucked up like that, creepy yes, absolutely scarring? You've ever seen those Garfield horror shit on Youtube?))**

_**Later that**_** night  
The shot opens up to a view from the street, night had fallen to the point where the streetlights were turned on, a dog howling in the night was heard. A shot turned to a full garbage can before showing Jaune in a white t-shirt and blue boxers with bunnies on them sleeping on the floor with an open porn-o mag on his left hand.**

"Kid should get some new boxers, those look ridiculous." Qrow swigged a can of beer.

Raven smirked before showing her brother a picture of him black out drunk in nothing but a pair boxers that had a pattern of hearts and bottles.

"...Touche." Qrow commented before starting a small fight between him and Raven to grab for the picture, Summer cheered on as Tai sighed.

**The screen showed the front door with the letter on it, within seconds footsteps were heard as a shadow covered the front. The figure reached down and opened the door, creating a slow '_creeeeak'_ loud enough to wake up Jaune. ****A pair of pale feet tip-toed across the hallway, causing Jaune to quickly pull himself up.**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Neptune shook a bit in his chair.

"I'm sure fearless leader can handle this, he's a ladies man after all!" Nora snorted in confidence.

Ren put a shoulder on his partner's shoulder and sat her back down.

**Neo was shown sleeping with a bubble coming out of her nose, until something broke on the floor outside waking her up. Jaune was heard screaming as she quickly turned off the light in her closet. Meanwhile, Jaune was forced to the floor with his back facing his assailant, who was busy tying his hands behind his back with a rope.**

"JAUNE!" The two redheads in the audience shouted in fear for their crush.

"WHY ISN'T SHE HELPING HIM?!" Yang glared at Neo who shrugged in response.

"Because, if she comes out that would ruin their plan and could jeoprodize SOX as a whole." The host said as Yang calmed down and sat back in her chair, "That, and probably the sex is about to happen."

"_**WHAT!**_" Ruby and Pyrrha shouted.

**"_giggle_, You needn't struggle so much, my dear~" An all too familiar voice came from the girl as she tightened the rope around Jaune's wrists. 'Wait, I know that voice!' The blonde thought, hoping it wasn't really who he thought it was.**

"W-What?" Weiss paled, hoping the same thought as Jaune on-screen.

Yang snickered a bit, "No way..."

**Neo's eyes turned bloodshot and she gazed at the scene from a crack in her door. "Please be patient." The assailant told Jaune as she pulled her panties off.**

Winter shielded her eyes, "Please don't tell me..."

"How ironic..." Blake smirked

**"Wait, w-what... It's cold!" Jaune yelped as his stalked use her wet underwear as a makeshift blindfold over his eyes. As she began to turn him over Jaune stated to question, "W-What're you doing?!" The camera showing the girl beginning to unzip her blouse from her back.**

"Oh my, she's very forward isn't she?" Cinder goaded.

"Thisisn'trealitcan'tbeitshouldn'tbe..." Weiss muttered.

**Neo's eye went bloodshot from excitement at the scene before her from the crack in the closet door as a certain student council president dragged the zipper lower down her back. "I'm so sorry! I have never felt this way. I am too embarrassed to look you in the eye."**

"I thought you said we weren't watching some kind of pornography!" Goodwitch growled.

"I mean technically your not, don't worry." Kisho answered.

**A few drops of sparkling liquid dripped from _somewhere_ as her blouse fell to her feet, she then unclasped her bra showing her somewhat under-developed chest as Neo was in open-mouth shock when the bra hit the floor.  
**

Sun, Mercury, and Neptune leaned forward a bit with blushes, before being pushed back into their seat from a random gust of force.

Kisho put his arm down and rolled his eyes.

"You're really paying attention hard to this huh Neo?" Roman asked, his partner shrugging before giving a note, 'I need to pay attention to details just like my targets.'

**Weiss breathed heavily as she hovered above Jaune, flinching slightly in excitement before smiling, "This feeling _must_ be love! The purest and rightest feeling in the world! ****Oh, how should I release this feeling?****"**

"Oh forsooth, how the turns have tabled on this delicate story of love and romance with the Queen of Ice capturing the Knight of Gold!" Nora swooned dramatically as Ren caught her.

Weiss blushed a storm, "S-SHUT UP!"

"It is pretty ironic Ice Queen, seeing how the roles have been flipped." Yang grinned before wincing a bit, "Even if this counts more towards sexual harassment.

"**Yes... how good for her****...**" Pyrrha said stoically with empty eyes.

**Weiss leaned forward and cupped Jaune's cheeks, "Don't you feel the same way, Mr. Arc?" She then used all her might and ripped off the blonde's t-shirt, fully exposing his chest to her and her alone. "W-Wait a second!" He pleaded, falling on deaf ears as Weiss began to sway her head back in forth with this newfound emotion.**

The malice from earlier disappeared from Pyrrha's eyes and turned into hearts, now fully glued to the toned body of her love.

Ruby squeaked in her seat and squirmed a bit, slowly taking out a scroll to quickly take a picture.

"Gotta admit, he's got a nice bod, but not as fine as these!" Sun pointed to his abs, Neptune rolled his eyes and chuckled at the display.

Several other students either blushed or appreciated the sight of a good body, it meant great health and was an advantage for huntsman after all!

The older generation made to look away or look somewhere else on screen to avoid looking like they were ogling at a young man't body.

**"I am not certain how to deal with this avalanche of new feelings... How should I express them?" Weiss asked, before Jaune could reply he yelped in shock as he felt Weiss drag her tongue from his abs all the way to his pecs, tasting every last bit of him... well _almost_ everything.**

"My, she's really going for it isn't she?" Kali questioned.

Ghira sighed, "Please don't talk about our daugther's friends like that dear."

**The president brought her face close to her lover's and giggled, "Spend the night with me, sharing my fever... oh!" She yelped before the imagery of a knight holding a sword high in the sky was shown, "What is this thing?"**

"OH! Forgot about that..." Kisho scratched the back of his neck before looking at the audience.

Some of the men had gloomy faces when they compared themselves at the sight, Tai was looking around confused.

The adult women looked away out of respect and certain other reasons, some did have light blushes however.

The teachers all opted to look away in favor of not looking at a student's erection.

And a good amount of the girls had blushed on their faces, all of whom unconsciously stared at the screen with wide eyes.

The host sighed, "I'm so paying for this later."

**Weiss looked down to see an ever growing... _claymore_ in Jaune's boxers, "Do all boys have these objects attached to their abdomens?" She asked before yelping as a strange '_splurtch'_ sound was made from her body.**

"She's like an animal in heat." Emerald said, trying to shake the image out of her head.

"Yes, how ironic for a Schnee." Sienna taunted.

**"For some reason, this has made the inside of my abdomen burst into flame." The president stated before sighing with content as Jaune continued to struggle, trying to use his legs to push the girl off of him.**

"He is at a disadvantage in that situation, his arms are tied and someone lying on top of him doesn't make it easier to escape." Ironwood said.

Weiss paled, "S-So he just has to take it?!" Earning a slow nod from the general before slumping in her chair.

'_That should be me!_' Someone thought, Kisho began to worry about Jaune's chasity.

**"I don't merely wish to release it..." She stated as she gripped Jaune's boxers, "I WANT MORE AND MORE TO COME FLOWING OUT OF ME!" Weiss began pulling down his underwear to his feet as Jaune managed to shake his head to reveal one of his eyes, allowing him to look to the side and see a shaking and awe-struck Neo within the closet.**

"Hahaha! Are you sure we're not watching a pron-o there sonny?" Maria chortled.

Kisho frowned, "I swear it isn't, just a bit more and we'll be fine."

"Yeah, a bit more and she'll already be getting to it." Coco quipped.

**Jaune looked, pleading the small girl to help him out. In response, Neo shakily held up one of her artist books that read in messy handwriting, 'Keep going you cad!' Jaune's pupil shrank in indignation before Weiss cupped his cheeks and rammed her tongue down his throat, moaning with euphoric glee.**

"She's really going at it, Jaune never did something like this." Yang scratched her cheek.

"That's because Jaune would never do something like this." Pyrrha humphed.

Nora on the other hand... "YEAH, YOU GO GET THAT WENCH FEARLESS LEADER!"

"Nora! That's our friend!" Ren reprimanded her.

**"Hey Jaune, I thought I told you to hang the paper!" Jaune's eyes widened in surprise and slight gratitude at Blake's timing, 'It's Blake!'**

"Oh thank god, someone to rescue him and get me out of this." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, won't she just walk in on the two of you going at it?" Sun asked, Weiss paling further.

**Blake walked through the door into the darkened room and reached for the light switch, "Are you okay Jau... e-Eh?!" She exclaimed, causing Weiss to sit up from her make-out session at the intrusion.**

Kisho paused the scene before clapping his hands together, blue flames circled around his hands as a rune glyph formed underneath his feet. He breathed in before letting it out, the mana around him expanding out and dispersing around the room. He opened his hands to create...

"A black rectangle?" Salem asked, disappointed at the show of power.

The host smirked and shook his head, "A censor bar." He threw the rectangle onto the screen, and it melded itself on to the scene covering Weiss's naked form.

He dusted off his hands before looking at the audience, "I can create anything and everything, even those that bends the laws of physics." He took his place back on the wall and leaned on it.

**The president smiled deliriously at her friend, "Oh, my goodness! My best friend has walked in on me nurturing my love! Why do I feel so embarrassed by it? I though I was doing something right and pure. Incomprehensible!" Weiss swayed side-to-side in confusion as Blake gawked in her own trying to wrap her head around the situation.**

"Probably because, SHE'S NAKED IN FRONT OF SEVERAL PEOPLE?!" Weiss screamed.

**"Perhaps this is why father and mother have only given me vague explanations about love..." Weiss theorized, Blake on the other head recovered herself and asked her friend, "Wait a minute, Weiss... what are you doing here?"**

Yang nodded, "Honestly, I'm in disbelief too that she'd be the one there."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, only to pause in thought before sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

**Weiss covered her face, "I am so sorry, Blake! I am overcome with happiness and embarrassment!" She quickly grabbed her bra and blouse and ran out the door, "I am in no condition to see anyone right now!"**

"Wait, she's not just gonna run out into the night naked like that right?" Emerald asked.

The host shook hish ead, "No, she's gonna find somewhere to put those on before going too far."

**Jaune snapped his rope bindings and pulled off the 'blindfold', "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed, Blake turned and looked down at him and immediately noticed a certain..._growth_, causing her to blush and scream.**

"Seriously, how big is that thing?!" Neptune shouted.

"_I would like to know too~_" A certain redhead purred.

"RUBY!" "SORRY!"

**Neo rolled out of the closet in all the madness, breathing heavily and gnawing at the peacemakers on her wrists. Given how the devices are also able to track hand motions and detect when the user is drawing something 'unhealthy'.**

"Huh, that's pretty advanced." Ironwood stared blankly at the device, not sure if the added feature was helpful or unnecessary.

**Her eyes quickly flared with an idea, grabbing one of her pencils she sat down holding a notebook in front of her. Neo then proceeded to hold the pencil between her teeth in her mouth, quickly making smooth lines with such precision of an expert. Completely ignoring Jaune's screams of horror as he held the drenched underwear and Blake's screams as she held her hands to her eyes, both of which echoed through the night...**

"...I-Is that it?" Ilia questioned.

Kisho looked down to his watch, "No there's a little more to go through, and there won't be anymore naked bodies on-screen." Earning sighs of relief from the stricter members.

_**The Next**** Day  
"By the time morning came, I had wished the entire affair was a dream and that my lovely Weiss was still as pure as the snow that colored her hair... I was wrong" **_**An image showed Jaune screaming his head off in desperation as Neo held a certain pair of panties in a taunting manner.**

"Aw, poor Jaune-Jaune. Knowing how his fair maiden is alas the dark queen of lewds!" Nora took a familiar pose with a fake skull.

Weiss blushed and squeaked, "St-Stop that! I'm nothing like that!"

**!WARNING, THIS IS THE PART THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO SEE / REMEMBER. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE, PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR OWN SANITY JUST SKIP TO THE END TO AVOID MORE TRAUMA. I REPEAT, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING FOR ANYBODY THAT DOESN'T LIKE THIS PART!**

_**"Our first step was to check up on Weiss after what happened, hoping that she wasn't affected negatively in anyway that could endanger our plans" **_**Jaune's monologue faded as it showed the three in the student council room.**

Qrow took a sip from another can, "It's a good idea, if there's anything with Ice Queen Junior that could slow them down, then their entire operation could go up in flames."

"Are we still ignoring the fact this is all for some porn mags?" Summer pleaded.

Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Sometimes we have to go to great lengths for the stuff we need to protect." Barring the host, nearly every man in the audience nodded in understanding, though Blake, Kali, and Ilia also nodded along.

"Really?" Sienna raised an eyebrow at her fellow White Fang member.

Ilia shook and poked her fingers together, "I-It gets lonely sometimes y'know?"

**"I baked cookies for the two of you today!" Weiss told them with a closed-eye smile and showed two colored bags of plain cookies. "This one is for Blake." She said as she placed the blue bag down, "And this one is for you Jaune." Placing the pink bag in front of him.**

Ozpin put his mug down and squinted at the bags, "I don't trust the contents of thsoe bags for some reason."

"It seems we're in agreement for once in a long time." Salem huffed in slight aggravation.

**Weiss sat back down before she had an idea, "I know! I'll make us some tea." She quickly got up and began to use the nearby tea kettle and assorted bags. Meanwhile, Jaune leaned over to whisper to Blake, "She's acting like her usual self. Are you sure last night wasn't a dream?"**

"It is weird how calm she is, reminds me of when she would face those gold-diggers back in Atlas." Winter rubbed her chin in thought, Weiss shivering at the memory of those _men_.

**"Is something the matter?" Both SOX members stiffened and sat up as the president turned to them with two cups of freshly brewed tea. "Won't you two eat my cookies?"**

Blake raise an eyebrow, "Okay, she seems very adamant about giving those cookies."

"I don't see what's wrong, they're cookies after all." Ruby pouted.

"I dunno sis, those cookies rub me off the wrong way." Yang confessed.

**"Uh, y-yes. Gladly." Blake stammered before opening her bag and taking a bite out of a cookie, "Your cookies are always delicious Weiss!"**

"Uh... can you actually cook Weiss?" The host asked.

Said girl stiffened, opening her mouth for an answer and constantly closing it like a fish out of water.

Kisho sweat-dropped, "I'll take that as a no."

**Jaune took a bite out of his cookies and noticed something..._strange_, "What is this flavor. It tastes good, but a little strange..." Nearby, the exaggerated sound of wood bending and creaking could be heard as Weiss seemed to sway a bit. "How do you like your cookies Jaune?"**

"Um, what's she doing over there?" Coco lowered her glasses.

"I-I'm not sure we want to find out." Velvet shivered and held closer to her leader.

**"You see... I, um..." Jaune raised an eyebrow at his cookies before turning to Weiss, and immediately turning pale. "I enriched your flavors with the flavors of 'love'." Blake began to sweat a bit as she stared at her friend, "Um... Weiss?"**

"Her love?" Pyrrha asked confused at the wording.

The host had his head in his hands, "Please no..."

**Weiss had a major blush on her face as she spoke, "I made a discovery. When my feelings of love for Jaune reach their peak, the feelings deep within my body turn to liquid and flow out!" The camera panned down from Weiss's face to show that her 'movements' were actually the fact that she was grinding on the corner of the table while staring at Jaune.**

Sun wrapped his arms around himself, "W-Where is she going with this."

Yatsuhashi went wide-eyes, "She isn't insinuating!"

**It then panned to the floor to show drops of sparkling liquid already staining the rug, "I have named this discharge: 'Love Nectar'!" Weiss started to grind a little harder, "I would be honored , Jaune, if you would partake in it!" Jaune's face of horror lead to the cookie in his hands falling out and hitting the table in a dramatic manner.**

"W-What's happening? Why's she saying all of this?!" Ruby looked around, scared.

"It'll be fine Ruby... _I hope_." Tai said, with some horrible memoried re-surrfacing from Beacon days.

**"YOUR COOKIES... HAVE MY LOVE NECTAR MIXED INTO THE DOUGH!" The camera zooming in to show Weiss flustered, sweating, and with giant pink hearts inside of her pupils as she stared at her love, said love screamed in complete terror into the afternoon sky.**

Safe to say that the room was filled with audible grunts of disgust, shivering in fear / trauma, or vomiting into newly formed buckets.

The host wiped some gag drool from a corner of his mouth, "I am not held accountable for this traumatic experience."

**Outside near the tennis court, Jaune can be seen drinking from a water fountain while always trying to vomit out the 'treat' he ate earlier from Weiss. He spat out some water and looked to the sky, "Dear god, why?! How is this happening?"**

"Ha...ha... the woes of being popular, _ptooey_." Mercury panted.

Emerald was too busy gasping for air after gagging into her own bucket to retort, except for a middle finger that is.

**Blake leaned against the walls of the tennis court, "What a nuisance. It seems Weiss can't tell the difference between love and lust." Jaune looked to the side and quickly asked, "How are we going to fix this!"**

""Yes, I would _love_ to hear how they would fix that mess." Cinder spouted sarcastically.

**"Why fix it? You love Weiss, right? Now she feels the same way! Why not mess around with her?**

Weiss turned from her bucket to her teammate in shock, "EXCUSE ME!"

Blake looked up with frazzled hair, "N-Not... _hrrrrk..._me..."

**Jaune wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "What I love about Weiss is how pure and healthy she is! I wouldn't enjoy 'messing around' with her if she doesn't know what she's doing!" He stated with a shake of his head.**

Weiss blushed a bit at the confession before Yang ruined it, "So he still wants to mess around with her?"

**"I don't want to defile her-" _CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK _The two paused at the sudden noise until a part of the wall behind Blake burst out and someone grabbed her and held a pair of sharp metal shears to her throat.**

"WHOA, you sure that ain't you Neo?" Roman asked his partner who shook her head.

Ren looked closer, "Wait, isn't that-"

**"I've found you. You two seem to be very close nowadays." "W-Weiss?!" Blake cried out as she was caught in Weiss's arms, restricting her movement as she held the blade up to her throat.**

"_whistle,_ She must be very strong to hold Blake back for her height." Sun added.

Neptune looked down in thought, "Or maybe it's just the hold she's using?"

**"It occurs to me last night, when I was about to nurture my love for Jaune, you suddenly appeared at his apartment." Weiss added before tightening her hold around Blake, the tip of the shears closing ever so near her neck.**

"Nope, that chick is crazy both in the head and in strength." Qrow deduced before ordering a glass of water and another can of beer.

Winter was shocked, "How can you drink after all that?!" The bird man only shrugged.

**"W-Well, I can explain that, Weiss!" Blake quickly sputtered out, "Jaune was worried that you didn't like him, so he invited me over to give him advice!" Jaune stiffened at the call out before quickly nodding his head.**

"Wow, way to sell someone out **Blake!**" Pyrrha growled at the faunus whose ears drooped down.

'_Not the first time he's been sold out.'_ The host thought with a frown.

"I mean she's not _completely_ wrong." Nora said before retreating a bit as Pyrrha's aura flared a bit.

**"Ara? (Oh?) Is that so? When I am near Jaune, My body begins to overheat..." Weiss then pointed the shears closer to Blake's cheek, "I had resolved to restrain myself until Jaune accepted my affections." Blake's legs were shaking in fear at how close the shears were.**

"It's a valid reason, if she overheats each time she's near him, that wouldn't make much for a relationship." Oobleck noted.

Port laughed, "Sounds like every maiden who came near me during my youth!"

Cue more gagging from the younger audience.

**"Jaune?" Said boy stood up straight in fear, "Y-YES?!" "If I hurt you, I apologize. But there is no need for restraint from now on." Weiss stated as Jaune fell to his butt, "Okay..."**

"I would say kid needs more backbone, which he does, but never stick your dick in crazy!" Maria shouted, with men in the audience nodding their heads.

**"I'm sorry. My hands moved on their own. For love, and love alone." Weiss relented as she let Blake go, causing the brunette to fall to the floor and fainting from shock. "Jaune, we shall continue what we started last night in due time." Weiss threw the shears high in to the air as they shined in the setting sun.**

"Well glad that's done with." Summer breathed a sigh of relief.

Raven was more curious, "Where did she throw those shears?"

**The pair of scissors then landed blade first into the ground, a few inches from Jaune's privates, causing the boy to also faint from absolute terror.**

All the men in the audience intinctively protected their crotches and winced as Jaune fainted, while the females were more shocked at the blade suddenly impacting the ground out of nowhere.

"That was cool, but very scary." Ruby confessed as her sister nodded dumbly next to her

_**What will become of Jaune's relationships with Weiss?  
**__**How will SOX carry out their plans for the ponographic magazines?  
Will X Prohibition Law be fully set to motion?  
Find out next time. On: 'For Whom the Dirty Terrorism Benefits?'**_

_"_THERE'S MORE?!" Weiss shouted out loud.

Kisho looked at his watch, "Yes, but not now. For now, I need all of you to get out. Go on shoo, go do something useful for once!" He shouted as he shoved everyone out and closed the doors behind them.

**Well... that was horrifying in a very sexually aroused way.**

**So I'm going to do the chapter preview now for those who don't read author's notes and would rather know what I'm doing next first, okay? Okay.**

**Next Time:  
*AUTHOR'S PICKS***  
_**The screen flickers as golden light surrounded the very edges, showing a brief image of a wooden cabin in the woods, piles of paper and pens strewn about with an artist's desk on the front. The picture on the desk portraying some kind of blob monster chasing a certain knight through the woods...  
**  
**The screen then flickered to a ****cemetery**_**,_ further ways away showing a broken down mansion with a picture of two parents, but their child's face was torn from it..._  
**  
_**It flickered again to show various stars in the night sky, all being sucked into an entity in the shape of a black upside down pyramid. The pyramid hummed ominously with its capture of the stars, until a light passed by its reflection and made impact with a planet below...**_

**So... yeah, props to whoever can guess all three.**

**As for the requests made after I made the author's note chapter, I'll list down the requests I accept down below, while those with an asterisk means that someone already made the request beforehand and it's already on the list. Anything not on the list has been denied, either because of personal preference or does not follow my guidelines.**

**Which if you recall, the main point being: NO REPEATS, AND SPECIFY SCENES NOT JUST FRANCHISE OR CHARACTER.  
And I have the right to deny original requests / ideas because I don't have confidence that I'll make it as good as you think it will be.**

**If any of you get upset with me denying your request, I did say I was being incredibly lenient with allowing you guys to request past 300 on my list. So sorry for you but at least you tried. Anyways, here we go:**

**Goodfellas (That's a really short scene though)**

**Beacon Civil War (Gonna need to ask the author first)**

**FATE by TheParryGod (Gonna have to keep the chapters for the other ones seperate probably)**

***Gurren Lagann Final Movie, Final Fight**

**Jeff Foxworthy Stand-Up**

**Asura vs Augus**

**Juggernaut Drive**

***RDR2 Final Mission**

**(I'm too much of a pansy for horror films)  
**

**Marvel Spider-Man Final Boss (First 20 is already in The Worlds of Arc)**

**Heroic Age Ep 1 (I actually really like this series)**

***Shirou vs Angelica**

**.HackG. U Last Recode Final Boss**

**Guardians of the Galaxy 2 First Fight**

**Mock the Emblem**

**Kekkai Sensen Ending Song (MARMALADE AND SUGAR SONGS, PEANUTS AND A BITTER STEP)**

**Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament (Gonna use the one where Incineroar dominates)**

***How it Feels to Play (Blank)**

**Kuuga vs Daguva**

***Shadowbringers Trailer**

**One of those mentioned JonTron videos, ONLY ONE**

**JW3 Knife Store**

***Garou vs Heroes**

**Ainz vs Shalltear**

**ITEHATTSD Ep 16 - 17, and *Ep 26 pt 1**

***Maes Hughes**

**Sabaton - Fields of Verdun**

**What Every WOW Raid in Legion is Like**

**Scott Sterling**

**Kaguya-sama, Love is War**

**Hat Kid vs The Snatcher (I really have to go back and finish Seal the Deal)**

**Community - "Modern Warfare"**

**BOTW (But it's more going to be a complimation of certain scenes with Jaune giving his opinions, but no one listens)**

***Luffy vs Lucci**

**Ainz vs Clementine + Nabe vs Khajit**

**Darksiders 1 Intro Fight (specification of scene)**

***Zoro vs Mihawk**

**Ace vs Black Beard**

**KDA Pop-Stars (Music video won't have Jaune, doesn't mean I can't make a bit of a story with it)**

**I'll continue looking through the requests / reviews and seeing what I can add or remove and keep the list up for anyone who needs it.**

**Okay? Okay, here's the omake.**

Omake: You thought that this was the end of this exercise, but it was I DIO!

The lush trees of the forest swayed with the wind ever so calmly, that is until the sound of movement amongst the grass and wheels sounded by.

Mano looked behind her and smiled, happy to see the Arc scion so diligent with keeping up with her, "You're quite adept at this aren't you?"

Jaune weaved through some trees and dodged under branches, "I don't know! It's like my body is moving on its own!"

The garden girl smiled, "But you'll have to do better than that to keep up!" She took the reigns and urged her sylvan wolves to move faster, Jaune seeing this followed suit and tried to catch up.

Never realizing that he was being lead to a giant dome that was made of windows, the two raced into it through a large dark corridor before coming out the other side. Jaune opened his eyes to see that the entire interior was filled with a variety of plants, both planted and potted, that filled the area with color.

Unfortunately, his wolves and cart dove into the ground, throwing him off and landing face first into the grass. He groaned and looked up to see Mano drive at full speed up a large series of small mountains and cliffs to the highest point in the dome.

"Don't worry! This is all part three of your training, just make it up here and take the flag from me!" The gardener said with a smile.

Jaune shook off the grass and entered a low position with his gun in hand and Crocera Mors on his waist, he walked forward a bit before the ground shook underneath him.

He looked around and noticed several of the plants shaking, within minutes they were uprooted and formed various forms of warriors made entirely out of plant matter of all shapes and sizes. A dragon made of wood, an archer with a giant leaf as a hood, swords made of bark and crystal.

He took too much time in awe to react to a giant stone golem form right in front of him with a giant crystal coming out of its head (Stone Talus), it raised an arm high into the sky before making it's way to slam it down.

The last words Jaune could say as the shadow grew darker on his face, "Aw fuck me..."


	10. Not back, but plans for the future

**So... it's been a while I guess.**

**Over the last few months I've had time to start up my Spring Semester and try to get my education down. And it's been going _okay_ I guess.**

**But during this time, I've also had some times where I would look back and think about this fic, this website and this community as a whole. Thinking on the ideas I've had and gripes I've thought of with the way I wrote my stories and chapters, how I left people waiting for more and how I waste away as usual.**

**So, I've thought of some ideas on how I'm going forward.**

**1\. If / When I'm going to pick back up on my react fic, I am going to scrap the current chapter I have written up for it already. One of my major inspiration-killers is writing chapters that are 10k+, and I'm already at 13k and continuously lose the mood the write out the rest of the chapter every 5 lines.**

**2\. Said react fic will be changed from strict Jaune-Harem, to a more polyamorous relationship, while I do enjoy a large loving group who love each other very much, I DON'T want it to come off as **_'heh heh, he's getting so much f #$ tonight!' _**because that's not my intention and I prefer it to be wholesome.**

**3a. The content of the fic will shift to strictly requests only, this will make it easier for me to get through that entire list and help calm my mind down with actually writing chapters.**

**3b. Any of my own ideas may / may not end up as a separate react fic with different ships, storyline, and less overall about my OCs and more just 'let's just watch shit okay?'**

**4\. I do tend to read fics form the BNHA and Familiar of Zero fandoms so I may think to make my own stories to there as well.**

**5\. Actually start on making original stories featuring some known characters, some not seen ones, and ones that have been made in recent months.**

**This is overall, what I plan to do when I can manage to get back on my feet, but I still can't guarantee in the when or even if I'll come back to writing sooner or later, because I don't find inspiration everywhere and all of this hurts me small head.**

**Anyways, hope you are all staying safe and healthy during these times!**

**-ManOfTheWall.**


End file.
